Draco megtérése
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SLASH! Drarry lesz majd valamikor, de az első néhány fejezetben erről szó sincs. Draco meghozza élete nagy döntését, és ennek örömére jól leissza magát. És persze ki mást hoz útjába a sors, ha nem Harryt? Inentől persze beindulnak az események... Később, mintegy fűszerezésként egy lightos Remus/Sirius szál is bekapcsolódik a történetbe.
1. Chapter 1

Harry két napja lógott meg a főhadiszállásról. Úgy gondolta, ennyi szabadság neki is kijár. Most már megértette Siriust, hogy miért szenved olyan nagyon a bezártságtól. Ő is kezdte úgy érezni, hogy összenyomják a falak abban a fullasztó, sötét házban. És különben is, holnap reggel visszamegy. Aztán majd megnyugtat mindenkit, hogy minden óvintézkedést megtett, hogy ne legyen baj. Arról nem kell tudniuk, hogy ez kimerült abban, hogy az összezsugorított láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét hurcolja a zsebében, ami egy komolyabb támadás esetében édes kevés lenne.

Most viszont azon volt, hogy megvacsorázik a Foltozott Üstben, majd kivesz egy szobát, és ott alszik. Mikor belépett a fogadóba, az zsúfolásig telve volt. Rendelt magának vacsorát, majd elindult, hogy keressen egy szabad helyet valamelyik asztalnál. Messziről látott egy asztalt, ahol csak egy ember ült, viszont az a szőke fej túlságosan is ismerős volt neki. Amikor közelebb lépett, látta, hogy nem tévedett, az illető valóban Draco Malfoy.

Nem volt mit tenni, máshol egy szabad hely sem volt, így Harry kelletlenül bár, de odalépett a mardekáros fiúhoz.

- Leülhetek ide, Draco? – kérdezte, de közben felmérte, hogy a másik már eléggé felöntött a garatra.

- Mi a fenét akarsz, Potter? – nézett rá zavaros szemekkel.

- Mondjuk megvacsorázni – válaszolt a kérdezett.

- Felőlem – vont vállat Draco, és tekintete visszatért a poharához.

Mikor Harry megkapta a vacsoráját, hozzálátott. Próbálta nem zavartatni magát a másik miatt, de Dracoról annyira sütött, hogy szándékosan akarja az asztal alá inni magát, hogy nem tudott nem törődni vele. Vajon mi a fene lehet a baja őarisztokráciájának? Draco közben felállt, a pulthoz tántorgott, szerzett magának még egy dupla whiskyt, és visszatért az asztalához.

- Nem lesz sok, Draco? – kérdezte Harry most már tényleg aggódva, mert tudta, hogy ha a fiú ezt megissza, az már elég lesz neki az eszméletlenséghez.

- És miért fáj neked, Potter, ha sok lesz? – kérdezett vissza a szőke, miközben belekortyolt az italába. Nagyon látszott rajta, hogy már nincs tudatában a környezetének, csak Harry hangja jut el néha a tudatáig. Harry megcsóválta a fejét. Lassan befejezte a vacsoráját, de nem igazán akarózott neki magára hagyni Malfoyt ilyen állapotban.

Végül aztán mégis úgy döntött, hogy elmegy, fizetni akart, de Malfoy megelőzte. Egy köteg pénzt vett elő a zsebéből, néhány bankjegyet hanyagul az asztalra hajított.

- A vendégem voltál Potter! – szólt a fiúnak. Harry úgy döntött, hogy ennek a srácnak a mellényzsebében több pénz van, mint neki a Gringotts beli széfjében, így ez egyszer nem csinál lelkiismereti kérdést a dologból. Vállat vont, és már majdnem elindult, mikor Malfoy felállt, és abban a pillanatban el is hasalt a földön.

Harry megint megcsóválta a fejét. Tudta, hogy hülyeséget csinál, de odalépett, és felsegítette az alig magánál lévő fiút. Feltűnés nélkül végigtapogatta a zsebeit, hátha talál nála egy kulcsot, és fel tudja vinni a szobájába úgy, hogy ez senkinek ne tűnjön fel, de nem talált. Odatámogatta a fiút a pulthoz.

- Tom! – szólította meg a csapost. – Van Malfoynak szobája?

- Van, Mr. Potter, a 17-es – felelte a tagbaszakadt kocsmáros a pult mögül.

Harry bólintott, és elindult Dracóval az emeletre, de nehezebb volt, mint gondolta volna. Bár Draco karcsú volt és törékeny, Harry nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ekkora súlyt próbáljon felcipelni egy lépcsőn, és a szőke nem tűnt túl segítőkésznek a dologban. Amikor végül odaértek az ajtó elé, Harry egy bűbájjal kinyitotta, majd miután Dracóra nézett, az ágy helyett inkább a fürdőszobába támogatta. Ugyanis a kölyök sápadt képére volt írva, hogy hamarosan kiadja magából a még fel nem szívódott alkoholmennyiséget. Levette Dracoról a talárját, majd magára hagyta a fürdőszobában. Bízott benne, hogy ott azért boldogul.

Egy kis idő után visszament. Látta, hogy a fiú a földön ül, hátát a hideg csempének döntve. A hidegtől, és attól, hogy kihányta magát, egy kicsit jobban nézett ki.

- Gyere, jobb lesz, ha inkább ágyba kerülsz, mielőtt még meg is fázol – mondta neki Harry, és még egyszer felrángatta a földről. Leültette az ágy szélére, majd miután lehúzta a cipőjét, befektette az ágyba. Azzal nem bajlódott, hogy levetkőztesse, gondolta magában, hogy úgyis olyan sík részeg, tök mindegy neki, és betakarta.

Aztán mielőtt a józan eszére hallgatott volna, leült a fotelba. Józan esze ugyanis azt mondta neki, hogy most, hogy már biztonságban tudja a másikat, húzzon el a francba, és felejtse el Malfoyt, vagy béreljen magának egy másik szobát, ahol nyugodtan alhat. Ehelyett azonban itt ült, nézte a szőke fiút, aki most jóval nyugodtabbnak látszott, ahogy aludt. Kis idő múlva őt is elnyomta az álom.

~~ o ~~

Már jócskán fenn volt a nap, mikor Harry felébredt. Malfoyra nézett, aki még mindig mélyen aludt. Hát, nem lesz egy fényes ébredésed, gondolta Harry, és egy bögre kamillateát varázsolt a szőkének, amiről tudta, hogy jót fog tenni neki, ha felébred. Jobb lett volna ugyan valami speciális bájital erre a célra, de hát honnan a fenéből akasztott volna most le olyat? Még egy jó órát kellett várnia addig, míg szőke kinyitotta a szemét. Megpróbálta ugyan felemelni a fejét, de inkább egy nyögéssel visszaejtette a párnára.

Harry egy melegítőbűbájt szórt a teára, majd odanyújtotta Draconak.

- Idd ezt meg! A fejeden nem tud segíteni, de a gyomrodnak talán jót tesz.

Malfoy elvette, lassan felült, belekortyolt, majd fintorogva megitta az egészet, és visszaadta a bögrét Harrynek. A fiú elvette, letette az asztalra, és visszaült a fotelba.

- Miért maradtál itt? – kérdezte végül.

- Mert nem akartam, hogy itt fulladj meg, ha esetleg még eszedbe jut hányni – vont vállat Harry.

- Akkor most már elmehetsz. Megmaradok.

- Én ráérek, Malfoy. Miért ittál annyit az este? – kérdezte most Harry.

Most Draco vont vállat. – Mert meghoztam életem legnehezebb döntését, és ezt csak így bírtam elviselni.

- Kidobtad Pansyt?

- Ökör vagy Potter. Bár, ha belegondolok, igazad van, ez is vele jár. Pansy a régi életemhez tartozik. Azért őt egy kicsit sajnálom. Klassz csaj. Csak ő is az apja őrültségének az áldozata, ahogy én is az voltam. Tegnapig.

- Mi van?

- Ez neked bonyolult, Potter.

- Azért megpróbálhatnád elmagyarázni. Hátha nem haladja meg a kapacitásomat – mondta Harry, és most már komolyan érdekelte, hogy mi történt Dracoval.

- Nem hinném, hogy az én nyomorom érdekel – nézett rá egy pillanatra Draco, majd egy kis hallgatás után folytatta. – Tudod, hogy sokszor irigyeltelek, Potter?

- Mert aztán marhára irigylésre méltó sorsom van, igaz, Malfoy?

- Számomra néha nagyon is annak tűnt.

- Mert olyan jó volt nekem árván felnőni, ugye, egy olyan helyen, ahol csak megvetettek? Úgy hogy azt sem tudtam ki vagyok? Jó volt nekem bekerülni a Roxfortba úgy, hogy közben olyan terheket raktak a vállamra, amitől egy felnőtt ember összeroppanna? Ugye jó volt nekem minden éjjel a szüleim haláláról álmodni, és üvöltve arra ébredni, hogy már nincsenek mellettem? – Harry a végén szinte már kiabált.

- Ha annyira szülőkre vágysz, Potter, én neked adom az enyémeket – mondta Draco, de ő ugyanolyan halkan szólalt meg, mint Harry kitörése előtt.

- Te nem vagy normális, Malfoy.

- Nem, eddig valóban nem voltam. És ezt apámnak köszönhetem. Majdnem tönkretette az életem.

Harryt ledöbbentették a fiú szavai. – Mi történt veled, Malfoy?

- Történt néhány dolog, ami felnyitotta a szemem.

- Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Leginkább a szüleimmel. De úgy a világgal kapcsolatban is.

- Nem akarod elmondani?

- Úgysem értenéd meg. Ahhoz egy csomó mindent tudnod kéne, amit nem tudsz a szentséges Malfoy famíliáról.

- Akkor kezd az elején.

Draco keresztben eldőlt az ágyon, hogy ne kelljen a másik fiú szemébe néznie, miközben beszél. – Az egész akkor kezdődött, mikor anyámat hozzá kényszerítették apámhoz. Hosszú történet, Potter, tényleg érdekel? – mivel Harry nem szólt semmit, a fiú folytatta. – Ám legyen, te akartad. Feltárom előtted a Malfoy család mocskos kis titkait.

Kicsit elmélázott, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, majd belekezdett. – Apámat azt hiszem, nem kell neked bemutatnom. Hisz ismered, talán jobban is mint szeretnéd. Érzéketlen, fanatikus, mindenkin átgázoló üzletember, Voldemort leghűségesebb talpnyalója. Nos, anyám semmivel sem különb. Elszállt, nagyképű, egoista, hisztérikus aranyvérű boszorkány. Csak akkor hunyászkodik meg, ha apám megjelenik. Tőle fél. És undorodik is. Sosem szerették egymást, egy pillanatra sem. Az, hogy arra vannak kényszerítve, hogy egy fedél alatt éljenek, csak még jobban elmérgesíti köztük a helyzetet. Amikor kitör köztük a vihar, általában kimenekülök a birtokra. Gyűlölöm, mikor veszekednek. Olyankor olyanok, mint két állat, ha egymásnak esik. A külvilág fele persze megjátszák, hogy ők az álompáros, a tökéletes világukban. És mindenki irigyli őket, mert senki nem lát a színfalak mögé. Mert ha ez egyszer megtörténne, összeomlana a Malfoy image, és azt apám nem bírná ki. De aki belülről nézi ezt az egészet, az tudja, hogy belülről rohad minden. Két ember, akik a végletekig megvetik egymást. De apám a rosszabb… ő valami perverz örömet talál ebben a nyomorban.

Miközben Draco mesélt, Harry felállt, és odaült mellé az ágyra. Draco egy pillanatra ránézett, majd továbbra is a plafont bámulva mesélt tovább.

- Külön szobában alszanak, mióta az eszemet tudom, talán soha nem is aludtak egymás mellett. Anyám szobája majdnem szemben van az enyémmel. Így pontosan hallom, mikor apám néha megjelenik, és bekopog hozzá. Időnként szereti felváltani a cselédlányokat, és az üzletfelei feleségeit anyámmal. Anyám persze nem akarja beengedni, de amikor már dörömböl, és fenyegetőzik, kénytelen. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy apám ilyenkor gyakorlatilag megerőszakolja. Amikor egy óra múlva újra csapódik az ajtó, már az undor könnyei folynak az arcomon. Főleg, amikor eszembe jut, hogy én is egy ilyen undorító éjszakának vagyok a következménye. Megértem, hogy anyám miért nem szeret. Régen talán még egy kicsit szeretett. Egészen kicsi koromból még van néhány villanásnyi emlékem arról, hogy rám mosolyog, vagy játszik velem. De az idők folyamán ez teljesen eltűnt. Ahogy nőttem, apám gondosan próbált „Malfoy"-t nevelni belőlem, és úgy tűnt, hogy fogékony is vagyok a dologra. Így egyre jobban elhidegültünk anyámmal is.

- Azt mondod, Potter, hogy magányos voltál a nagynénédéknél? Igen, elhiszem, hogy magányos voltál. De én úgy voltam magányos, hogy közben a szüleim ott voltak pár szobával arrébb, úgy, hogy anyám reggelente megölelt, de tudtam, semmit nem jelent neki. Senki nem volt, akire számíthattam. Senki, kivéve… Perselust.

- Piton? – kapta fel a fejét Harry.

- Nekem Perselus a keresztapám, Potter! És az egyetlen ember, akire mindig számíthattam. Ő mindig mellettem volt, ha szükségem volt valakire. Mindent tőle tanultam. Amit apámtól tanultam, mindössze az emberek lenézése, a nagyképűség és a gyűlölet. Perselustól tanultam meg értékelni a barátságot, és még sok minden mást. De gyerekkoromban is ő volt mellettem mindig. Akkor még sok időt töltött nálunk, hisz akkor még… minden más volt. Amikor beteg voltam ő virrasztott mellettem apám helyett, és mindig hozott nekem valami bájitalt, amitől reggelre kutya bajom sem volt. Ő tartotta bennem a lelket mindig, ő segített a legnehezebb időszakokat átvészelni

Draco megrázta a fejét, és egy pillanatra megint Harryre nézett, mielőtt folytatta. – Tudom, hogy ő nem egy hibátlan ember. Sok rossz dolgot elkövetett, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy kicsoda, de… mindig mellettem állt. A családi életünkbe nem szólt bele soha, tudta ugyan, hogy apám hogy bánik anyámmal, de úgy gondolta, anyám felnőtt embert, ki tud szállni a taposómalomból, ha igazán akar. Még azt is eltűrte, hogy néha én is kapok néhány istentelen atyai pofont. De amikor egyszer apám részegen kékre-zöldre vert, csak mert nem néztem elég megalázóan az egyik szolgálóra, azt már nem tűrte. Pálcát fogott apámra, és azt mondta neki, hogy ha még egyszer csak egyetlen ujjal hozzám ér, megöli. És tudom, hogy komolyan gondolta. Megtette volna értem. Azóta apám egyszer sem érintett meg. És én nem is bántam. Egymás mellett éltünk, mert a törvény szerint ő az apám és én engedelmességgel tartozom neki. De már hosszú évek óta nincs köztünk ennél több kötelék.

Draco hirtelen elhallgatott. Nem tudta, hogy mivel is folytassa. Sok mindent elmondott arról, ami a lelkét nyomta, és még lett is volna sok minden, de nem tudta, mi legyen a következő.

- És mi a helyzet Voldemorttal? – kérdezte Harry, és szinte várta, ahogy a szőke megborzong majd a név hallatán, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt, csupán a tekintete sötétült el egy kissé.

- Apám elvitt hozzá, nem olyan rég…

- Te találkoztál Voldemorttal? – döbbent le Harry.

- Volt szerencsém – mondta Malfoy végtelen undorral a hangjában. –Már ahogy a táborba hopponáltunk, éreztem a rettegést, a gyűlöletet, a gonoszságot, ami az egész területet betöltötte. Mielőtt beléptünk volna, apám még gondosan a lelkemre kötötte, hogy tisztelettel viselkedjek vele. Merlin… azt a rettegést, amit akkor láttam a szemében! Szánalmas volt. És tudom, csak magára gondolt. Ha engem ért volna bármi, csak annyit jelentett volna a számára, hogy elveszíti a szépen csomagolt ajándékot, amit át akart nyújtani a Nagyúrnak. Csupán a saját életéért, a pozíciójáért rettegett. Már akkor undorodtam tőle, akkor pedig még jobban, mikor térdre borult Voldemort előtt. Nem tehettem semmit, követtem a példáját.

Kis időre elhallgatott, és Harry az arcát figyelte. Látta rajta, ahogy elborítják az emlékek, és látta a szemében az undort, és talán a félelmet is. Végül Draco folytatta.

- Tudod, mielőtt valakit halálfalóvá avatnak, végre kell hajtania egy feladatott. Hogy a Nagyúr tudja, hogy számíthat rá, hogy az illető mindent megtesz érte. Amikor megtudtam, hogy… nekem milyen feladatot szán… az volt az utolsó csepp. Tudtam, hogy én ezt képtelen vagyok megtenni. Persze ott beleegyeztem, hisz nem volt más választásom. Apám pedig büszke volt rám. Pfff… talán életemben először. Hazamentünk és én igyekeztem nem mutatni, mennyire kiborított ez a dolog. Két napig bírtam. Aztán a következő éjjel elszöktem Perselushoz, mert tudtam, hogy mint mindig, most is csak tőle remélhetek segítséget. Mivel nyári szünet van, nem a kastélyban volt, hanem a Londoni házában. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, azonnal tudtam, hogy tudja mi történt. Persze, hogy tudja, hisz apám mellett ő Voldemort másik bizalmasa. Beengedett, leültetett a fotelba, ő pedig velem szemben ráült a kis dohányzóasztalra. Hosszú ideig nézett a szemembe, majd csak annyit kérdezett 'Meg akarod tenni, Draco?' De én csak arra voltam képes, hogy nemet intsek a fejemmel. Hosszú ideig nem szólt, majd megint egy egyszerű, de mégis nagyon nehéz kérdést tett fel. 'Akarod szolgálni a Sötét Nagyurat?' Ekkor már könnyek folytak az arcomon, de azt suttogtam neki, nem, nem akarom. Ő még gondolkodott egy kis ideig, és végül mindent elmondott. Az igazat magáról, az életéről, hogy miért küzd, miért harcol. És én megértettem, hogy igaza van, hogy ő jár jó úton, és apám… apám… mindegy, róla már elmondtam a véleményem. Hajnalig ott voltam Perselusnál, és sokat beszélgettünk. Azt mondta, meneküljek el, hogy mentsem az életem. Hogy ő majd… megteszi helyettem, amit nekem kellene, úgyis ő lesz a következő, aki megkapja a parancsot. Nem akartam engedni neki, és nem is jöttem el tőle, míg meg nem ígérte, hogy csak akkor… csak akkor, ha nem lesz más választása. Aztán hazamentem, mert mindketten tudtuk, hogy mire apám felébred, otthon kell lennem. Még két napig rágódtam ezen az egészen, és végül tegnap délután eljöttem otthonról, és ide jöttem.

- De ez lesz az első hely, ahol keresni fognak, ha feltűnik, hogy nem vagy otthon! Nem maradhatsz itt sokáig.

- Nem, az első hely Perselus lesz. De tőle nem tudnak meg semmit. Sőt, talán egy időre félre tudja vezetni őket. Ez csak a második hely lesz, ahol keresnek. De akkor sem maradhatok itt sokáig. Viszont halvány fogalmam sincs, hogy hova mehetnék.

- De a barátaid…

- Barátok? Elment az eszed, Potter? Egy pillanatig sem figyeltél arra, amit hadováltam neked? Nincs senki, akire számíthatok! A… az a talpnyaló csürhe… még ha saját maguk nem is árulnának el, bár ebben sem hiszek, akármelyikük apucikája rohanna apámhoz, csak hogy egy jó pontot szerezzen nála. Hogy egy lépcsővel feljebb mászhasson a nyomorult ranglétrán.

Rövid időre mindkét fiú a gondolataiba merült. Draco újra és újra végiggondolta az elmúlt két hetet az életéből, de már nagyon jól tudta, hogy nincs mit gondolkodni rajta. Meghozta a döntést, és ezen már semmi nem változtat. Harry pedig azon töprengett, hogy vajon mennyire őszinte vele a szőke. Végül ránézett.

- Draco, komolyan gondoltad, amit most mondtál? Mármint… hogy ki akarsz szállni… ebből az egészből.

- Nézd, két választásom van. Vagy apám mellett maradok, és akkor néhány héten belül megőrülök a … feladatom súlyától, és felkötöm magam, vagy hátat fordítok az egész eddigi életemnek, és megpróbálok valamit kezdeni magammal. És én az utóbbi mellett döntöttem. És a döntésem végleges. Még akkor is, ha egyszer a saját apámmal kell szembeszállnom miatta, valahol, valamikor.

Harry még egy kis ideig fürkészőn nézett a szőkére, majd felvetette az ötletét.

- Akkor lenne egy ötletem, hova mehetnél – a másik kíváncsian húzta fel a szemöldökét. – A Főnix Rendje. Piton beszélt neked róla?

- Csak néhány szót. Hogy Dumbledore szervezi az ellenállást. De mit akarsz velük?

- Ha… ha megígéred, hogy bízhatok benned, elviszlek magammal a főhadiszállásra.

Draco szemében egy pillanatra remény csillant, de ugyanolyan gyorsan szerte is foszlott. – És azt gondolod, hogy tárt karokkal fogadnának? Engem? Egy Malfoyt? Lucius Malfoy fiát? Elment a maradék eszed is Potter? Apám Voldemort legbelső körének egyik legfontosabb embere, és én állítsak be a Főnix Rendjéhez? Számíthatok egy halálos átokra, de legalább tíz év Azkabanra, csak a nevem miatt.

- Nem kell túlzásokba esni, senki nem fog…

- Álomvilágban élsz, Potter. A Rendben csak olyan emberek vannak, akik utálnak engem… a családom miatt, a nevem miatt, vagy azok miatt a dolgok miatt, amiket én magam tettem. És bár ezek eltörpülnek apám bűnei mellett, azért én sem vagyok már ártatlan. Ezt neked kéne a legjobban tudnod. Pokollá tettem az életed az elmúlt néhány évben.

- Ugyan… két gyerek rivalizálása volt, semmi több. És különben is a neveltetésünk tehet róla.

- Mármint az enyém. Mondd csak ki nyugodtan.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Még egyszer felajánlom, hogy elviszlek magammal.

- Én pedig még egyszer megkérdezem, szerinted tárt karokkal fognak fogadni?

- Nem, valószínűleg nem – ismerte be Harry. - De ha elmondod nekik, amit nekem, hinni fognak neked. Egy idő után… legalábbis.

- Én nem akarok azért harcolni, hogy ők higgyenek nekem. Nincs erőm őket győzködni valamiről, amit úgysem érthetnek meg. Ezt nem értheti meg senki, hisz nem élt benne senki, csak én.

- Segítek.

- Ugyan miért tennéd?

- Mert mindenkinek jár egy második esély. Dumbledore adott a keresztapádnak, én pedig most adok neked. Ha elfogadod.

Draco egy kétségekkel teli pillantást vetett Harryre, és a fiú látta, hogy a fejében egymást kergetik a gondolatok, de végül bólintott. – Elfogadom.

- Ez a beszéd. Jó döntés volt.

- Remélem, nem fogom megbánni – sóhajtott Draco.

- Figyelj – nézett rá komolyan Harry -, lehet, hogy küzdenünk kell, hogy szembe kell szállnunk néhány emberrel, de ha komolyan gondolod, megéri harcolni… egy majdnem kisiklott életet nehéz helyrehozni, de nem lehetetlen. Persze meg kell dolgoznod érte, mert nem fogják ingyen adni. Mit szólsz?

- Legyen – adta meg magát a másik. .

Harry bólintott. – Akkor szedjük össze magunkat egy kicsit, és utána akár indulhatunk is. Már így is későre jár. Végigaludtad a délelőttöt, Malfoy. Tudom, hogy sznobéknál ez a divat, de jobb, ha leszoksz róla.

- Szakadj meg, Potter – vágott vissza a szőke, és eltűnt a fürdőben.


	2. Chapter 2

Már késő estére járt, mikor Harry Dracóval a Grimauld térre hopponált. Tudta, érezte, hogy a fiú fél attól, ami vár rá, de abban is biztos volt, hogy az elhatározása elég szilárd. A félelmét pedig teljes mértékben meg tudta érteni. Olyan emberek közé fog belépni, akik mind gyűlölik, elítélik… az apja, a családja, a neve miatt. Minden miatt, amit most végleg el akar dobni. Vajon megértik? Vajon elhiszik? Ki tudja. Ez mind csak akkor derülhet ki, ha belépnek azon az ajtón.

Harry kimondta a jelszót, és a főhadiszállás épülete lassan megjelent. Mielőtt még beléptek volna, bíztatóan Dracóra mosolygott. – Minden rendben lesz, ne félj! – ígérte neki.

Bár a szőke fiú ebben cseppet sem volt biztos, azért megpróbált visszamosolyogni.

Amikor beléptek, Harry hallotta, hogy a többiek épp végeznek a vacsorával a szalonban.

- Jó estét! – köszönt be nekik.

- Harry! – hallotta a fiú Sirius megkönnyebbült, de kicsit ideges hangját. Aztán amikor a férfi feléjük fordult, félelmetes harag jelent meg a szemében. – Ezt minek hoztad ide? – kérdezte a fejével Draco fele intve.

A szőke fiú lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, és már fordult is volna, hogy elmenjen. Ennyi elég is volt neki. Pontosan erre számított. Gyűlöletre, vádaskodásra, meg nem értésre. És ezt el is mondta Harrynek, de ez a bolond nem hitte el neki. Jobb lesz, ha tényleg elmegy. De Harry nem engedte. – Várj! – súgta neki, majd Siriushoz fordult. - Sirius, hallgass meg, kérlek! – mondta neki csitítóan.

- Eszemben sincs! Ez az én házam egyelőre, és Lucius Malfoy fia nem lesz itt, amíg én élek. Azonnal takarodj innen, kölyök, vagy nem állok jót magamért! Ugyanolyan szemét, kétszínű gyilkos vagy, mint apád! És ami a legrosszabb, hogy lesből, alattomosan támadtok. Még ahhoz sincs bennetek elég gerinc, hogy szemtől szembe kiálljatok az emberrel!

- Sirius, csillapodj, kérlek! – próbálta nyugtatni Harry, de kevés sikerrel. Keresztapját már nem sok választotta el attól, hogy nekiugorjon a szőke fiúnak. Csupán csak az tartotta vissza, hogy Harry közéjük állt.

- Csillapodjak le? Nem, Harry! Neked fogalmad sincs, milyen kígyót melengetsz a kebleden. Én csak azt csodálom, hogy ha eddig kettesben voltál vele, még nem ölt meg. Pedig jó alkalmad volt rá Malfoy, miért nem éltél vele, mi? Rögtön apád megtisztelő helyén találhattad volna magad.

- Sirius, elég! – szólt közbe ezúttal Arthur Weasley. – Gyere inkább velem – mondta, és megpróbálta Siriust elrángatni a helyszínről.

- Hagyj békén! – mondta neki Sirius, és lerázta magáról a kézét. - Addig nem megyek sehova, amíg ez a féreg itt van.

- Sirius, máshol nagyobb szükség van rád – lépett a férfihoz végül Hermione, és gyengéden megsimogatta a karját. A férfi egy pillanatra ránézett, és mintha egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott volna a dühe.

- Igazad van, kislány – majd még egyszer a szőkére nézett. – Ha reggel itt talállak, magam tekerem ki a nyakad – mondta, és ezzel felrohant az emeletre.

- Mi a fene ütött bele? – kérdezte Harry, aki értetlenül nézett keresztapja után. Ennyire dühösnek régen látta, sőt talán még sosem, és nem tudta mi lehet az oka. Nem hitte, hogy csupán annyi a baj, hogy ő most megjelent Dracóval az ajtóban. Hisz Sirius nem is ismeri Dracót.

- Harry… - nézett rá egy fájdalmas grimasszal Hermione. – Gyere, ülj le! És te is, Draco.

- Történt valami, Hermione?

- Igen, nos… - a lány láthatóan nem tudta, hogy fogjon bele. – Tegnapelőtt este… Lucius Malfoy néhány emberével rátámadt Remusra a külvárosban. Ha Sirius éppen nem arra sétáltatja magát véletlenül kutya képében, megölték volna. Hárman voltak, és Remus még nem volt a toppon két nappal telihold után. Sirius szerencsére az utolsó pillanatban odaért, de Remus… így is… elég rossz állapotban van. Azóta nem tért magához.

- Hol van? – pattant fel azonnal mindenről megfeledkezve Harry.

- Ülj vissza a fenekedre kis drágám – szólalt meg most először Molly is. – Rendbe fog jönni, csak idő kell neki. Remus erős, és a benne élő farkas is életben tartja. És Sirius biztosan mellette van, mióta visszahozta, el sem mozdul mellőle, csak az étkezéseknél tudjuk lerángatni, majd azonnal megy vissza hozzá. Őt pedig most jobb, ha egy kicsit békén hagyod. Szüksége van egy kis időre, hogy lehiggadjon.

- Szóval ezért lett olyan mérges, mikor meglátta Dracót.

- Igen – sóhajtott Hermione. – Most iszonyatosan dühös Malfoyra. Mármint apádra – nézett bocsánatkérően Dracóra a lány.

- Rám is nagyon dühös – szólalt meg a szőke fiú is. – A szemében apám és én egyek vagyunk. És mások szemében is. Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha mégis elmennék. Ez… azt hiszem nem fog menni.

- Nem, Draco – kapta fel a fejét Harry. - Megbeszéltük, hogy maradsz, akkor is, ha nem lesz egyszerű. Tudtuk, hogy nem lesz egyszerű.

- De tényleg képes lesz megfojtani reggel…

- Nem, Draco. Sirius dühös… de nem gyilkos – csatlakozott Hermione is Harry győzködéséhez. Arról ugyan fogalma sem volt, hogy miért hozta ide a fiút Harry, de biztos volt benne, hogy jó oka volt rá. Ha Dracóban nem is bízott meg igazán, Harryben bízott. – Most nagyon maga alatt van. Remus az egyetlen barátja, és majdnem elveszítette. Amíg Remus nem áll talpra, Sirius kiszámíthatatlan.

- Jól van, gyerekek! – erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára Mrs. Weasley. – Gyorsan vacsorázzatok meg, aztán bújjatok ágyba. Draco, Harry szobájában Ron ágya üres, ott alhatsz, ha megfelel.

- Ön meg sem kérdezi, Mrs. Weasley, hogy miért vagyok itt? – nézett félve a nőre Draco.

- Nézd, kis drágám – ült le a nő is az asztalhoz, és komolyan nézett a szinte reszkető fiúra. – Először is, ma már túl késő van a komoly beszélgetésekhez. Másodszor, ahogy elnézlek mindkettőtöket, elég nehéz két napon vagytok túl, és inkább rátok fér a pihenés, mint az, hogy nyaggassalak titeket. Harmadszor… ha Harry úgy ítélte meg, hogy idehozhat téged, akkor biztosan oka volt rá. És én bízom Harry ítélőképességében. Holnap reggel majd mindent nyugodtan megbeszélünk. Addig lecsillapodnak a kedélyek.

- De Black nem fogja tűrni, hogy…

- Most emiatt ne aggódj! Ez legyen a holnap gondja. Most egyetek valamit és pihenjetek le.

- Én… most nem hiszem, hogy tudnék… köszönöm – mondta lehajtott fejjel Draco.

- Azt hiszem, én sem. Gyere, menjünk fel – nézett Harry Dracóra.

A két fiú elindult az emeletre, és Hermione csendben követte őket. Mikor felértek, megszólította a fiúkat.

- Egy percre bejöhetek még hozzátok?

- Persze, gyere csak – nézett rá Harry.

Mindhárman beléptek, és letelepedtek. Draco Ron ágyára, Harry és Hermione pedig Harryére.

- Harry, jól meggondoltad, hogy mit csinálsz? – kérdezte végül Hermione némi hallgatás után.

A fiú nagyot sóhajtott. – Nézd Hermione… egész nap beszélgettünk Dracoval. Igen, jól meggondoltam. Ez az egyetlen lehetősége, és én szeretnék segíteni neki. Tudom, hogy ez így eléggé zavaros, de… számíthatok rád?

- Persze – bólintott végül a lány. - Csak… azért nekem sem egyszerű lenyelni. Túl sok minden történt… a múltban… amit nem könnyű elfelejteni.

- Tudom. De reggel tényleg mindent elmondok, és megbeszélhetjük a dolgot. És mindenki azt kérdezhet, amit akar. Igaz, Draco? – a szőke fiú fásultan bólintott.

Ekkor Hermione felállt Harry mellől, és átült Draco mellé. Fürkészőn nézte az arcát, mintha a lelkébe akarna látni. Végül megszólalt. – Bízhatunk benned, Draco?

A kérdezett jeges szürke szemével ránézett, de végül csak bólintott.

- Rendben – mondta Hermione, és felállt, hogy kimenjen a szobából. Mielőtt még kilépett volna, Draco utána szólt.

- Granger! – Hermione megfordult, ránézett. – Sajnálom!

A lány arcán egy keserű félmosoly jelent meg. – Még jóváteheted – mondta végül. – De azért keményen kell dolgoznod. És a nevem Hermione.

A szőke fiú még egyszer bólintott, majd Hermione kiment a szobából, és ők megint kettesben maradtak Harryvel.

Draco egy kis ideig némán figyelte Harryt, ahogy pakolászik, majd mikor leült az ágya szélére, megszólalt.

- Még mindig biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet itt lennem?

Harry arcán egy szomorkás félmosoly jelent meg. – Bocsánatot kértél Hermionétól. Már ezért megérte, hogy idehoztalak. De komolyra fordítva a szót, igen, biztos vagyok benne. Végül is, Siriuson kívül senki nem akarta kitekerni a nyakad. És ez elég jó arány, nem?

- Négyből egy. Ja, nem is rossz. De ez tényleg az ő háza, és ha akar, kidobhat. És akkor még nem beszéltünk a többiekről, akik most nincsenek itt.

- Ezen ráérünk holnap gondolkodni. Most inkább fürödjünk le, és aludjunk. Adok neked egy pizsamát is, azt hiszem, az enyém pont jó lesz rád. Már ha nem derogál a pórnép cuccait hordani.

- Ne cikizz még te is, Potter! Nem vagyok olyan hangulatban.

- Jól van na, ne érzékenykedj már! Tessék, a fürdő a folyosó végén jobbra.

- Persze, és Black meg csak arra vár, hogy kitegyem a lábam a szobádból, hogy elkapjon.

- Szerintem most neki kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint veled foglalkozni. Reggelig elnapolta a témát. Menj nyugodtan.

Draco bólintott, és elment fürödni, majd mikor visszajött, Harry is követte a példáját, és végül ágyba bújtak, és megpróbáltak aludni.

Harry hosszú ideig csak bámulta a plafont, de mikor végképp tudatosult benne, hogy úgysem tud aludni, átnézett a szomszéd ágyon fekvő Dracóra. Azt hitte, hogy a fiú elaludt, így lassan felkelt, és kiment a szobából. Meg akarta nézni Remust, nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy mi lehet vele. Remus nagyon jó barátja volt, és az, hogy a keresztapja ilyen rossz állapotban van, azt kell, hogy jelentse, hogy Remus súlyosan megsérült. A férfi ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt, így hangtalanul tudott belépni a szobába, Sirius, aki most is Remus mellett ült, nem vette észre. Csak a barátja kezét fogta, és halkan beszélt hozzá.

- Ugye nem hagysz magamra, Holdsáp? – kérdezte szinte suttogva. – Kérlek, maradj velem! Én… nem tudom, mi lenne velem nélküled. Két ember van, aki még számít nekem, és te vagy az egyik. Nem hagyhatsz magamra. Te vagy az én erősségem, szükségem van rád! Szeretlek, hallod! Kérlek, ébredj fel! Nézz rám! Ne tedd ezt velem!

Harry lassan visszalépett a szobából, és csendben behúzta az ajtót maga mögött, de azt még hallotta, hogy a keresztapja sír. Némán, ahogy csak egy erős férfi tud sírni. Ő sem tudta már visszatartani a könnyeit, úgy botorkált vissza a szobájába.

Ő is próbált némán sírni, ahogy leült az ágyába, hátát a falnak döntve. Nem akarta felébreszteni Dracót, de a szőke fiú még egyáltalán nem aludt. Lassan felkelt, odaült Harry mellé.

- Mi a baj, Harry? – kérdezte.

De a kérdezett csak megrázta a fejét, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a másik talán életében először a keresztnevén szólítja. – Aludj csak.

- Ne légy hülye Potter! – szólalt meg egy kicsit visszavéve a régi hangját a szőke, de aztán megint kedvesen szólt a mellette ülőhöz. – Hogy aludnék, mikor te sírsz? Te segítesz nekem, én pedig fordítsak hátat, mikor szükséged van arra, hogy valaki legyen melletted? Eszemben sincs. Elmondod mi a baj? Valaki bántott… miattam? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Hát?

- Kicsit kiborultam…

- Azt látom. Elmondod?

- Át akartam menni Remushoz… aggódtam érte, meg akartam nézni, mi van vele. Még mindig nem tért magához. Sirius ott ül mellette, és beszél hozzá… és sír… és tudom, hogy fél. Retteg, hogy elveszíti Remust. Nem tudom… mi van köztük, de… talán sokkal több, mint barátság. És most annyira szörnyű látni, hogy… Sirius szenved… Remus pedig olyan sápadt, olyan… - Harry megtörölgette a szemét. – Tudod, nekem Sirius az egyetlen… ha nem is vérrokonom, de a keresztapám. Mint neked Piton, ezért is értettem meg, amit róla mondtál. Szeretem Siriust, még akkor is, ha nem egy feddhetetlen ember. Egyáltalán nem az… de én akkor is szeretem… és nem akarom, hogy szenvedjen… ő már éppen eleget szenvedett. És Remust sem akarom, hogy meghaljon…

- Cssssss – Draco átkarolta a fiú vállát, mikor abból megint kitört a sírás. – Ha Lupin felébred, a keresztapád is rendbe jön. Nem lesz semmi baj, hidd el!

- Remélem… - sóhajtotta reszketve Harry.

Draco keze ökölbe szorult. – És erről is apám tehet! Nyomorult… hogy gyűlölöm ilyenkor. Emberi sorsokat, életeket tesz tönkre egyetlen szavával vagy tettével. És neki el sem jut az agyáig. Csak a saját érdekét nézi, semmi más nem érdekli. Gyűlölöm érte!

- Draco, ne! A gyűlölet csak még több gyűlöletet szül… épp elég szenvedés van már a világon, nem kell még nekünk is tetőzni.

- Tudom. De… - sóhajtott. – Most rólad van szó, és nem rólam.

- Már egy kicsit jobban vagyok. Köszönöm.

- Ugyan. Megpróbálsz aludni?

Harry tétován bólintott, mire a szőke elengedte, és lassan felállt az ágyról. Harry lassan elfeküdt, magára húzta a takaróját. Draco még leguggolt mellé.

- Tényleg próbálj meg aludni. Holnap nehéz napunk lesz.

- Tudom. De neked is pihenned kellene.

- Megpróbálom. Aludj!

Harry még bólintott, mire Draco felállt, és visszafeküdt az ágyába. Még egyszer Harryre nézett, majd a fal fele fordult, és megpróbált tényleg aludni, de csak hajnal fele sikerült neki.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggel Harry ébredt elsőként de még megmozdulni sem volt kedve, nem hogy felkelni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a rájuk váró beszélgetés valóban nem lesz könnyű. Pont Siriustól nem várta, hogy ellenük forduljon, de a történtek után nem csodálkozott, hogy így történt. Nem nagyon fűlt a foga ahhoz, hogy még tovább veszekedjen vele, de hát előbb vagy utóbb ki kell jönniük a szobából.

Aztán hamarosan bekopogott hozzájuk Molly, amire már Draco is felébredt.

- Jó reggelt gyerekek! Hoztam nektek egy kis reggelit, mert ha kidugjátok az orrotokat a szobából, már úgyis elmegy az étvágyatok. Siriusnak még mindig eléggé bolond a kedve, úgyhogy készüljetek fel rá, nem lesz egyszerű eset.

- Úgy lesz Mrs. Weasley! És köszönjük a reggelit!

Molly még bólintott, majd magukra hagyta a fiúkat.

- Harry – szólalt meg végül Draco. – Én nem akarom, hogy miattam veszekedj Blackkel.

- Ne aggódj, Draco. Siriusnak nehéz a felfogása, de általában rám hallgat. De ha nem, akkor is kénytelen lesz elfogadni a többség véleményét.

- Nagyon biztos vagy abban a többségben.

- Igen – mondta Harry, és tudta, hogy több magabiztosság van a hangjában, mint amennyit valójában érzett.

Gyorsan felkeltek, felöltöztek, és magukba erőltettek néhány falatot. Nem vitték ugyan túlzásba, de mivel előző nap sem ettek szinte semmit, így azért rákényszerítették magukat legalább egy pirítósra.

Mikor végeztek, Harry Dracóra nézett. – Készen állsz?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a szőke. – De attól még mehetünk.

Néma csendben mentek le a lépcsőn, és léptek be a szalonba, ahol már mindenki ott volt.

- Na végre, hogy kegyeskedtetek felébredni! – szólalt meg gúnyosan Sirius. – Malfoy, te oda ülsz! – mutatott az egyik fotelra, és a megszólított szó nélkül engedelmeskedett neki. – Harry, te…

- Én pedig oda ülök, ahova akarok – mondta csendesen a fiú, és ezzel Dracóhoz sétált, és a fotelje karfájára ült, hogy ezzel is jelezze a fiúnak, hogy mellette áll.

- És most várom a magyarázatot – mondta Sirius, láthatóan tovább dühítve magát azon, hogy a keresztfia nem engedelmeskedett neki.

- Meghallgatsz, Sirius? – kérdezte Harry.

- Inkább Malfoyt szeretném hallani.

- Eljön az ideje – mondta határozottan Harry, és folytatta. – Draco úgy döntött, hogy szeretne hátat fordítani az eddigi életének, és szeretne jó útra térni.

Még folytatta volna, de Sirius gúnyosan felnevetett. – És te persze benyaltad ezt a szöveget. Ne légy naiv, Harry! Ez egy Malfoy! A vérében van a szemétség… az egész családja Voldemortot szolgálja.

Erre már Harryt is elöntötte a harci ideg, pedig mielőtt belépett, megfogadta, hogy nyugodt marad. – Te pedig Black vagy! És a te egész családod is Voldemortot szolgálja! – vetette oda a keresztapjának. – Mégsem érzel indíttatást, hogy felelősséget vállalj a családod tetteiért! Draco semmivel sem felelősebb az apja tetteiért, mint te azért, amit Bellatrix tesz.

- Ezt a két dolgot nem lehet összehasonlítani!

- És miért?

- Azért, mert én sosem indultam el azon az úton, amin Bella. Viszont ez a kölyök eddig kiskutyaként lihegett az apja nyomában, és leste a parancsait.

- Ez nem igaz, Sirius, és ezt te is tudod. Azért ment utána, mert nem volt más választása. Gyerek volt még, akinek senki nem mutatott más lehetőséget az apja útján kívül. Nem volt más választása, mint engedelmeskedni.

- És most hirtelen találkozott veled, és lett, mi? Rohadtul érdekelne, hogy mi változtatta meg a véleményét! – nézett szikrázó szemekkel Black a keresztfiára.

De nem tőle jött a válasz, hanem Dracótól.

- Az, hogy nem akarok gyilkolni.

- Egyem a kis szívedet, Malfoy, erre most jöttél rá? Háború van, kölyök! Gyilkolnunk kell akármelyik oldalon állunk, ha azt akarjuk, hogy ez a nyomorult háború egyszer véget érjen. Másképp lehetetlen véget vetni neki. Áldozatokkal fog járni mindkét oldalon. Ha emiatt akartál elbújni ide, akkor ki kell ábrándítsalak. A jó oldalon is kell ölni, ha a sors úgy hozza. Én is öltem… tegnapelőtt is öltem, ha nem akartam végignézni, hogy meghal a barátom! Közlöm veled, hogy apádat megfosztottam egy talpnyalójától! De tudod mit, elmondom a teljes igazat, mielőtt még egy hidegvérű gyilkosnak tartanál, ami egyáltalán nem vagyok. Nem az volt a szándékom, hogy megöljem, csak erősebbre sikerült a hátráltató átok, és az a mocsok bevágta a fejét egy kőbe és betört a feje. De tudod mit? Nem sajnálom. És csak azért mondom el neked, hogy tudd, itt is lehet, hogy ölnöd kell!

- Sirius elég! – szólt közbe Harry, és a hangja olyan kemény és határozott volt, hogy a férfiban megakadt a mondanivalója és ránézett. Harry folytatta. – Ebben a szobában egyetlen ember van, akinek gyilkolni KELL, és az én vagyok. Rajtam kívül senkinek nem KELL, ha nem akar. Azok, akik itt vannak, és azok, akik még velünk vannak, azért vannak itt, mert itt akarnak lenni. Azért teszik, amit tesznek, mert ezt akarják tenni. Harcolni akarnak, és harcolni is fognak, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ölniük kell. Senkit nem kényszeríthetsz rá. Ahogy nem mész oda a sarki fűszeres bácsihoz sem pálcát szorítva a fejéhez, hogy márpedig harcolni fog velünk, ha akarja, ha nem, ugyanúgy nincs jogod megtenni ezt Dracóval sem. Ha nem akar gyilkolni, akkor nem fog, és ezt tiszteletben fogjuk tartani. Tőlem senki nem kérdezi meg, hogy én mit szeretnék. Az az idióta jóslat eldöntötte helyettem, hogy megölöm Voldemortot, vagy meghalok, és akkor lassan az egész varázsvilág is elpusztul. Szép kis választási lehetőség. Tudod mit, Sirius? Én sem akarok gyilkolni. De nekem KELL! Nincs más választásom. És meg fogom tenni… - halkult el végül a hangja. – Már rég eldöntöttem, hogy meg fogom tenni. De ez még nem jogosít fel arra, hogy mást is rákényszerítsek, és nem is fogok. – ezzel tekintetét, amivel eddig fogva tartotta Siriusét, elfordította a férfiról, és észrevette az ajtóban álló Pitont, aki ki tudja mikor érkezett, és komoly pillantásával pont őt méregette.

- Harry, neked csak Voldemortot kell megölnöd – mondta Sirius.

- Csak? – nézett vissza rá egy szemvillanással a fiú. – Nem értem, mi a különbség. Voldemort, ha már nem is tartom embernek, valaha az volt. És gyilkolni… teljesen mindegy, hogy kit ölsz meg, bűn. Egy életre beleég a lelkedbe. Egy életre azzal a tudattal kell élned, hogy öltél. Voldemortot, vagy mást, tök mindegy.

- De a világért teszed! Azért, hogy mindenki más élhessen!

- A cél szentesíti az eszközt, ugye? Érdekel az valakit, hogy közben én mit érzek?

Végül Draco vetett véget a csatájuknak, aki Perselus megjelenésével egyértelműen erőre kapott. – Elég! Hagyjátok abba mindketten! Engem akart hallani, Black? Hát elmondom a véleményem. Azt mondtam, nem akarok gyilkolni, és ez így is van. Amit én eddig láttam a rohadt világból, az apám példája volt, aki ölt, mert Voldemort parancsolta neki, vagy, mert az érdeke úgy kívánta. Én ebből nem kérek! De tudja mit, a maga képéből se! Ugyanolyan fanatikus őrült, mint az apám, csak a másik oldalon áll. Elmondom magának, én is tudnék ölni, ha valaki olyat fenyeget veszély, akit szeretek. Nem maga az egyetlen, aki elveszíthet valakit ebben a nyomorult háborúban. Van egy ember… talán már kettő… akiért én is tudnék ölni. De nem akarok. Nem akarom, hogy erre sor kerüljön. Tudom, ez nem azon múlik, hogy én mit akarok. De ha hiszi, ha nem, a jó ügyért én is tudok harcolni. Rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy maga bízik bennem vagy sem. Ez a harc nem magáról szól. Még csak nem is az apámról vagy rólam. És ha ezt nem képes felfogni, akkor annyi esze sincs, mint gondoltam. Innentől kezdve nem érdekel. Ha akar, dobjon ki a házából. Igaz, hogy rohadtul nincs hova mennem, de maga ezzel ne foglalkozzon. Ez legyen az én bajom. És most döntse el, hogy mi legyen. Ha kidob, elmegyek. Hallgatom.

- Azt hiszem, teljesen mindegy, hogy én mit akarok – mondta Sirius még mindig dühösen, de már egy fokkal halkabban. - Egyedül maradtam a véleményemmel. Maradj Malfoy, ha Harry úgy akarja. De egyetlen gyanús szó… egy gyanús mozdulat, és végzek veled! Mert nekem is van két ember, akikért tudok ölni, ezt ne feledd el – mondta és ezzel kirohant a szalonból.

Kis időre csend borult a szobára, majd Arthur Weasley szólalt meg.

- Draco, amit Harry mondott… őszintén gondolod?

- Igen, uram – nézett a szőke fiú az idősebb férfira. Szeme előtt régi képek peregtek, mikor beszólt neki, vagy a családjának. És nem értette, hogy ő miért nem kiabál vele. De a férfi csak komoly szemmel vizsgálgatta.

- Nézd… nem mondom, hogy ettől most száz százalékig bízom benned. De ha úgy gondolod, maradj, és bizonyítsd be, hogy méltó vagy a Rend bizalmára. Ha őszinték a szándékaid, ez idővel ki fog derülni.

Draco bólintott, mire a többiek szépen lassan elszivárogtak a szalonból, csak Harry, Perselus és Draco maradtak.

Harry ajkát egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el miközben leguggolt Malfoy mellé, aki lehunyt szemmel ült a fotelban.

- Jól csináltad, Draco! Győztél. Majd idővel Sirius is megnyugszik.

A fiú lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett. – Köszönöm, hogy mellettem voltál – majd a tekintete egy pillanatra a keresztapjára tévedt, aki most csendben a kandalló párkányára támaszkodott, majd vissza Harryre. – Magunkra hagynál egy kicsit Perselusszal?

Harry bólintott. – Persze – és lassan felállt, és kiment a szalonból, és betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Draco lassan felállt a fotelból, és Perselushoz sétált. Odalépett hozzá, és a férfi magához ölelte. Végtelen szomorúság tombolt Perselus lelkében, de ugyanakkor boldog volt. Ez a kettős érzés szinte szétszakította. Őt ekkor már kötötte az esküje, amit a fiú anyjának tett. Az esküje, hogy megteszi a fiú helyett, amit a Nagyúr parancsol, ha Draco nem lenne rá képes. Egy pillanatra sem bánta meg, hogy megesküdött Narcissának. Tudta, hogy Dracóért képes megtenni. A fiúért mindenre képes lenne. És boldog volt, hogy Dracónak még időben volt ereje, hogy kitörjön a köré épített börtönből. Végül megszólalt.

- Jól döntöttél, Kicsi Sárkány.

Draco könnyes szemmel nézett fel rá. – Tíz éve nem hívtál így.

- Hiba volt, sajnálom – nézett a fiú szemébe egy halvány mosollyal.

A szőke csak megrázta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy az a könnycsepp elszabaduljon a szeméből. – Úgy szeretném, ha te lennél az apám! – mondta és a homlokát a férfi vállára hajtotta.

Perselus újra átölelte. – Én nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy gyerekem legyen. De ha mégis lehetne, szeretném, ha olyan fiam lehetne, mint te. Büszke vagyok rád, Kicsi Sárkány.

Draco megint a bájitalmesterre nézett, aki letörölte a könnyeit. – Perselus… te ezerszer méltóbb lennél, mint az apám.

- Köszönöm, Draco, ez… sokat jelent nekem – mosolyodott el szomorúan a férfi. – Szeretném, ha megígérnél nekem valamit. Bármi is történik a jövőben, tudd, hogy jól döntöttél, és tarts ki a döntésed mellett. Én nem lehetek mindig melletted, de soha ne feledd el, amit mondok. Jó útra léptél, és soha ne térj le róla. Ígérd meg nekem!

- Megígérem! De… ne hagyj magamra, kérlek!

- Ez… nem rajtam fog múlni, Draco, te is tudod. Megteszek mindent, amit tudok, de előfordulhat, hogy el kell szakadnunk egymástól. De már akkor sem leszel egyedül.

- De…

- Csssss – hallgattatta el Perselus a fiút, és az ajtó fele nézve kicsit hangosabban megszólalt. – Potter, jöjjön be, ha már annyira kíváncsi mindenre.

Draco egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett a bájitalmesterre, majd amikor kinyílt az ajtó egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

Harry a szemét lesütve lépett a szobába. Nem akart ő hallgatózni, dehogy… csak… valahogy ott ragadt az ajtónál. És most várta, hogy Piton jól leteremtse, vagy kiabáljon, vagy valami. De amikor végre fel mert nézni rá, látta, hogy az nem dühös, csak komoly tekintettel vizslatja.

- Én… - szólalt meg végül Harry, mikor már nem bírta tovább az ébenfekete szemek kereszttüzét – sajnálom, hogy hallgatóztam, csak…

- Aggódsz Dracóért? – Harry bólintott, mire a bájitalmester folytatta. – Köszönöm, hogy mellette voltál, hogy ide hoztad. Szeretném, ha a továbbiakban is vigyáznál rá… - a tekintete néhányszor egyik fiúról a másikra vándorolt – ha vigyáznátok egymásra. Ígérjétek meg! – a két fiú bólintott. – Jól van. És most Potter, ha megkérhetlek, tényleg hagyj magunkra egy percre.

Harry bólintott, és ezúttal, mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, valóban átment a konyhába.

Perselus ezután még egyszer magához ölelte Dracót, majd finoman eltolta magától. - Ideje mennem – mondta neki.

- Ugye, hamarosan találkozunk?

- Talán igen. Remélem igen. De ha mégsem, ne csinálj butaságot. Ha bajba kerülök, úgysem tudsz segíteni. Inkább vigyázz magadra, rendben? – Draco bólintott. Ismerte már annyira a férfit, hogy tudja, úgysem hagyja addig, míg meg nem ígéri neki. – Jól van. Akkor… hamarosan találkozunk – mondta még Perselus majd egy utolsó gyors ölelés után kisietett a szobából. Tudta, hogy ő sem bírja már sokáig megállni könnyek nélkül. Hiszen valószínű, hogy utoljára találkoznak. Vagy talán még néhányszor hivatalosan találkozhatnak a Rend ülésein, de ilyen közvetlenül már soha.

Perselus tudta ezt, de nem akarta, hogy Draco is észrevegye, ezért inkább otthagyta a fiút, és elhagyta a házat.

Harry a konyhában még hallotta, hogy a férfi mögött becsukódik a bejárati ajtó, de most nem sietett vissza Dracóhoz. Tudta, hogy a fiúnak most egy kis időre van szüksége, hogy összeszedje magát, és nem akarta megzavarni.

Dracót is valami megmagyarázhatatlan szomorúság kerítette hatalmába, és hálás volt a többieknek, hogy egy kicsit magára hagyják. Gondolkodni szeretett volna, és egy kicsit összeszedni magát. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek is lássák, mennyire maga alatt van.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő másfél nap nagyobb esemény nélkül telt.

Miután Perselus távozott, Draco úgy ebéd körül került elő a szalonból. Kicsit már jobban nézett ki, de még mindig nem túl nagy kedve volt a társasághoz, ezért inkább felment a szobájukba, ahol Harry ült az ágyán, és valami kviddics újságot lapozgatott. Mikor a szőke belépett az ajtón felnézett rá.

- Rendben vagy, Draco?

- A körülményekhez képest? Aha.

- Van kedved dumálni? – tette le az újságot a kezéből Harry.

- Miről? – kérdezte fáradtan Draco.

- Bármiről, ami eszedbe jut. A délelőttről, vagy Siriusról, vagy Pitonról, vagy a családi titkaidról, vagy a jövő heti kviddics meccsről, mit tudom én! Miattam az időjárást is kitárgyalhatjuk, mert rohadt meleg van mostanság.

- Mindenáron a hangomat akarod hallgatni, Potter?

- Mindenáron nem, csak ha van kedved beszélni.

- Black nagyon kihozott a sordomból – mondta végül a szőke. - Pedig megfogadtam, hogy nem fogom hagyni magam.

- Ezt én is. De látod, én is felkaptam a vizet.

- Kösz, hogy kiálltál értem.

- Ugyan. Ahogy elnéztem, meg tudod te védeni magad, csak ahhoz nagyon fel kell húzni az agyad – vigyorgott Harry.

- Nem akartam vele kiabálni.

- Igazából nem kiabáltál, csak határozottan elmondtad a véleményed. Kicsit meglepted, azt láttad, ugye? Elgondolkodott néhány dolgon.

- Black? Neki nincs mivel gondolkodni.

- Ne ítélj elhamarkodottan, Draco. Sirius jó fej, csak most… más köti le a figyelmét.

- Ja, tudom. Remélem, Lupin minél előbb magához tér, mert Black az egész házat kiborítja. Esküszöm, anyám nem hisztizett ennyit, pedig ő aztán tudja mi fán terem a hisztéria.

- Elhiszem – mondta Harry, majd óvatosan feltette a következő kérdést.

- Piton elment?

- Halottad, nem? Amúgy, muszáj volt hallgatóznod?

- Sajnálom, én nem akartam rosszat. Csak… olyan nehéz volt elképzelnem mindazt, amit róla meséltél. Sosem hittem, hogy ő tud normális emberként viselkedni.

- Te sem láttál soha az álarc mögé, ahogy senki sem. Apám sem, pedig vele régen állítólag barátok voltak. Bár… apámat ismerve, neki soha nem voltak barátai. Érdekkapcsolatai talán. Perselusnak pedig azért nem voltak barátai, mert mindenki azt hitte róla, amit te. Hogy egy érzéketlen tuskó. De nekem apám helyett apám volt, Potter, és ezt soha nem tudom neki meghálálni – egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – És amit most hallottál… az meggyőzött az igazamról?

- Talán igen. De még mindig nehezemre esik elhinni.

- Hát a te Siriusod sem erőlteti meg magát, hogy elhiggyem, amiket mondasz róla – mondta kissé morcos hangon Draco.

- Oké, igazad van, egy-egy – mosolyodott el Harry.

- Megnézhetem az újságodat? – kérdezte Draco, mivel kicsit elege volt már a nehéz témákból, főleg a reggeli összecsapás után, igy a délután hátralévő részében inkább a kviddicsről, és a repülésről beszélgettek.

Vacsorázni sem mentek le, elkerülendő a vitákat, így Mrs. Weasley hozott fel nekik némi ennivalót, miután a többiek végeztek. Evés után gyorsan megfürödtek, és ágyba bújtak.

- Remélem, ma többet tudunk aludni, mint múlt éjjel – sóhajtott Harry.

- Hát, ha nem indulsz ma éjjel is körsétára, akkor talán igen – morgolódott a szőke.

- Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek.

Draco felkönyökölt. – Te sem hiszed komolyan, hogy aludtam.

- Akkor meg mi a fenének nyafogsz?

- Miért ne? – vont vállat Draco, mire Harry hozzá vágta a kispárnáját.

Draco lehúzta a fejét, így a bomba pont elszállt felette. – Kviddicsben jobb vagy, Potter – mondta vigyorogva, majd visszadobta a párnát. – Inkább aludj!

- Te is, Draco. Jó éjt!

- Neked is! – mondta a szőke, majd ő is magára húzta a takaróját, és megpróbált aludni.

Mindkettejük legnagyobb meglepetésére hamar elaludtak, és nem is ébredtek fel egészen másnap reggelig.

~~ o ~~

Másnap a két fiú egész délelőtt nem mozdult ki a szobából, a reggelit és az ebédet is Mrs. Weasley hozta fel nekik, amiért ők roppantul hálásak voltak. Ők időközben olvasgattak, beszélgettek, vigyázva arra, hogy ne érintsenek kínos témákat.

A délután közepén azonban Harry megunta a szobafogságot, és úgy döntött, hogy kimegy körülnézni, már csak azt kifürkészni, hogy milyen a hangulat. Draco csak egy laza intéssel jelezte neki, hogy menjen csak, őt egyelőre még annyira nem érdekli a kinti hangulat, hogy kockáztassa érte lelke amúgy is eléggé ideiglenes nyugalmát.

Így Harry bólintott neki, hogy érti, és kilépet a szobából. Lement a konyhába, de mivel ott nem talált senkit, készített magának egy teát, gyorsan megitta, majd úgy döntött, hogy megnézi Remust, van-e valami változás az állapotában.

Az ajtó most is résnyire nyitva volt, így Harry belépett. Sirius most is ugyanúgy ült az ágy szélén, és Remus kezét fogta. Harry a testtartásán látta, hogy már iszonyúan fáradt, hiszen hosszú napok óta szinte semmit nem aludt, és azt a keveset is itt ülve Remus mellett. Odalépett hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Sirius, menj, pihenj le egy kicsit. Itt maradok vele.

De a férfi megrázta a fejét. – Nem hagyom magára.

- Aludj egy órát! Ígérem, egy óra múlva felkeltelek.

- Nem megyek sehova. Főleg, amíg az a Malfoy itt van a házban.

Harry nagyot sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Draco nem akar semmi rosszat, Sirius. Főleg nem Remust bántani.

- Mi a fenétől vagy ebben olyan átkozottul biztos? – állt fel Sirius is az ágyról, így magasabb volt mint Harry, és szinte félelmetesen tornyosult Harry fölé. – Miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy nem csak azért jött ide, hogy befejezze, amit az apja nem tudott véghez vinni?

- Sirius, te nem vagy… - de aztán nem fejezte be a mondatot, hiszen igazából nem akarta megbántani a keresztapját.

- Nem vagyok normális? Mondd csak ki nyugodtan, Harry! Lehet, hogy nem vagyok normális, de még mindig normálisabb vagyok, mint hogy a barátaim életét kockáztassam azzal, hogy idehozok egy Malfoyt a házba, főleg azok után, ami történt.

- Sirius, kérlek, hidd el, hogy Draco nem akar senkit bántani!

- Nem hiszem el! És tudod, miért nem hiszem el? Mert a vérében van a gonoszság, Harry!

Egy pillanatra mindketten megálltak, hogy levegőt vegyenek, mielőtt folytatnák a vitájukat, de nem tudták, mert egy az ágy felől érkező fáradt és gyenge hang beléjük fojtotta a szót.

- Megkérhetnélek titeket, hogy az ajtón kívül folytassátok tovább az üvöltést?

- Remus! – kiáltottak fel mindketten egyszerre. Odaléptek az ágy mellé, de a férfi láthatóan nem kívánta most a társaságukat.

- Menjetek ki!

- De Remus… - próbálkozott még Harry, de az hajthatatlan volt.

- Menjetek!

Harry bólintott, és lassan kiment, de Sirius még nem mozdult. Remus borostyán szeme felé fordult, és még egyszer megszólalt. – Te is.

Sirius arcán legördült egy könnycsepp, de végül megfordult, és ő is kiment. Az ajtó előtt a falnak támaszkodott. Nem akart messzebb menni, hátha Remusnak szüksége lesz valamire. Lassan lecsúszott a fal mellett, és leült a földre. Felhúzott térdeire hajtotta a fejét, és némán folytak a könnyei.

Harry eközben a szalonba ment, hogy közölje a többiekkel, hogy Remus magához tért. Mindenki egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, de Hermionénak feltűnt, hogy Harrynek nem felhőtlen a jókedve.

- Mi történt?

- Hát Siriusszal kicsit összekaptunk… - vallotta be lehajtott fejjel a fiú – és hát Remus elzavart minket a fenébe.

- Nem csodálom – dobta le Arthur a kezéből az újságot. – Nem lehetett nagy élmény egy hét után a kiabálásotokra ébredni.

- Nem is kiabáltunk.

- Harry…

- Na jó, csak egy kicsit.

Hermione a fejét csóválva nézett a barátjára. – Fiúk… olyan idióták tudtok lenni néha! Megyek, megnézem, mit tehetek a helyzetért. – és ezzel elindult felfelé az emeletre.

Mikor odaért Sirius mellé, leguggolt hozzá egy kicsit. – Sirius… most már nem lesz semmi baj, hidd el!

- Én… fogni akartam a kezét, mikor felébred – suttogta a férfi.

- Tudom – válaszolt a lány, miközben gyengéden megsimogatta a karját. – Tudja, hogy mellette voltál, hidd el!

- Ezt nagyon elszúrtam.

- Nem, Sirius, nem lesz semmi baj! Bemegyek hozzá.

Sirius csak bólintott, és visszahajtotta a fejét a térdére.

Hermione halkan bekopogott a szobába, majd benyitott. – Bejöhetek? – kérdezte.

- Gyere csak, Hermione! – mondta halkan Remus. A lány belépett, és odasétált az ágyhoz, majd leült a szélére.

- Hogy vagy?

- Nem túl jól. De megmaradok, azt hiszem.

- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el halványan a lány. – A fiúkat nagyon kiborítottad.

- Tudom. Nem akartam, csak…

- Sirius itt ül az ajtó előtt és sír. Végig itt volt melletted, és nem engedte el a kezed. Nagyon féltett. Nem akarsz vele beszélni?

- Még egy kicsit inkább nem. Inkább mondd el nekem, Hermione, hogy mi a fene folyik itt? Úgy vettem ki a szavaikból, hogy Draco Malfoy itt van a házban.

- Igen, Harry hozta ide.

- De miért?

- Igazából… ez bonyolult. Draco azt állítja, hogy szeretné megváltoztatni az életét. Ott hagyni a múltját, a családját, minden rosszat. Szeretne új életet kezdeni, és azt hiszem, komolyan gondolja.

Remus egy kis ideig elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. – És Sirius nem bízik benne, igaz?

- Nem, főleg azok után, amit Lucius Malfoy tett veled.

- Beszélhetnék Dracóval?

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, Remus? – kérdezte meglepődve a lány.

- Igen.

- Rendben, szólok neki.

Mikor Hermione kilépett a szobából, Sirius felemelte a fejét.

- Dracóval szeretne beszélni – mondta halkan Hermione.

- Micsoda? – pattant fel Sirius – Na azt már nem. Bemegyek hozzá!

- Nem mész sehova! – fogta meg a karját határozottan a lány. – Már így is épp elég hülyeséget csináltatok. Itt maradsz a fenekeden. Megértetted?

- Igen – mondta egy fintorral Sirius. – De nem mozdulok innen egy tapodtad sem.

Hermione csak megforgatta a szemeit, és elindult a fiúk szobájába. Bekopogott, majd benyitott. Harry még valószínűleg lent volt a szalonban, mert csak Dracót találta itt, aki az ágyán feküdt és egy újságot bogarászott.

- Remus veled szeretne beszélni.

- Velem? – kérdezte döbbenten Draco. – Nem keversz össze valakivel?

- Jaj, gyere már, Draco, legalább te ne légy hülye, ha már minden pasi hülye a házban.

Draco egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, majd felkelt az ágyról és a lány után indult. Amikor odaértek a szoba elé, Sirius a fiú elé állt.

- A pálcádat Malfoy! – a fiú szó nélkül a zsebébe nyúlt, kivette a pálcáját, és odaadta Siriusnak. Hermione szikrázó szemekkel nézett a férfira, majd Dracóhoz fordult.

- Menj csak be!

Draco óvatosan benyitott, majd belépett. Remus lehunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyban, így nem mert beljebb lépni, hátha a férfi elaludt, és nem akarta felébreszteni. De Remus kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett.

- Gyere közelebb nyugodtan! Gyere, ülj ide mellém! – Draco bátortalanul odasétált, és leült az ágy szélére. Remus egy ideig fürkészte a fiút, majd megszólalt. – Mondd, Draco, tudtál arról, hogy apád mire készül?

- Nem, uram nem tudtam – bár a férfi már évek óta nem tanított a Roxfortban, a fiú most megint úgy tekintett rá, mint a tanárára. És most még az sem zavarta ebben, hogy a férfi vérfarkas.

- Egészen biztos?

- Igen, uram.

- Már csak egy kérdésem van, Draco… a szándékod, amivel ide jöttél közénk… tiszta?

- Igen, uram.

- Jól van, Draco, csak ennyit akartam tudni.

- Ön hisz nekem?

- Miért ne hinnék? – mikor a fiú csodálkozó szemébe nézett, látta, hogy a kijelentése némi magyarázatra szorul. – Tudod, sok példát láttam arra életemben, hogy a fiúk nagyban különbözzenek az apáktól. Erre maga Sirius a legjobb példa, csak erről időnként hajlamos elfeledkezni. És bár apád kis híján megölt… nem is tudom hány nappal ezelőtt… ez nem a te hibád, és a legkevésbé sem tehetsz róla. Majd Sirius is megérti, légy türelmes hozzá. Kicsit indulatos, de hidd el, jó szíve van. Most menj. Pihenni szeretnék egy kicsit.

Draco bólintott, lassan felállt, és kifele indult. Az ajtóból még visszanézett, látta, hogy a férfi még mindig őt nézi. – Köszönöm! – mondta neki halkan, mire Remus bólintott, és a fiú kilépett a szobából.

Tekintete azonnal a még mindig dühös Siriuséval találkozott. A férfi visszanyújtotta neki a pálcáját, mire Draco átvette, és szó nélkül otthagyta, visszament a szobájába.

Sirius egy darabig elgondolkodva nézett utána, majd összeszedte a bátorságát, bekopogott Remushoz, és benyitott. – Bejöhetek? – kérdezte bátortalanul.

A borostyánszínű szemek néhány hosszú másodpercig fürkészték, majd Remus megadta magát. – Gyere.

Sirius megkönnyebbülten belépett, odasétált az ágy mellé, és leült a szélére. Megint egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

- Holdsáp, ne haragudj, hogy…

- Semmi baj, Tapmancs – szakította félbe megnyugtatóan a másikat a még mindig sápadt és gyenge férfi. - És köszönöm, hogy mellettem voltál.

A fekete hajú férfi már nem is titkolta, hogy sír. Remus megfogta a kezét.

- Tapmancs, ne sírj, most már minden rendben lesz. Tudom, hogy csak aggódtál értem, de most már rendbe jövök. Nyugodj meg!

De a férfinek még hosszú ideig hullottak a könnyei, mire kicsit meg tudott könnyebbülni.

Remus nagy nehezen felemelte a kezét, hogy letöröljön egy könnycseppet a férfi arcáról. – Jól van, Tapmancs. Most menj szépen, és aludj egyet. Tudom, hogy napok óta nem pihentél semmit. És én is elfáradtam már.

- Rendben leszel? – kérdezte még mindig a könnyein keresztül Sirius.

- Igen. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Sirius végül bólintott, felállt Remus mellől, és kiment a szobából. Most érezte csak igazán, hogy milyen végtelenül fáradt. A szobájába ment, lefeküdt, és szinte egy percen belül el is aludt. Másnap reggelig nem is került elő, de senki nem zavarta, hisz mindenki tudta, hogy milyen kimerült, és mennyire szüksége van a pihenésre.

Mikor Harry visszatért a szobájába, Dracót az ágyon fekve találta, amint bámulja a plafont.

- Hermione mondta, hogy beszéltél Remusszal. Mi volt? Mesélj!

- Kiderült, hogy Lupinnak egy zsákkal több esze van, mint a te Siriusodnak – nézett rá egy pillanatra a szőkeség.

- Ez így ebben a formában nem igaz, Draco. Remus csupán nyugodtabb, megfontoltabb, csendesebb. Mindig is az volt. Ők ketten kiegészítik egymást.

- Mire gondolsz, Potter? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel Draco.

- Nem is tudom… talán arra, amire te – vigyorodott el Harry. – De komolyra fordítva a szót, akkor minden rendben volt Remusszal?

- Igen, ő rendes volt.

- Akkor már ötből egyre javult az arány. És csak jobb lesz.

- Legyen igazad.

- Az lesz, majd meglátod.

Draco bólintott, és a továbbiakban már általános dolgokról beszélgettek, mert tudták, hogy a mai nap már eddig is éppen elég nehéz volt.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel, mikor valaki kopogott a fiúk szobájának ajtaján, ők azt hitték, hogy Molly hozta a reggelijüket, ahogy az elmúlt néhány napban már megszokhatták. De amikor az ajtóban Sirius bozontos, kicsit még álmos feje jelent meg, mindketten megdermedtek.

-Fiúk… - szólalt meg végül zavartan Sirius – én csak azt… szóval, ha gondoljátok, gyertek le nyugodtan reggelizni.

Harry feszült izmai lassan ellazultak, és halványan elmosolyodott. – Köszönjük, Sirius! Le fogunk menni.

A férfi bólintott, és kilépett a szobából.

- Látod, mondtam én neked, hogy csak Remus miatt volt olyan feszült – nézett Harry Dracóra.

- Vagy kicsal a szobából azért, hogy aztán leüvölthesse a fejem.

- Ne légy ilyen, Draco! – a szőke felvonta a szemöldökét, amiben benne volt, hogy 'ugyan már miért ne', mire Harry elmosolyodott. – Ne légy pesszimista.

- Megpróbálom.

- Oké. Akkor lemegyünk?

- Le. De nem garantálok semmit. Ha…

- Nem fog beléd kötni. Gyere!

A reggeli valóban eseménytelenül telt, keveset beszélgettek, Sirius pedig úgy tűnt, inkább az előtte lévő étellel foglalkozik, mint a környezetével. Harry sejtett ugyan ebben némi szándékosságot, de úgy döntött, hogy ez már amúgy is elég nagy lépés a keresztapja részéről, és egyelőre nem kér tőle ennél többet.

Mikor felfele tartottak a lépcsőn szólt Dracónak, hogy egy percre benézne Lupinhoz, mire a szőke bólintott, és tovább ment a szobájuk fele, Harry pedig bekopogott a barátjához.

- Bejöhetek? – dugta be a fejét az ajtón.

- Szia Harry! Gyere csak – mondta Remus, Harry pedig odasétált hozzá, és leült az ágya szélére.

- Haragszol még? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Dehogy – mosolyodott el a beteg. – Csak jobb ébredést is el tudtam volna képzelni, mint a ti veszekedéseteket. Úgy kiabáltatok, hogy majd szétrepedt a fejem. Pont ti ketten… De most már tudom, miért voltatok olyan feszültek mindketten.

- Sirius leginkább miattad… az egész nem viselte volna meg ennyire, hogyha te nem…

- Tudom. De most már rendben lesz.

- Igen, azt hiszem. Képzeld, reggel bejött hozzánk, hogy nyugodtan reggelizhetünk a többiekkel.

- Megnyugodott, és már képes racionálisan gondolkodni. Ő már csak ilyen. Előbb jár a szája, és csak utána gondolja meg, hogy mit mondott. Ne haragudj rá!

- Eszemben sincs – mosolyodott el Harry, majd újra komolyan nézett a férfira. – Remus…

- Igen?

- Köszönöm, hogy olyan rendes voltál Dracoval.

- Volt elég baja Siriussal. Amúgy pedig alaposan megnéztem magamnak, és nem éreztem benne semmi rossz szándékot.

- Ennek örülök. De azt még meg sem kérdeztem, hogy te hogy vagy?

- Óráról órára jobban. Egy vérfarkas sokat kibír, Harry. Bizonyos szempontból többet, mint egy normális ember. A farkas életben tartja akkor is, amikor egy… normális ember már meghalna.

- Elhiszem. De azért… ne feszegesd a határaidat, jó?

- Nem áll szándékomban, Harry.

- Jól van, akkor hagylak pihenni. Gyógyulj meg gyorsan – mondta a fiú, mire Remus bólintott, és Harry lassan felállt az ágy mellől, és kiment a szobából.

Mikor Harry belépett a szobájukba, látta, hogy Draco az ablaknál áll, és nagyon el van merülve a gondolataiba, csak az ajtó nyitására kapta fel a fejét.

- Hogy van Lupin? – kérdezte.

- Jobban. Rendbe fog jönni.

Draco bólintott, és újra kibámult az ablakon. Harry odalépett hozzá.

- Mi a baj, Draco?

A fiú vállat vont. – Csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy az addig rendben van, hogy idehoztál, és hogy itt menedéket találok…ez tök jó, meg minden… de mit fogok csinálni? Ez a semmittevés jólesik néhány napig, vagy egy-két hétig, hiszen van mit kipihennem, de utána? Én szeretnék valamit tenni… vagy nem is tudom… De csak itt ülni a fenekemen, és várni a… nem is tudom mire… Nem olyan ez egy kicsit, mintha börtönben lennénk?

- Elég hamar ráéreztél arra a problémára, amibe időnként én is beleőrülök, és Sirius is – mosolyodott el keserűen Harry.

- Te mit szoktál csinálni?

- Általában tanulni. Remustól, Mordontól, a keresztapámtól… vagy a tiédtől – Harry akaratlanul megborzongott egy kicsit Piton okklumencia óráira gondolva -, vagy Dumbledore-tól.

- Ő is ide szokott jönni?

- Néha igen. Bár leginkább csak azokon a napokon, mikor az egész Rendet összehívja valami fontos dolog miatt. Máskor épp elég dolga van neki máshol is. De a könyvtárban sok érdekes könyv van mindenféle témában, amiből lehet tanulni. Ha gondolod, kereshetünk valamit, amivel lefoglaljuk magunkat. Mondjuk ebéd után. Addig meg sakkozhatunk egyet, vagy kártyázhatunk, ha van kedved. Bár egyikben sem vagyok túl jó, legalábbis Ron mindig meg szokott verni.

- Akkor egy parti sakkban benne vagyok. Úgyis hiányzik már egy kis megerősítés az egómnak – vigyorodott el a szőke.

- Na azért nem adom ám olyan könnyen magam, nehogy azt hidd. Meg kell küzdened a győzelemért.

- Ezt el is várom tőled, Potter! Csak akkor édes a győzelem, ha meg kell szenvedni érte. Ami az ember ölébe hull, azt úgysem tudja értékelni.

Harry viszonozta a szőke mosolyát, majd előbányászta a ládája aljából a varázslósakk-készletet, és felállították a táblát a két ágy közé állított sámlira.

Draco jól játszott, veszettül jól. Amennyire Harry meg tudta ítélni, még Ronnál is jobban. Kíméletlen és hideg logikájával nem lehetett felvenni a versenyt, így mire eljött az ebédidő, Harry három vereséggel lett gazdagabb, pedig ahogy ígérte, teljes erejéből küzdött.

- Kitől tanultál játszani? – kérdezte Harry a második és harmadik parti között.

- Perselustól.

- Ne! Nem hittem volna, hogy ő sakkozik.

- Ő a legjobb játékos, akivel valaha találkoztam. A taktika, a stratégia, és a logika nagymestere. Mindig három lépéssel előtted jár, bármilyen jó vagy.

- Mint az életben, igaz? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Harry.

- Pontosan. Mint az életben – válaszolt egy ugyanolyan mosollyal a szőke.

És Harry a harmadik partiban is erejét megfeszítve próbálta legyőzni Dracót, ez azonban úgy tűnik, édes kevés volt a szőkeséggel szemben. De ez egy csöppet sem törte le Harry kedvét. Sőt, örült, hogy egy kicsit el tudtak feledkezni mindenről, és még az idő is úgy elröppent, hogy szinte észre sem vették, és Molly kiabált a földszintről, hogy menjenek ebédelni.

Ebéd közben Harry úgy döntött, hogy elege van a hallgatásból, és megszólal.

- Sirius ebéd után bemehetnénk a könyvtárba? – kérdezte a keresztapját.

A férfi felnézett egy pillanatra a tányérjából. – Persze, menjetek csak, foglaljátok el magatokat – mondta végül, de úgy tűnt, ezzel lezártnak is tekintette a témát.

Amikor végeztek, a két fiú megköszönte az ebédet és felálltak az asztaltól, hogy átmenjenek a könyvtárba. Mikor beléptek, Draco egy pillanatra meglepődött, mert ennyi könyvre azért nem számított. Harry látta az arcára kiült érzéseket, és elmosolyodott.

- Először én is így jártam. De sok olyan van köztük, ami nem bír érdekelni. Sok… hogy is fejezted ki magad? Elszállt, aranyvérű duma… eléggé jellemző a Black családra is. Azóta ezeket már különválogattuk Siriusszal, úgyhogy a hátsó részbe nem is érdemes menni. Hacsak nem kifejezetten egy 'hogyan építsünk tiszta vérű varázslótársadalmat' féle könyvre vágysz. Gyere, keressünk inkább valami érdekeset. A két fiú belevetette magát a keresgélésbe, majd miután mindketten találtak fogukra valót, visszatértek a szobájukba.

Elhasaltak az ágyukon, és elmerültek a könyvükben. Mikor valami érdekeset találtak, azt megosztották a másikkal, és átbeszélgették a dolgot, néhány varázslatot ki is próbáltak.

Ezzel aztán jól el is ment az idejük, és már késő délután volt, mikor egy bagoly szállt le az ablakpárkányra, és megkapargatta a csőrével az ablakot. Harry felnézett a könyvéből, és azonnal megismerte Ron baglyát. Gyanakodva, rossz érzésekkel eltelve nyitotta ki az ablakot, hogy beengedje a madarat, majd miután megszabadította a levéltől adott neki egy kis csipegetni valót. Továbbra is összehúzott szemmel nézegette az összetekert pergament, majd leült az ágyára, kibontotta, és olvasni kezdte. Ahogy olvasta a levelet, egyre jobban elsötétült a tekintete. Végül elolvasta még egyszer, majd bosszúsan az ágyra dobta a lapot.

- Ennek elment az esze – fakadt ki bosszúsan.

Draco felemelte a fejét a könyvéből, és ránézett. – Kinek?

- Ronnak – mondta még mindig bosszúsan Harry.

- Mégis mit vársz tőle? Weasley. Mi a szívfájdalma?

- Szerinted?

Draco eddig is sejtette, hogy mi Ron szívfájdalma, de most már biztos lehetett benne. Sóhajtott. – Honnan tudja, hogy itt vagyok?

- Biztos Hermionétól. De igazából ez mindegy is. Előbb-utóbb bárkitől megtudhatta volna. Ide akar jönni.

- Hurrá. Azt hittem, legalább néhány nap nyugalom lesz, most hogy Black elővette a jobbik eszét. Erre jön egy Weasley. Merlin… mit vétettem?

- Ron ellen? Most kezdjem el sorolni?

- Inkább ne – komorodott el még jobban a szőke.

- Hát vele nehezebb dolgunk lesz, mint Siriusszal. Makacs, sértődékeny és eszméletlenül haragtartó. Volt szerencsém tapasztalni a trimágus tusa alatt. Velem sem állt szóba hónapokig. És ami kettőtöket illeti… valóban reggelig sorolhatnám, hogy hányszor szóltál be neki. Vagy Hermionénak. Lehet, hogy ő megbocsát neked, de Ron még ezek miatt is haragszik rád. Sőt, lehet, hogy ezek miatt jobban.

- Idióta, inkább mondaná el a csajnak, hogy bele van zúgva – csóválta meg bosszúsan a fejét Draco.

- Te erről honnan tudsz?

- Csak a vak nem látja, Potter – morogta a szőke. – Már rég turbékolhatnának, ha Weasley nem lenne ekkora balfék.

- Inkább leharapja a nyelvét, mint hogy bevallaná. Reménytelen eset.

- Pedig akkor ő is lehiggadna. Mint Black.

- Gondolod? – tette fel a kétértelmű kérdést Harry.

- Hát eléggé úgy tűnik – válaszolt a szőke, majd visszaváltott az eredeti témához. – És szerinted mikorra várható?

- Kicsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Harry, aki már teljesen máshol járt gondolatban.

- A mikulás, Potter, ki más? Mondd, merre jársz? Weasleyről beszélünk vagy nem?

- De – térítette vissza magát a jelenbe Harry. – Nem tudom. Tegnap írta a levelet, úgyhogy elvileg bármikor. Meg kéne kérdezni Mrs. Weasleyt, vagy Hermionét.

- Akkor tegyük azt.

Lementek a földszintre, majd a konyha fele indultak, ahonnan edények csörömpölése hallatszott ki. Már majdnem beléptek, mikor Harry megfogta a másik fiú karját, és nemet intett a fejével, majd a szalon fele indult. Az utolsó pillanatban jutott eszébe, hogy Mrs. Weasley valószínűleg nem tud Ron terveiről, és csak bajba kevernék, ha beárulnák az asszonynak. Ami Molly vérmérsékletét ismerve, kisebb fajta világháborúval járna. A szalonban azonban csak Siriust találták, aki éppen egy újságból nézett fel, mikor beléptek.

- Sirius, nem tudod véletlenül, hol van Mr. Weasley? – kérdezte tőle Harry.

- Arthur? – kérdezett vissza férfi, miközben gyanakodva figyelte a másik kettőt. – Talán a könyvtárban. Mit akartok tőle?

- Csak kérdezni valamit – igyekezett megnyugtatni a keresztapját Harry, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült. – Köszi, Sirius! – És ezzel a két fiú a könyvtár fele indult, megelőzendő a további kérdéseket.

Amikor beléptek, látták, hogy a keresett férfi valóban ott ül az egyik fotelban, és egy könyvbe van mélyedve. Mikor beléptek, felnézett.

- Á, fiúk, gyertek csak. Valami olvasnivalót kerestek?

- Igazából mi inkább kérdezni szeretnénk valamit – mondta bátortalanul Draco.

- Csak nyugodtan. Ha tudok, segítek.

- Kaptam egy levelet Rontól – kezdte Harry – amiben azt írja, hogy ide akar jönni. És csak azt szeretnénk tudni, hogy mikor fog érkezni.

- Készültök valamire, Harry? – kérdezte a vörös hajú férfi gyanakodva.

- Inkább attól félünk, hogy Ron készül valamire! – fakadt ki Draco.

- És miből gondoljátok ezt?

- Másfél oldalon keresztül pocskondiázta Dracót, Mr. Weasley… és olyan indulattal ír, hogy nem tudom, mi lesz ha szemtől szemben állnak egymással, de hogy kő kövön nem marad, az tuti – zúdította rá minden aggodalmát a legjobb barátja apjára Harry.

- Hát Ron egy kicsit hirtelen természet, az igaz… - gondolkodott el a férfi. – De nem lesz ennyire komoly.

- Vagy ennél sokkal komolyabb lesz – fintorgott Draco.

- Talán nem ilyen tragikus a helyzet.

- Ron gyűlöl engem!

Mielőtt az idősebb Weasley tiltakozhatott volna, Harry megelőzte. – Ez sajnos igaz, Mr. Weasley. Draco… nem éppen finoman bánt vele… velünk… az elmúlt években.

Az említett vágott egy grimaszt, de inkább nem szólt semmit. Mr. Weasley pedig miután kis ideig figyelte a fiúkat, és rá is átragadt valami az aggodalmukból, megszólalt.

- Holnap reggel előtt biztosan nem fog jönni. Ha minden jól megy, Fred kíséri ide. Addig nyugodtak lehettek. És megpróbálok előtte beszélni vele.

- Köszönjük Mr. Weasley! – mondta Harry, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy az atyai fejmosás egy sík ideg Ronnak annyit segít, mint halottnak a csók, majd lassan kivonultak a könyvtárból, és visszamentek a szobájukba.

A vacsoráig hátralévő időben mindketten inkább a könyvükbe mélyedtek, mivel nem nagyon volt kedvük beszélgetni. Úgysem tudtak volna másról, mint Ron közelgő megjelenéséről, és úgy gondolták, hogy ezzel a témával pedig úgysem tudnak előre jutni, míg az illető meg nem érkezik, így nem erőltették.

Mikor kész lett a vacsora, lementek enni, majd utána felmentek, letusoltak és ágyba bújtak. Egy darabig mindketten bámulták a plafont, majd Draco törte meg a csendet.

- Mit mondunk Weasleynek?

- Nem tudom, Draco. Az attól függ, hogy mivel jön elő. Csak az a fontos, hogy ne kapjuk fel a vizet. Ő üvölteni fog, de ha átvesszük a stílusát, akkor sosem lesz vége.

- Azt hiszem, ezzel már mindketten próbálkoztunk egyszer. Nem jött be.

- Én is ettől tartok. De azért próbáljuk meg. Ha nyugodtak maradunk, talán józan ésszel tudunk hatni rá.

- Józan ésszel? Egy Weasleyre? Te sem gondoltad komolyan.

- Malfoy! Az elmúlt napokban szavad nem lehet a Weasleykre! Molly és Arthur is normálisan bántak veled!

Draco elhúzta a száját. – Ebben igazad van. Bocs. De eddig ez a majom nem volt itt.

Harry érezte, hogy a szőke fiú fél a holnaptól, és ő maga is félt, mert nem tudta, hogy mire számíthat a barátjától. – Majd csak lesz valahogy – mondta végül.

- Jah, persze. Inkább aludjunk, oké?

- Oké. Jó éjt, Draco!

- Neked is! – morogta még a szőke, majd a fal felé fordult, és tovább gondolkodott.

A két fiú csak hajnal fele aludt el, akkor is csak nehezen, hiszen a gondolataik a holnap körül jártak, mikor is egy újabb nehéz csata vár rájuk.


	6. Chapter 6

- Ron, oda ne menj… be! – ébredtek a fiúk Hermione sipítására, de úgy tűnt a lány szavai hatástalanok maradtak, mert valaki feltépte az ajtajukat.

A következő pillanatban Ron kiabálása hatolt el az agyukig.

- Na hát ez már több a soknál! Nem elég, hogy ez a patkány szemét módon befurakodott ide, még a saját ágyamból is kitúrt néhány nap alatt? Ezt nem fogom tűrni! – és ezzel úgy bevágta az ajtót, hogy ha valaki eddig még aludt a házban, erre már biztosan felébredt.

Harry lehunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyában, és még vagy két másodpercig próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy csak álmodta az egészet, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és Dracóra nézett.

A szőke fiú a plafont bámulta mereven, és mikor megérezte, hogy Harry őt nézi, mérhetetlen iróniával megjegyezte. – Annyira azért nem lesz tragikus a helyzet, ugye?

- Hát nem sokat segített az atyai szó, úgy tűnik.

- Nekem inkább úgy tűnik, hogy meg sem hallgatta. Mint a tornádó söpör végig a házon.

- Ja – ismerte be Harry, miközben kelletlenül kimászott az ágyból. – Azt hiszem, hogy jobb lesz, ha te egyelőre nem kerülsz a szeme elé.

- Bújjak el a szoknyád mögé, Potter? – kérdezte kicsit gúnyosan Draco.

- Nem. De ő most nem lát se istent, se embert. Talán én szót értek vele. Bár ezt is erősen kétlem, ha már Hermionéra sem hallgat. Hadd próbáljam meg először én.

- Felőlem – vont vállat a szőke, és nézte, ahogy Harry úgy ahogy van, pizsamában kimegy a szobából.

Mikor Harry kilépett a szobából, nem igazán tudta, hol keresse a többieket, de aztán az emeleti társalgóból meghallotta Hermione hangját, amint próbálja a barátját csitítani, így arrafele indult.

- Ron, tudunk normálisan beszélni? – kérdezte, mikor belépett.

- Nem, Harry, nem akarok normálisan beszélni! Azt akarom, hogy belásd, mekkora hibát követsz el azzal, hogy szóba állsz Malfoyjal!

- Ron, azt sem tudod, hogy mit akar! – próbálkozott még barátja csitításával Harry.

- Mert te aztán tudod, ugye? Belelátsz egy idióta mardekáros fejébe, hogy milyen szemétségen töri az agyát ugye? A bizalmadba akar férkőzni Harry, hogy aztán elvihessen Voldemortnak, mint szépen csomagolt karácsonyi ajándék!

- Ezúttal tévedsz, Ron!

- Nem, Harry! Te vagy az, aki nem lát tovább a szeménél! Emlékszel, miket követett el ellenünk, és mások ellen is? Vagy emlékezetedbe kell idézzek néhány dolgot? Akkor kezdjük csak az elején! Már amikor először találkoztál vele mi volt a legjobb elfoglaltsága? Az, hogy a Weasleyket ócsárolja, mert szerinte csak az aranyvérű varázslók a tökéletesek, a többi csak az aljanép! Akit el lehet taposni, mert az aranyvérű varázslótársadalom útjában állnak! Neked is meg akarta szabni, hogy ne barátkozz velünk, emlékszel? És arra emlékszel, hogy majdnem kicsaptak akkor is, mikor ellopta Neville Nefeledd-gömbjét! És amikor majdnem sikerült megöletnie Csikócsőrt, csak mert a saját hibájából az a szegény dög nekiugrott? És emlékszel a számtalan alkalomra, amikor a két háromajtós szekrénnyel a háta mögött belénk kötött? Érdekes módon csak akkor volt nagy a pofája! És arra emlékszel, hogy a kviddics világkupán az apja nyíltan megfenyegetett téged? Lucius Malfoy! Rémlik valami? A halálfaló Voldemort legbelsőbb köréből! Ez a tapló a fia, hát nem érted, Harry? Ja, és amíg el nem felejtem, ez az idióta Piton kedvence! Ez sem számít semmit? Piton is halálfaló, mit tanulhatott vajon tőle is? Gyilkolni? Hát persze! Az a szemét biztos minden feketemágia tudását átadta neki!

Dracóban, aki eddig az ajtó előtt állt, és várt, ettől elszakadt a cérna, és belépett.

- Ha még egy szót szólsz a keresztapámra Weasley, esküszöm úgy váglak orrba, hogy a fal adja a másikat! És még akkor jársz jobban, mert ha túlságosan sikerül kiborítanod, úgy megátkozlak, hogy úgy még nem voltál!

- Hallottad ezt, Harry? – mutatott éktelen dühvel Ron a szőkére. – Minden szava csak azt igazolja, amit eddig elmondtam. Minden lelkifurdalás nélkül megátkozna, sőt biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg is ölne!

- Ne beszélj hülyeséget, Ron! – mondta Hermione.

- Ezek a szavak csupán annyit bizonyítanak, Ron, hogy szereti a keresztapját! – kelt a fiú védelmére Harry is.

- Persze, aki halálfaló! És képes lenne megátkozni érte!

- Ron! Én is bárkit megátkoznék, aki bántja Siriust!

- Ez nem ugyanaz!

- Miért is? Piton Draco keresztapja, ahogy Sirius az enyém! Ugyanúgy szereti, ahogy én szeretem Siriust. Nem látom a különbséget.

- Most ne Pitonon veszekedjünk – mondta Hermione. – Draco ülj le!

A fiú engedelmeskedett, majd dühtől szikrázó jégszínű szemét Ronra fordította. – Mi a szívfájdalmad velem Weasley?

- Az, hogy a világon vagy, te görény! Még azzal is csak ártasz a világnak, ha levegőt veszel!

- Ron, ez azért egy kicsit túlzás – lépett be a szobába a fiú apja is.

- Te ebbe ne szólj bele, apa! –mondta keményen a vörös hajú fiú, és a férfi bólintott, majd csendben megállt az ajtóban. A fia tekintete visszafordult Dracóra. – Ugyan mi a fenétől kéne elhinnem, hogy egyik napról a másikra megtértél, Malfoy? Beléd nevelték a szemétséget, a véredben van! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mardekáros vagy! A véredben van, hogy manipulálj másokat. De engem nem fogsz! Én nagyon jól emlékszem minden szavadra, minden beszólásodra, amivel minket és másokat is bántottál.

És ez így ment tovább, órákon keresztül. Ebédidőben Molly felkiabált hozzájuk, hogy akarnak-e enni, de mivel öt egybehangzó és eléggé morcos nemleges választ kapott, inkább a továbbiakban békén hagyta őket.

Draco ritkán szólalt meg, leginkább azért, mert nem volt mentsége azokra a dolgokra, amiket Ron felhánytorgatott, legfeljebb annyi, hogy már megbánta. Ezt viszont nem akarta elakadt lemezjátszó módjára ismételgetni, mint ahogy Weasley tette a bűneivel. Méltóságon alulinak tartotta volna, hogy értelmetlenül mentegetőzzön. Időnként elővette azt a régi lenéző, felsőbbrendű tekintetét, de leginkább csak jéghideg, metsző pillantásokat vetett Ronra, amitől Harrynek felállt a szőr a hátán.

- Draco komolyan gondolta, hogy szakítani akar a múltjával, Ron! – mondta Harry valamikor késő délután, mikor már vagy ötvenedszer unta meg, ahogy a barátja Draco régi bűneit sorolja egyre régibb, és egyre apróbb hülyeségeket ásva elő a múltból.

- Hát persze! És egy perc alatt félretette az idióta aranyvérű neveltetését, amit tizenöt évig kapott, igaz? Nem olyan rég még azt kiabálta Hermionénak, hogy koszos sárvérű! Ezt már mindketten elfelejtettétek?

- Már bocsánatot kértem Hermionétól – mondta halkan Draco.

- És ennyi? Szerinted a két dolog egyensúlyban van? Hogy egy bocs, és minden el van intézve? Én nem értelek Hermione – fordult a lányhoz – emlékszel még, hogy ott sírtál Hagridnál, mikor ezt vágta a fejedhez, miközben én csigákat köpködtem egy koszos vödörbe?

- Erről leginkább magad tehettél Weasley! Ha jól emlékszem te akartál engem megátkozni – mondta Draco, miközben felidézte a jelenetet, amikor a vörös hajú fiú a törött pálcájával őt próbálta megátkozni, csak fordítva sült el a dolog.

- Ron, mindannyian követünk el hibákat! – kapta fel a fejét Hermione. - Te is mondtad már rám, hogy szörnyű vagyok, és senki nem szeret, ha jól emlékszem!

- De… akkor még elsősök voltunk! – mentegetőzött elvörösödve Ron.

- Ez most hirtelen fontos lett? – kérdezte Harry. – Dracónak is vetsz a szemére olyan dolgokat, amiket elsőben tett. Vagy az ő esetében nem számít milyen régen volt, csak nálad?

Ron megdöbbenve nézett Harryre. – Ellenem fordulsz, Harry? Azt hittem barátok vagyunk!

- Barátok vagyunk Ron, és szeretném, ha azok is maradnánk, de most nem értünk egyet.

A vörös hajú fiú lehajtotta a fejét, de aztán újra felnézett, mert egy új ütőkártya jutott eszébe.

- Az sem számít, hogy Malfoy majdnem megölte Lupint?

- Az nem Draco volt, Ron, hanem az apja. Mindannyiunknak meg kell tanulnunk különválasztani kettejüket.

- És mi van azzal a mondással, hogy az alma nem esik messze a fájától? Semmivel sem különb, mint az apja! Bárkit megöl, aki az útjában áll. Itt mindenki elvesztette a memóriáját? Ez a féreg egy Malfoy! Halálfaló az egész famíliája, az apja, az anyja, és a dárgalátos keresztapja is!

- Piton csak volt halálfaló Ron! – szólt közbe Hermione.

- Ezt te sem mondod komolyan, Hermione! Ha valakibe egyszer beleégetik azt a nyomorult jegyet, az örökre halálfaló marad! Azt teszi, amit Tudodki parancsol neki.

- Szánalmas vagy, Weasley! Még a nevét sem mered kimondani!

- Mert te aztán ki mered, igaz, Malfoy?

- Én kimondom Weasley, mert én szemtől szemben álltam vele! Te a pillantásától meghalnál!

Ron ettől egy pillanatra meghökkent, de aztán újra a hangjára talált. – Ott térdeltél előtte, és nyaltad a talpát igaz? Ezt tanultad apádtól meg a keresztapádtól!

- Megmondtam neked Weasley, hogy ha még egy szót szólsz rá, betöröm az orrod! – Draco felpattant a székből, de odáig már nem jutott el, hogy behúzzon a vörös hajú fiúnak, mert Harry és Hermione egy emberként mozdult utána, hogy magakadályozzák.

Harry megfogta a szőke karját.

- Ne, Draco! Ne csináld! – mondta neki halkan. - Megígértük emlékszel? Nyugodtak maradunk, bármi történik is.

A szőke fiú egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és valamennyit lazultak pattanásig feszült izmai. Majd végül kinyitotta a szemét, és Harryre nézett.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Perselust bántsa – mondta határozottan.

- Tudom – nézett vissza rá komolyan Harry. – Én sem. Megígérem.

Ron erre még jobban kiakadt. – Harry, eszednél vagy? Tudod te, hogy kiről beszélsz? Piton, emlékszel, a pincerém! Aki nap, mint nap a porba alázott bennünket, folyton megbüntetett, és legalább ezer pontot vont le tőlünk! Aki majdnem kicsapatott bennünket kismilliószor! Ezt mind elfelejtetted?

- Nem Ron, mindenre emlékszem – mondta Harry immár újra nyugodt hangon. – És tudom, hogy mindez igaz, amit róla elmondtál. De már arra is képes vagyok emlékezni, hogy évente átlag kétszer mentette meg az életem. És eljutott az agyamig az, hogy ha ő nincs, akkor valószínűleg már tizenegy évesen meghaltam volna, mikor Mógus meg akart ölni, és azóta még számtalanszor, ahányszor Voldemort az életemre tört, vagy a saját hülyeségemmel kockáztattam. És ha belegondolok, valahogy az az ezer pont kevésbé érdekel, mint az életem.

- Gyerekek – szólalt meg hosszú idő óta Arthur, aki eddig csendben az ajtófélfához támaszkodva hallgatta a fiatalok vitáját -, ez a beszélgetés most nem Pitonról szól, hanem rólatok.

Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és visszaült a fotelba. – Ez nem beszélgetés, hanem össznépi ordítás. Így nem jutunk soha sehova.

A fiúk ránéztek, és tudták, hogy igaza van, de mégsem engedett egyik sem az elgondolásából. Arthur látta ezt, és inkább úgy döntött, ő is beszáll a beszélgetésbe.

- Mondhatok én is valamit?

Hárman egybehangzóan bólintottak, míg Ron csak dühösen nézett maga elé, de azért a férfi úgy gondolta, folytatja.

- Nos, mikor első este Harry megjelent itt Dracóval, nem mondom, nekem is voltak fenntartásaim, a korábbi tapasztalataimat figyelembe véve. Mert ugye azért nekem is voltak rossz tapasztalataim a Malfoy névvel. De azóta úgy tapasztaltam, hogy egy rossz szavam nem lehet Dracóra, mióta itt van. Én sokat gondolkodtam ezen a dolgon… És végül is arra jutottam, hogy ahogy egy ember egyik napról a másikra gyökeresen megváltozhat rossz irányba, ugyanúgy megteheti ezt fordítva is. És míg az előbbire a saját bátyád, Percy a legjobb példa – nézett Ronra – addig szeretném azt hinni, hogy a másikra Draco szolgál majd példával.

- Percyt ne keverd bele ebbe!

- Miért, Ron? Azért mert ő a mi családunkhoz tartozik? Attól még hibát követett el, és elfordult tőlünk. Ezt te is tudod, és neked legalább úgy fáj, mint nekem. Ő most rossz úton jár, de ha egyszer ráébred erre, megbánja, és szeretne visszatérni hozzánk, akkor én tárt karokkal fogadnám, és tudom, hogy te is. Neki adnál lehetőséget a megtérésre. Akkor miért nem teszed meg ezt Dracónak is? Neki ugyanúgy jár még egy esély, mint bármelyikünknek.

- Ez baromság! – mondta dühösen Ron, de közben nem tudott az édesapjára nézni.

- Most nem látsz a haragtól Ron, de majd belátod, hogy igazam van.

- Ezt soha – mondta a fiú határozottan, majd Harryhez fordult. – Itt az ideje, hogy eldöntsd haver, mit akarsz! Választhatsz: ő vagy én?

Arthur Weasley lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a szekrénynek támaszkodott. Bízott abban, hogy ez a mondat nem fogja elhagyni a fia száját, de ezek szerint tévedett. Ron dühe nagyobb, mint amilyennek gondolta. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem veszíti el még egy fiát ilyen butaság miatt.

- Ron, kérlek, ne csináld ezt! Ez olyan gyerekes! – sóhajtott Harry.

- Gyerekes? Lehet. Lehet, hogy az. Lehet, hogy nekem még nem sikerült felnőnöm a nagy Harry Potterhez! Ezek szerint mindenki másnak igen! Hát sajnálom, én már csak ilyen gyerekes vagyok! Szóval?

Harry segélykérően nézett Mr. Weasleyre, hátha ő még tud hatni valamilyen észérvvel a fiára, de ő is csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Gyerekek, én azt hiszem, hogy nem kell ennek a témának ma a végére jutnunk! Inkább most vacsorázzunk meg és feküdjünk le, elég késő van. Majd holnap tiszta fejjel folytatjuk!

- Feküdjünk le? Elfelejtetted, hogy nekem nincs hova lefeküdnöm, mert ez a görény kitúrt az ágyamból? – kérdezte Ron, miközben csöpögő megvetéssel nézett Dracóra.

- Jaj, Ron, úgy csinálsz, mintha nem lenne még húsz másik ágy a házban. Az én szobámban is van egy üres, ott is alhatsz – mondta Hermione.

Ron egy pillanatig meglepődve nézett rá, majd a füle tövéig elvörösödött, de inkább azt mormogta, hogy ő a saját ágyában akar aludni.

- Jól van, ifjúság, akkor indíts vacsorázni! – mondta Mr. Weasley, és végignézte, ahogy a gyerekek kisorjáznak a szobából. Mikor utoljára Ron is ki akart menni, megfogta a karját. Ron egy kis ideig nézett rá, majd odalépett hozzá, és az apja megölelte.

- Miért, apa? – kérdezte, és ezúttal nem volt más, csak egy kétségbeesett kisfiú.

Mr. Weasley megsimogatta fia vörös üstökét, és csak annyit mondott: - Ne hagyd, hogy a dühöd vezessen, fiam. A harag rossz tanácsadó, ne feledd.

- Te sem értesz meg? – nézett fel Ron az apjára.

- De igen, megértelek – mondta neki az apja gyengéden. - De megértem a többieket is. Ez nehéz lesz. Mindannyiótoknak. De most gyere vacsorázni.

Ron bólintott, és elindultak ők is a konyha fele.

A vacsora néma csendben telt. Senki nem mert megszólalni, mert tudták, hogy akkor csak ott folytatnák, ahol az előbb abbahagyták. A többiek, akik nem vettek részt a beszélgetésen, szintén nem szóltak semmit, látták a fiatalokon az érzelmi kimerültséget, és a fáradtságot, így inkább nem is próbálták faggatni őket.

Vacsora után mindannyian megfürödtek, majd amikor Harry látta, hogy Hermione is bevonult a fürdőbe, úgy döntött, tesz még egy utolsó kétségbeesett kísérletet, hogy négyszemközt beszéljen a barátjával.

- Ron, bejöhetek egy percre? – kérdezte, mikor kopogás nélkül benyitott.

- Aludni akarok – mondta elutasítón a vörös hajú fiú.

- Csak egy perc… - mikor Ron nem szólt semmit, csak dühösen fújt egyet, Harry belépett. –Figyelj, én csak… azt akarom mondani, hogy… hogy attól, hogy Draco itt van, még te vagy a legjobb barátom, és szeretném, hogy ez így is maradjon. Nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd, hogy… hogy kitúrhat a helyedről… vagy ilyesmi…

- Mi van? – ült fel Ron végre. – Te azt hiszed, féltékeny vagyok Malfoyra?

- Én csak…

- Nem vagy normális, Harry! Eszemben sincs féltékenynek lenni, csupán nem értem, hogy te miért nem látod azt, amit én?

- Ron, ne kezdjük újra, kérlek!

- Nem kezdjük újra, mert még be sem fejeztük! Majd ha eldöntötted, mit akarsz, akkor szólj!

- Ron…

- Megmondtam, Harry! Döntsd el, ő vagy én! A kettő együtt nem fog menni!

- Ne csináld ezt, Ron! Ez annyira nem vall rád! Te nem ilyen szoktál lenni!

- Lehet. De eddig nem volt a közelemben egy Malfoy. Lehet, hogy ő hozza ki belőlem a rosszat, nem gondolod? Akkor viszont addig nem fog változni a helyzet, amíg itt van. Ez elég egyértelmű, nem?

Harry egy kis ideig nézett a barátja szemébe, majd csalódottan sóhajtott. – De igen Ron. Úgy tűnik elég egyértelmű – mondta, és lassan felállt, és kiment a szobából.

Mikor Harry visszatért a saját szobájába, Dracót a fal fele fordulva találta. Jobb is, nem igazán volt kedve most beszélgetni. Gyorsan fogta a pizsamáját, és a törölközőjét, és elment fürödni. Amikor visszajött, bebújt az ágyba, és eloltott minden fényt, csupán az ablakon bevilágító hold ragyogta be a szobát. Amikor azonban Harryt körülölelte a sötétség, már nem bírta tovább féken tartani az érzéseit, és sírva fakadt. A lelkét majd szétfeszítették az érzések, nem akarta egyik fiút sem elveszíteni az életéből. Hogy lehet Ron ilyen hülye, hogy választásra kényszeríti? Hát nem érti, hogy ebbe beleőrül? Hogy mindkettejükre szüksége van? Ron volt a legjobb barátja évek óta, akivel minden gondját-baját és örömét megosztotta, és nem akarta elveszíteni. Draco pedig… nos Draco pedig az elmúlt napok alatt valamiért nagyon fontos lett neki.

Hirtelen egy gyengéd érintést érzett a vállán.

- Harry, tudok valamit…

- Hagyj most békén, Malfoy!

- Harry…

- Hagyjál! – a fiú hangja durva volt és elutasító, így Draco nem tehetett mást, mint elengedte, és visszament az ágyába. Mielőtt azonban még magára húzta a takarót, még egyszer Harryre nézett és halkan megszólalt.

- Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy válaszd Weasleyt. Holnap elmegyek. Nem akarok barátságokat és családokat tönkretenni.

Harry olyan gyorsan pattant fel az ágyból, hogy Draco szinte megijedt. Odaült az ágya szélére, és a mellkasára tenyerelt.

- Nem mész sehova! Nem engedem! Nem mehetsz el! – mondta szinte kiabálva a fiúnak, és közben még mindig folytak a könnyei. Draco teljesen összezavarodott ettől a reakciótól. Hiszen ő csak jót akart, mi a fene ütött Harrybe? Gyengéden megfogta a fiú kezét, ami még mindig az ágyhoz szögezte.

- Harry…

- Nem mehetsz el! Ígérd meg, hogy nem mész el!

- Harry…

- Ígérd meg! – követelte a fiú.

- Megígérem, Harry. Nem megyek el – adta meg magát a szőke, és ahogy kimondta, érezte a másikban a megkönnyebbülést. Harry elvette a kezét a másik mellkasáról, majd a térdére könyökölve a tenyerébe hajtotta az arcát, és megint sírni kezdett.

Draco lassan felült, és átkarolta a zokogó fiút. – Ne sírj, Harry! Itt maradok veled, megígérem. Én csak nem akartam, hogy miattam elveszíts egy barátságot. Weasley évek óta a barátod. Rólam meg azt sem tudod jóformán, hogy ki vagyok. Talán meg sem érdemlem a bizalmad. És azt sem akartam, hogy Weasley összevesszen az apjával… pont elég, ha az én családom szétesik, nem kell több… Ne sírj, hallod! – a másik kezével is magához ölelte a még mindig zokogó fiút, és gyengéden ringatni kezdte.

Amikor egy kis idő múlva a fiú sírása kissé csillapodott, Draco elengedte, és letörölte a könnyeit. – Jobb egy kicsit? – kérdezte gyengéden.

- Tényleg itt maradsz velem? – kérdezte Harry még mindig a könnyein keresztül.

- Tényleg ezt szeretnéd, Harry? – a kérdezett csak bólintott. – Megígérem, hogy itt maradok. De nem lesz…

- Megoldjuk, Draco. Mindent megoldunk, megígérem neked.

- Jól van Harry. Most próbálj meg aludni, rendben? – ezzel felsegítette a fiút, és átvezette a saját ágyába, ahol lefektette és betakarta. Mikor fel akart egyenesedni mellőle, Harry megfogta a kezét, és lehúzta magához, hogy a fiú üljön mellé. Egy darabig néztek egymás szemébe, majd Draco lenézett a kezükre, és látta, hogy már nem Harry fogja az ő kezét, hanem ő Harryét. Aztán a fekvő fiú lassan felült, és finoman, szinte félve megsimogatta a szőke arcát. Draco egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de nem tudta sokáig elzárni magát a másik csillogó tekintetétől. Még egy pillanatra egymás szemébe néztek, majd észrevétlen megszűnt köztük a távolság, ajkaik finoman összeértek, és egy félénk, bizonytalan, reszkető csókban forrtak össze.

Mindez csupán néhány másodpercig tartott, és mikor végül szétváltak, mindketten kicsit félve keresték a másik tekintetét. Végül Draco volt, aki előbb összeszedte magát, gyengéden elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta a másik fiú arcát.

- Most tényleg próbálj meg aludni – mondta neki kedvesen.

- Draco… - suttogta Harry.

- Cssss… ha szeretnéd, reggel majd beszélünk róla. Most aludj!

Harry végül szót fogadott, és elfeküdt az ágyban. Draco még egyszer betakarta, majd visszament a saját ágyába.

Harry az egész napos vita fáradtságától, és az érzelmi kimerültségtől rövid időn belül elaludt. Draco viszont még hosszú ideig bámulta a plafont, és gondolatai Harry körül forogtak. A fiú az elmúlt két hétben minden helyzetben kiállt mellette, érte. Bárkivel szembeszállt, még a legjobb barátjával is, és Draco nem igazán értette, hogy miért. Egy pillanatra ugyan felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy ő is megtenné ugyanezt Harryért, de a következő gondolata az volt, hogy neki nincs legjobb barátja, úgyhogy erre nem kerülhet sor. De Harry jó volt hozzá, idehozta őt, hogy megmentse. Megmentse saját magától, abból az örvényből, ami még mindig szeretné visszahúzni, még akkor is, ha ő már kategorikusan nemet mondott neki. Észrevétlenül kerültek egyre közelebb egymáshoz Harryvel. És az előbb megcsókolták egymást. Draco nem volt biztos benne, hogy miért tette. Csupán azért, hogy vigasztalja az összetört fiút, vagy sokkal többet jelentett mindez? És vajon csak neki, vagy Harrynek is? Hát, ha reggel tényleg beszélnek róla, talán majd kiderül. De nem akarta erőltetni a témát. Ha Harry nem akar beszélni róla… nos, akkor nem fognak. Végül lassan a fal felé fordult, és nagy nehezen elaludt.


	7. Chapter 7

Nos a másnap reggel kicsit másképp alakult, mint ahogy azt a fiút tervezték, de hát ez nem rajtuk múlott.

Harry, igaz nem éppen a legszebb álmából, de arra ébredt, hogy nagy robajjal kicsapódik a szobájának az ajtaja, Ron lép be rajta és üvölt, mint akit nyúznak.

- Takarodj az ágyamból Malfoy, össze akarom szedni a cuccaimat! Nem veszed észre, hogy útban vagy? – mondta még mindig eszméletlenül dühösen.

Harry a szőkére nézett, aki már egy ideje fenn lehetett – vagy talán nem is aludt egész éjjel? – mert csak egy sóhajjal felkelt az ágyból, és egy jéghideg, metsző pillantással jutalmazva Ront, kiment a szobából.

- Ron, kérlek, ne bántsd Dracót! – könyökölt fel Harry.

- Miért ne bántanám? – nézett vissza rá a vörös hajú fiú. – Bitorolja az ágyamat. Semmi keresnivalója benne, mert ez az én helyem. Amúgy pedig ő ugyanezt csinálta velünk öt évig, nem emlékszel? Kóstoljon csak bele, hogy milyen lehetett nekünk, mikor ő volt nyerő pozícióban. Csak tudod az a különbség köztünk, hogy ő csak akkor mert kötekedni, mikor az a két gorilla ott állt a háta mögött.

Az ifjabb Weasley időközben néhány cuccot odaszórt az ágyára, amit úgy gondolta, hogy magával akar vinni az Odúba, majd félig bemászott az ágy alá, és egy ideig keresgélt. Mikor előbújt, vörös volt a feje is, amilyen akkor szokott, mikor nagyon mérges.

- Hol a dobozom az ágy alól, Harry?

- Fogalmam sincs, Ron – vont vállat a kérdezett, mert jelen pillanatban ez érdekelte a legkevésbé. - Nem szoktam számon tartani, hova teszed a cuccaidat.

- Ezért megölöm Malfoyt! – kiabált Ron, és kirohant a szobából.

Harry még vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy ebből mi lesz, és utána sietett, hogy mentse valahogy a helyzetet, ha ez egyáltalán még lehetséges. Ahogy tegnap, úgy ma is a társalgóból hallotta a barátja hangját.

- Hova tetted a dobozomat, Malfoy?

- Miről beszélsz Weasley?

Harry hallotta a szőke hangján, hogy erővel fogja vissza magát, és próbál nyugodt maradni. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Ron nem hozza ki annyira a sodrából, hogy nekiugorjon.

- Arról, ami az ágyam alatt volt, és most nincs ott! Személyes dolgaim voltak benne! Hova tetted? Add vissza azonnal!

- Mondtam neked Weasley, hogy fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz!

- Ne játszd itt nekem az ártatlant Malfoy! Tudom, hogy te voltál! Te loptad el!

Harry látta a szőke jeges szemeit megvillanni, és pontosan tudta, hogy mit jelent, de úgy tűnt, Draco még mindig meg tudja őrizni a hidegvérét.

- Nem loptam el tőled semmit Weasley. Még most sem vagyok rászorulva a te cuccaidra.

- Nem az értéke érdekel, Malfoy, te is tudod! Ezek a dolgok fontosak nekem. És tudom, hogy te loptad el! Hova tetted? Kidobtad? Hisz neked nem érnek semmit. Te nem tudsz megbecsülni semmit! Mocskos kis tolvaj vagy…

Dracónak ez volt az a pillanat, amikor elszakadt a cérna. Felpattant a fotelból, elkapta a fiút a pólója nyakánál fogva, és a szekrényhez lökte. Harry ugyanebben a pillanatban kapta el Hermione karját, aki pont belépett, és a két fiú közé akart állni, de Harry nem engedte. Csak nemet intett neki a fejével, mert bízott abban, hogy Draco nem fog túl nagy hülyeséget csinálni, és a tekintete visszatért a két fiúhoz.

- Idefigyelj, Weasley! – mondta fenyegetően halkan Draco a másiknak, egész közel hajolva hozzá. – Lehet, hogy a te családodban divat egymástól lopkodni, de nálunk nem volt az. Lehet, hogy igazad van abban, hogy nem sok jót tanulhattam az apámtól, de arra mindenesetre megtanított, hogy lopni bűn. Még egy ilyen idiótától is, mint te – ezzel még egyszer a szekrényhez lökte a meghökkent Ront, majd elengedte és otthagyta.

Hermione kétségbeesve Ronhoz futott miután Harry elengedte, a fiú azonban ott maradt az ajtónál, és szomorúan nézett Draco után, aki nem nézve se jobbra, se balra, visszament a szobájukba, és bevágta maga után az ajtót. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a tegnapi egész napos vádaskodás nem vágott annyira a szőke önérzetébe, mint ez a néhány mondat. Talán azért, mert a tegnap felhánytorgatott dolgoknak volt némi alapja, Ron legújabb hülyeségének viszont az égvilágon semmi, pusztán rágalom.

Végül Harry is visszaterelte a figyelmét az előtte zajló eseményekhez.

- Ron, ezt nem így kellett volna – mondta a barátjának Hermione. – Még ha valóban Dracót gyanúsítod is, ennek akkor sem ez a módja! Nem kellett volna így rátámadnod!

- Nem fogok finomkodni vele! Neki sem az volt a stílusa. Ő is először ütött, aztán kérdezett.

- Ron… neked sem ez volt a stílusod – mondta végül Harry. – És szeretném, ha inkább olyan lennél, mint régen. És Draco most sem ütött, pedig minden oka meglett volna. Próbálj megnyugodni, Ron!

- Tudod a feltételt, Harry. Megnyugszom, amint Malfoy eltűnik a színről – vágott vissza a vörös hajú fiú, mire Harry csak újra megcsóválta a fejét, és inkább otthagyta őket, mielőtt olyat mond, amivel végleg hazavágná a barátságukat.

Egy pillanatra Draco után akart menni, de aztán belátta, hogy jobb, ha ad egy kis időt a fiúnak, hogy az lecsillapodjon, ezért inkább lement a konyhába, ahol a többiek már reggeliztek. Töltött magának egy pohár teát, de nem akart leülni az asztalhoz, így csak a konyhaszekrényhez támaszkodva bámult maga elé a levegőbe.

- Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte végül Sirius.

- Úgyis hallottátok, nem? Semmi szükség arra, hogy közvetítsek – válaszolt fel sem nézve Harry.

- Azt hittem, reggelre lehiggad, és átgondolja a dolgokat – mondta elkeseredetten Arthur.

- Ez nem lesz ilyen egyszerű – nézett rá Harry, majd megitta a teáját, és kiment a konyhából.

Bolyongott még egy kis ideig a házban, de mivel sehol nem találta a helyét, kis idő múlva inkább mégis visszament a szobájukba.

Harry a szőke fiút a saját ágya szélén ülve találta. Látszott rajta, hogy hozzá sem akar érni addig Ron ágyához, amíg a fiú cuccai rajta vannak. Leült mellé.

- Draco…

- Hagyjál, Potter! – mondta a szőke, felállt, és az ablakhoz lépett, hátat fordítva a másiknak.

Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott neki Draco alig néhány nappal ezelőtt, és utána ment. – Ne légy hülye, Malfoy! Nem fogok hátat fordítani neked, mikor szükséged van valakire. – megfogta a fiú karját, és már ennyiből érezte, hogy az egész testében remeg a haragtól.

- Nem vagyok tolvaj! – mondta a szőke hátra sem nézve, és Harry érezte a keze alatt, hogy megfeszülnek az izmai.

- Tudom, Draco. Hidd el, senki nem gondolja, hogy az lennél.

- A kis barátod tett róla, hogy mindenki…

- Senki nem hiszi, hogy te voltál – szakította félbe Harry. - Ron biztos elhányta valahova a cuccait… eléggé jellemző rá, mindenki tudja.

- Ne meséld már nekem, Potter, hogy Mr. és Mrs. Weasley inkább nekem hisz, mint a saját fiának!

- Ők is tudják, hogy Ron most nagyon dühös, és hogy nem tudja, hogy mit beszél. Majd nagyon le fogják szidni Ront, amikor egy elfelejtett fiókjából előkerülnek azok a cuccai, amiket most rajtad keres.

- Ez nekem sovány vigasz – mondta elkeseredetten a szőke, és Harry tudta, hogy nagyon a büszkeségébe talált Ron ez utóbbi húzása. Lassan, gyengéden maga fele fordította a fiút, és átölelte. Draco első pillanatban tiltakozni akart, de aztán nem tudott ellenállni a gyengéd érintésnek. Harry vállára hajtotta a homlokát, és hosszú ideig egyikük sem mozdult. Harry érezte, ahogy a másikban lassan enged egy kicsit a feszültség, és végül egy kis időre ő is viszonozta Harry ölelését, majd elhúzódott, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Köszönöm, Harry! – mondta halkan.

- Ugyan – mosolygott rá a fiú. – Mindig itt vagyok, ha szükséged van rám.

- Ez nekem olyan… ismeretlen… érzés – vallotta be a szőke.

- Tudom – nézett rá komolyan Harry. – De komolyan gondoltam.

- Köszönöm, Harry! – mondta Draco még egyszer, de a fiú csak megrázta a fejét. Egy kis ideig még néztek egymás szemébe, majd Harry lassan a szőkéhez hajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Draco az első pillanatokban még mindig túl feszült volt, de aztán a fiú gyengédsége segített ezt oldani, és lassan ő is visszacsókolt.

Mikor végül szétváltak, Harry finoman elmosolyodott, arra gondolt, hogy most aludni küldi Dracót, ahogy az tette vele az este. És hát alaposabban megnézve valóban rá is férne a szőkére a pihenés.

- Jobban vagy egy kicsit? – Draco bólintott. – Jól van. Akkor most pihenj le. Tudom, hogy egész éjjel egy percet sem aludtál.

Draco az ágyára nézett, és megrázta a fejét. Harry azonnal megértette, hogy mi a baja.

- Aludj az én ágyamban nyugodtan – ajánlotta fel.

- És te?

- Hagylak pihenni. Tudom, hogy szükséged van rá.

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, és megjelent egy még mindig nagyon dühös Ron, aki szikrázó szemekkel nézett a két fiúra. Azt ugyan már szerencsére nem láthatta, hogy mi történt egy perccel ezelőtt, de az nyilvánvaló volt a számára, hogy Harry vigasztalja Dracót. Már épp meg akart szólalni, de Harry megelőzte. Bár még csak kora reggel volt, de máris nagyon elege volt mára a veszekedésből.

- Ha egy szót szólsz Ron, én nem állok jót magamért – mondta Harry, és ezúttal az ő smaragdzöld szemei is szikrákat szórtak.

- Ahogy akarod, Harry – mondta dacosan a vörös hajú fiú, majd egy szó nélkül az ágyához lépett, összekapkodta a cuccait, kiment az ajtón és bevágta maga mögött.

Draco Harryre nézett, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Harry belé is beléfojtotta a szót.

- Te se mondj semmit! Elegem van ebből az egész helyzetből. Inkább tényleg feküdj le!

Draco még egyszer szóra nyitotta a száját, de aztán inkább meggondolta magát, és bebújt az ágyába. Harry odaguggolt mellé.

- Tényleg próbálj meg aludni. És ha szükséged van rám, keress meg. Bármikor, rendben? – Draco bólintott, és a fiú tényleg magára hagyta.

Harry lement a szalonba, gondolta addig olvasgat valamit, vagy legalább kicsit rendezi a gondolatait, úgyis ráfér, de ott találta Siriust.

- Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte tőle a férfi.

A fiú lezuttyant az egyik fotelba, és a keresztapjára nézett. – Momentán semmi sincs rendben. De nem igazán van kedvem beszélni róla, ha nem baj.

- Ron?

- Ki más? – válaszolt kelletlenül a fiú.

- Nem lett volna szabad választás elé állítania téged. Ez volt a legrosszabb dolog, amit tehetett.

- Ez. De már kimondta. És tényleg nem akarok most erről beszélni, oké?

- Oké – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Sirius. – De ha meggondolod magad, szólj! Megnézed az újságot?

- Van benn valami érdekes?

Sirius rezignáltan vállat vont. – Csak a szokásos 'mindenki hazudik, éljen a világbéke'.

- Tök jó. Túlléphetnének már ezen a témán. Azért megnézem – mondta Harry, és elvette a keresztapjától a felé nyújtott újságot, és elbújt mögé. Siriusnak ugyan egy fél óra után feltűnt, hogy a fiú elfelejtett lapozni, de inkább nem szólt érte semmit. Tudta, hogy van a kölyöknek éppen elég átgondolnivalója. És ha egyelőre nem igényel hozzá segítséget, hát legyen.

A következő napokban, miután Ron nagy dérrel-dúrral elhagyta a főhadiszállást, úgy tűnt ismét helyre állt a rend.

Draco lelki nyugalma is hamarosan a helyére billent, köszönhetően annak, hogy senki nem emlegette a történteket.

Azonban ahogy telt az idő, a két fiúnak nem sikerült beszélniük arról, ami köztük történt. Mindketten többször is fel akarták hozni a dolgot, de ahogy a másikra néztek, valahogy inukba szállt a bátorságuk.

Így aztán inkább más témákról beszélgettek, Harrynek megint tanulnia kellett, és néha Draco is csatlakozott hozzájuk, így gyorsabban illetve hasznosabban telt az idő.


	8. Chapter 8

Néhány nap múlva egy késő estére Dumbledore összehívta a Rend nagy részét a főhadiszállásra, mondván néhány új információt szeretne megosztani velük. Harry persze majdnem mindenkit ismert, aki aznap este megjelent a házban, Dracónak viszont elég sok volt az ismeretlen arc közöttük. Sokan pedig, akiket ismert, meglepetést okoztak neki a megjelenésükkel, hisz nem számított rá, hogy tagjai a Főnix Rendjének. Persze mondhatjuk azt is, hogy Draco jelenléte az érkezőknek legalább akkora meglepetést okozott, ha nem nagyobbat, de senki nem szólt semmit.

Harry Siriushoz fordult. – Ma sem mehetünk be, ugye? – kérdezte reménytelenül, mire a keresztapja vállat vont.

- Ne engem kérdezz, Harry. Tudod, hogy én már az első naptól kezdve beengedtelek volna. Jogod van tudni arról, hogy mi folyik körülötted, és mire számíthatsz, hiszen csak így készülhetsz fel igazán. De hát leszavaztak. Tehetetlen vagyok.

- Tudom – mondta egy fintorral a fiú, és a tekintete az éppen belépő Dumbledore-ra tévedt. Az öreg varázsló kedvesen rámosolygott a fiúra, majd ahogy tekintete a mellette álló Dracóra tévedt, elkomolyodott. Harry igazán csak remélni merte, hogy tőle nem számíthat egy Siriushoz hasonlatos kitörésre, mert az ő szava ellen tehetetlen lenne, hiába próbálna kiállni a fiú mellett.

Ahogy végül az utolsók között Perselus is belépett a házba, tekintete összevillant a keresztfiáéval, és Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el ez a pillanat. Sajnálta, hogy a tömeg miatt ők ketten nem lesznek képesek két értelmes szót váltani egymással, de hát úgy tűnt, nem tehetnek semmit ez ellen.

Végül mikor már mindenki megérkezett, mindannyian bevonultak a szalonba, és Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére Dumbledore most még őket is beengedte. Harry sejtette, hogy az öreg varázslónak jó oka van erre, de ekkor még nem sejtette, hogy mi.

Dumbledore elég sokáig beszélt, de Harrynek sok újat nem mondott. Az évek alatt mind összecsipegette már ezeket az információmorzsákat, amiket az igazgató most megosztott a többiekkel. Harry közben inkább a társaságot figyelte, és úgy tűnt, mindenkinek más-más mozzanat jelent újdonságot a történetben, így Harry arra gyanakodott, hogy az igazgató eddig mindenkivel csak azokat a részleteket osztotta meg, amikre a saját feladatukhoz szükségük volt, és egy szóval se többet. Hogy utálta ő is ezt Dumbledore-ban. Neki sem mondott el soha semmit, sokszor még annyit sem, amennyit kellett volna, csak hát az évek alatt nyitott szemmel járt, és mindent megjegyzett. Sok minden volt, amire maga jött rá, vagy a barátaival következtették ki. És általában soha nem tévedtek.

És a másik, akinek ugyanúgy nem tartalmazott újdonságot az igazgató meséje, természetesen Piton volt, hiszen ő is ugyanúgy, vagy még jobban ismerte ennek a mocskos kis játéknak minden részletét, mint Harry. Így ránézésre úgy tűnt kifejezéstelen arccal hallgatja az igazgatót, de Harry tudta, hogy a férfi igen is minden idegszálával figyel a környezetére. És időnként azt is észrevette, hogy a tekintete Draco fele fordul. Egyelőre azonban ezzel a ténnyel nem tudott mit kezdeni, és inkább visszatért a figyelme Dumbledore-ra.

Dracónak viszont minden új volt. Hisz az éremnek csak a másik oldalát ismerhette eddig, azt is csak többé-kevésbé. Nem is nagyon érdekelte soha, de az apja is csak keveset mondott neki a történésekről. Voldemortról magáról pedig még kevesebbet. Draco feltételezte, hogy azért mert maga sem tud róla szinte semmit, csak rettegi a hatalmát, és félti tőle az életét. Tehát ő feszülten figyelt, és szivacsként szívott magába minden információt, ami csak elhangzott. Sok mindenen megdöbbent, de ezek a dolgok csak még jobban megerősítették abban, hogy helyesen döntött, mikor hátat fordított annak a világnak.

Mikor Dumbledore a mondandója végére ért, még válaszolt néhány kérdésre, amit a többiek feltettek az elhangzottakkal kapcsolatban, ezután megbeszélték a közeljövőben tervezett feladatokat és akciókat, majd nagy kegyesen elbocsátotta a társaságot.

Mindenki felállt, de még mielőtt a fiúk távoztak volna, az igazgató odalépett hozzájuk, és úgy, hogy a többiek ne nagyon hallják, megszólalt.

- Draco szeretnék beszélni veled négyszemközt, ha megengeded.

Harry gyanakodva nézett az öreg mágusra, de az megnyugtatóan rámosolygott. – Nincs semmi baj, Harry, csak egy apró szívességet szeretnék kérni Dracótól. Persze, csak ha ő is beleegyezik – fordult az igazgató átlátszó kék szeme ezúttal Draco felé.

Harrynek nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy miközben az igazgató beszél, Piton szeme szikrázik a dühtől, amiből Harry azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy az apró szívesség nem is olyan apró, és hogy a férfi aggódik a keresztfiáért, valószínűleg okkal. Ő maga is aggódni kezdett Dracóért, mert tudta, hogy az igazgató ilyen jellegű kérései nem igazán veszélytelenek. Sőt, időnként kifejezetten életveszélyesek. Nem nagyon akarózott neki magára hagyni a fiút, úgy gondolta, hogy amíg a terem nem ürül ki, ő is itt marad, hátha valamit mégis megtudhat.

Aztán a bájitalmester tekintete találkozott a keresztfiáéval, és a fiú odalépett hozzá.

Perselus egy kis fekete dobozt nyújtott át Dracónak, aki elvette tőle.

- Ebben sok minden van, amire szükséged lehet, mindig legyen nálad – mondta a bájitalmester a fiúnak. – A legtöbbjét ismered… a többin rajt van, hogy mi micsoda.

Draco bólintott. – Köszönöm, Perselus.

- Draco… nem lesz könnyű…

- Számíthatsz rám, Perselus. Bármiben – mondta elszántan a fiú, és Perselus halványan rámosolygott. – Tudom, Kicsi Sárkány – súgta neki.

A teremben még túl sokan voltak, így nem volt lehetőségük rendesen elköszönni. Csupán egy határozott férfias kézfogás… ennyire futotta tőlük. Ebbe próbálták belesűríteni az érzéseiket, mégis mindketten tökéletesen értették a másikat.

Végül Perselus csak ennyit mondott: - Vigyázz magadra!

- Te is, Perselus! – mondta Draco, mire a fekete hajú férfi csak bólintott, és megszokott, dinamikus lépteivel elhagyta a szobát.

Mikor már csak kevesen voltak a szobában, az igazgató tekintete megint Harryre fordult. – Harry, ha megkérhetnélek téged is, hogy… - a fiú felkapta a fejét, majd minden pillanatnyi utálatát ebbe az egyetlen pillantásba sűrítve otthagyta az igazgatót.

Ahogy kilépett a folyosóra, látta, hogy Piton még nem hagyta el a házat, hanem Mordonnal beszélgetnek, nem éppen baráti hangnemben. Vagyis Mordon majdnem kiabált, Piton hangja pedig vészjóslóan halk volt, amiről Harry nagyon jól tudta, hogy semmi jót nem jelent, és a roxfortos diákok fejvesztve menekülnek ha meghallják. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton és Mordon kapcsolata a legkevésbé sem felhőtlen, tekintettel a múltjukra, de most kifejezetten nem örült annak, hogy Mordon felhúzza a férfi agyát, mert abban bízott, hogy ha mástól nem is, de legalább tőle megtudhat valami használhatót.

A bájitalmester a vita utolsó néhány mondatánál már le sem vette a szemét Harryről. Még legilimenciára sem volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy érezze, a fiú beszélni akar vele, és azt is pontosan tudta, hogy miről. Mikor Mordon látta hogy a férfi máshova figyel, és persze a mágikus szemének hála nagyon jól tudta ki áll a háta mögött, még valamit odavetett Pitonnak, majd tovább füstölögve otthagyta. A férfi egy lenéző pillantással utánanézett, majd komoly tekintete visszatért Harryre, és odalépett hozzá.

- Nem mondhatok neked semmit, Potter, inkább ne is kérdezd. És ne faggasd Dracót se, mert Dumbledore valószínűleg megesketi, hogy ne mondjon senkinek semmit.

- Veszélyes helyre küldi az igazgató, ugye?

- Ezen a világon már nincs veszélytelen hely. Voldemort keze lassan újra mindenhova elér – mondta a bájitalmester, majd ahogy megérezte a fiúból áradó aggodalmat, még hozzátette. – Valóban nem lesz könnyű dolga. De Draco tud vigyázni magára, Potter. Erős fiú, és erős varázsló. De azért jól esik majd neki, hogy aggódsz érte.

- El fog menni, igaz?

- Ahogy ismerem őt, vállalni fogja a feladatát. Igen, egy időre el fog menni. De ne hisztizz neki, Potter. Ne nehezítsd a dolgát.

- Nem fogom, tanár úr.

Perselus erre bólintott, hátat fordított a fiúnak és otthagyta.

Harry még hosszú ideig járkált a folyosón fel és alá, mire Dumbledore végre kijött a szalonból. Amikor kilépett, Harry pillantásával találta szemben magát, amiben sok minden volt. Harag, dac, aggódás, félelem.

- Harry… - szólt kedvesen, megnyugtatón a fiúhoz, de azt most nem hatotta meg a hangja.

- Szeretnék elköszönni Dracótól – mondta határozottan, ellentmondást nem tűrően, mire az igazgató fejet hajtott, és félreállt az ajtóból.

Harry belépett, becsukta az ajtót, majd egy záró és egy hangszigetelő bűbájt küldött rá, hogy legalább ebben a pár percben zavartalanul beszélhessenek. Dracóra nézett, aki az ablaknál állt lehajtott fejjel, és csak a hangjára fordult meg.

- Elmész? – kérdezte végül szomorúan.

- Igazából nincs választásom. Meg kell tennem – válaszolt a szőke, és Harry csak a megfeszülő állkapcsából és a szokottnál is sápadtabb arcából tudta, hogy nem volt könnyű a beszélgetés, ami közte és az igazgató között lezajlott.

- Tudom. Mindig ezt csinálja. Nem kérdez. Csak leosztja a parancsot, olyan körítéssel, hogy ne legyen lehetőséged nemet mondani.

- Harry… - a szőke hangja visszatérítette a fiút a jelenbe.

- Ne haragudj! – sóhajtott Harry. - Megígértem… a keresztapádnak, hogy nem foglak nyaggatni. Csak… aggódom érted – miközben beszélt, lassan odasétált a szőkéhez. – Nem mondhatod el, hova mész, ugye? – Draco csak megrázta a fejét. – Sejtettem.

Ahogy ott álltak egymással szemben, kezük észrevétlenül kulcsolódott egymásba, szemükben sok minden izzott, de tudták, hogy ezt most nincs idő megbeszélni. Ehelyett Draco megszűntette a köztük lévő távolságot, és gyengéden megcsókolta Harryt. A fiú kétségbeesetten csókolta vissza, kezét a szőke tarkójára csúsztatva húzta még közelebb magához a másikat. Néhány hosszú percig nem tudtak elválni egymástól, majd amikor mégis, Harry a másik fiú homlokához döntötte a sajátját.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nagyon fogsz vigyázni magadra!

- Megígérem, Harry! De… te is, rendben? – Harry bólintott, végül még egyszer szorosan megölelték egymást, majd Draco gyengéden eltolta magától a másikat, és határozott léptekkel kiment a szobából.

Amikor Harry hallotta a bejárati ajtót is csukódni utánuk, egy kicsit olyan érzés volt, mintha a fiú a lelkének egy kis darabkáját is magával vitte volna. Nagyon féltette Dracót, mert nem tudta, hogy hova megy, és hogy mi vár rá. Tudta, hogy el fogja vállalni, akármilyen feladatot is ró rá az igazgató. Hiszen ő maga mondta, hogy tenni akar valamit, és Harry azt is tudta, hogy be akarja bizonyítani, hogy méltó a bizalmukra. Azon kívül tudta azt, hogy az igazgató bármilyen őrült és képtelen küldetést olyan köntösbe tud csomagolni, hogy az ember kénytelen végrehajtani, mert Dumbledore mindig az emberek lelkiismeretével játszik. Mindig eléri azt, hogy ne legyen választásod, vagy különben másnap reggel már nem tudsz tükörbe nézni. Harry ezt időnként szánalmas módszernek tartotta, de tisztában volt vele, hogy az igazgató nap, mint nap használja bárki ellen, akit más eszközzel nem tudna rávenni, hogy segítsen. Aztán a gondolatai Dumbledore-ról visszatértek Dracóra. Két hete még nem hitte volna, hogy így fog hiányozni neki a szőke, ha egyszer csak eltűnik a közeléből. Most viszont, pedig még alig fél órája csak, hogy elment, máris hiányzik. Hiszen olyan üres nélküle a szoba.

Vajon mennyi ideig lesz távol? Az ilyen küldetéseknél sosem lehet tudni. Lehet két nap, de ugyanakkor lehetnek hónapok. A fenébe, legalább ezt mondta volna meg valaki. Bár gyanította, hogy leginkább azért nem mondták, mert senki nem tudja előre. De ez így olyan kilátástalannak tűnt.

Aztán eszébe jutott az, hogy ha valaki pár héttel ezelőtt azt mondja neki, hogy ő így fog aggódni Draco Malfoy miatt, valószínűleg megátkozta volna. És most itt fekszik az ágyán, és a szőke miatt aggódik. Nem is kicsit. Mert mi lesz, ha baja esik? Ha… Harry megrázta a fejét, és próbált inkább bizakodón hozzáállni a dologhoz. Hisz Piton megmondta, hogy Draco erős fiú és erős varázsló. Talán ez elég lesz, hogy semmi baja ne essen.

A következő napok szörnyen nehezen teltek Harry számára, de aztán rájött a megoldásra. Nap közben olyan erővel és lendülettel vetette bele magát a tanulásba és a gyakorlásba, hogy esténként holtfáradtan zuhant bele az ágyba, így nem volt sok ideje és energiája gyötörni magát. Neki magának talán fel sem tűnt, hiszen ez nem volt egy tudatos megmozdulás, de a körülötte lévő felnőtteknek igen is szemet szúrt.

Egyik este, mikor Harry már rég elment lefeküdni, Mordon fel is vetette a kérdést a többieknek, mondván, hogy mi történt Harryvel, egész nap olyan vehemenciával küzdött, mintha nem is emberből lenne, mint aki nem érez fáradtságot és fájdalmat. Mindenki csak a vállát vonogatta a jelenlévők közül, csupán Sirius tekintete találkozott Remuséval, akik akkor már sejtették, hogy mi lehet Harry hirtelen felbuzdulásának az oka, azonban eszük ágában sem volt ezt megosztani a többiekkel.


	9. Chapter 9

Két nappal később, késő éjszaka volt már, de Harry dacára az egész napos kemény edzésnek, nem bírt aludni. Pedig fáradt volt, pokolian fáradt és kimerült, de a gondolatai újra és újra visszatértek Dracóra. Aggódott a fiúért, és nagyon remélte, bárhol is van, nem esik baja. Mikor már megunta az órák óta tartó reménytelen forgolódást, felkelt, hogy lemenjen a konyhába, hogy készítsen magának egy teát, hátha az majd lenyugtatja, és utána talán elalszik végre.

Mikor azonban kilépett a szobájából, szembe találta magát Siriusszal és Remusszal. Harry teljesen ledermedt. A két férfin csak egy-egy törölköző volt, és szemmel láthatóan egy közös tusolásra indultak. Remus kimondhatatlanul zavarba jött, és a füle tövéig elvörösödött. Sirius azonban lazán átkarolta a derekát, és nem engedte, hogy megfutamodjon. Tovább kormányozta a fürdő fele, miközben egy huncut mosollyal Harryre kacsintott, mikor elhaladtak mellette.

Mikor néhány másodperc múlva engedett Harry ledöbbenése, egy vigyorral megcsóválta a fejét, és fojtatta útját a konyhába.

Másnap délelőtt Harry megint épp a konyhába tartott, hogy szerezzen magának egy almát, mert megéhezett, Sirius kiszólt neki a szalonból, ahol épp egy újságot olvasott.

- Harry, kérlek, gyere be egy percre! – mikor a fiú belépett még hozzátette – Csukd be az ajtót, és ülj le ide mellém!

Mikor a fiú letelepedett a kanapéra, egy kis ideig fürkészte az arcát, majd elmosolyodott. – Nagyon zavarba hoztunk az este?

- Én… nem… csak meglepődtem. Egy ideje sejtettem, hogy ti… szóval igazából nem lepett meg… csak az este… olyan hirtelen volt és hát… jól van, igen, zavarba jöttem! – csóválta meg végül a fejét a fiú.

Sirius továbbra is mosolyogva figyelte. – Pedig úgy hiszem – szólalt meg végül komolyan nézve rá -, hogy nem új gondolat számodra a két férfi közötti szerelem.

- Te mire… - kezdte Harry, de a keresztapjára nézve rájött, hogy felesleges játszania a hülyét. Sirius nagyon is tisztában van az érzéseivel. – Miből jöttél rá?

- Jaj, kölyök! – borzolta össze a haját szeretettel Sirius. – Ott van a szemedben, csak a vak nem látja. Vagy az, akiben fel sem merül, hogy két férfi is szeretheti egymást igazán. Vagyis, ha emiatt izgulsz, szerintem rajtam és Remuson kívül nem sejti senki.

Harry ettől egy kicsit megnyugodott, és végül a kíváncsisága győzött.

- Kérdezhetek? - nézett fel a keresztapjára.

- Persze. Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Ti… mióta?

Sirius elmosolyodott. – Mióta az eszemet tudom, Harry. Mindig is együtt voltunk. Már az előtt, hogy befejeztük volna az iskolát. Tudod… a farkas egy életre választja a párját… és én végtelenül boldog voltam, hogy engem választott. De… erről senki nem tud, Harry, csak most már te, és szeretnélek megkérni, hogy...

- Senkinek nem fogom elmondani.

- Köszönöm. És… te és Draco?

- Mi… mi még nem… csak… csak néhány csók volt, semmi több – hajtotta le a fejét zavarában Harry.

- Harry… nem az a fontos, hogy milyen gyorsan bújtok ágyba. Az a fontos, hogy mit érzel iránta. Ha ezt tudod, a többi jön magától, a maga idejében.

- Talán igazad van – mondta Harry, de még mindig eszméletlenül zavarban volt. És valamit nagyon nem értett. - De… te nem… nem haragszol Draco miatt? Mi változtatta meg a véleményed róla? Azt hittem, mérges leszel, ha rájöszz…

- Hát… csak úgy gondoltam, ő is érdemel egy esélyt. És… az, hogy elfogadta Dumbledore megbízását… ezzel azért nagyot nőtt a szememben. Úgy hiszem az igazgató őt is, mint mindig mindannyiunkat, életveszélybe küldte. És ő nem hátrált meg.

- Én tudtam, hogy nem fog – mondta Harry határozottan.

Ebben a pillanatban Remus benyitott, de amikor meglátta őket, megtorpant.

- Ne haragudjatok, nem akartam zavarni – mondta és már lépett is vissza, de Sirius megállította.

- Várj! – majd Harryhez fordult. – Megengeded, hogy Remus is bejöjjön? – Harry bólintott, mire Sirius a párjára nézett. – Nos, akkor szívesen látunk téged is.

Remus az invitálásra belépett, és odasétált hozzájuk. Egy pillanatra megfogta Sirius felé nyújtott kezét, majd leült velük szemben a dohányzóasztalra, és Harryre mosolygott.

- Ne haragudj a tegnap estéért, Harry! Én mondtam Siriusnak, hogy nem túl jó ötlet, de hajthatatlan volt. Tudod, milyen. Amit egyszer a fejébe vesz, abból nem enged.

Harry mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. – Ugyan. Örülök nektek.

- Éppen Harry érzéseit próbáljuk boncolgatni – mondta évődve Sirius.

- Jaj, ne cikizz már! – vörösödött el megint a megszólított.

Remus egy pillanatra Siriusra nézett, és tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem az ő stílusára van szükség. Sirius mindig belevág a dolgok közepébe, és sosem esett nehezére az ilyesmiről nyíltan beszélni. Nem úgy Harrynek. Remusnak elég volt csupán egy pillantást vetnie rá, és látta milyen végtelenül zavarban van, ezért szelíden szólt hozzá.

- Harry, szereted Dracót?

- Azt hiszem, igen – mondta a fiú, de még mindig nem emelte fel a szemét a szőnyeg mintáiról.

- És hogy szereted őt? – mikor Harry nem válaszolt, folytatta – Mint barátot? Vagy vágysz a közelségére? Az érintésére? Ha a közeledben van, meg akarod érinteni?

- Remus, ne kínozz, kérlek! Elég, ha Sirius… – nézett fel rá végre a fiú.

- Nem akarlak kínozni Harry – mondta szelíden a férfi. – De jobb, ha tisztázod magadban, hogy mit érzel. Nem kell nekünk elmondanod, ha nem akarod. Ez csak és kizárólag rád tartozik – itt szigorúan Siriusra nézett, mert tudta, hogy a másik férfi szívesen faggatná a keresztfiát, de most nem ennek van itt az ideje. Végül a tekintete visszatért Harryre. – Megengeded, hogy elmondjam, én mit gondolok?

- Persze – egyezett bele a fiú.

- Nos… azt már tudod, hogy szereted Dracót, most már csak azt kell eldöntened, hogyan szereted őt. Én úgy hiszem, el fogod tudni dönteni. Hisz ez nem olyan nehéz, csak magadba kell nézned, és őszintének kell lenned magadhoz. Most egy olyan dolgot fogok mondani, amin lehet, hogy megdöbbensz, és azt mondod, hogy nincs igazam. Ha így van, elfogadom. Én úgy hiszem, hogy a barátság és a szerelem között csupán annyi a különbség, hogy a szerelemben megjelenik a vágy a barátság mellett. Tehát akibe szerelmes vagy, az egy hihetetlenül jó és erős barát, akinek vágysz a közelségére, az illatára, az érintésére, a csókjára… ha ezt nem érzed, ha ez taszít, akkor csupán barátság, amit érzel. Azt mondom, csupán… pedig a barátság is egy olyan hatalmas érzés, amiért érdemes élni. Ezt soha ne feledd, Harry. Szóval csupán ezt kell átgondolnod, és máris tudod, hogy mit érzel.

Remus megint Siriusra nézett, aki mosolyogva hallgatta őt. Tudta, hogy a férfi mindig is szerette, ha az érzelmeiről beszél. Visszamosolygott rá, de Sirius volt, aki megszólalt.

- Van ott még valami plusz dolog is, Remus. Mármint a szerelemben. Valami megfoghatatlan…

- Persze, hogy van – mondta Remus halványan mosolyogva. – De ha Harry fél ettől az érzéstől, akkor saját magát fogja megakadályozni abban, hogy ezt meglássa.

Sirius végül fejet hajtott. – Igazad van, mint mindig.

Végül Harry hangja volt, ami visszatérítette őket a témához.

- Annyira hiányzik! És… annyira féltem! – mondta a fiú alig hallhatóan, lehunyt szemmel. – Úgy szeretném újra magamhoz ölelni, érezni, hogy ő is átölel, és…

Sirius a vállára tette a kezét, és gyengéden megszorította. – Azt hiszem, ez elég válasz minden kérdésedre.

- És ő? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry. – Honnan tudom, hogy ő mit érez?

- Harry… - szólalt meg Sirius. – Mielőtt elment elbúcsúztatok, ugye jól tudom?

- Igen – nézett a keresztapjára értetlenül a fiú, mert nem tudta, hogy jön ez most ide.

- Hogy váltatok el?

- Egy csókkal – mondta a fiú, és a rátörő emlékek hatására lehunyta a szemét.

- Akkor igazán nem tudom, hogy mi itt a kérdés – mondta mosolyogva Sirius.

- De sosem mondta… és én sem.

- Harry… figyelj rám – mondta Remus. – Ennek az egyszerű szónak 'szeretlek' van a legnagyobb ereje és súlya a világon. És ezért hihetetlenül nehéz kimondani. Főleg akkor, ha attól félsz, a másik nem viszonozza az érzéseidet. Én úgy hiszem, mindketten ettől féltek. Pedig ezt meg kell kockáztatnotok. Legalábbis annak, aki először kimondja. Onnantól minden sokkal könnyebb lesz, hidd el!

- Miért ilyen átkozottul nehéz?

- Mert félsz – adta meg a választ Sirius. – A visszautasítástól, a csalódástól, a fájdalomtól. Mert nincs nagyobb fájdalom a viszonzatlan szerelemnél. De a te esetedben azt hiszem, ez fel sem merülhet. És… azt hiszem, most már csak meg kell várnod, amíg visszatér, és akkor…

- Sirius… - vágott közbe Remus mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem, ezt inkább bízd rájuk.

- Jól van, na… nem akartam beleszólni – mondta durcásan a férfi, majd még egyszer a keresztfiára nézet. – Azért remélem tudtunk egy kicsit segíteni.

Harry rámosolygott. – Igen, köszönöm. Sokat segítettetek. Leginkább… elfogadni.

- Idegen volt? Mármint az érzés – kérdezte Remus.

- Nem, igazából nem. Csak… egy kicsit… furcsa.

- Nincs vele semmi baj, Harry – mondta Sirius.

- Most már tudom. Köszönöm nektek.

- Még egy szó mielőtt elmész, Harry – gondolkodott el még Remus. – Valami, amit sosem szabad elfelejtened. A szeretet… a szerelem ugyanolyan értékes, bárki iránt érzed, és bárkitől is kapod. Ez jusson eszedbe, mikor esetleg kételkednél magadban.

- Úgy lesz Remus. És még egyszer köszönöm.

Harry a két férfira mosolygott, akik visszamosolyogtak rá, Sirius még egyszer összeborzolta a fiú haját, mire Harry vigyorogva elhúzódott, majd kedvesen megölelte a keresztapját, majd Remust is, és végül kiment a szobából, de még hallotta, ahogy Sirius halkan megszólal.

- Holdsáp…

- Hm?

- Ezt olyan szépen mondtad!

- Jaj, Tapmancs, engedj! Eressz már, tudod, hogy itt nem szabad! Megint hülyeséget fogsz csinálni!

- Jól van, nem fogok! – ült vissza a helyére a férfi. - De nem úszod meg!

- Bolond vagy!

Harry hallotta a hangjukon, hogy a két férfi vigyorog, így ő is elnevette magát, és felment a lépcsőn.

Azt már nem hallotta, ahogy Remus egy laza pálcaintéssel megint becsukja az ajtót, majd elgondolkodva néz maga elé, és sóhajt. – Annyira fiatalok még…

- Ugyan, Holdsáp – hajolt előre Sirius, hogy megsimogathassa kedvese arcát -, tizenhat évesek elmúltak, közelebb vannak a tizenhéthez. És különben is, mi sem voltunk idősebbek.

- Tudom – mosolyodott el Remus. – Csak hát akkor is… szinte még gyerekek… Hát mindenesetre remélem, ők is olyan boldogok lesznek, mint mi voltunk az ő korukban.

Sirius megfogta a férfi kezét, tekintetével megkereste a borostyánszínű szemeket. – Ezt úgy érted, hogy már nem vagy boldog?

- Jaj, Tapmancs, dehogy! – mosolygott megnyugtatón a kevesére Remus. - Csak… ennyi idősen az ember olyan felhőtlenül boldog tud lenni. Amikor még nem nyomasztja a világ összes gondja, csak néhány vizsga meg házi feladat…

- És házi írás közben olyan romantikusan össze lehet bújni…

- Sosem hagytál nyugodtan tanulni – mosolyodott el Remus.

- Na annyira azért nem tiltakoztál!

- Jól van, tényleg nem. De most gyere ebédelni, mielőtt túlságosan elmerülünk az emlékekben.

- Nincs kedved?

- De igen. De inkább halasszuk estére, rendben?

Sirius nem szeretem képet vágva beleegyezett, és kimentek az ebédlőbe.

~~ o ~~

Harry az elkövetkező majdnem két hétben is sokat gondolt Dracóra, de senkitől sem merte megkérdezni, hogy tud-e valamit a fiúról. Nap közben nem nagyon ért rá ezen rágódni, mivel továbbra is teljes erővel tanult és gyakorolt, hogy haladjon valamire, és hogy jól kifárassza magát. Mindig jött hozzá valaki, így az ideje meglehetősen be volt osztva.

Az egyik okklumencia óra után azonban összeszedte a bátorságát, és mielőtt Piton otthagyhatta volna, megszólította.

- Tanár úr!

- Mit akarsz még, Potter? – kérdezte fáradtan a férfi.

- Csak azt szeretném kérdezni… hogy… a tanár úr tud valamit Dracóról?

A férfi arca egy pillanatra ellágyult, és Harry látta rajta, hogy ő is ugyanúgy aggódik Dracóért, mint ő, de aztán a következő pillanatban ez a tekintet tovatűnt, és Piton már megint kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett rá.

- Nem, Potter. Sajnos nem tudok róla semmit. De az igazgató úr azt monda, mikor én kérdeztem tőle ugyanezt, hogy most már hamarosan visszatér. Hogy lassacskán a végére jut annak, amit rábízott.

- Már ez is valami. Ezek szerint jól van, és nem esett baja. Köszönöm, tanár úr! – mondta a férfinak, mire az bólintott, és otthagyta.

~~ o ~~

Még aznap délután valaki bekopogott Harry ajtaján, és mikor a fiú kiszólt, Ron vörös feje bukkant fel az ajtajában. Ahogy Harry ránézett, valahogy nagyon sápadtnak látta.

- Szia Harry! Én csak… szóval…ööö… bejöhetek? Megengeded?

- Gyere, Ron. Valami baj van?

A fiú lehuppant a régi ágyára, és láthatólag nem tudta hogy kezdjen a mondandójába.

- Én… szóval… nem is tudom… az van, hogy… az történt…

Harry leesett, hogy mi történt, és bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét. – Az történt, hogy megtaláltad a cuccod, amit Dracón kerestél, igaz?

- Hát… igen. Én… sajnálom… tényleg. Csak olyan mérges voltam, és elfelejtettem, hogy már hazavittem a dobozt, és… szóval hülye voltam, na. Sajnálom.

- Ezt azért alkalomadtán majd Dracónak is elmondhatnád.

Ron vágott egy fájdalmas grimaszt, de tudta, hogy Harrynek igaza van. – Ő…

- Ő most nincs itt. És nem tudom, hogy mikor jön vissza. És azt sem tudom, mennyire lenne jó ötlet titeket megint egy ringbe engedni, okulva a múltkoriból.

- Nagyon bunkó voltam?

- Nem, még annál is bunkóbb. Nem ismertem rád, Ron. Mi a fene ütött beléd?

- Csak aggódtam érted, te lökött! És te nem voltál képes megérteni, és ez rohadtul bosszantott.

- Én ezt megértettem, Ron. Csak nagyon drasztikusan adtad elő. És amikor előjöttél ezzel a hülyeséggel, hogy Draco ellopta a cuccaidat…

- Jaj, Harry, mondtam, hogy sajnálom… meg a többit is… de akkor nem tudtam megállni.

- Azért jössz egy bocsánatkéréssel Dracónak.

- Muszáj? – kérdezte kétségbeesett arccal a fiú.

- Igen, Ron, muszáj. Ez a minimum.

- Hát, majd összeszedem magam – majd Harryre nézett, és csupa bűntudat volt az arca. – Te is nagyon haragszol rám?

- Ugyan, haver. Egy kicsit sem haragudtam volna, ha nem jössz ezzel a vagy ő vagy én dumával. Az egy kicsit sok volt. De őrülök, hogy végül megjött az eszed.

- Nézd Harry… én nem mondom, hogy mostantól Malfoy jó haver lesz…

- Én nem ezt kérem tőled, Ron. Csak fogadd el, hogy itt van… és ne bántsd folyton.

- Jól van, megpróbálom.

- Helyes – mondta Harry egy nagy sóhajjal. Megkönnyebbült, hogy most már legalább Ron miatt nem kell aggódnia. Éppen elég neki Draco. – És most? Itt maradsz?

- Nem, anyával jöttünk, és este már megyünk is vissza az Odúba. Csak el akartam mondani, hogy mi történt.

Harry magában mosolyogva hozzátette, hogy ebben az akarásban hathatós szerepe lehetett Mrs. Weasleynek is, de inkább nem mondta ki hangosan.

A délután hátralévő részében a két fiú még beszélgetett, majd vacsora után Ron az édesanyjával távozott, és végül Harry úgy érezte, hogy a végtelenül nehéz szíve most egy árnyalattal könnyebb lett végre.


	10. Chapter 10

Már egy hét is eltelt azóta, hogy Harry beszélt Pitonnal, és a férfi azt mondta neki, hogy Draco hamarosan visszatér. De hát mikor lesz az a hamarosan? Harry számolta a napokat, az órákat, a perceket, amiket nélküle töltött.

Nem vádolta Pitont, hisz tudta, ő is csak azt tudja mondani, ami Dumbledore-tól hallott, az igazgatónál pedig sosem lehet tudni, mit jelent a hamarosan. Dumbledore-nak ugyanis némileg más fogalmai voltak az időről, mint egy átlagos embernek

Este mikor lefeküdt aludni, szinte már megszokottan Draco körül jártak a gondolatai.

Hajnalban pedig arra ébredt, hogy valaki belépett a szobájába, és mikor felnézett, alig akarta elhinni, hogy Draco végre visszatért. Harry kiugrott az ágyból, odalépett a szőkéhez, és megölelte. Draco a meglepetéstől és a fáradtságtól csupán arra volt képes, hogy gyengéden viszonozza a fiú ölelését.

- Draco, jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry, mikor végre elengedte a szőkét, akit szinte már csak Harry tartott talpon, hogy össze ne essen.

- Jól - sóhajtotta a fiú – csak fáradt vagyok.

Harry valóban érezte a fiún, mikor a karjaiban tartotta, hogy a végletekig kimerült, így megsimogatta a karját, és csak annyit mondott neki: - Feküdj le, és aludj!

Megvárta, míg a szőke az utolsó erejével átöltözik, és bebújik az ágyába, majd leguggolt mellé.

- Annyira örülök, hogy végre itt vagy, Draco!

- Én is örülök, Harry! – válaszolt erőtlenül a szőke, de közben már lecsukódtak a szemei, és elaludt.

Harry még néhány percig nézte, ahogy alszik, majd megigazította rajta a takarót, és ő is visszabújt az ágyába. Nem mintha arra számított volna, hogy egy szemhunyást is tudna aludni, most, hogy a fiú, aki annyira hiányzott neki hetek óta visszatért, de tudta, hogy ha ott marad mellette, nem tudná megállni, hogy megsimogassa az arcát, és azzal csak fölébresztené, pedig mindennél jobban alvásra van szüksége, ez nyilvánvaló.

Draco végigaludta a másnapot, és este is csak egy rövid időre kelt fel, hogy vacsorázzon, és roppant hálás volt, amiért senki nem nyaggatta hülye kérdésekkel. Vacsora alatt ugyan végig magán érezte Harry aggódó tekintetét, de még nem gyűjtött elég energiát, hogy érdemben tudjon vele foglalkozni. A fiú tudta ezt, és nem is akarta nyaggatni Dracót, csak hát tényleg aggódott érte. Vacsora után azonban a szőke visszabújt az ágyba, és most is szinte azonnal elaludt.

Másnap reggel Harrynek Mordonnal volt különórája, így korán kelt, és Draco még aludt, mikor elhagyta a szobát.

Úgy egy fél órával ebéd előtt tért csak vissza, csapzottan, kimerülten. Mikor belépett a szobába, Dracót az ablaknál állva találta, és látta, hogy épp csak hátra sandít, hogy ki a belépő, és máris visszafordult az ablakhoz.

Harry egy percig nézte az ablaknál álló szőkét, és eltűnődött. Nem tudta, hol volt az elmúlt hetekben, de azt tudta, hogy nem lehetett könnyű dolga. Eddig sem volt egy komolytalan gyerek, de most még tovább komolyodott, és valahogy megtörtebb lett. Tegnap este a vacsoránál azt a tekintetet vélte felfedezni a fiú arcán, ami rá is gyakran nézett vissza a tükörből olyan napok után, mikor egész nap a jövő és az eljövendő nagy csata képeivel és várható veszteségeivel, rosszabb esetben a lehetséges veresége következményeivel gyötörte magát. Ezek a gondolatok most egy pillanat alatt suhantak át az agyán, majd nem törődve az esetleges következményekkel, odalépett a szőkéhez, és hátulról átölelve hozzábújt. – Annyira aggódtam érted, tudod? Nagyon féltettelek. – mondta halkan.

- Tudom – válaszolt Draco, és finoman megsimogatta az őt ölelő kezeket. – Én is sokat gondoltam rád. Olyan egyedül voltam.

Harry érezte, ahogy a szőke válaszától felgyorsul a szívverése. Lassan elengedte a fiút és maga fele fordította. Néhány másodpercig néztek egymás szemébe, majd Harry megcsókolta a szőkét, aki egy sóhajjal megadta magát a csóknak, és lassan magához ölelte Harryt.

Mikor szétváltak, Harrynek egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, amit Remus mondott, történetesen, hogy kockázatot kell vállalniuk, legalábbis annak, aki először kimondja, hogy mit érez. Ő ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, kész vállalni minden kockázatot. Draco szemébe nézett, és végre kimondta.

- Szeretlek, Draco! Már rég el kellett volna mondanom neked… jóval azelőtt, hogy elmentél, de nem mertem, mert… mert…

- Cssss – a szőke Harry szájára téve a mutatóujját, elhallgattatta. – Én is szeretlek, Harry!

A két fiú megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, mintha mázsás teher esett volna le a szívükről, egymáshoz bújtak, és szorosan ölelték egymást egészen addig, míg meg nem hallották a földszintről Mrs. Weasley kiabálását, ahogy ebédelni hívja őket.

Lassan szétváltak.

- Le kéne mennünk – mondta Harry.

Draco elnevette magát a fiú arcán látható durcás kisfiús kifejezéstől, Harry pedig felkapta a fejét, mert nem látta Dracót nevetni, de még mosolyogni sem, mióta visszajött. Elbűvölve nézte a mosolyt a fiú arcán, mire az adott egy puszit a szájára, és elindultak ebédelni.

Ebéd közben Harry sokszor magán érezte a keresztapja pillantását. Tudta, hogy bármennyire próbálkozik, nem képes most elfojtani a lelkéből fakadó mosolyt, és ez nem kerülte el Sirius figyelmét. Azt is látta, hogy a keresztapja tekintete találkozott Remuséval, és összemosolyogtak. Ezután Harry úgy döntött, hogy inkább az ebédjével foglalkozik. Draco mellette ugyanígy tett, bár ő valószínűleg nem vett észre semmit az előtte lezajló kis közjátékból.

Ebéd után Harrynek sajnos fojtatnia kellett a gyakorlást Mordonnal, úgyhogy elköszönt a társaságtól, és egy szomorú mosollyal Dracótól is. A fiú visszamosolygott rá, lassan felment a szobájukba, és pihenéssel töltötte ezt a délutánt is. Őszintén megvallva rá is fért. Az elmúlt időszakban egyszer sem volt alkalma kipihenni magát, és hiába tudott néha aludni egy kicsit, álma felszínes volt, hiszen nem volt biztonságban, még alvás közben is figyelnie kellett a környezetére. Ez a három hét a végletekig kimerítette, már csak pár napig bírta volna, mielőtt összeomlik. Így is már egy ideje csak Perselus bájitalai tartották talpon, és adtak neki erőt. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült csak elérnie a célját, és végre hazajönnie.

~~ o ~~

A szőke épp elbóbiskolt az ágyán gondolkodás közben, mikor kinyílt a szobájának az ajtaja, de ő nem ébredt fel rá. Perselus lépett be a szobába, óvatosan, hang nélkül, és amikor látta, hogy keresztfia alszik, egy pillanatra megállt, és halványan elmosolyodva figyelte, ahogy alszik. Majd odasétált az ágya mellé, és leült a szélére, gyengéden a fiú vállára téve a kezét. Draco szeme azonnal felpattant, és a benne látható rémület hatására Perselusnak összeszorult a szíve. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy ezért meg kéne átkoznia Dumbledore-t. Hogy tehette ezt ezzel a fiúval? Tisztában volt vele, hogy egy ilyen kaland után Draco még hosszú ideig nem tud nyugodtan aludni, mert benne marad az a félelem, amit ott megtapasztalt.

Aztán ahogy a szőke meglátta a keresztapját, minden feszültsége azonnal elszállt, felült, és megölelte a férfit, aki viszonozta az ölelését.

- Jól vagy, Kicsi Sárkány? – Draco csak bólintott, fel sem nézett. – Nagyon ügyes voltál.

- Annyira féltem, Perselus!

- Tudom. De a bátorságod legyőzte a félelmet. Büszke vagyok rád.

Draco néhány másodpercre összeszorította a szemét, és Perselus értette ezt a reakciót. Tudta, hogy a fiú sosem hallotta ezeket a szavakat az apjától, és hogy ez mennyire fáj neki. Egy másodpercre még erőseben szorította magához, majd elengedte.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, Perselus! – mondta Draco.

- Sajnálom, hogy csak ennyiben tudtam. Ha tehettem volna, elmegyek helyetted…

- Nem, ezt nekem kellett. Jó volt így. Túl vagyok rajta.

A bájitalmester tudta, hogy ez így csak részben igaz, de inkább nem feszegette ezt a témát. Nem akarta még jobban felidézni Dracóban a történések emlékeit, hisz azok álmában még így is jó ideig kísérteni fogják.

- Aggódtam érted, Draco – mondta neki inkább.

- Tudom.

- És valaki más is aggódott érted.

- Harry. Igen, ezt is tudom.

- Szeret téged – mondta kertelés nélkül Perselus, és komolyan nézett a fiúra.

- Láttad? –nézett rá ezúttal a szőke is.

- Igen, láttam. Nem tudta elrejteni előlem. Az aggodalmát sem, és az érzéseit sem.

Draco elfordította a fejét. – Bevallotta.

- És te? Te is szereted őt? – kérdezte szelíden a férfi. Dracót meglepte ez a nyugodt hang, hisz tudta, hogy Perselus mennyire utálja Harryt, és ezért nem is tudta, hogy mondja el neki a dolgot.

- Nézd, én… tudom, hogy te nem kedveled őt…

- Nézz rám, Kicsi Sárkány – mondta a férfi, és gyengéden kényszerítette a fiút, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Nem ez volt a kérdésem. Szereted őt?

- Igen – mondta ki a szőke. Egy kicsit tartott Perselus reakciójától, de az nyugodt maradt. Rég sejtette már a választ, így nem érte meglepetésként.

- Komoly veszélyt jelentetek egymásra. Mindketten.

- Tudom. De magunktól is halálos veszélyben vagyunk. Rosszabb meg már nem lehet, nem?

- Csak azt akartam, hogy tisztán láss. Nem akartalak lebeszélni róla.

- Azt hittem haragudni fogsz – nézett rá egy kis hitetlenséggel a szemében a szőke.

- Nem, Draco. Nem haragszom. Tiszteletben tartom az érzéseidet. És… bár nehezemre esik de az övét is.

- Köszönöm! – mondta a fiú, és megint megölelte a keresztapját egy pillanatra.

Egy kis ideig hallgattak, majd Draco szólalt meg - Most mi lesz, Perselus? Úgy értem a világban… a háborúval…

- Valamiért úgy érzem, hogy a következő évben sok minden fog történni. Sok minden, ami meghatározza a jövőt – mondta elgondolkodva a férfi. - És már nem állhatunk az események útjába. Meg kell tennünk, amit bevállaltunk.

- Perselus…

- Ne, Kicsi Sárkány! Nekem is meg kell tennem, amit bevállaltam. De szeretném, hogy tudd, te csak az egyik ok vagy, amiért megteszem. Van más is. Talán majd egyszer te is megtudhatod, mi az. És kérlek, bármi történik, ne vádold magad. Te nem tehetsz semmiről. Megígéred nekem? – Draco nem nézett rá. – Kérlek!

- Jól van, megígérem – fordult el még jobban a fiú. – De nem akarom…

- Már nem tudjuk megállítani az eseményeket. És különben is… csak így vethetünk véget ennek az egésznek. És ezt akarjuk, nem igaz?

- De igen – válaszolt alig hallhatóan a szőke.

- Jól van. Nekem lassan mennem kell. Black azt kiabálta mikor ide jöttem, hogy ebben a házban ő szabja meg, hogy ki jöhet be és ki nem. És engem nem igazán sorol a szívesen látott vendégei közé.

- Black… - csóválta meg a fejét Draco – tipikus esete annak a kutyának, amelyik ugat, de nem harap. Legalábbis most már.

- Igaz. Viszont csaholni azt nagyon tud. De nem érdemes arra, hogy szót vesztegessünk rá. Megyek.

Draco megfogta a kezét. – Perselus… ha elkezdődik az év… nem találkozunk, ugye?

- Nem, Kicsi Sárkány – szorította meg a kezét a férfi. – Talán majd karácsonykor. Talán… ha addig nem történik valami. De ígérni nem tudok neked semmit.

- Tudom. Figyelj… nagyon vigyázz magadra, jó?

- Vigyázni fogok. Te pedig ne feledd, mit ígértél. Ha valami mégis történne velem…

- Perselus!

- Draco! – szólt ezúttal határozottan és szigorúan a férfi, majd újra ellágyultak a vonásai – Ha belehalok ebbe az átkozott háborúba, amire elég nagy az esély… azt akarom, hogy ne sokáig szomorkodj miattam. Már nem leszel egyedül nélkülem sem. Itt lesz neked Potter. Szeressétek egymást… és nagyon vigyázzatok egymásra! – Draco arcán végiggördült egy könnycsepp, Perselus odanyúlt és gyengéden letörölte. – Legyen ez az utolsó könnycsepp, amit miattam ejtesz! Most pedig vegyünk búcsút! – mondta, mert tudta, hogy ha a fiún múlik, nem fogja elengedni. Még egyszer megölelte a keresztfiát, majd felállt az ágyról, és elindult kifele. Mielőtt megfogta volna a kilincset, Draco még utánaszólt.

- Perselus! – a férfi megállt, és visszanézett. – Karácsonykor találkozunk.

- Úgy lesz Draco! Karácsonykor találkozunk! – mondta, és ezzel kilépett a szobából.

Ezúttal azonban mindketten tudták, hogy ez hazugság. Addig annyi minden történhet, hisz háború van, amiben már valóban nem tudják irányítani az eseményeket. Csak teszik, amit tenniük kell. És ha Perselusnak igaza van, és tényleg mozgásba lendülnek az események, akkor már csak Merlin tudja, hogy találkoznak-e még valaha.

~~ o ~~

Amikor Harry késő délután visszatért a házba, az első, akibe belefutott, Sirius volt. A férfi egy komisz kölyök csillogó szemeivel nézett rá, mikor elé állt és megszólította.

- Harry…

- Igen? – a fiú olyan ártatlan ábrázattal nézett vissza rá, hogy a férfiból kitört a nevetés, majd Harry is csatlakozott hozzá.

- Hosszú ideje nem láttalak így mosolyogni, mint ma, és örülök neki – mondta végül Sirius. Harry elpirult, mire a keresztapja összeborzolta a haját, és végül útjára engedte. – Menj, nem tartóztatlak tovább. Azt hiszem, van sokkal jobb elfoglaltságod is, mint velem traccsolni.

Ebben a pillanatban ért oda Remus, és rosszallóan csóválva a fejét, rászólt a párjára. – Sirius, nem illik ilyesmire célozgatni.

- Jaj, ne légy már prűd, Remus – vigyorgott rá Sirius.

Remus Harryre nézett és legyintett. – Ne is törődj vele. Ő már csak ilyen. Ami a szívén, az a száján.

- Tudom – mondta Harry is mosolyogva, majd a keresztapjához fordult. – De tudod mit? Nem fogok mindent az orrodra kötni! – mondta, és egy kacsintással otthagyta a két férfit, akikből megint kitört a nevetés.

Mikor Harry felment a lépcsőn, és eltűnt a szemük elől, Remus megszólalt.

- Örülök, hogy jól alakulnak a dolgaik. Aggódtam értük.

- Hát még én – sóhajtott Sirius, és átölelte a párja derekát.

- Sirius, magad alatt vágod a fát. Bárki erre jöhet – mondta neki játékosan fenyegetőzve

Remus.

- Nem érdekel.

- Reménytelen esett vagy – mosolygott Remus, majd lassan kibontakozott Sirius öleléséből. – Gyere, inkább menjünk fel.

- Bejössz hozzám?

- Csak ha megígéred, hogy nem fogod cikizni Harryt.

- Jaj, Remus, milyen vagy! Ez zsarolás! – mondta durcásan Sirius.

- Nem – nézett rá ártatlan arccal a párja. – Ez tisztességes üzlet. Nos?

- Hát tudok én neked nemet mondani? – kérdezte Sirius, miközben próbálta újra megölelni Remust, de az nem hagyta magát, inkább elindult fel az emeltre, Sirius pedig mosolyogva követte. Már majdnem felértek a lépcsőn, mikor Sirius megint megszólalt.

- Te Holdsáp!

- Hm?

- Várj meg! – Remus megállt, megvárta, és Sirius egészen halkan megkérdezte tőle: - Szerinted Harryék már…?

Remus megforgatta a szemét. – Ehhez aztán végképp semmi közöd, Sirius.

- Jaj, ne csináld már! Csak a véleményedre vagyok kíváncsi.

- Hát, ha engem kérdezel, szerintem még nem. Draco még nem jött helyre teljesen, és Harry tudja ezt. De most már tényleg gyere, és keressünk valami nyugodt helyet – mondta Remus és ezúttal nem állt meg addig, míg Sirius szobájának ajtaja be nem csukódott mögöttük.


	11. Chapter 11

Eközben Harry visszament a szobájába, de Draco édesdeden aludt, és Harrynek esze ágában sem volt felébreszteni. Óvatosan leguggolt mellé, néhány percig csak nézte, ahogy alszik, majd úgy döntött, hogy inkább elmegy fürödni. Amúgy is az ilyen Mordonnal töltött napok mindig meg szokták viselni. A nap végére mindig izzadt és szakadt szokott lenni, ezer sebből vérzik, de még inkább nyűgös, és már alig várja, hogy a zuhany alá kerülhessen, majd ágyba. Most is gyorsan fogta a törölközőjét, tiszta alsóneműt, és a fürdőszobába vonult.

Hosszú ideig csak folyatta magára a jó forró vizet, míg úgy nem érezte, hogy egy kicsit feltöltődött vele. Akkor kimászott a víz alól, sebtében megtörölközött, majd egy szál boxeralsóban, nyakában a törölközőjével visszament a szobába. Keresett a szekrényben egy pólót és egy farmert, amit felvehet, majd kiterítette az ágyára. Levette a nyakából a törölközőt, és megtörölte a haját. Ilyenkor nyáron nem törődött azzal, hogy bűbájt használjon erre a célra, sokkal jobban szerette, ha magától szárad meg, és ettől még inkább úgy állt, mint a szénaboglya.

Épp a saját ágya fele fordult, így egy pillanatra meglepődött, mikor meghallotta Draco még kicsit álomittas hangját.

- Ezt most direkt csinálod, Potter?

Harry ránézett a fiúra. Draco máskor jeges szemei most ragyogtak, és a szája sarkában egy alig észrevehető mosoly bujkált.

- Azt hittem alszol – mosolygott a szőkére Harry.

- Tévedtél – válaszolt Draco, majd Harry felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Gyere ide!

Harry ledobta a törölközőjét, megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet, és leült Draco ágyának szélére. Szabad kezével megsimogatta a szőke arcát, mire az egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Harry még néhány másodpercig gyönyörködött a szerelmében, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Először csak finoman kóstolgatták egymás ajkait, majd bátorságra lelve felfedezték egymás száját, érzéki táncba hívva egymás nyelvét. Hosszú ideig képtelenek voltak elszakadni egymástól, és amikor mégis, akkor is csak azért, hogy végre levegőhöz jussanak. Draco szinte még lehunyt szemmel végigsimított Harry karján, majd felnézett rá.

- Harry, csupa libabőrös vagy… gyere, bújj be mellém a takaró alá.

A fiú elpirult Draco szavai hatására, a szőke pedig ettől elnevette magát. – Félsz tőlem, Potter? Nem harapok…- vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét - vagy csak egy egészen kicsit. Nos? – ezzel beljebb csúszott az ágyon, és az oldalára fordult, Harry pedig bebújt mellé, és a hátára feküdt. Most Draco volt az, aki Harry arcát simogatta, el-eljátszadozott egy félig még nedves hajtincsével, miközben csak gyönyörködött a másik fiú ragyogó zöld szemében.

- Gyönyörű a szemed, Harry… ezt miért nem láttam eddig?

A kérdezett halványan elmosolyodott. – Mert eddig túl sok minden vakított el bennünket.

- Sajnos igazad van. De most már nem. Most már nem engedjük – a végén a szőke már csak suttogott, és most ő hajolt Harryhez, és kezdeményezett egy lassú, gyengéd csókot.

Bár mindkettejük testében ott bimbózott már a vágy, most egyikük sem gondolt arra, hogy esetleg ennél tovább lépjenek. Draco még mindig testben és lélekben meggyötört volt, ez a gyengéd ismerkedés a másikkal tökéletesen megfelelt az igényeinek, Harryt pedig kikészítette az egész napos párbaj Mordonnal, minden tagja fájt és sajgott, csak a szőke ölelése tudta elfelejtetni vele az egész napos kemény munkát. De még így is képtelenek voltak betelni egymás ízével, a másik csókjával, az ölelésével. Időnként, mikor levegőért kapkodva szétváltak, csak feküdtek összebújva, élvezve a másik közelségét, az illatát, a testének melegét, csak hogy néhány perc múlva egy újabb csókban forrhassanak össze.

Annyira elmerültek egymásban, hogy észre sem vették, hogy eljött a vacsoraidő, és hallották Mrs. Weasley kiabálását a földszintről.

- Le kéne mennünk – sóhajtott Harry.

- Inkább zárkózzunk be, és maradjunk itt! Megmozdulni sincs kedvem nem felkelni – kérte Draco.

- Ugyan, Mrs. Weasley képes és ránk töri az ajtót, csupa aggódásból.

- Ááááááh… Weasleyk! – mondta bosszankodva Draco, és ő is hanyatt feküdt az ágyon.

- Draco…

- Jól van, nem szóltam semmit.

- Na azért – mosolygott Harry a szőkére, majd kimászott az ágyból. Alig ért talajt a lába, máris annyira hiányzott neki a másik közelsége, a testének melege, hogy megborzongott. Gyorsan felkapta magára a kikészített farmert és pólót, de közben végig magán érezte Draco perzselő pillantását.

- Gyere, menjünk – nyújtotta felé a kezét. Draco megfogta és felállt az ágyról, de nem mozdult. – Mi az?

Draco még egy másodpercig egy félmosollyal nézett rá, majd megszólalt. – Ha titkolózni akarsz, Potter, el kéne tüntetned azt a vigyort a képedről, mert olyan egyértelmű, mint a ház.

Harry ránézett. – Ez nem hiszem, hogy menni fog.

A szőke elgondolkodott. – Ezt most nem fogod szeretni, de… okklumencia.

A másik megborzongott. – Ezt most nem kellett volna.

- Az okklumencia jó dolog, Potter, ne utáld csak azért, mert Perselustól tanulod. Gyerünk!

Harry vállat vont, majd néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és ha többet nem is ért el ilyen rövid idő alatt, legalább lecsendesítette az elméjét, és már ez nagyon sokat segített abban, hogy a Draco által emlegetett vigyort egy kicsit mérsékelje.

Draco érzékelte rajta a változást. – Ez az. Kezdetleges, de mondjuk, hogy első körben megteszi.

- Adok én neked kezdetlegest, Malfoy! – csipkelődött Harry.

De Draco sem hagyta magát. - Igen? Akkor legközelebb majd mutasd meg, hogy mit tudsz! Most pedig menjünk.

Mikor a két fiú belépett a konyhába, Mrs. Weasley zsémbeskedve rájuk nézett. – Mondjátok, miért kell nektek mindig elkésni? Már mikor szóltam, hogy vacsora?

- Ugyan hagyd őket, Molly! – szólt csitítóan a nőre Sirius. – Biztosan egy sakkparti kellős közepén zavartad meg őket, és előbb inkább befejezték – mondta, miközben Harryre kacsintott, és a két fiú még látta, hogy Remus alig bírja visszafojtani a nevetését. Minden igyekezetükre szükségük volt, hogy ne piruljanak el Sirius megjegyzésére, így inkább a vacsorával foglalatoskodtak, miközben nagyon jól tudták, hogy Sirius remekül szórakozik rajtuk.

Mikor végeztek a vacsorával, és a társaság oszladozni kezdett, Harry halkan, hogy más ne hallja, mosolyogva odaszólt Siriusnak. – Ezért még számolunk!

- Most miért, Harry? Mi rosszat csináltam? – adta az ártatlant a férfi.

Harry a vállára tette a kezét. – Visszakapod. Készülj fel rá!

Remus, aki eddig csendben figyelte a kibontakozó jelenetet, elnevette magát. – Hát Sirius, kösd fel a felkötnivalód! Úgy tűnik, ezúttal emberedre akadtál.

Ezen aztán mindannyian jót nevettek, majd ők is elhagyták az ebédlőt, és ki-ki ment a szobájába.

~~ o ~~

Mivel Harry vacsora előtt már fürdött, így most csak Draco ment el tusolni. Mikor visszatért, most ő találta Harryt az ablaknál, ahogy a teret bámulja. Pedig ilyen késői órán alig néhányan lézengtek a városnak ezen a részén. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, a fiú kedvét leli a nézelődésben. Vagy tán nem is a valós képet látta maga előtt? Elmosolyodott, ahogy megérezte Draco karjait a derekára fonódni. Végül a szőke szólalt meg.

- Szeretném, ha mellettem aludnál, Harry.

A fiút megremegtette a szőke hangja, a forró lehelete a nyakán, az ölelése, de közben zavarba is jött a lehetőségtől. Draco megérezte ezt.

- Mi a baj? Nem akarod? Tényleg félsz tőlem?

- Nem, nem félek tőled – mosolyodott el Harry.

- Akkor? Nem érezted jól magad délután mellettem?

Harry megfordult, és a másik fiú szemébe nézett. – Draco, én még soha életemben… nem éreztem magam olyan csodásan, mint akkor. És én is szeretnék melletted aludni.

- Komolyan?

- Igen, komolyan.

Draco megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, majd újra Harryre nézett. – De… ha van valami, ami… bánt… vagy zavar… ugye elmondod?

- Persze – próbálta Harry megnyugtatni a másikat, de a szőkét nem ilyen puha fából faragták, hogy egy ilyen ígérettől feladja.

- Akkor hallgatlak.

- De tényleg nincs most semmi… - sütötte le a szemét a fiú.

Draco az álla alá nyúlt, és gyengéden kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Harry, bízz bennem, kérlek!

- Csak… - kezdett bele dadogva a fiú - csak az… az a baj, hogy én… még nem… még soha nem… voltam senkivel… és nem tudom, hogy…

Draco megcsóválta a fejét. – Bolond vagy, Potter – mondta neki kedvesen. – Gondoltam, hogy ez a bajod. Figyelj… lehet, hogy én nem vagyok szűz… hogy anno lefeküdtem Pansyvel… de hidd el, hogy ez a szitu veled… nekem ugyanolyan új, mint neked – mondta, majd elmosolyodott. – Amúgy meg… lehet, hogy szűz vagy, Harry, de úgy csókolsz, hogy a gondolatától is megremegek – látta, hogy erre Harry is elmosolyodik – Most megnyugodtál?

- Azt hiszem.

- A másik dolog pedig… hogy én nem akarok lóversenyt csinálni ebből Harry… annak idején elkövettem ezt a hibát… egyikünk sem állt még készen rá… nagyon… elszúrtuk a dolgot. Most veled, szeretném, hogy másképp legyen. Mindketten tudni fogjuk, mikor van itt az ideje. Így rendben?

- Igen.

- Oké. Akkor gyere, és feküdjünk le – mondta a szőke, és megfogta Harry kezét, hogy maga után húzza az ágyba, de az nem mozdult. Draco visszafordult hozzá, és kérdőn nézett rá.

- Én csak… köszönöm, Draco.

- Hagyd már, Potter, itt alszom el állva. Jössz, vagy maradsz? – kérdezte a szőke, majd mikor látta, hogy Harry erre megcsóválja a fejét, még egy vigyorral visszalépett hozzá, és megölelte. – Most gyere, tényleg ideje ágyba kerülnünk.

Draco bebújt az ágyba, Harry pedig leült mellé, és elgondolkodva nézett rá.

- Elmondod, mi volt a baj Pansyvel? Amire utaltál…

- Nem hinném, hogy ezt ki kéne teregetnem neked, Potter – morogta a szőke, de Harry látta, hogy a szeme előtt újra leperegnek a régi képek, majd végül mégis válaszolt. – A legnagyobb baj az volt, hogy két gyerek mindenáron azt akarta bizonyítani egymásnak, hogy már felnőttek. Mert az olyan… vagány. Pedig gyerekek voltunk még, mindketten. Leginkább Pansy. Legalább nekem lehetett volna több eszem… de akkor még nem volt. De… muszáj róla beszélnünk?

- Nem, ne haragudj.

- Nem haragszom. Csak egy kicsit már unom, hogy mindenki mindig az én hibáimat elemezgeti.

- Én nem akartam.

- Tudom. De akkor én is had kérdezzek. Ti idén jártatok Choval, nem?

- Jártunk? Pfff… néhány felettébb kínos randi volt. Egyszer csókolóztunk, de biztos nagyon béna lehettem elsőre, mert utána már nem akart velem találkozni.

- Én nem hinném, hogy béna voltál. Csak… nem tartoztatok össze. Ez ilyen egyszerű. De most, hogy mindkettőnk visszamenőleges szerelmi életét kitárgyaltuk, nem lennél hajlandó végre bemászni az ágyba?

- Hát, ha esetleg egy kicsit kedvesebben hívnál…

- Kedvesebben, mi? – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt a szőke. – Valami ilyesmire gondoltál? – kérdezte, és felült, és megcsókolta Harryt.

Mikor egy kissé szétváltak, Harry mosolyogva szólalt meg. – Igen, pontosan ilyesmire gondoltam. Ilyen invitálásra már nem lehet nemet mondani.

Draco felemelte a takarót, és Harry becsusszant mellé. Hanyatt feküdt, és Draco haja, ahogy mellette könyökölt, csikizte a vállát. Megsimogatta az ezüstszínű fürtöket, mire Draco elmosolyodott, és a válla mögé simította a haját. Nem igazán maradt ott, mert nem volt elég hosszú, de a mozdulat eszméletlenül jól állt neki, és Harry viszonozta a mosolyát.

Draco lehajolt hozzá egy gyengéd, hosszú csókra, miközben finom keze Harry mellkasát simogatta. Egy idő után, mikor levegőért kapkodva szétváltak, Draco a másik smaragd szemét kereste. Egy ideig csak nézett a szemébe, majd egy aprót sóhajtott. – Most azt hiszem, jobb, ha megpróbálunk aludni, ugye? – Harry egy pillanatra nézett csak félre, és ez elég válasz volt a szőkének. A párnára hajtotta a fejét, és átölelte Harryt.

- Jó éjt! – súgta a fülébe.

- Neked is Draco! – úgy félpercnyi hallgatás után azonban újra megszólalt. – Draco…

- Igen?

- Szeretlek!

A szőke megcsóválta a fejét. – Aludj, te bolond! – mondta neki, majd adott egy puszit a nyakába. – Én is szeretlek! – súgta neki végül, és ezután már mindketten elcsendesedtek, és hamarosan elaludtak.


	12. Chapter 12

Másnap reggel, mikor Draco felébredt, óvatosan Harryre sandított. Nem akarta felébreszteni, ha esetleg még aludna. De a fiú akkor már egy ideje fenn volt. Ő sem akarta a mozgolódásával felkelteni a szőkét, így inkább gondolkodott, és üveges szemekkel bámult a levegőbe.

- Jó reggelt! – szólalt meg még álmos hangon a szőke, majd egy kissé távolabb húzódott Harrytől. A fiú azonban megértette, helyesebben megérezte a mozdulat nyilvánvaló okát, de csak kicsit mosolyodott el, és nem szólt semmit.

- Neked is jó reggelt!

- Nagyon gondolkodtál valamin az előbb.

- Igen.

- Elmondod?

- Két dolgon gondolkoztam – kezdett bele Harry. – Az egyik az, hogy mi lesz velünk… mármint kettőnkkel, ha visszamegyünk a Roxfortba. – Draco már nyitotta a száját, hogy közbeszóljon, de Harry folytatta. – A másik dolog pedig az volt, hogy egyáltalán visszamegyünk a Roxfortba?

- Nekem semmi esetre sem lenne jó ötlet visszamenni – mondta Draco komolyan, mire Harry ránézett. – Engem a mardekárosok azonnal feldobnának. Apámnak, Voldemortnak, bárkinek. Apám már régen kiadta a parancsot, hogy engem élve vagy holtan, de a föld alól is szedjenek elő. És meg is tennék. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy megjelennék. Crack vagy Monstro, de még akár Pansy is.

- Szeretted Pansyt? – kérdezte Harry, és a szőke a valódi kíváncsiság mellett némi féltékenységet is fel tudott fedezni a szemében. Elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Azt hiszem, hogy… túlságosan gyerek voltam még ehhez az érzéshez. Vagy legalábbis gyerekes elképzeléseim voltak róla. Mármint az igazi szerelemről.

- Hisz ez alig pár hete volt… nincs két hónapja.

- Harry… két hét alatt fel lehet nőni, ha az életed úgy alakul.

- Igen, tudom – látta be egy sóhajjal Harry. Hisz vele is pontosan ez történt.

- De visszatérve Pansyre… szerettem, mert akkor még olyan voltam, mint ő. De már nem lennék képes. Már látok sok mindent, amit akkor nem láttam.

- Azt mondtad, hogy klassz csaj.

- Igen, valóban az. De azt is mondtam, hogy az apja áldozata. És ő nem képes kitörni… nem is akar. Ő… neki az az élete. Túlságosan belenevelték, és nála sikerült – Draco vállat vont – szétváltak az útjaink. Ő megy tovább a régin, de én már letértem róla. Ha újra találkoznánk, azt hiszem, már csak ellenséget látnánk a másikban.

- Ez így olyan szörnyű…

- Nem tehetünk semmit. Mindenkinek a saját útját kell járnia.

- Tudom. Szóval, akkor te semmiképp nem mész vissza a kastélyba?

- Nem. Nem mehetek. Öngyilkos húzás lenne.

- Hát így már nekem sincs túl sok kedvem.

- Harry…

- Jól van, na. Úgysem én fogom eldönteni, hogy mit kell tennem. Életemben sem hagytak soha lehetőséget, hogy magam döntsek a sorsomról. Majd Dumbledore megmondja, mi legyen – mondta Harry teljesen komolyan, minden nyafogás nélkül.

- Harry, ha lesz lehetőséged, menj vissza. A kastélyban biztonságban vagy. Nagyobb biztonságban, mint itt, vagy bárhol.

- Nem akarok gyáván elbújni.

- Tudom. De… azt mondják, még nem jött el a te időd. Menj vissza és tanulj… legyél a barátaiddal. Én majd itt… vagy valahol… várok rád.

- Valahol?

- Ez a ház… olyan idegen… és nélküled… hát nem tudom, meddig bírnám.

- Ez a ház mindenkinek idegen, hidd el. Még Siriusnak is.

- De hát ő itt született.

- Akkor is. Vagy pont azért. A Black família… hát érdekes egy család. És az emlékek itt kísértenek, akár a szellemek. Ezt érzed, ahogy mindegyikünk. Mindig kiráz a hideg, ahányszor csak belépek ebbe a házba, csak már megszoktam ezt a hülye érzést.

Aztán, mint akinek csak most jut el a tudatáig, amit a másik mondott, Harry ránézett a szőkére. – Várni fogsz rám?

Draco megrázta a fejét. – Nem, Potter, csak azért nyaralok itt veled, hogy augusztus végén pápá-t intsek neked, és mert a Kanári szigetek messze van. Ne légy már hülye. Persze, hogy várni fogok rád. – mikor látta, hogy a másik fiú könnyekig meghatódva néz rá, némi tettetett bosszúsággal még hozzátette. – Most nehogy nekem sírva fakadj, Potter, mert akkor úgy kidoblak az ágyamból, hogy még a lépcsőn is legurulsz.

Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét, és magához húzta a szőkét egy csókra, hogy belefojtsa a további méltatlankodást, majd miután szétváltak, sóhajtott. – Fel kéne kelnünk – és lassan kimászott az ágyból, de mielőtt felállt volna, Draco még megfogta a kezét.

- Visszajössz hozzám?

- Szívem szerint el sem mennék, Draco, de ha mégis el kell mennem, visszajövök, ígérem.

A szőke megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és ő maga is kikászálódott az ágyból. Igaz, hogy már a reggelit alaposan lekésték, de úgy gondolták, hogy még valami ehetőt össze tudnak szedni a konyhán, így lementek.

A konyhában azonban ott találták Siriust és Remust, akik ezek szerint szintén későn keltek aznap reggel. Harry arcán egy ördögi vigyor terült szét mielőtt belépett és megszólalt.

- Nocsak Sirius, ma reggel nektek is volt jobb dolgotok, mint időben felkelni és reggelizni? Vagy túl sokáig fenn voltatok az este? Netán elhúzódott egy sakkparti?

- Harry… neked is jó reggelt! – nézett fel a tányérjából a keresztapja egy sanda mosollyal. – Tudod, az embernek ki kell tapasztalnia, hogy vacsora előtt egy órával érdemes-e leülni sakkozni, és akkor elkésik a vacsoráról, vagy megvárja a vacsorát, és utána annyi ideje van, amennyit csak akar.

- És reggel meg olyan, mint akit elkapott egy tornádó, igaz?

- Most hogy így mondod… úgy is érzem magam. Ez egy… eléggé viharos övezet – nézett ezúttal Remusra egy kis gonosz vigyorral.

Az említett csak fél szemmel nézett fel rájuk, és megjátszott sértődöttséggel szólalt meg. – Ha esetleg panaszod van az időjárásra, Sirius…

- Eszemben sincs panaszkodni – mosolygott tovább a férfi.

Harry mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, majd Dracoval együtt leültek az asztalhoz, és ők is nekiláttak a reggeli maradékának.

Miután megreggeliztek, Remus igyekezett komolyabb vizekre terelni a társalgást.

- Mit terveztél mára, Harry?

- Igazából semmi konkrétat. Miért?

- Mert ha van kedved… vagy kedvetek, gyakorolhatnánk néhány dolgot.

- Én benne vagyok – egyezett bele Harry.

- Én is – bólintott rá a szőke is.

- Én is jöhetek? – kérdezte Sirius.

Remus csak egy félmosollyal nézett rá. – Veled nem lehet normálisan tanulni.

- Most miért mondod ezt Remus?

- Azért mert ismerlek.

- És ha megígérem, hogy jó kisfiú leszek?

- Te meg az ígéreteid – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Remus. – De egy rossz szó, és elzavarlak.

- Megértettem, tanár úr! – mondta Sirius és a fiúkra kacsintott. – Akkor mehetünk?

A két fiú bólintott, és felálltak az asztaltól.

Egész délelőtt gyakoroltak, a legkülönbözőbb pajzsbűbájokat, és egyéb hárításokat. Remus várakozásival ellentétben Sirius is megőrizte a komolyságát, és sokat segített a fiúknak. Mire eljött az ebédidő, a két fiúnak időnként már pálca és varázsige nélkül is sikerült egyik-másik pajzsot megidéznie, pedig az nem kis mentális teljesítményt igényelt tőlük.

Végül Remus megdicsérte őket, és elmentek ebédelni, de már így is jócskán lemaradtak a közös ebédről, a többiek már régen végeztek.

- Ebéd után folytatjuk? – kérdezte Harry Remusra nézve.

- Nem, azt hiszem, kellőképpen elfáradtatok mindketten, inkább pihenjetek. És különben is, holnap, ha jól emlékszem, Perselus jön hozzád… jobb, ha nem leszel túl fáradt.

- Ó, hogy az a… ez hiányzott még a boldogságomhoz - fakadt ki Harry egy fintorral, mire Draco megcsóválta a fejét. – Semmi kedvem hozzá, hiába nézel így rám!

- Cseréljünk Potter, van százfűléfőzeted?

- Fiúk, fejezzétek be! – szólt közbe Remus. – Harry, akkor is meg kell tanulnod az okklumenciát, ha a hátad közepére sem kívánod. A cseréről meg annyit, hogy szerintem Perselusnak még legilimencia sem kéne, hogy észrevegye. Ismer mindkettőtöket, mint a rossz pénzt.

- Ez igaz – ismerte be a két fiú egyszerre, és a továbbiakban nem szóltak többet, ebéd után pedig felmentek a szobájukba.

Leültek Harry ágyára, hátukat a falnak vetve, és Draco átkarolta Harry vállát. Egy kis ideig mindketten gondolkodtak, majd végül Draco megszólalt.

- Miért utálod annyira Perselust? – kérdezte a szőke, és szorosan megtartotta Harryt, aki a kérdés hatására fel akart pattanni az ágyról, és otthagyni a másikat. – Komolyan kérdeztem, Harry!

Draco számított arra, hogy Harry kiborul, és felemlegeti Perselus minden elvetemült húzását, amit az elmúlt öt évben elkövetett ellene, valahogy úgy, ahogy Weasley tette vele. De a várakozásaival ellentétben Harry nyugodt maradt.

- Leginkább azért, mert ő olyan dolgokért utál engem, amikről nem tehetek. Olyan dolgokért, amik akkor történtek, mikor még meg sem születtem. Apám miatt, meg anyám miatt is… Most hol tehetek én arról, amit ők tettek? Amióta az eszemet tudom, szememre veti apám bűneit. Meg Siriusét, meg a többiekét. Ő ugyanúgy gyűlöl engem apám miatt, ahogy sokan téged a tiéd miatt. Sosem fogja belátni, hogy én nem az apám vagyok. Mióta csak ismer, miatta büntet, miatta alázott meg nap, mint nap. És ez sosem fog változni.

- Ez lehet, Harry. De ezek a sebek… amiket apád ejtett rajta… sosem fognak begyógyulni. És ha hiszed, ha nem, fájnak neki. Mert ő is érez fájdalmat, ahogy bármelyikünk.

- De ennek már húsz éve, Merlin áldja meg! Lépjen már túl rajta!

- Vannak dolgok, amiket sosem lesz képes elfelejteni.

- Beszélt neked erről?

- Nem túl sokat. Szinte sosem beszélt a gyerekkoráról, a roxfortos éveiről. De ennyiből is leszűrtem, hogy nem volt könnyű neki. De most nem erről van szó! Meg kellene tanulnotok együttműködni. Legalább ideiglenesen.

- Ezt mond meg neki!

- Potter, eszednél légy! – fakadt ki a szőke. - Itt egyelőre ő a tanár, és ő a felnőtt! És egyelőre ő az, aki az életét kockáztatja mindannyiunkért! Érted is!

- Tudom – látta be egy sóhajjal Harry. - De miért kéne jó képet vágnom ahhoz, hogy engem szívat?

- Nem szívat, Harry. Csupán szeretné elérni, hogy megtanuld a nyomorult okklumenciát. Ez nem egy kellemes dolog, az biztos. De ezzel a hülye viselkedéseddel mindkettőtök dolgát nehezíted.

- A végén még én leszek az oka, ugye? – próbált elhúzódni Harry.

Draco szorosabban magához húzta a fiút. – Nem, Harry. Én nem mondom, hogy csak te vagy az oka. A kapcsolatotok Perselusszal olyan, amilyen. Nem hiszem, hogy ezen valaha tudnánk változtatni, vagy ha igen, akkor sem mostanában. De mindkettőtök dolgát megkönnyíthetnétek azzal, hogy legalább szándékosan nem tesztek keresztbe a másiknak. Utálod az okklumenciát azért, mert utálod Perselust. Nem gondolod, hogy ez gyerekes gondolkodás? Hogy mit érzel Perselus iránt, az a te személyes problémád, de az, hogy ki tudd zárni az elmédből Voldemortot, az mindannyiunk érdeke. És ezen el kéne gondolkodnod, hogy melyik mennyire fontos.

- Úgy beszélsz, mint Dumbledore.

- Potter! – csattant fel már kissé ingerülten a szőke.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van, de… ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

Draco sóhajtott. – Reménytelen eset vagy, Potter – mondta, majd elengedte Harryt, és elfeküdt a saját ágyán, fogta a könyvét, és olvasni kezdett.

Harry egy ideig nézett rá, majd bosszúsan fogta a könyvét és ő is belemélyedt. Vagy legalábbis megpróbált. De valahogy egyre csak azon járt az esze, amit a szőke mondott neki. Tudta, hogy igaza van, de ezt belátni egy dolog, és szembenézni Pitonnal egy másik dolog. Egy óra múlva letette a könyvet, és odalépett Dracóhoz, és letérdelt az ágya mellé.

- Most nagyon haragszol rám? – kérdezte.

A szőke is letette a könyvet, majd felé fordulva felkönyökölt. – Nem haragszom, Harry. Igazából mindkettőtöket megértelek. Olyan ez… tudod, kívülről objektíven látom az egészet. Mindkettőtöknek igaza van, és mégis egyikőtöknek sincs. De nem akarok emiatt veszekedni veled. Egyszer majd talán észhez tértek. Remélem. De addig is legalább tedd félre a dacos érzéseidet, és próbálj racionálisan gondolkodni.

Harry fintorgott még egy kicsit. – Meg fogom próbálni.

- Ez nekem elég – mondta Draco, és egy futó csókot nyomott Harry szájára. - Olvasunk?

- Idejöhetek melléd?

- Persze – mondta a szőke, és beljebb csúszott az ágyán.

Harry fogta a könyvét, és a szőke mellé feküdt, a vállára tette a fejét, és egy darabig olvastak. Majd Harry megunta, letette a könyvet, és Dracót átölelve elszunnyadt. Draco időnként lesandított rá, elmosolyodott, majd olvasott tovább.

Harry nem sokkal vacsora előtt ébredt.

- Nem akartam ennyit aludni. Este meg majd nem fogok tudni.

- Ugyan. Fárasztó délelőttünk volt.

- Te nem is fáradtál el. Csak én vagyok ilyen nyápic…

- Potter, én előtte napokig folyamatosan aludtam.

- Rád fért. És még mindig rád fér a pihenés.

A szőke vállat vont. – Majd este. Most inkább menjünk vacsorázni, mert ha megint elkésünk, megkapjuk a magunkét, és a végén még én is beszólok valamit Siriusnak.

- Csak nyugodtan, nincsen cukorból. Eléggé felvágták a nyelvét ahhoz, hogy meg tudja védeni magát. Csak a többiekre figyelj!

- Félsz tőlük, Potter?

- Én nem, csak…

- Felejtsd el, hülye kérdés volt – mondta a szőke, és fel akart kelni, de Harry nem engedte.

- Draco, figyelj, én nem azért… én csak…

- Harry, tudom… értem… és én is így vagyok vele. Mondtam, hogy felejtsd el! Gyere, menjünk.

A két fiú lement enni, és mivel ma időben érkeztek, megúszták Molly zsörtölődését, és Sirius csipkelődését egyaránt.

Amikor visszaértek a szobájukba. Draco leült az ágyára, Harry viszont szemmel láthatóan céltalanul pakolászott mindenfele.

- Ideges vagy, Harry?

- Á, nem, kicsattanok a jókedvtől. Szerinted?

- Bolond vagy! Gyere ide! – mondta, és magához ölelte a fiút. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Alszunk?

- Még korán van. És amúgy sem tudnék aludni. Mondtam, hogy délután nem kellett volna. Meg amúgy is… idegesít Piton.

- Hé, azért nem fog keresztbe lenyelni. Máskor is ennyire kiakadtál tőle?

- Nem, már jó ideje nem. Magam sem értem, hogy mi van velem. Máskor is bunkó volt velem, és kiabált, de soha nem érdekelt. Annyira. De most valahogy világgá tudnék futni.

Draco csak megcsóválta a fejét, ezen az estén már sokadszor. Aztán eszébe jutott valami.

- Ha már annyira nem tudsz aludni, Potter, mit szólnál egy sakkpartihoz?

Harry egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett rá, majd elnevette magát.

- Idegesen nem lehet koncentrálni – mondta, majd mikor érezte, hogy egy kicsit elpirul, még hozzátette – mármint a sakkra.

- Aha, én is arra gondoltam. Akkor gyere és aludjunk.

Végül ebben maradtak, meg abban, hogy ma is együtt alszanak, ezért Harry befészkelte magát Draco mellé, és mindkettőjük számára meglepően hamar elaludtak.


	13. Chapter 13

Másnap, bár Harry tényleg a háta közepére sem kívánta, részt kellett vennie az okklumencia órán Pitonnal. Előtte ugyan megkapta Dracótól a szentbeszédet, hogy nőjön már fel, és tegye félre a személyes ellenérzéseit, legalább akkor, mikor a köz érdeke úgy kívánja, de még mindig úgy tűnt Harry számára, hogy ez nem fog könnyen sikerülni neki.

És persze a férfi sem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Hasonlóan megkínozta, mint eddig bármikor, és Harrynek ilyenkor nehezére esett belátni, hogy ez a tanulási folyamat része, és nem Piton egyéni gonosz kis húzása, hogy vele jól kiszúrjon. Pedig, ha jobban belegondolt, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a tanár nem direkt kereste a rossz emlékeket a fejében, hanem szimplán csak ilyeneket talált, mert neki nem nagyon volt másféle. Eddig az élet valahogy mindig megfosztotta a szép dolgoktól, a rosszból viszont bőségesen kijutott neki. Szóval ez alkalommal sem volt könnyű ez a két óra Pitonnal. az óra végén azonban a férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

- Gyakorolt, Potter?

- Igen, tanár úr.

- És volt rá valami különösebb oka, vagy csak rávitte az unalom?

Harry most nem mert a férfi szemébe nézni, mert félt, hogy elárulja magát. Azt, hogy egyrészt Draco beszéli rá mindig az okklumenciára, másrészt meg, hogy pont a fiúval való kapcsolata az, amit el szeretne rejteni.

- Nézzen rám, Potter! – jött a határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő parancs, mire a fiú felnézett. Perselus csupán egy tized másodpercre engedte neki, hogy átlásson a falain, de ez elég volt Harrynek, hogy megértse, felesleges titkolóznia, mert a férfi mindent tud. Megint lesütötte a szemét.

- Azt hitte, Potter, hogy el tudja rejteni? Előlem? Maga sem hitte komolyan, ugye?

Harry szinte levegőt sem mert venni. Tudta, hogy a férfi most le fogja üvölteni a fejét, és már csak azt szerette volna, ha túl lehetne rajta, elmehetne innen és elbújhatna valahova. Leginkább Draco ölelő karjaiba.

- Nem, Potter, nem fogok magával kiabálni – szólalt meg végül nyugodt, de szigorú hangon a férfi. - Csupán egy dolgot mondok, de azt jegyezze meg magának egy életre. Ha összetöri a szívét annak a fiúnak, jobban teszi, ha elbújik a föld alá, mert én megtalálom, és amit tőlem kap… könyörögni fog, hogy inkább öljem meg! Megértette?

- Igen, tanár úr!

- Bíztam benne, hogy legalább ehhez lesz elég esze. És most tűnjön a szemem elől!

Harry felállt, elindult az ajtó felé, de még mielőtt lenyomta volna a kilincset, megfordult, és a férfira nézett.

- Tanár úr! – Piton ránézett, de éjsötét szeme ezúttal már olyan olvashatatlan volt, mint általában mindig. Harry azonban folytatta. – És soha… nem okoznék fájdalmat Dracónak!

- Ezt el is várom magától, Potter – mondta egy bólintással a férfi. A hangja most egészen emberi volt, olyan, amilyennek Harry csak ritkán hallhatta. – És… jobban teszi, ha hallgat rá, és továbbra is gyakorol. Mert amíg csak én tudtam kiolvasni a szeméből, hogy mi van maguk között, addig nincs nagy baj. De ha más is megteszi… azzal mindkettejüket veszélybe sodorhatja. Ezt tartsa mindig szem előtt. Ha másért nem hajlandó tanulni, hát tanuljon érte. És most menjen!

Harry bólintott, és kilépett az ajtón. Közben azon gondolkodott, amit a férfi mondott. Eddig eszükbe sem jutott, hogy Draco maga is veszélybe kerülhet csupán azért, mert közeli kapcsolatba került vele. Hiszen ha ez bárkinek a fülébe jut a másik oldalról, bármelyiküket felhasználhatják a másik ellen.

Még akkor is teljesen a gondolataiba volt merülve, mikor belépett a szobájukba.

- Ennyire kikészített Perselus? – kérdezte a szőke, mikor ránézett, és látta, hogy nincs teljesen magánál. – Túl könnyen megadod magad neki, Potter. Ő nem akar kínozni… annyira… csak saját magad adod a kezébe a lehetőséget.

- Nem, most az óra nem volt annyira… szörnyű. Csak utána beszélgettünk pár szót.

Draco összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Nézd, én tudom, hogy Perselusnak másokkal szemben vagy egy stílusa, de azért annyira nem szörnyű, hogy néhány szó után így kéne kinézned.

- Szerinted. De miután az ő… stílusában… közölte velem, hogy tud rólunk… és, hogy a fejemet kockáztatom, ha esetleg fájdalmat okozok neked, persze csak miután jól megkínzott büntetésül … Ja, meg azt, hogy frankón belekevertelek ebbe az egész lekvárba, és hogy nem elég a saját bajod, még miattam is életveszélyben vagy…

Draco elmosolyodott. – Perselus… - csóválta meg a fejét. – Ne haragudj rá! Aggódik értem, de ezt a világ minden kincséért sem mondaná ki. Főleg nem neked.

- Hát pedig azzal egy kicsit megkönnyítené a dolgomat.

- Az nem ő lenne. Nem az a dolga, hogy a te dolgodat könnyítse. Amúgy pedig sok mindenben igaza van, mint mindig.

- Mi van? – nézett fel rá fintorogva Harry.

- Nézd… nyilvánvaló volt, hogy rá fog jönni. Okklumenciát tanít neked… csak idő kérdése volt, hogy meglátja. Erre felkészülhettél volna.

- De én nem vettem észre, hogy…

- Ugyan, Potter, ne légy már dilettáns! A legilimencia nem arra való, hogy elefánt legyél a porcelánboltban! Akkor vagy profi, ha a másik semmit sem vesz észre abból, amit csinálsz. Olyan finoman, olyan lágyan, mint egy simogatás.

- Ez nagyszerű… És ezt neked is megtanította?

- Csak az alapokat. Ha én kotorásznék a fejedben, azt észrevennéd, úgyhogy megnyugodhatsz, nem tudom észrevétlenül kifürkészni a kis titkaidat. De nem is áll szándékomban.

- Tudod, hogy nem azért…

- Na persze – engedett meg magának egy kicsit gúnyos mosolyt a szőke. – Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy a fejeddel játszol… ezt én is megmondhattam volna neked. Én nem engednélek el csak úgy… Ha már egyszer az enyém vagy… az is maradsz – mondta halkan a Draco, felvonva egyik szemöldökét, de azért egy halvány mosolyt is megengedett magának közben. - Az életveszélyről meg annyit, hogy nélküled is épp elég nagy kátyúban lennék, az meg, hogy egyszer megölnek magam miatt, utána meg még miattad is, az már édesmindegy.

- Draco ne beszélj így!

- Ugyan miért ne, Potter? – kapta fel a vizet egy kicsit a szőke is. - Visszautasítottam a Sötét Nagyurat, ezzel eleve kivívtam magam ellen a haragját! Vérdíj van a fejemen, ebben biztos lehetsz. Innentől kezdve teljesen mindegy, mivel spékelem meg a dolgot, legyen az akár maga Harry Potter, nem számít! Kétszer nem lehet megölni egy embert, és az elsőt úgyis magam miatt kapom. Szóval emiatt igazán ne emészd magad.

- Hát most aztán igazán megnyugtattál, Malfoy!

- Figyelj, Harry! – szólalt meg Draco némileg nyugodtabban. - Azt hiszem, eddig is tisztában voltunk mindketten a helyzettel. Itt jelenleg biztonságban vagyunk… valamelyest. És egyikünk sem mehet sehova, hacsak nem Dumbledore küldi. Az meg amúgy is elég meleg szokott lenni. Ha te visszamész a kastélyba, ott is biztonságban vagy. Ha meg eljön az ideje, egyikünk sem fog elrejtőzni a sorsa elől, nem igaz? – Harry kelletlenül bólintott. – Akkor meg mi a frászt idegeskedsz előre? Izgulj majd akkor, ha szembekerülsz Voldemorttal, akkor lesz miért. Addig ne ilyen hülyeségre pazarold az energiád. Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem – mosolyodott el végül a szőke, és megcirógatta Harry arcát. A fiú még mindig feszülten hunyta le a szemét, de ahogy megérezte a szőke ajkait a sajátján, egy kicsit azonnal engedett a feszültsége.

Amikor végül Draco elhúzódott tőle, látta a másikon, hogy valamelyest megnyugodott, ezért úgy ítélte meg, hogy folytathatják a beszélgetést.

- Szerinted mikor fog kiderülni, hogy visszamész-e?

- Nem tudom. De már alig tíz nap van szeptemberig. Jó lenne beszélni Dumbledore-ral, de hát előbb lehet elérni a minisztert, mint őt. Próbáltam kérdezgetni a többieket, hogy ide jön-e valamikor, de mindenki csak a vállát vonogatja.

- Persze, mert az öreg soha senkinek nem mond semmit. Bár szerintem úgyis vissza fog küldeni. Ott jobban tud vigyázni rád.

- Herótom van már attól, hogy én vagyok az aranytojást tojó tyúk, akit még aranykalitkában is tartanak, nehogy egy kicsit is tudjon repülni!

- Potter, te most hisztizel? Mert akkor elárulom neked, hogy apám egy istenes pofonnal szokta helyrebillenteni anyám idegeit, ha hisztizik. Igényt tartasz rá?

- Szakadj meg, Malfoy! – mondta Harry, és fel akart állni az ágyról, de a szőke elkapta a kezét, és visszahúzta.

- Harry… ha Dumbledore azt mondja vissza kell menned, nem tehetünk semmit, akár a fejünkre is állhatunk, akkor is vissza kell menned. De ha így is van, ezt a tíz napot nem azzal akarom tölteni, hogy folyton egymás torkának ugrunk.

- Igazad van, Draco, ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom. Most menjünk ebédelni, addig talán te is lecsillapodsz. Mit csinálsz délután?

- Nem tudom, reggel Remus mondta, hogy mutatna valamit, ha van kedvem. Nem jössz te is?

A szőke vállat vont. – Miért ne? Ha Remus megengedi.

- Persze. De ebéd közben majd megkérdezzük. Menjünk.

A szőke beleegyezően bólintott, így elindultak a konyha fele.

Alig jutottak azonban az ebéd feléig, mikor hallották nyílni a bejárati ajtót, és Mr. Weasley és Ron bukkantak fel a konyhaajtóban.

Miközben Mrs. Weasley leültette őket, és nekik is hozott terítéket, Draco Harryre pillantott, aki csak alig észrevehetően vállat vont, jelezve, hogy nem tudott semmit Ron látogatásáról. A szőke a továbbiakban nem szólt semmit, csak rezignáltan elfogyasztotta az ebédjét. Amikor végzett odaszólt Harrynek, hogy felmegy a szobájukba.

- Várj, jövök én is – mondta Harry.

- Nincs szükségem testőrre, Potter! – súgta neki bosszúsan a szőke, mire Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét, és utánament.

Mikor felértek a szobába, Draco odasétált az ablakhoz, és mereven bámult ki rajta. Harry mellélépett, és finoman megsimogatta a karját.

- Ne izgulj, Draco…

- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki izgul, Potter? – nézett rá a szőke azzal a hideg pillantással, amit Harry már jó ideje nem látott tőle.

- Nem, nem úgy nézel ki – engedte el a fiú karját Harry. – Csak látom, hogy feszült vagy. Szerettem volna…

Ebben a pillanatban kopogtak az ajtajukon, és Ron nyitott be.

- Sziasztok! Öööö… bejöhetek?

Harry tekintete néhány pillanatig egyik fiúról a másikra vándorolt, majd végül bólintott. Ron belépett, de Draco még mindig tüntetően az ablak fele fordult.

- Malfoy… neked szeretnék… mondani valamit – kezdte dadogva Ron. A szőke felé nézett, de még nem fordult meg. Harry számított tőle egy 'mi a nyomorod, Weasley?' típusú megszólalásra, de Draco csak egy gúnyos-kérdő pillantást vetett Ronra, miközben szürke szemei olyan hidegen csillogtak, hogy Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg tőle.

- Szóval… én szeretnék… bocsánatot kérni.

A szőke megfordult, és egy apró gúnyos mosollyal nézett Ronra. – Miért is, Weasley? – kérdezte még mindig hidegen, és Harry pontosan értette, hogy büntetésül Ronnak végig kell mondania az egészet. – Mondd csak el, hogy pontosan miért is szeretnél bocsánatot kérni?

- Azért, hogy… hogy meggyanúsítottalak a múltkor. Nem volt igazam… sajnálom.

- És még?

- Azért is, hogy bunkó voltam veled. Hogy felhánytorgattam a régi dolgokat. És azért, hogy nem hittem neked.

- És mi volt még? – kérdezte kíméletlenül a szőke. Harry már sejtette, hogy mire gondol. Dracót rohadtul hidegen hagyta, hogy Weasley felhánytorgatta az elmúlt években elkövetett húzásait, meg, hogy miket mondott róla, amit képtelen megbocsátani Ronnak, azok a dolgok, amiket Pitonról mondott.

- Mi… mire gondolsz, Malfoy?

- Erőltesd meg azt a csökött agyad, Weasley!

- Szidtam a… a családodat… apádat… de ezt nem fogom…

- Köpök arra, hogy mit mondasz apámra, Weasley. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy egy utolsó szemét. Letagadnám, ha tehetném, de téged ez sem hat meg, igaz? Azt az embert bántottad, akit helyette apámnak érzek, mióta az eszemet tudom! – ahogy beszélt odasétált Ronhoz, és közelről nézett a szemébe. És a fiú megértette, mire gondol.

- Piton…

- Ahogy mondod.

- Én…

- Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco, szinte pontosan úgy, ahogy Piton szokta, ha választ vár egy gúnyos kérdésre.

- Sajnálom.

- Mit is? – a szőke kegyetlen volt, rohadtul, mardekárosan kegyetlen, de Harry tudta, hogy nem avatkozhat közbe. Ha megteszi, ezek a dolgok örökre ott maradnak a két fiú között. Nem voltak ugyan illúziói arról, hogy ők valaha barátok lesznek, de jobb ezeket a dolgokat most helyretenni.

- Én… sajnálom, hogy azokat a dolgokat mondtam Pitonra.

- Mit is?

- Malfoy, muszáj ezt?

- Mit mondtál róla? – folytatta kegyelem nélkül Draco.

- Hogy… halálfaló… és hogy gyilkolni tanultál tőle… hogy Tudjukki talpát nyalja.

- Még mindig így gondolod? – kérdezte a szőke már egy fokkal nyugodtabban.

Ron lehajtotta a fejét. – Nem – mondta végül.

Draco néhány pillanatig nézte a fiút, mielőtt megszólalt. – Dehogynem, Weasley. Egyszer majd rájössz, mekkorát tévedsz. Én elfogadom a bocsánatkérésed. A többit tedd helyre magadban, ahogy tudod.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Ez jobban sikerült, mint várta.

- Jaj, fiúk – odalépett hozzájuk, és mindkettőnek megfogta a kezét. – Ha tudnátok, hogy ez nekem milyen sokat jelent. Annyira utáltam, hogy utáljátok egymást!

- És ki mondta, hogy ez változott? – nézett rá a szőke, de a szeme már nem volt olyan jeges, mint egy perccel korábban.

- Ja, szerintem sem mondta senki – csatlakozott hozzá Ron, de Harry csak mosolygott, és elengedte a kezüket.

- Meddig maradsz, Ron?

- Csak vacsora utánig. Aztán hazamegyünk apával.

- Addig sakkozzatok egyet Dracóval. A győztest kihívom egy játszmára. Nos, mit szóltok?

A két fiú egy ideig úgy nézett rá, mint egy őrültre, majd egymást kezdték méregetni.

- Miért is ne? – kérdezte Draco – Legalább elégtételt vehetnék, Weasley. Mit szólsz?

- Nem eszik olyan forrón a kását, Malfoy!

Míg a két fiú marakodott, Harry elővette a sakk-készletet, és felállította a szokott helyére a két ágy közé. A két fiú leült a tábla két oldalára. Eleinte gyanakodva, még mindig kissé ellenségesen nézegették egymást, majd egyre jobban belelendültek a játékba. Felváltva szorongatták meg egymást, de mindig kimásztak a kutyaszorítóból. Mellettük Harry, igaz, hogy veszettül unta a játékot, tudta, hogy a két fiúnak szüksége van erre a játszmára, így inkább nem szólt semmit, de közbe néha elmerült a gondolataiban.

- Add fel, Weasley! – riadt a szőke hangjára Harry. – Innen már nem menekülsz

- Abból nem eszel, Malfoy! – mondta a vörös, de Harry látta, hogy ebből a helyzetből már valóban nem menekülhet, hiába küzdött derekasan órákig Draco ellen.

És valóban, két lépés után mattot kapott. Megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem semmi játékos vagy, Malfoy!

- Ezt most bóknak veszem – mondta egy csupán ici-picit gúnyos mosollyal a szőke. – Nos, Harry, áll még a kihívásod?

- Ha akarsz negyed óra alatt még egy győzelemmel gazdagodni…

- Túl hamar feladod, Potter! Bár ellenem…

- Öntelt hólyag vagy, Malfoy, mondtam már? – nézett rá vigyorogva Harry.

- Mostanában nem szoktad. Szóval?

Harry vállat vont, leült Ron helyére, és elkezdtek játszani. Ron időnként a fejét fogta a barátja lépései miatt, de Harry egy pillantással belefojtotta a szót. Harry jóslata végül is bevált. Ha nem is negyed óra alatt, de egy jó fél óra alatt Draco csúfosan megverte. Egy pillanatra összemosolyogtak, hogy Weasley ne vegye észre, majd Draco megszólalt.

- Hát ez elég gyenge teljesítmény volt, Potter!

- Azt hiszed, érdekel a véleményed, Malfoy? – kérdezte Harry, majd ahogy összenéztek, kitört belőlük a nevetés. Ron nem tudta, hogy mi ütött beléjük, csak nézett egyikről a másikra. Végül megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ha befejeztétek az idióta röhögést, nem mehetnénk inkább vacsorázni? – a másik kettő bólintott, és végül lementek a konyhába.


	14. Chapter 14

A vacsora eseménytelenül telt, és a végén Ron és az édesapja elköszöntek, és elmentek haza, Draco és Harry pedig felmentek a szobájukba.

- Örülök, hogy kibékültetek – mondta Harry, miközben hátulról átkarolta a szőkét és belecsókolt a nyakába.

- Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy fegyverszünetet kötöttünk – válaszolt Draco, miközben félrehajtotta a fejét, hogy még jobban felkínálja a nyakát Harry csókjának. - Amúgy veled van egy kis elszámolnivalóm.

- Mire is gondolsz? – búgta a fülébe Harry.

- Arra, hogy azt mondtad, hogy öntelt hólyag vagyok.

- Csak nem megsértődtél? – kérdezte Harry, miközben tovább cirógatta ajkaival a szőke nyakát.

- Harry, ha ezt tovább folytatod, leteperlek az ágyra.

- Ezt most vegyem fenyegetésnek? – kérdezte Harry, miközben forró lehelete égette Draco nyakát.

- Most elmegyek tusolni, aztán majd meglátjuk, hogy minek vedd.

- Szavadon foglak.

- A tűzzel játszol, Potter – nézett a smaragdzöld szemekbe Draco.

- Talán az is a célom, Malfoy. Menj tusolni.

Draco megcsóválta a fejét, fogta a törölközőjét, és kiment a szobából.

Harry elfeküdt az ágyon, és elmerült a gondolataiba. Örült annak, hogy ez a délután úgy alakult, ahogy. Nem szerette azt a gondolatot, hogy a szerelme és a legjobb barátja utálják egymást.

Egyszer csak arra riadt, hogy egy bagoly kopogtat az ablakon. Beengedte az ismeretlen madarat, és megszabadította a kis levélkétől, majd a madár minden további nélkül eltűnt.

Kibontotta a pergament, és nagyot sóhajtott, mikor felismerte rajta az igazgató írását. Rövid, hivatalos hangvételű levél volt, amelyben Dumbledore közölte vele, hogy elsején néhány auror kíséretében fog a pályaudvarra menni, és az Expresszel visszatér a Roxfortba.

Épp másodszor olvasta végig a levelet, mikor Draco benyitott a szobába. Amint meglátta a pergament a fiú kezében, azonnal tudta, hogy mi az. Odalépett hozzá, most ő volt, aki hátulról karolta át Harryt.

- Dumbledore? – Harry csak bólintott. – Tudtuk, hogy így lesz, Harry.

- Igen, de azért reméltem.

- Egy kicsit én is – maga felé fordította a fiút, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Minden rendben lesz, Harry, meglátod.

- Aha – mondta Harry, majd ellépett Draco mellől. – Én is elmegyek tusolni – mondta, és ezzel felkapta a törölközőjét, és kivágtatott a szobából. Draco összehúzott szemmel nézett utána. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a levél mit fog kiváltani Harryből. Pillanatnyilag végtelen közönyt és lemondást érzett belőle. Csak remélte, hogy a tusolás majd egy kicsit helyrebillenti a lelkivilágát. Magára kapott egy pólót, hanyattfeküdt az ágyán, és a plafont bámulva gondolkodott.

Amikor Harry visszajött, úgy tűnt egy fokkal jobb kedve van. Még egy halvány mosolyt is megeresztett Draco felé, amitől az egy kissé megnyugodott. Aztán Harry ledobta a ruháit az ágyára, és megtörölte a haját a törölközőjével, és a jelenettől Dracónak olyan déja vu érzése támadt, hisz azon a napon is erre ébredt délután, mikor bevallották egymásnak az érzéseiket. Ahogy feküdt az ágyon, és nézte Harryt, akin ezúttal is csak egy szál alsónadrág volt, elöntötte a vágy. Lassan felállt, odalépett mögé, egyik kezével átölelte, a másikkal elvette tőle a törölközőt, és az ágyra dobta.

- Kimondhatatlanul kívánlak, Harry! – súgta a fiúnak, és a nyakába csókolt. Tudat alatt érzékelte, hogy Harry, talán első alkalommal, nem jön zavarba a közeledésétől. Finoman végigcsókolta a nyakát, és érezte, ahogy a fiú hátradől az ölelésében, és úgy fordítja a fejét, hogy a lehető legtöbb teret engedjen a kényeztetésnek. Draco elmosolyodott, ahogy hallotta, hogy Harry légzése egy-egy pillanatra elakad, és érezte, ahogy megremeg a karjaiban. Az eddig a fiú derekát ölelő keze lassan végigcirógatta a mellkasát, míg csókjaival eljutott a Harry füle mögötti érzékeny területre, mire a fiú jólesőn felsóhajtott. Harry úgy érezte, hogy Draco karjaiban végre megtalálja azt a gyengédséget, amire mindig is vágyott, csak az eltelt néhány napban valahogy nem tudta a saját gátlásait legyőzni. De most… most úgy érezte, hogy igen. Testén végigborzongott a vágy a szőke simogatása, és apró csókjainak hatására.

Aztán, amikor Harry úgy érezte, hogy már nem bírja tovább, hogy ő ne érinthesse a másikat, lassan megfordult Draco ölelésében, és egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Nyelvük érzéki táncot járt egymással, miközben Draco végigsimogatta Harry gerincét, és csak élvezte a hatást, amit ki tud váltani a fiúból. Minderre azonban csak addig volt lehetősége, amíg Harry keze nem indult felfedezőútra az ő testén. Rajta ugyan Harryvel ellentétben volt egy póló is, de még azon keresztül is égette a bőrét a fiú tenyere, amikor pedig Harry keze utat talált a póló alá is, már Dracónak is el-elakadt a lélegzete.

Ezután Draco elhúzódott tőle, megfogta a kezét, az ágyához vezette, és gyengéden elfektette rajta. Mielőtt csatlakozott volna hozzá, még megszabadult a pólójától, végül Harry mellé feküdt, és most már szinte meztelen testtel simultak össze.

Újabb vég nélküli csókok következtek, miközben szinte öntudatlanul simogatták egymást, fedezték fel egymás testét.

Amikor végül a szőke mégis el tudott szakadni Harry szájától, szemével a szemét kereste. Ott ugyanazt a kínzó vágyat látta, amit saját maga is érzett, de mégis rá kellett kérdeznie.

- Harry – kezdte rekedten suttogva – tényleg te is akarod?

- Még soha, semmit nem akartam ennyire – válaszolta Harry, és visszahúzta magához a szőkét egy szenvedélyes csókra.

Végül Draco elszakította magát Harry szájától, végigcsókolta a nyakát, a kulcscsontját, majd őrjítően lassan elindult lefele a mellkasán, kis ideig eljátszadozva a mellbimbójával, amivel érzéki nyöszörgéseket csalogatott elő Harry torkából, és az a hajába túrva húzta magához még közelebb. Közben Draco keze, ami most is a szerelme testén kalandozott, letévedt Harry fenekére, amitől a fiún újra egy érezhető remegés futott végig.

Draco lassan haladt csókjaival egyre lejjebb, végig Harry hasán, közben egy pillanatra eljátszadozott nyelvével a köldökénél, amivel egy csikis mosolyt csalt kedvese arcára. Aztán ahogy haladt tovább, megakadt az alsónadrágja szegélyénél, de végül úgy döntött, nem zavartatja magát, továbbhaladt, és az anyagon keresztül folytatta a megkezdett kényeztetést. Ahogy ajkával Harry merevedéséhez ért, és gyengéden csókolgatta, a fiú hangosan felnyögött.

A szőke óvatosan lehúzta Harryről az alsónadrágot, de mielőtt folytathatta volna a félbe maradt tevékenységét, Harry felült, hanyatt fektette a szőkét, és most ő kerekedett felülre. Smaragd szeme ígéreteket rejtőn csillogott, amitől most Draco testén futott végig a borzongás. Harry röviden megcsókolta a szőkét, majd elindult, hogy ajkaival is felfedezze Draco testét, és ezúttal a szőkén volt a sor, hogy elhaló sóhajok és nyögések hangjaival töltse be a szobát.

Ahogy Harry csókjaival és perzselő nyelvével égető utat vágott szerelme bőrén, lassan eljutott a fiú alsónadrágja széléhez. Miközben végigcsókolta a hasát, egyik kezét észvesztő lassúsággal a fiú merevedésére simította, mire a szőke görcsösen markolt az alattuk lévő takaróba.

Harry egy pillanatra felnézett rá, és ahogy látta a gyönyört az arcán, végtelen melegség járta át a lelkét is. Lassan lefejtette a fiúról az útjában álló ruhadarabot, és finoman érintette meg Draco szabaddá váló férfiasságát, majd gyengéden rákulcsolta az ujjait, és úgy kezdte simogatni, közben a hasát hintette be apró csókjaival.

Végül már nem tudott tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy a szájával kényeztesse a szerelme büszkeségét. Először csak egy röpke puszit adott a hegyére, amitől a szőke érezhetően megremeget, majd amikor a fiú próbaképpen körbenyalta a nyelvével, hangosan felnyögött. Draco tudta, hogy ha másik továbbra is ilyen ártatlan érzékiséggel játszadozik vele, nem fogja sokáig bírni. Amikor pedig Harry a szájába vette, olyan gyönyör futott végig rajta, hogy nem sok tartotta vissza, hogy rögtön elmenjen.

Mikor már úgy érezte, hogy már nem bírja tovább épp ésszel ezt a csodát, felkönyökölt, és a Harry hajába túrva felhúzta magához. Egész testében reszketett a gyönyörtől és a vágytól, ahogy megcsókolta, majd hanyatt döntve a fiút, olyan szenvedéllyel csókolta újra, hogy Harry szinte megsemmisülni érezte magát a karjaiban. Keze finoman, de immár céltudatosan indult el Harry legféltettebb testrésze felé, amely most kőkeményen lüktetet, és ahogy Draco rásimította finom ujjait, Harry szinte a mennyországban érezte magát. Azonban a szőke nem húzta sokáig a dolgot, végigcsókolta még egyszer a másik testét, majd a büszkeségéhez érve először finoman csókolgatta, majd érzékien végignyalta a nyelvével, és végül a szájába vette, és tovább kényeztette. Harry közben úgy érezte, hogy ilyen gyönyör nem is létezhet a földön, lélegzete zihálóvá vált, gerince időnként ívben megfeszült a rajta végigsöprő kéjtől.

Ahogy a szőke nyelvével továbbra is Harryt kényeztette, keze újra és újra elkalandozott a fiú feneke fele, és egyszer csak rátört a felismerés, és a vágy, hogy mit is szeretne.

- Harry… - kezdte, de nem tudta, hogy kérdezze meg a dolgot, és most először ő maga jött zavarba.

- Szeretnéd? – kérdezte Harry, aki pontosan értette, hogy mit szeretne kérdezni a szőke.

Draco nagyon nyelt, mielőtt kimondta. – Igen.

Harry ugyan kicsit bizonytalanul, de beleegyezően bólintott. – Tedd meg!

- De… lehet, hogy fájni fog… én nem szeretném, hogy…

- Draco… ha szeretnéd… nem érdekel, hogy fáj. Majd elmúlik. Először mindenképpen fáj… azt hiszem. De én is szeretném, hidd el.

A szőke halványan elmosolyodott. – Rendben. De szükségünk lenne valami… Várj, egy pillanat… - a szőke felkelt, és a szekrényéhez lépett, és kivett belőle egy doboz krémet. Harry, ahogy ránézett egy kicsit elpirult. Neki ez eszébe sem jutott.

A szőke visszafeküdt mellé, lágyan megcsókolta, és a kezével újra végigsimogatta a fiú testét, végül elidőzve Harry kőkemény férfiasságán. Mikor végül úgy érezte, hogy Harry is túljutott az előbbi kizökkentő beszélgetésen, fél kézzel kinyitotta a krémes tégelyt, és belenyúlt, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a csókot. Lassan széjjelebb tárta Harry lábait, és finoman bekrémezte a bejáratának környékét, majd lassan, óvatosan belécsúsztatta az egyik ujját. Harry egy pillanatra felszisszent, de nem fájt neki, csupán furcsa érzés volt, és Draco csókja egy pillanat alatt el is felejtette vele a kényelmetlenséget, majd egy kis idő múlva a szőke még egy ujját is bevetette a művelethez.

Tapasztalatlansága révén szinte véletlenül találta meg azt a pontot a fiúban, amit ha megérint, Harryn eddig ismeretlen gyönyör futott végig, és felnyögött. Draco próbált elég időt szánni az előkészítésre, de valójában bizonytalan volt, mert nem tudta, hogy tulajdonképpen mennyi lenne szükséges. Végül egyszer csak kihúzta az ujját, és még egy pillanatra Harry szemébe nézett, aki bátorítóan rámosolygott.

Ekkor Draco a fiú lábai közé térdelt, és amilyen lassan és óvatosan csak tudott, beléhatolt.

- Harry… - nézett aggódva a szerelmére a szőke, mikor látta, hogy az összeszorítja a szemét. – Ennyire fáj? – kérdezte, és odahajolt hozzá. – Figyelj, nem kell… erőltetni – mondta, és már-már visszahúzódott volna, de Harry nem engedte.

- Várj… várj egy kicsit… el fog múlni – súgta, és nem engedte a szőkét visszakozni. Magához húzta egy csókra, és remélte, hogy közben majd enyhül a fájdalom is.

Draco értette, hogy mire számít Harry, de még így is nehezére esett a dolog, mert látta, hogy mennyire nem jó érzés neki ebben a pillanatban. De aztán úgy gondolta, hogy ha Harry ennyire nem akar engedni, akkor inkább mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen elterelni a figyelmét. Miután véget ért a csókjuk, a fiú arcát hintette be csókjaival, majd a nyakát csókolta végig. Aztán idővel érezte, hogy Harry is újra át tudta adni magát a vágynak, így lassan megmozdult benne.

Harrynek még mindig feszítő érzés volt, de már korán sem olyan rossz, mint eleinte, Draco pedig feszülten figyelte minden rezdülését, mert nem akart neki több fájdalmat okozni. Csak akkor volt képes újra átengedni magát a vágynak, mikor érezte, hogy Harry is újra élvezi az együttlétüket.

Lassan mozgott, élvezte a testén újra és újra átfutó gyönyört, hisz csodálatos érzés volt, ahogy Harry szűken és forrón körbevette, de közben továbbra is Harry nyakát csókolgatta, majd megint rátalált a szájára.

Ahogy végül megtalálta a megfelelő pozíciót, és megtalálta a fiúban azt a pontot, amit kézzel is ingerelt, Harry belenyögött a csókba. Evvel arra bíztatta Dracót, hogy kissé gyorsítson a tempón. Szájuk elszakadt egymástól, de csak azért, hogy élvezetüknek hangot adhassanak.

Harry úgy kapaszkodott a szőke hátába, hogy az szinte érezte a körmeit a bőrébe vájódni, de hát hol törődött ő most ilyen apróságokkal? Egyre erősebb hullámokban öntötte el őket a kéj, és ahogy a szőke tovább fokozta a tempót, szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban feszült meg a testük, ahogy elérte őket a gyönyör megsemmisítő hulláma, és repítette őket eddig ismeretlen magasságokba.

Szinte elvesztették a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, csak a testükben szétrobbanó csodálatos érzés létezett számukra.

Végül, ahogy ellazult a testük, a szőke Harryre borult, és a nyakába temette az arcát, Harry pedig erősen szorította magához. Hosszú percekig nem mozdult egyikük sem, csak a másik dübörgő szívverését hallgatták, és próbálták ziháló lélegzetüket csillapítani. Aztán ahogy Draco összeszedte magát, legördült a fiúról, küldött magukra egy alapos tisztító bűbájt, majd melléfeküdt, és gyengéden cirógatta Harry mellkasát. Egy kis idő múlva Harry megfogta a szőke kezét, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe.

- Köszönöm, Draco! – súgta neki, kissé felé fordulva.

Végül Draco felkönyökölt, úgy nézett Harry ragyogó, smaragdzöld szemébe.

- Harry, nem baj, hogy én… hogy én voltam… - Harry a szájára téve a mutatóujját elhallgattatta.

- Nem, Draco. Csodálatos volt így – mondta mosolyogva, miközben megcirógatta a szőke arcát, majd el is vigyorodott. – És te talán jobban fel is találtad magad. Én biztosan bénább lettem volna.

- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket, Potter! De tudod mit? Holnap este kiderítjük, mennyire vagy béna!

- Megegyeztünk – mondta Harry, és lehúzta magához a szőkét egy csókra.

Mikor szétváltak, Draco megint a zöld szemeket kutatta. – Harry… sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam.

- Te se beszélj hülyeségeket, Malfoy! – mosolygott halványan Harry. - Ez… ennek így kellett lennie. És csak egy pillanatig tartott. És… utána kárpótoltál érte. Nem is akárhogy. Így oké?

- Igen, így oké – mondta a szőke, és magához húzta Harryt, aki a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Egy kis ideig nem szóltak, de mikor egyszer Harry elmosolyodott, Draco észrevette.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Csak végiggondoltam a mai napot. Ma annyi dolog történt velem…annyi féle dolgot éreztem. Reggel az óra Pitonnal, az a para, hogy kiderült, hogy tud rólunk, aztán még te is letoltál miatta… meg, hogy tudatosult bennem, hogy még miattam is veszélyben vagy… aztán jött Ron, és attól féltem, hogy megint egymásnak estek… de szerencsére nem így történt, és ez nagy megkönnyebbülés volt nekem, nem is sejted, mekkora… aztán Dumbledore levele, meg az a kétségbeesés, amit éreztem akkor… és a nap fénypontjaként ez a csodálatos együttlét veled…

- Már azt hittem, sosem jutsz el idáig – vigyorodott el a szőke. - Nekem is csodálatos volt. De most már meg kéne próbálnunk aludni, nem gondolod? – nyújtózott lustán a szőke.

- De igen, már nagyon késő van – értett egyet Harry. – De azért még valamit szeretnék mondani.

- Tényleg? És mit? – kérdezte Draco.

- Hát csak azt, hogy… szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek téged – viszonozta a vallomást a szőke, majd Harry visszahajtotta a fejét a vállára, átölelte, és lassan mindketten álomba merültek.

~~ o ~~

A fiúk a következő napokban szinte alig aludtak. Szinte képtelenek voltak betelni egymással, és minden nap csak hajnalban tudtak aludni néhány órát. És ez persze lassan meg is látszott rajtuk, idővel már a körülöttük lévőknek is feltűnt.

Egyik nap Sirius elkapta őket a folyosón.

- Harry, csak egy szóra várjatok! Én nem vagyok semmi jónak elrontója, távol áll tőlem, de… nem gondoljátok, hogy a jóból is megárt a sok?

- Sirius, már csak három napunk van, amit együtt tölthetünk! – mondta neki Harry, aki egyből tudta, hogy a keresztapja mire gondol.

- És utána egy egész élet, ha mindketten úgy akarjátok – mondta békítően a férfi. - Én csak azért szólok, mert lassan már a többieknek is kezd feltűnni, hogy milyen kimerültek vagytok, és nem tudják, hogy mi van veletek.

- Köszönjük szépen, nagyon jól megvagyunk. És lesz majd időnk kipihenni magunkat.

- Harry… legalább nap közben aludjatok néhány órát. Hallgassatok rám!

- Jól van, Sirius, alszunk. Megígérem!

A férfi mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, megveregette a fiú vállát, és otthagyta őket. A két fiú összenézett, majd Draco szólalt meg.

- Igaz van, Harry. Gyere, aludjunk egy kicsit.

- De…

- Nincs de. Gyere! Tudom, hogy ma gyakorolni akartunk Remusszal, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog keresni. Főleg, ha Sirius beszél vele, amiben biztos lehetsz. Sőt, szerintem már rég kitárgyalták a dolgot, ezért jött ide hozzánk.

- Jól van, igazad van. Menjünk!

Bár nagyon nehezükre esett ellenállni a kísértésnek, amit egymás közelsége jelentett, azért sikerült néhány órát aludniuk a délelőtt folyamán, és ebédnél Harry helyeslést látott Sirius tekintetében. Tudta, hogy a keresztapjának igaza van, és nem kellene felhívniuk magukra a figyelmet, de ahogy teltek a napok, egyre kétségbeesettebben kapaszkodtak egymásba, és egyre jobban féltek az elválás pillanatától, még akkor is, ha nem beszéltek róla.

Már csak három nap… legszívesebben bezárkóztak volna a szobájukba, hogy csak egymással tölthessék el ezt az időt, egymást szeretve, és csendesen beszélgetve. De ha valóban nem akarták felhívni magukra a figyelmet, akkor nap közben kellő időt a többiek társaságában is kellett tölteniük, bár ez most eléggé nehezükre esett.

Egyszer pedig úgy alakult, hogy négyesben maradtak Siriuszékkal a szalonban. A két férfi összenézett, majd Sirius egy laza pálcaintéssel becsukta az ajtót.

- Hogy viselitek, fiúk? – kérdezte fürkészőn nézve a fiatalokra.

Mindketten kis szomorúsággal mosolyodtak el, de Draco szólalt meg. – Az attól függ, hogy mire gondolsz.

- A nyilvánvalót nem kérdezem – mosolygott vissza Sirius. – Az rátok van írva, és örülök neki. De a többit nem tudom.

- Tudomásul vettük – mondta Harry.

- Ez a felszín – szólalt meg végül Remus is. – És mi van alatta?

- Szerinted?

- Szerintem? Féltek. És dühösek vagytok Dumbledore-ra.

- Nem dühösek – mondta Draco. – Csak… igazából tudtuk, hogy így kell lennie…

- De pokoli nehéz lesz – fejezte be helyette Harry.

- Egy év – gondolkodott el Remus. – És karácsonykor még találkozhattok is. Nem lesz olyan…

- Egy év átkozottul hosszú idő, Remus! – fakadt ki Harry.

- Nem, Harry – szólalt meg csendesen Sirius. – Egy év… nem olyan hosszú idő.

Ahogy Harry a keresztapjára nézett, összeszorult a szíve. Most, ebben a pillanatban az Azkabanban töltött tizenkét év minden fájdalma ott csillogott a szemében. Remus mögé lépett, és a vállára tette a kezét, mire Sirius hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Ti hogy… hogy bírtátok ki? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon Harry.

- Nem volt választásunk – mondta Sirius.

- Ez nem igaz, Sirius. Melléd állhattam volna – mondta szinte suttogva Remus.

- És mit értél volna el, te bolond? Hogy te is jössz velem? Remus, ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük!

- Sosem bocsátom meg magamnak. Hinnem kellett volna benned… de én cserbenhagytalak!

- Remus, kérlek! – csitította Sirius. - Most nem rólunk van szó… és az ifjúságnak épp elég a baja nélkülünk is. Gyere, inkább ülj ide mellém! – Remus sóhajtott, de végül szót fogadott. Sirius megint a fiúkra nézett. – Figyeljetek… a szerelem, ha igaz, és őszinte mindent kibír. Tizenkét év Azkabant, a dementorokat, de még egy évnyi átkozottul hosszú távollétet is, ami rátok vár. Ami igazából nem is egy év, csak alig tíz hónap. És bár nem könnyű, egy szóval sem állítom, hogy az… egyszer véget ér. Egyszer minden véget ér… az iskola, a háború… és talán egyszer minden rendbe jöhet.

- Hogy tudsz ilyen optimista lenni, Sirius? – kérdezte Draco.

- Tudod, kölyök… tizenkét dementorok között töltött év után már olyan apróságoktól is végtelenül boldog tudsz lenni, hogy süt rád a nap, hogy érzed a tiszta levegőt, amit belélegzel… nem beszélve arról a csodáról, hogy van melletted valaki, aki szeret. Megtanultam értékelni az életet, még akkor is, ha nehéz, ha folyton küzdeni kell és harcolni. Tudom értékelni az apró perceket, amikor boldog vagyok.

- Szóval nekünk nem lenne szabad rinyálnunk, igaz? – kérdezte szomorúan Harry.

- Ugyan, Harry. Ezt most nem azért mondtam el. Tudom, hogy mindenkinek a saját fájdalma a legrosszabb, a saját terhei a legnehezebbek. De mindannyiunknak szembe kell nézni a sorsával, bármi legyen is az. Csak az a kérdés, hogy emelt fővel tesszük-e ezt, vagy megadjuk magunkat neki. De… tegyük már félre ezt a kriptahangulatot… elvégre két boldog pár vagyunk, nem igaz?

- De, igazad van – mosolyodott el halványan az ifjúság, majd végül Remusnak is sikerült mosolyt erőltetnie az arcára.

- Na látjátok. Az a lényeg, hogy ne adjátok fel, és az az egy év úgy elszáll, hogy észre sem veszitek.

- Köszi, Sirius!

- Ugyan, ifjúság. Csak rossz volt nézni a képeteket… mint aki a kivégzésére készül. Most menjetek! És… inkább pihenjetek vacsora előtt, mert ha elkéstek, kikaptok Mollytól.

- Rendben, pihenni fogunk – mosolygott össze a két fiú, felálltak, és kimentek. Becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, mert érezték, hogy Siriuséknak is van mit megbeszélni.

Nem is tévedtek.

Remus lehunyta a szemét, és látszott rajta, mennyire szenved a bűntudattól.

- Holdsáp, ne gyötörd magad, kérlek! – simogatta meg kedvese arcát Sirius.

- Hinnem kellett volna benned!

- Ugyan, miért kellett volna? Minden ellenem szólt, és nem is igazán tudtam mivel védekezni. És láttam a fájdalmat a szemedben… a tárgyaláson. Hogy mennyire fájt, hogy… azt hitted, elárultalak benneteket. Ez a fájdalom mutatta nekem, hogy még mindig mennyire szeretsz. Csak ez adott erőt, hogy túléljem. Ha te nem vagy… ott pusztultam volna, a dementorok közt.

- De…

- Cssss… ne, kérlek, ne keresd magadban a hibát! Olyan sokszor kértelek már erre! És… ez már elmúlt. Nézzünk a jövőbe, vagy éljük meg ezt a pillanatot! Szeretlek, és boldog vagyok veled. Csak ez számít. Igaz?

- Igaz – adta meg magát Remus, de mélyen belül nem volt képes ezt belátni, és Sirius tudta ezt. Pedig bármit megtett volna, ha megvigasztalhatja a szerelmét, de tudta, hogy ez sosem lesz igazán lehetséges, mert a bűntudat örökre benne marad. Magához ölelte Remust, és hosszú ideig csak simogatta a hátát, mert tudta, hogy ettől kicsit megnyugszik. Végül Remus elhúzódott tőle, és sóhajtott.

- Jobb egy kicsit? – kérdezte Sirius. Remus bólintott. – Jól van, akkor ideje előkerülnünk – mondta, majd felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta Remusnak. Az megfogta, felállt, majd kimentek a szalonból a konyhába, ahol a többiek már vacsorához készülődtek.


	15. Chapter 15

És végül, bármennyire is nem szerették volna, elérkezet az utolsó nap.

Délelőttre még beiktattak egy laza gyakorlást Remusszal, hogy legalább addig sem búslakodnak, meg ilyenek, de délutánra nem volt semmi tervük. Ebéd után felmentek a szobájukba, és az ablaknál álltak egymást átölelve.

- Tudod, mit szeretnék most, Draco? – kérdezte Harry. A fiú szürke szeme megvillant, de látszott rajta, hogy most nem igazán van hangulata ahhoz, ami eszébe jutott. Harry elmosolyodott. – Nem, most nem arra gondoltam. Most inkább… szeretnék sétálni veled egyet. Csak élvezni a napsütést a nyár utolsó napjain.

Mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem lehetséges, de a szőke vette a lapot. – Sirius mesélte, hogy nem messze innen van egy kis park. Nagy fákkal és hangulatos sétányokkal. Elmennénk oda, és keresnénk egy eldugott kis helyet, egy padot, ahova letelepedhetünk, igen, ez tényleg jó lenne.

- Aztán esetleg ehetnénk egy fagyit…

- Fagyizni a lányok szoktak, Potter! – grimaszolt a szőke. Harry vállat vont, ő ilyen apróságokon igazán nem szokott fennakadni.

- Akkor elfeküdnénk a fűben, és csak néznénk a felhőket.

- Javíthatatlan romantikus vagy, Harry.

- Ne mondd, hogy te nem élveznéd!

- Nem mondom – mosolyodott el a szőke. – Egyszer talán sor kerülhet rá. Reméljük.

- Megígérem neked, Draco. Valóra fogjuk váltani. Nem tudom, hogy mikor…

- Talán majd a háború után.

- Igen. Ha véget ér a háború… ígérem neked, hogy sort kerítünk rá.

Ezután mindketten a gondolataikba merültek egy időre. Hisz, ha véget ér is a háború, ki garantálja, hogy mindketten túlélik? De most úgy érezték, hogy ez az ígéret azt jelenti, hogy túl kell élniük. Hisz az adott szó kötelezi őket.

Az elmúlt napokban mindketten kínosan ügyeltek arra, hogy ne beszéljenek a közelgő elválásukról, most azonban tudták, hogy itt az ideje.

- Harry… - végül a szőke szánta rá magát, hogy megszólaljon. – Siriusnak igaza van… egy év nem olyan hosszú idő.

- Tudom. Ki fogjuk bírni – mondta Harry komolyan.

- Itt fogok várni rád.

- Köszönöm, Draco. Tudom… hogy neked lesz nehezebb. Engem valamennyire lefoglal majd az iskola. De azért nagyon fogsz nekem hiányozni, ugye tudod?

- Te is nekem.

- Minden percben rád fogok gondolni.

- Azért inkább tanulj, Potter, mielőtt a griffendél minden pontját elveszted. Bár nélkülem a mardekárnak esélye sincs nyerni.

Harry elmosolyodott, majd újra komolyan nézett Dracóra. - Neked is tanulnod kéne. Ez így annyira… igazságtalan.

- Ugyan, Potter, szerinted tudnak még nekem újat mondani? Legalábbis olyat, ami érdekel.

- Mi érdekel?

- Leginkább a bájitaltan. De abból már most simán mehetnék Ravaszra.

- Nem vagy egy kicsit elszállva magadtól?

- Nem. Ne felejtsd, Perselus mellett nőttem fel. Előbb főztem bájitalt, mint járni tudtam volna.

- Jaj… Ez igaz. Nem szóltam. De eddig nem meséltél arról, hogy tanultatok is.

- Mert nem kérdezted. Amúgy meg nem tanultunk, csak segítettem neki, mikor dolgozott. És ragadt rám. A tudásából is és a lelkesedéséből is. De visszatérve a tanulásra… ami érdekel, itt is tudom tanulni. Tudod, tele a könyvtár. És itt lesznek Remus meg Sirius. Segítenek, ha valamit nem értek.

- Igaz.

- Max az unalomba fogok beleőrülni. De talán néha lesz valami, amiben segíthetek a Rendnek.

- Biztos. Azért csak légy óvatos.

- Ne félts már Potter, nem vagyok cukorból! – bosszankodott a fiú, de közben egy mosoly játszott a szája sarkában.

- Tudom. Bebizonyítottad – nyugtatta meg Harry. – Azért néha küldhetnél egy baglyot.

- Hát persze, és nagy betűkkel ráírom a nevemet, meg a címemet, jó? Hogy még a gyengébb látású halálfalók is el tudják olvasni.

- A fenébe… - sóhajtott Harry. - Erre ki kell találnunk valamit, ami nem lekövethető. Neked nem írhatok… és Siriusnak sem… de Remusnak igen.

- Persze, biztos roppantul örülne, ha postásnak használnánk – grimaszolt Draco.

- Ugyan… szerintem szívesen segítene. Sőt, talán van valami ötletük… esetleg megbűvölhetnénk a leveleket, vagy tudom is én. Sirius elég nagy kópé volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen konspirációhoz legyen valami javaslata.

- Végül is… egy kérdést megér.

- Akkor vacsoránál megemlítjük a dolgot. Úgyis csak négyen vagyunk az egész házban.

- Hát akkor ennyit a vacsoráról – mondta sóhajtva a szőke.

- Most miért? Remus egész jól főz, ha időnként rászánja magát. És egy rántottát még én is megcsinálok, ha már az arisztokráciának derogál a főzőkanál – ugratta Harry a szőkét.

- Szakadj meg, Potter! Főzök én neked, ha az a szíved vágya, de aztán meg is etetem veled!

- Merlin óvjon meg tőle. Inkább én – és ezen mindketten nevettek.

Aztán úgy döntöttek, hogy vacsoráig inkább sakkoznak egyet, mert kedvük nem volt semmihez, viszont azt meg nem akarták, hogy csak bámulják a négy falat. Persze Draco kétszer verte ronggyá Harryt, mire eljött a vacsoraidő, de ezt már megszokták, és Draco váltig állította, hogy Harry is sokkal jobban játszik, mint amikor első alkalommal játszottak együtt. Bár továbbra sem hallgat senkire, csak megy a saját feje után, de valamicskét gondolkodik előre. Harry remélte, hogy ez az életben is így van, de inkább nem mondott semmit.

Vacsora közben, amit persze Remus készített nekik, kifaggatták a két férfit, hogy milyen ötleteik vannak a levelezésük megkönnyítésére. És Siriust valóban nem kellett félteni, volt néhány nagyon jó és használható ötlete, amit a fiúk meg is fogadtak, és persze Remus is felajánlotta a segítségét.

Vacsora után Harry még össze akart pakolni néhány dolgot, hiszen híres volt arról, hogy mindig mindent az utolsó pillanatra hagyott. Draco csak ült az ágyán, és figyelte a fiút, ahogy még szöszmötöl a dolgaival. Egy idő után észrevette, hogy már csak időhúzás, amit Harry csinál, így felállt, odalépett hozzá, és megfogta a kezét.

- Harry, attól, hogy nem akarunk szembenézni a dolgokkal, azok nem fognak megváltozni.

- Tudom – sóhajtott a fiú, és odabújt a szőkéhez, aki magához ölelte. – De nem akarok neked hisztizni, mert tudom, hogy nem szereted. De félek, ha beszélnem kéne, csak arra lennék képes.

- Akkor ne beszéljünk. Csak gyere, ülj ide mellém, és bújj hozzám úgy, mint most. Csak érezni akarom, hogy még itt vagy. Gyere! – húzta maga után a fiút, aki engedelmesen követte, és miután leültek, újra a karjaiba simult. – Én nem hittem volna – folytatta a szőke -, hogy valaha ilyen fontos leszel nekem. Ha valaki pár hete ezt mondja, biztos, hogy megátkozom.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Én ezt már akkor éreztem, mikor te elmentél.

- Én akkor nem tudtam ilyenekkel foglalkozni.

- Tudom. De én aggódtam érted, és nagyon hiányoztál. És próbáltam megérteni, hogy hogyan lehet ez.

- És megértetted?

- Nem. Rájöttem, hogy a szerelem nem egy racionális dolog, amit meg lehet érteni.

- Én is erre jutottam. Azért ez szörnyű, nem, Potter?

- Hogy pont belém szerettél? De az. Szörnyű. Egy hülye mardekáros… Merlin!

- Na azért én sem panaszkodhatok egy hülye griffendélessel…

- Oké, egy-egy. Azért szeretsz, ugye? Így is, hogy hülye griffendéles vagyok?

- Te bolond! Úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy. Még azt is elnézem neked, hogy griffendéles vagy.

- Kösz. Ez nagy dolog egy mardekárostól. Merlin… ha ezt a többi mardekáros megtudná…

- Azt nem élnéd túl, Potter, és én sem. Erről jut eszembe… azért légy velük óvatos! Most, hogy nem vagyok ott, nincs aki összetartsa, és kordában tartsa őket. Fejetlenül pedig nagy hülyeséget csinálhat egy ilyen eszement csürhe, mint ők. Főleg, ha néhányan szítják a feszültséget.

- Pansy?

- Valószínű, hogy ő lesz az egyik szószóló. Messziről kerüld, ha teheted. Kiszámíthatatlan, és veszélyes. És ha Blaise-el megtalálják a közös hangot, akkor két kemény kézbe kerül a vezetés. Csak abban reménykedek, hogy ők nem tudnak összefogni, mert egyik sem enged a teljes uralomból. Képtelenek a kompromisszumra. És ha ezzel két részre szakad a ház, az felaprózza az erejüket.

- Hihetetlen, hogy miken nem gondolkodsz.

- Ugyan, Potter. Ettől vagyok én mardekáros, te meg nem. Hogy is szoktad mondani? Manipuláció… meg ravaszkodás… ebben nőttem fel. Belelátok egyes emberek viselkedésébe és terveibe.

- Félelmetes.

- Ugyan. Időnként lépéselőnyt jelent, ez minden. De nem ez a lényeg… hanem, hogy vigyázz velük. Az egyik szemed mindig legyen rajtuk, mert mindig készülhetnek valamire.

- Rendben, szemmel tartom őket. Még valami jó tanács?

- Ne húzz ujjat Perselusszal.

- Ezt most muszáj volt?

- Csak figyelmeztetlek, egyelőre ő az erősebb.

- Ezzel tisztában vagyok – fintorgott Harry. – Még valami?

- Nagyfiú vagy, Potter, tudsz vigyázni magadra. Csak a mardekárosokat nem ismered. A többit oldd meg. Ha látsz valami gyanúsat rajtuk, írd meg, talán rájövök, hogy mit terveznek.

- Jaj, ennyire nem kell értem aggódni.

- Harry, egy mardekáros másként gondolkodik, mint te. Számító, kegyetlen, és hajlamos aljas eszközökhöz nyúlni. Ha akarod, nézz szembe velük egyedül, de nem tudod kiszámítani őket. Én igen, mert én olyan vagyok, mint ők.

- Nem vagy olyan.

- De igen, Harry. Természetre igen, és ezt te is tudod.

- Jól van, ezen most ne veszekedjünk – mondta békítően Harry.

- Nem, nem akarok veszekedni – válaszolt a szőke, és újra magához húzta a másik fiút. – Lassan ágyba kéne kerülnünk. Reggel korán kell kelned.

- Nem hinném, hogy tudnék aludni.

- Valószínűleg nem. De azért tusoljunk le, és bújjunk ágyba – javasolta Draco, és Harry végül elfogadta, és elment fürödni, majd utána Draco is.

Amíg a szőke a fürdőszobában volt, Harry elvégezte az utolsó simításokat a készülődéssel és a pakolással kapcsolatban, kikészítette azt a ruháját, amit reggel akart felvenni, végül lekicsinyítette a ládáját, és leült az ágyára. Utálta ezt az érzést, hogy el kell mennie innen. Minden ide kötötte. Draco, Sirius, még Remus is, hiszen őt is barátjaként szerette.

És mégis el kell mennie, itt kell hagynia ezt a helyet. De tudta, hogy amint lehetséges, vissza fog térni, és ez valamelyest vigasztalta.

Végül Draco visszatért a fürdőből, és mindketten bebújtak a szőke ágyába. Egy ideig csak feküdtek szorosan összebújva, majd a kezük szinte önkéntelenül indult el, hogy a hosszú távollét előtt még egyszer szeressék egymást.

Másnap reggel, mikor felszínes álmukból felébredtek, Harry kelletlenül kimászott az ágyból, és felöltözött, de Dracónak úgy tűnt, nem akarózik felkelni. Mikor Harry végzett az előkészületekkel, végül mégis felállt az ágyból, és odalépett hozzá.

- Harry, nagyon haragudnál, ha nem mennék le veled? Semmi kedvem most a többiekkel jópofizni.

- De csak Siriusék vannak itt.

- Tudom, de…

- Oké, semmi baj – mondta Harry, és igazából megértette a szőkét. Az érzéseik senki másra nem tartoznak, még Siriusékra sem.

Egy percig csak sután álltak egymással szemben, majd Harry volt, aki odalépett Dracóhoz. Megölelte a fiút, majd elengedte, és a szemébe nézett. – Szeretlek, Draco. Amint tudok, visszajövök hozzád.

- Várni foglak – mondta a szőke, majd gyengéden két tenyere közé fogta a másik arcát, és megcsókolta. Amikor elhúzódott tőle, már nem tudott a szemébe nézni. – Most menj! – mondta neki. – Karácsonykor találkozunk.

És Harry szót fogadott. Tudta, igaza van Dracónak, pokoli nehéz, de minden egyes perccel csak nehezebb lesz. Így még egyszer megszorította a szerelme kezét, majd gyorsan kilépett az ajtón.

Nehéz volt a szíve, mikor lement a lépcsőn, de tudta, hogy nem fordulhat vissza.

Siriust és Remust a szalonban találta. Mikor meglátták, kérdőn néztek rá.

- Draco?

- Nem akart lejönni – mondta Harry. - Sirius…

- Mondd, Harry!

- Vigyázzatok rá… ő… most nagyon egyedül lesz itt.

- Ne aggódj, figyelünk rá – mondta Sirius.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Harry – próbálta megnyugtatni Remus is.

- Köszönöm! És… ti is nagyon fogtok hiányozni – mondta a két férfinak.

- Ugyan, Harry… hamarosan találkozunk – ölelte magához Sirius, de azért ő is tudta, hogy hiányozni fog neki a fiú, és hogy aggódni fog érte, ha nem lesz a közelében. – Vigyázz magadra, rendben?

- Persze – igyekezett megnyugtatni Harry a keresztapját. – És te is!

- Mi baj érhetne a négy fal között? – kérdezte Sirius, de Harryt nem verte át. A fiú nagyon is jól tudta, hogy keresztapja időnként igen is kiszökik a házból, ha másért nem, hát azért, mert már megőrjíti a bezártság, és erről senki nem tudta lebeszélni. Sirius tulajdonképpen ugyanolyan önfejű volt, mint Harry, és ha valamit a fejébe vett, senki nem térítette el tőle. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és Remusra nézett.

- Vigyázz rá is nagyon, rendben?

- Igyekszem, Harry – mondta a férfi, de a hangszínében benne volt, hogy ő is ugyanúgy ismeri a párját, mint Harry, és tudja, hogy hiába próbálna bárki vigyázni rám, eleve reménytelen vállalkozás. Sirius szinte szereti kísérteni a sorsot, és az a csoda, hogy eddig nem történt vele semmi baj.

- Hé, és Remusra ki vigyáz? – kérdezte félig tréfásan, félig komolyan Sirius, csak hogy ne vele foglalkozzanak már.

- Hát majd te. Tudjátok mit? Mindenki vigyázzon mindenkire, és akkor nem lehet baj.

- Úgy legyen, Harry – mondta a két férfi szinte egyszerre, és ebben a pillanatban megérkeztek a többiek, akik Harryt fogják kísérni.

Köztük volt Mordon, Kingsley, és két ismeretlen férfi, valamint Remus ment még velük. Harry búcsúzóul még egyszer megölelte a keresztapját, majd elindultak.

Az út a pályaudvarig eseménytelenül telt, ott pedig Harry találkozott a barátaival, és felszálltak a vonatra. Harry tudta, hogy még ott is vigyáznak rá, de ennek már nem volt látható jele.

Amikor a vonat elindult, Harry szinte kézzelfoghatóan érezte a mardekárosok zavarodottságát, amit Draco hiánya okozott, de aztán ez hamar elült. Nagy valószínűséggel Pansy, vagy valaki, aki tudta mi történt, tájékoztatta a többieket, akik annyira nem voltak közel a tűzhöz, vagy esetleg nem ápoltak közvetlen kapcsolatot a Malfoy családdal.

Harryt ez az apró érzés figyelmeztette arra, hogy jobb lesz, ha a tudata mélyére rejti Dracót, és a vele kapcsolatos érzéseit. Pitonnak ezzel kapcsolatban igaza volt. Amíg csak ő jött rá a kapcsolatukra, addig nincs nagy baj, de a mardekárosok nem jöhetnek rá. Ha csak valamelyik megsejtené, hogy mi történt, az végzetes lehetne. Most örült annak, hogy hagyta magát meggyőzni, hogy tanulja azt a nyamvadt okklumenciát. Dracónak igaza volt ebben is, mint annyi minden másban.

~~ o ~~

Mivel Remus csak az állomásig kísérte Harryt, a délelőtt közepén vissza is ért a házba. Siriust a szalonban találta, és látta, hogy a férfi a gondolataiba van merülve. Odalépett hozzá, átölelte, és megnyugtatta, hogy Harryvel minden rendben volt, és épségben oda fog érni az iskolába. Sirius elmosolyodott, és megköszönte Remus segítségét. Aztán Dracóról kezdtek beszélgetni. Aggódtak érte is, főleg, mert a szőke egész eddig ki sem mozdult a szobájából. Végül abban egyeztek meg, hogy Remus felmegy hozzá, és próbál beszélni a fejével.

Amikor bekopogott, és benyitott a fiúhoz, Draco az ágyán feküdt, tüntetően hátat fordítva az ajtónak.

- Draco, bejöhetek? – kérdezte Remus halkan.

- Szeretnék most egyedül lenni.

- Hidd el, az a legkevésbé jó megoldás – mondta Remus, és végül mégis bejött, és leült a szőke mellé az ágyra. – Az nem segít, hidd el, tapasztalatból mondom.

Draco lassan felült, és Remusra nézett. – Te hogy bírtad ki? Akkor régen…

- Az egy teljesen más helyzet volt Draco – sóhajtott a férfi, és megint megjelent a szemében a fájdalom. – Teljesen más érzések voltak jelen. Fájdalom, csalódás, értetlenség… végül a beletörődés és a fásultság. És akkor úgy tűnt nincs is remény, hogy ez változzon.

- De akkor te… örökre egyedül maradtál volna…

- Erről is tudsz? – kérdezte egy pillanatra meglepődve Remus.

- Harry mondta. Neki meg…

- Sirius. Hát igen. Mikor ennyi idősek voltunk, mint most ti… többször próbáltam megértetni Siriusszal, hogy nem szabad hozzám kötnie magát egy életre. Hiszen nem könnyű egy vérfarkas mellett. De ő hajthatatlan volt.

- És megbántad? Úgy értem… akkor, mikor Azkabanba került.

- Az egy nagyon nehéz időszak volt. De… bármit tett… illetve akkor azt hittem tett… én akkor is szerettem őt. És meg sem fordult a fejemben, soha, abban a tizenkét évben sem, hogy valaki mással kezdjek. Nem, sosem bántam meg, hogy mellette döntöttem. De most nem az én életemről van szó, hanem a tiédről.

- Arról nem akarok beszélni.

- Az nem megoldás, Draco. Tudom, hogy fáj… de hidd el, minden nappal eggyel kevesebb lesz. Számold vissza a napokat…

- És mire elfogynak, megőrülök. Nagyszerű kilátás.

- Ha nem zárkózol be… ha engeded, hogy segítsünk… akkor nem fogsz.

- De nincs kedvem semmihez… - mondta a fiú, és Remus mély kétségbeesést hallotta a hangjában. – Még ahhoz sem, hogy felkeljek az ágyból.

Ebben a pillanatban nyitott be az ajtón Sirius, aki szinte egy pillantással felmérte a helyzetet, és látta, ha továbbra is hagyja, hogy ők ketten próbáljanak valamire jutni, csak egymás fájdalmát fogják gerjeszteni, így drasztikus lépésre szánta el magát.

- Mi ez a nyavalygás, uraim? Ha jól tudom, Draco, egy Malfoy nem sír, de te most nem állsz távol tőle. Hol az a híres büszkeséged? Jó lenne, ha egy ilyen apróságtól nem kerülnél padlóra. Ennél erősebbnek gondoltalak, de lehet, hogy tévedtem? Semmi kedvem egy síró kisbabát pátyolgatni hónapokig. Remus, gyere velem, kérlek.

Az említett igen csak csúnyán nézett Siriusra, de az hajthatatlan volt. Felé nyújtotta a kezét, és Remus végül megfogta, és kimentek a szobából.

- Erre most miért volt szükség? – kérdezte Remus, amikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó.

- Azért egyetlen szerelmem – mondta mosolyogva Sirius, miközben átkarolta a férfi vállát, és a szobája felé irányította – mert ha hagyjuk, hogy belemerüljön az önsajnálatba, a büdös életbe nem húzzuk ki belőle. Az egyetlen, ami most segíthet, az a természetéből adódó dac és büszkeség. Az, hogy csak azért is erős lesz, hogy csak azért is ki fogja bírni, hogy csak azért is megmutatja, hogy képes rá. Nem lesz vele semmi baj, hidd el.

- Azért drasztikus voltál vele.

- Muszáj volt. Át kell billenteni valahogy a holtponton. Remélem, ennyi elég volt neki. De most gyere, és üljünk le egy kicsit nyugodtan.

Bementek Sirius szobájába, és leültek a kandalló elé a kanapéra.

- Azért, tudod… sosem hittem volna, hogy ők ketten… - mondta elgondolkodva Remus.

- Tudod, én sem… de olyan észrevétlen és természetes módon szerettek egymásba… még fel sem ocsúdtak, és a szívükben már ott volt az érzés.

- Igen, ezt tudom… csak két teljesen különböző egyéniség… mint a nappal és az éjszaka…

- A szőke és a fekete jelen esetben.

- Igen – mosolyodott el Remus. – De gondolj csak bele… Harry a mindig csendes, türelmes, visszahúzódó, engedelmes fiú, és Draco, a dacos, hirtelen, folyton lázadó csibész…

- Azért hirtelenségért Harrynek sem kell a szomszédba menni. De igazából pont ezért egészítik ki egymást tökéletesen. Amúgy pedig… nem tűnik túlságosan ismerősnek ez a felállás? – kérdezte mosolyodva a kedvesét Sirius.

- De igen – ismerte be Remus. – Mi is pont ilyenek vagyunk. Mint a tűz és a víz.

- És pont így vagyunk boldogok, nem igaz?

- De igen.

- Na látod. Náluk is pont így lesz.

- Remélem.

- Így lesz, hidd el! – mondta Sirius, miközben a kedvesére mosolygott, majd magához húzta, és gyengéden megcsókolta.


	16. Chapter 16

Ahogy a Roxfort Expressz a megszokott módon megérkezett a Roxmortsi pályaudvarra, a gyerekek lassan lekászálódtak, és felkocsikáztak a kastélyba. Lezajlott az évnyitó vacsora, bár Dumbledore szokásos beszéde sokkal sötétebb hangvételűre sikeredett, mint eddig bármikor, és nyomatékosan felhívta a diákok figyelmét a veszélyre, amit Voldemort visszatérése jelentett. Ezek után felküldte a gyerekeket a hálókörletükbe, és Harry számára megkezdődött a tanév a Roxfortban.

Ahogy teltek a napok, Draco és Harry nagyon sokat gondoltak egymásra.

Ami Harryt illeti, szinte minden perce foglalt volt, nagyon sokat kellett tanulnia, hiszen egyre inkább komolyra fordult a dolog, most, hogy hatodéves lett, és, hát azt sem tagadhatjuk le, hogy a kastély falain belül mindig zajlik az élet.

Draco pedig amennyire a lehetőségei engedték, próbált segíteni a Rendnek. Ez nem volt ugyan túl sok, hiszen nem volt igazán biztonságos elhagynia a főhadiszállást, de időnként azért találtak neki olyan feladatot, ami testhezálló volt, és ő örömmel vállalta.

Levélben persze tartották a kapcsolatot. Ez eleinte nem volt könnyű a számukra, hiszen nem írhattak az igazi érzéseikről, még így sem mertek, hogy megbűvölték a leveleket, de ezen kívül mindenről beszámoltak a másiknak.

Harry mindig mesélt arról, hogy mi zajlik a kastélyban. Még arról a nagyon kínos beszélgetésről is beszámolt Dracónak, ami közte és Ginny között zajlott. A lány ugyanis végre összeszedte a bátorságát, és bevallotta, hogy szerelmes belé. Harrynek nagyon nehéz volt ez a helyzet, hisz nem akarta megbántani a lányt, és Ron haragját sem akarta kivívni maga ellen, ami ebben a helyzetben szinte elkerülhetetlennek látszott. De azért próbálta kíméletesen megértetni a lánnyal, hogy ő csak barátságot érez iránta. Ginny ugyan egy kicsit sírdogált, de aztán lassan beletörődött a dologba.

De ezen kívül is minden apróságról beszámolt. Nem tudta ugyan, hogy Dracót mennyire érdeklik ilyen mélységig az események, de szeretett neki írni, így papírra vetett mindent, ami eszébe jutott. Mesélt az órákról, még arról is, hogy Piton megint mennyi pontot levont tőlük, és magában mosolygott, ahogy elképzelte, hogy a szőke ezt olvasva csak megcsóválja a fejét.

Általában este, takarodó után, az ágya elhúzott függönyei mögött írta a leveleket, így közben nyugodtan el is ábrándozhatott, senkinek nem tűnt fel.

Még a Félvér Herceg könyvéről is beszámolt Dracónak, és legnagyobb csodálkozására, a fiú nem kezdett egy Hermionééhoz hasonló aggódási és gyanakvási mániába, csupán annyit írt rá Harrynek, hogy vigyázzon, nehogy meglepődjön a végén. Ezt azonban Harry akkor még nem tudta hova tenni.

Viszont az a szőkének is meglepetést okozott, hogy ebben a félévben Perselus megkapta a sötét varázslatok kivédését, és az elkövetkező időben elég sokat agyalt ezen a dolgon. Tudta, hogy az igazgatónak komoly oka lehetett erre a döntésre, de képtelen volt rájönni, hogy mi.

Draconak még annyi lehetősége sem volt, mint Harrynek, sokkal szűkszavúbban tudott csak írni, hisz a Rend dolgait nem vethette papírra, és azt sem, hogy mi zajlik a főhadiszálláson. Sőt név szerint még Siriust sem emlegethette, hiszen ő még mindig szökésben volt, de a leveleiből az derült ki, hogy időközben egész jó kapcsolat alakult ki Draco, valamit Sirius és Remus között.

És persze azért valahogy virágnyelven mindig megfogalmazta azt is, hogy ha valamelyiküknek dolga akadt, és néhány napig nem lesz elérhető a házban. Harry ilyenkor mindig aggódott értük, és várta a következő levelet, amelyben Draco mindig megnyugtatta, hogy minden rendben van. Ezért Harry arról is tudott, hogy Remus hosszú időt töltött a vérfarkasok között, hisz Dumbledore-nak meggyőződése volt, hogy őket is maguk mellé tudják állítani, csak a megfelelő ember kell hozzá, vagy ha ez esetleg nem sikerül, legalább lehet némi információjuk arról, hogy mire készül Szürkehátú és csapata. És Harry abban az időben nagyon aggódott Remus miatt, mert tudta, hogy a vérfarkasok általában kiszámíthatatlanok, és inkább húznak Voldemort, mint Dumbledore fele.

És Harry abban sem tévedett, hogy a szőke csóválja a fejét, mikor Pitonról ír neki. De Draco azt is kiolvasta a sorokból, hogy azok ketten felváltva provokálják egymást, és ebből már inkább valami virtusfélét tudott kiolvasni, és nem a régi gyűlöletet. Akkor pedig tényleg mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét, mikor Harry aggodalmának adott hangot azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi van, ha Piton az okklumencia órán esetleg meglátna róluk valami… intim képet. Végül erre csak annyit reagált, hogy Perselus méltóságán alulinak tartaná, hogy mások magánéletében vájkáljon, azt meg végképp, hogy még beszéljen is róla.

Azt persze mondanunk sem kell, hogy közben kimondhatatlanul hiányoztak egymásnak. Minden este a másikra gondolva aludtak el, és számolták a napokat, hogy a karácsonyi szünetben végre találkozhassanak.

Harry sokszor álmodott is a szőkéről, és ilyenkor mindig azon izgult, hogy nehogy beszéljen álmában, mert akkor aztán kész a lebukás. Így egy idő után inkább rászokott arra, hogy lefekvés után egy disaudio bűbájt szórjon az ágyára.

Ahogy közeledett a karácsonyi szünet, Harry azon gondolkodott, hogy adagolja be Dumbledore-nak, hogy a főhadiszálláson szeretné tölteni az ünnepet. Végül aztán az igazgató, mintegy a fiú fejébe látva, úgy határozott, hogy a karácsony napjait, de csak azt két napot, az Odúban illetve a főhadiszálláson töltheti.

Így a fiú szenteste reggelén Remus kíséretében ért az Odúba, ahol a barátaival, és az egész Weasley családdal töltötte a napot és az ünnepi vacsorát, majd Remusszal tovább mentek a főhadiszállásra.

Mielőtt belépett volna az ajtón, egy pillanatra meg kellett állnia, mert attól félt, hogy a szíve kiugrik a helyéről, és Remus nem sürgette. Pontosan tudta, mi zajlik a fiúban, így türelmesen megállt mögötte. Mikor Harry összeszedte magát, benyitott.

Draco és Sirius a szalonban beszélgettek, de ahogy a szőke meghallotta nyílni az ajtót, felállt, és Harry elé sietett. Egy pillanatra egymás szemébe néztek, majd megölelték egymást. El sem hitték, hogy hosszú hónapok után végre egymás karjaiban lehetnek. Úgy álltak ott az előszobában, mintha az idők végezetéig szeretnének így maradni. Aztán ahogy lassan kibontakoztak az ölelésből, a szőke egy futó csókot adott Harry szájára, majd mindketten elpirulva néztek fel, mikor tudatosult bennük, hogy nincsenek egyedül.

Sirius finoman megköszörülte a torkát. – Azért egy ölelést én is kapok? – kérdezte mosolyogva a keresztfiát. – Aztán utána a tiétek a terep.

- Jaj, Sirius, hát persze, hogy kapsz – lépett oda a férfihoz Harry, és megölelték egymást.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Harry! – mondta Sirius, mikor elengedte a fiút. – De a ma este legyen a tiétek. Majd holnap beszélünk – összemosolyogtak Remusszal, és felmentek a lépcsőn, a két fiú pedig hálásan nézett utánuk.

- Gyere, menjünk fel mi is – mondta a szőke, de Harry, mikor megfogta a kezét, megszólalt.

- Maradjunk inkább itt, a kandalló előtt – kérte. – Siriusék úgysem fognak zavarni minket.

- Rendben, legyen – egyezett bele Draco, és egy laza pálcamozdulattal közelebb intette a kanapét a kandallóhoz, majd amikor Harry a biztonság kedvéért mégis becsukta a szalon ajtaját, leültek, és Harry azonnal a szőkéhez bújt.

Hosszú ideig nem beszéltek. Tudták, nem kell beszélniük arról az embertelen és őrlő hiányérzetről, amit átéltek, hisz tudták, hogy a másik ugyanazt érezte az elmúlt hónapokban. De most végre itt voltak egymásnak, kézzelfoghatóan, és nem csak ködös álomképként. Kellett nekik egy kis idő, míg ez tudatosult bennük.

Végül Harry volt, aki megtörte a csendet. – Arra gondoltam – kezdte -, hogy tudom, hogy csak reggel kellene átadnom az ajándékodat, de én szeretném már most.

- Sosem a türelmedről voltál híres, igaz, Potter? – kérdezte a szőke, és Harry elnevette magát. Még ez a csipkelődő hangnem is úgy hiányzott neki, ami a szőkét jellemezte általában.

- Nem, valóban nem – adott igazat Harry a másiknak, majd egy kis dobozt vett elő a talárja zsebéből. – Hát akkor… boldog karácsonyt, Draco!

A fiú átvette a dobozkát, és kinyitotta. Egy kis, aranyból készült sárkány medál volt benne, amibe a szőke azonnal beleszeretett. De persze ezt nem azonnal akarta kimutatni a másiknak.

- Te hallottad, hogy…

- Igen – ismerte be Harry -, még akkor, mikor kihallgattalak titeket. És amikor ezt megláttam, arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg örülnél neki. És úgy emlékeztem, hogy nincs a láncodon semmi, és…

- Harry… - szakította félbe a szőke. – Köszönöm.

- Tetszik? – Draco elmosolyodott, és bólintott. – Tényleg?

- Tényleg – levette a láncot a nyakából, ráfűzte a medált, és visszarakta. Harryre nézett, majd egy ravasz villanás futott át a szemén. – Azért hihetetlen, hogy mennyire egyformán gondolkodunk. Ezt vajon miért nem vettük észre eddig?

- Ezt most miért mondod? – kérdezte gyanakodva Harry. Ebben a pillanatban Draco az ajtóra nézett, ami egy pillanatra kinyílt, és egy az övéhez hasonló kis dobozka repült be rajta. Harry egy pillanatra elámult. – Mindezt pálca és varázsige nélkül? Nem vagy semmi, Draco.

- Ugyan már, Potter! A nonverbális neked is megy, onnan meg letenni a pálcát már csak egy fél lépés.

- De ebből még mindig nem értem, hogy miért mondtad, hogy…

- Bontsd ki! – intett a szőke a fejével a doboz fele. Harry engedelmeskedett, és levette a dobozkáról a tetejét, és elmosolyodott. Egy ezüst lánc volt benne, egy cikesz formájú medállal. – Én úgy emlékeztem – folytatta a szőke, egy pillanatra Harry hezitáló hangját utánozva, majd mikor Harry ránézett, visszaváltott a sajátjára -, hogy te nem hordasz nyakláncot, és… reméltem, hogy nem tartod majd túl…

- Nem tartom – nyugtatta meg Harry. – És a cikesz tök jó ötlet.

Draco vállat vont. – A legjobb fogónak kijár.

- Te is vagy olyan fogó, mint én.

- Ugyan, Potter, ne áltassuk már egymást, semmi szükség rá. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy kviddicsben te vagy a jobb. Minden másban meg én – tette hozzá vigyorogva, mire Harry ránézett, és belőle is kitört a nevetés.

- Még mindig öntelt hólyag vagy.

- Vigyáz, Potter, még az előzőért sem számoltunk… ne gyűjtsd a rosszpontokat!

- Eszemben sincs. De azért ne hidd, hogy megijedek tőled!

Miközben mosolyogva csipkelődtek, Harry is a nyakába akasztotta a láncot, és tovább gyönyörködött benne.

- Én is gondolkodtam azon, hogy aranyból legyen, de valahogy… nem illene hozzád – mondta a szőke. Harry elgondolkodott, és tökéletesen egyetértett vele.

- Nem, tényleg, az arany túl piperkőc, hordja csak az arisztokrácia.

Draco szeme megvillant. – Szakadj meg, Potter!

- Ezt már mondtad párszor. Valami új?

A szőke nézett rá néhány pillanatig, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Mikor szétváltak, elmosolyodott. – Újat nem tudok mondani. De szeretlek! Még mindig.

Harry megsimogatta az arcát, miközben csak úgy csillogtak a smaragdzöld szemei. – Én is szeretlek! Még mindig.

Összemosolyogtak, és szinte elmerültek a másik ragyogó tekintetében, és néhány pillanat múlva egy újabb érzéki csókban forrtak össze. Mikor szétváltak, Draco megfogta Harry kezét, felállt, és maga után húzta a fiút az emeltre. Ezen az éjszakán olyan kiéhezett vággyal szerették egymást, mintha nem négy hónap, de minimum 4 év telt volna el azóta, hogy nem látták egymást. Képtelenek voltak betelni egymással, így már igen csak hajnal fele járt, mire álomba merültek.

Másnap persze már késő délelőtt volt, mikor felébredtek, de még így is úgy néztek ki, mint aki három napja nem aludt, mikor lebaktattak a lépcsőn.

- Üdv a későn ébredő ifjúságnak – köszönt nekik a szalonból Sirius, mikor megálltak az ajtóban. – Azt azért mégsem mondhatom tizenegy után, hogy jó reggelt! Elhúzódott a sakkparti?

- Ez övön aluli ütés volt, Sirius – mondta Harry, miközben lerogytak a kanapéra.

- Ugyan, Harry, ez csak finom csipkelődés volt a keresztapádtól. Legalábbis, ahogy én ismerem – szólalt meg mosolyogva Remus, aki eddig ajtókeretnek támaszkodott, majd visszament a konyhába, hogy utána nézzen az ebédnek.

Ezen mindannyian nevettek, de aztán elkomolyodtak.

- A mai Próféta elég durva dolgokat ír apádról, Draco.

- Akkor ezt most kihagyom – komorult el teljesen a fiú arca. – Durva dolgokat én is tudok…

- Mi történt, Draco? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.

- Nem mondtad el Harrynek? – nézett Sirius egyikükről a másikukra.

A szőke fintorgott, majd megszólalt. – Apámat letartóztatták néhány napja.

- Ezt nem tudtam. Mióta Hermione elment a szünetre, nem láttam újságot. Én…

- Azt ne mondd, hogy sajnálod, Potter! Mert én nem. Anyámat… talán… egy kicsit… ő évek óta csak egy báb volt apám elvakultságának árnyékában. Kemény dolog lesz neki ráébredni a valóságra. De hát ő akarta így. Birkózzon meg vele, ahogy tud.

- Draco…

- Nem, Sirius! Mondtam már neked, hogy nem érdekel. Szakítottam azzal az élettel, és a családommal. Lehet, hogy anyám most kiborul, de ettől egy cseppet sem lesz jobb ember, sőt... csak még jobban elvakítja. Lehet, hogy apám az Azkabanban fog elrohadni, de amíg ő nem tagadja meg Voldemortot, addig anyám sem fogja.

Ebben a pillanatban Remus bukkant fel az ajtóban. – Valaki segít teríteni?

Draco azonnal felpattant, és a konyhába vágtatott. Remus követte.

Harry a keresztapjára nézett. – Hogy viseli?

- Úgy, ahogy látod. Méla undorral. Nem igazán hatották meg a történtek. Valahol megértem. Én sem viszonyultam jobban a családomhoz az ő korában.

- Mert nem is érdemelték. Ahogy a Malfoy família sem. De akkor sem lehet könnyű Dracónak. És azt hogy bírta, hogy…

- Hogy nem vagy itt? – Harry bólintott. – Emlékszel még, hogy mit csináltál, mikor ő ment el?

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Mániákusan tanultam, azt hiszem – idézte vissza az emlékeit.

- Hát ő is ezt csinálja már hónapok óta. Elképesztő, milyen tempóban fejlődik.

- Ezt én is észrevettem tegnap este. Nonverbálisan, pálca nélkül… te tanítottad neki?

- Kicsit unatkoztunk – vont vállat Sirius. - De gyorsan tanul, és eszméletlen makacs. Ebben olyan, mint te.

- Tudom.

- És te hogy bírtad?

- Nap közben nem nagyon gondolhattam rá, de minden este vele aludtam el, és minden reggel vele ébredtem – sóhajtott Harry.

- Gondolom. De a felén már túl vagytok.

- Igaz. Csak ez vígasztal.

- Oké, most menjünk ebédelni. Azt hiszem, elég éhesek lehettek – mosolygott Sirius, és Harry miután megcsóválta a fejét, felállt és követte a keresztapját a konyhába.

- Harry, minden rendben a suliban? – kérdezte Remus, és ebéd közben erről a témáról beszélgettek. Harry sok mindenről mesélt, de azért a másik három látta, hogy kínosan kerül néhány dolgot. Ennek ellenére nem faggatták, tudták, hogy ha valamiről nem akar beszélni, akkor úgysem fog. Ebéd után pedig a fiúk visszamentek a szobájukba.

Leültek Draco ágyára, és Harry megfogta a szőke kezét.

- Miért nem mondtad el?

Draco vágott egy grimaszt, és vállat vont. – Mert neked sem tudtam volna többet hozzáfűzni, mint amit lent elmondtam. Apám megérdemli, amit kap. Még akkor is, ha élete végéig Azkabanba zárják. Rászolgált. És hidd el, Harry, tényleg nem érzek semmit, most, hogy elkapták.

- Elhiszem – sóhajtott a fiú.

- De most mesélj, mi újság a kastélyban?

- Már meséltem ebédnél.

Draco összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Valahogy az az érzésem, hogy hármunk közül bármelyikünk kérdezne négyszemközt, mindegyikünknek mást mesélnél el. Ne… ne ugorj nekem, nem úgy értem, hogy átversz bennünket… csak más-más eseményekről mesélnél.

- Mert más érdekel benneteket.

- Tudom. Szóval?

- Mi érdekel?

- Úgyis tudod. Hogy mi van mondjuk Perselusszal, vagy a mardekárral. Nem sokat írtál róluk. Nem bántottak?

- Eddig nem.

- Ez meglep. Nem erre számítottam. Tőlük nem.

- Majd most.

- Mi történt?

- Hát…

- Nyögd már ki, Potter!

- Pansy és Blaise összejöttek.

Draco elhúzta a száját. – Elég soká tartott nekik, míg rájöttek a megoldásra. Eddig ölték egymást, igaz?

- Eléggé drasztikus volt.

- Perselus nem szólt közbe?

- Nem. Szerintem úgy gondolkodott, mint te.

- Oszd meg és uralkodj. Hát igen. Ez egy jó módszer. És Perselus művésze a…

- Manipulálásnak?

- Hívd annak, ha akarod. De addig volt jó világod, amíg egymással voltak elfoglalva.

- Ezután is egymással lesznek.

- És a viharos éjszakák hajnalán az ágyban beszélik majd meg, hogy tegyenek el láb alól. Ne légy már naiv! Attól, hogy együtt enyelegnek, még te vagy a közös ellenség. Legalábbis mostantól közös. Légy velük óvatos. Azt az energiát, amit eddig egymás ellen fordítottak, most összeadják ellened.

- Kösz. Most megnyugtattál.

- Nem az volt a célom. Szeretném, ha vigyáznál magadra. Pansy se piskóta, de Blaise kemény srác. A jobbkezem volt, ismerem elég jól. Nem válogat az eszközökben.

- Piton visszafoghatná.

- Amíg nem látja azt, hogy vérre megy a játék, addig nem fogja. De ha nagyon eldurvul, akkor nem lennék Blaise helyében.

- Ugyan… Piton sem tehet semmit, amivel kockáztatja a lebukását.

- Vigyáz rád. Még ha te nem is látod. Persze csak akkor, ha komoly kátyúban vagy. A kisebbeket old meg magad.

- Igyekszem.

- Majd én is töröm a fejem, hogy mivel tarthatnád sakkban őket.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Ez olyan… mardekáros.

- Mégis mi a jó fenét vársz tőlem, Potter? – fakadt ki a szőke. - Én is mardekáros voltam. És csak a saját fegyvereikkel mész valamire ellenük.

- Oké, nem kell felkapni a vizet. Csak úgy mondtam.

- Jól van, ne vitatkozzunk. Mesélj Perselusról, mi van vele?

- Undok, kiállhatatlan és igazságtalan, mint mindig. Vagy nem ezt akartad hallani?

- Nem éppen. De meglepődtem volna, ha nem ezt mondod.

- Időnként eltűnik… és sokat pusmognak Dumbledore-ral.

- Készülnek valamire.

- Úgy tűnik.

- És veled milyen?

- Most ismételjem meg, amit az előbb mondtam?

- Potter!

- Jól van, egy árnyalattal normálisabb. De attól még utálatos.

- Nem is lesz más. Ő már csak ilyen. Valami jobb hír?

- Ron és Hermione összejöttek. Pont a szünet előtt.

- Már régen kellett volna. Mi törte át nekik a jeget?

- Szerintem szimplán elfogyott a türelmük egymás hülyeségéhez. Leginkább Hermionénak.

- Hát megértem. Bár a csaj helyébe messziről kerülnék egy olyan tehetetlen alakot, aki évekig nem képes bevallani az érzéseit, mint Weasley.

- Ron már csak ilyen. Szégyenlős, gátlásos. Én megértem.

- Persze, mert te is ilyen voltál, ugye, Harry? – kérdezte Draco nagyon halkan, odahajolva Harryhez, és a nyakába csókolt. – Igen, pontosan ilyen voltál, emlékszem. De mégis voltál olyan bátor griffendéles, hogy elmond nekem, mit érzel – közben tovább folytatta Harry nyakának feltérképezését. – Csupán néhány hét kellett… ebből is alig néhány napot töltöttünk együtt…

- Azért nagyot dobott… a bátorságomon – kezdte Harry akadozva -, hogy megismertem azt a félelmet… hogy elveszíthetlek. Elveszíthetlek, mielőtt tudnád… hogy mit jelentesz nekem. El kellett mondanom. Még akkor is, ha nagyon féltem attól, hogy te esetleg nem… esetleg nem szeretsz úgy engem, ahogy én téged.

- Most ne beszéljünk ilyen szomorú dolgokról – lehelte a szőke Harry fülébe, és nemes egyszerűséggel hanyatt döntötte az ágyon, és mire legközelebb magukhoz tértek, már javában vacsoraidő volt.

Siriusék már éppen végeztek a vacsorával, mikor a két fiú megjelent.

- Szólhattatok volna, hogy vacsora – mondta Harry némi tettetett szemrehányással a hangjában, miközben próbálta lenyelni a vigyorgását.

- Sirius nem merte kockáztatni, hogy valamit hozzávágtok, ha éppen rosszkor zavar.

- Nem is tudom, ki nyavalygott, hogy hagyjuk békén a fiúkat, majd vacsoráznak, ha lesz kedvük. Remus, nem emlékszel?

- Te most célzol valamire? – nézett rá ártatlanul a kérdezett.

- Én? Távol áll tőlem – vigyorgott Sirius. – Én nem szoktam olyat.

- Ó, de nem ám – mondta Remus, majd Harryékhez fordult. – Üljetek le, és egyetek. De ti mosogattok utána!

- Miért is? – kérdezte Draco.

- Csak úgy – válaszolt Remus, és a párja fele nyújtotta a kezét. – Sirius?

A férfi megfogta a kezét, és kimentek a konyhából. De még hallották Sirius fojtott hangját. – Hova sietsz, Holdsáp?

- Sietek? Nem, nem sietek. Sőt le is cövekelhetek itt, ha gondolod. Meglátjuk, melyikünk unja meg előbb.

- Ugyan, ne csináld… nem azért mondtam. Na, gyere – kérte Sirius a férfit. – Remus… azt hittem, kedvet kaptál az ifjúságtól…

Remus megcsóválta a fejét. – Reménytelen eset vagy, ugye tudod?

- De ilyennek szeretsz, ugye?

- Jaj, menj már! Menj, eridj!

- De, csak ha te is.

- Szeretnéd, mi? Azt elhiszem, hogy… - kezdte Remus, de a másik egy csókkal belefojtotta a szót, majd utána kézen fogta, és felmentek az emeltre.

Az ifjúság összemosolygott a konyhában, majd hozzáláttak a vacsorához.

- Holnap meddig maradsz, Harry? – kérdezte a szőke.

- Remus azt mondta, hogy vacsorára a kastélyban kell lennem – válaszolt Harry, aztán egy darabig nem beszélgettek, csak elgondolkodva ették a vacsorájukat.

- Meg van őrülve az idő. Ez a két nap úgy elszáll… - bambult maga elé Harry.

- A jó dolgok mindig túl rövid ideig tartanak, nem figyelted még meg? Lehet két nap, két hónap, két év, mindegy… mindig kevés. De emlékezz mit mondott Sirius. Meg kell becsülnünk azokat a perceket, amikor boldogok lehetünk.

Harry ránézett. – Igazad van… Köszönöm!

- Mit is?

- A perceket, amikor boldog lehetek.

- Jaj, menj már Potter!

- Megyek. De csak veled – vigyorgott rá Harry, és Draco se tudta sokáig megállni, hogy ne nevesse el magát.

A második napon azért már egy kicsivel több időt töltöttek a többiekkel, de még így is inkább bezárkóztak a szobájukba.

Nem sokkal vacsora előtt pedig elbúcsúztak.

- Lejössz? – kérdezte Harry, bár tudta, hogy nemleges választ fog kapni.

- Nem baj, ha nem?

- Dehogy. Figyelj…

- Harry, már csak annyi idő, mint amin túl vagyunk.

- Tudom. Túléljük – sóhajtott Harry.

- Így van. Csak vigyázz magadra. Légy óvatos, és ne feledd, amiket mondtam.

- Ne aggódj! Majd írok.

- Rendben – mondta a szőke, de Harry látta a szemében, hogy tényleg aggódik.

- Ne parázz, nem halálfalók közé megyek… egyelőre.

- Ez nem vicc, Potter! Ezek a kölykök másfél év múlva beavatott halálfalók lesznek. És bármit megadnának, ha tálcán vihetnék Voldemortnak a fejed!

- Jól van, jól van… most úgy beszélsz, mint Piton.

- Ezen ne csodálkozz – higgadt le a szőke. – Ne haragudj, nem akartam úgy elbúcsúzni, hogy leszedem a fejed, csak félek, hogy nem veszed komolyan őket. A legtöbbjük szülei Voldemort második körében vannak. Ez szép előmeneteli lehetőség lenne nekik.

- Azért ahhoz nekem is lesz egy-két szavam.

- Na ez már egy fokkal jobban tetszik. Légy résen.

- Persze, persze… lankadatlan éberség. Nem felejtem el.

- Remélem is – mondta a szőke, és magához húzta Harryt egy csókra, majd szorosan megölelte. – És most menj! Remus már vár.

- Megyek. Hamarosan találkozunk – mondta, és mikor Draco rábólintott, kiment a szobából.

Odalent még elbúcsúzott a keresztapjától, majd Remusszal elindultak. A térről az Odúba hopponáltak, majd onnan kandallón mentek a Roxfortba, mert Dumbledore elintézett nekik egy egyszeri lehetőséget, hogy ne kelljen túlbonyolítaniuk az egész utazást.

Mikor Harry este lefeküdt az ágyába, elgondolkodott, hogy ez a két nap vajon tényleg megtörtént, vagy csak álmodta. Olyan valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy pár órája még Draco karjaiban feküdt, most meg már megint egyedül a hideg ágyban.

És Draco jóslata megint bevált. Harry második félévét pokollá tették a mardekárosok, vagy legalábbis megpróbálták. Lépten-nyomon belekötöttek, időnként majdnem megátkozták, vagy Harry őket. Aztán persze mindig időben megjelent egy tanár, általában Piton, és bár a griffendél szinte mindig szegényebb lett tíz-húsz ponttal, és Harry hirtelen mérges is volt, de utólag mindig őrült, hogy nem sült el rosszabbul a dolog. Ez persze sokszor tényleg csak azon múlt, hogy mindig éber volt, és fél szemét mindig a mardekáron tartotta, ezért nem meglepetésként érték ezek az incidensek.

Próbálta sarokba szorítani őket, de sajnos semmi olyat nem használhatott fel ellenük, amiről nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy Dracótól tudja, mert az megint kész lebukás. Hiszen honnan tudhatna bizonyos dolgokat, ha nem beszélt volna Dracóval? És ezzel megint mindkettejüket veszélybe sodorta volna. Így csak próbált lavírozni a támadások között, és próbálta túlélni ezt a nyamvadt félévet.

Az egyetlen vigasza az volt, mikor esténként lefeküdt az ágyába, behúzta a függönyöket, és elképzelte, hogy vajon a szerelme éppen mit csinál. Ilyenkor mindig egy kicsit megnyugodott, csak a kínzó hiányérzete gyötörte, akárcsak a szőkét, aki a főhadiszálláson esténként szintén Harryre gondolva aludt el.


	17. Chapter 17

Aztán eljött az a bizonyos nap.

Az a nap, mikor Piton végzett az igazgatóval. Meg kellett tennie, hiszen három felől is megkötötték a kezét. Egyrészt az esküje, amit Narcissának tett, másrészt Voldemort parancsa, és a legfontosabb, Dumbledore kérése. De persze minderről senki nem tudott.

Ami történt érthető okokból mindkét fiút padlóra küldte. Érthető, de más-más okokból. Hisz máshogy viszonyultak az eseményekhez, a szereplőkhöz.

Harry dühös volt és a végletekig elkeseredett. Gyűlölte Pitont, és meg volt győződve arról, hogy elárulta őket, hogy végig csak megjátszotta magát, és mindig is Voldemorthoz tartozott. És elkeseredett volt, mert nem tudta hogyan tovább, hiszen végig Dumbledore volt a mozgatórugója az egész ellenállásnak, és talán még neki is.

Az ő ereje, bizakodása és hatalma tartotta a lelket mindannyiukban. Hiszen mindenki tudta azt, hogy ő az egyetlen varázsló, akinek a hatalmától még Voldemort is tart. És most halott. Elveszni látszott minden remény. Bár Harry mélyen belül tudta, hogy Dumbledore nélkül is végig fogja csinálni, hiszen ha csak egy morzsányi esélye is van arra, hogy legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat, meg fogja próbálni. Csak így sokkal nehezebb lesz. Hisz hiába áll mögötte a Rend, mindig Dumbledore adta az erőt neki is, és a Rendnek is.

A Rend tagjai közül is nagyon sokan feladni látszottak a reményt. Csupán a kemény mag, a régi ellenállás volt az, aki kitartott.

Draco pedig, ha lehet még jobban összetört, mint Harry. És mindennek a tetejében, nem is beszélhetett róla senkinek. Még Harrynek sem. Hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy mit gondol most a fiú a keresztapjáról. És hogyan is védhetné meg most Perselust, mikor nem mondhatja el senkinek, hogy amit tett, miatta tette? És hiába ígérte meg Perselusnak, hogy nem fogja önmagát vádolni, a jelen helyzetben nem volt képes mást tenni.

Neki két oldalról fájt ez az egész. Hisz ugyanúgy tisztában volt Dumbledore elvesztésének jelentőségével, mint bárki más, ő még a keresztapját is elveszítette, hiszen a férfinak menekülnie kellett, és ki tudja, egyáltalán túléli-e a dolgot, hiszen a Rend, az aurorok és sokan mások is őt üldözik.

Draco nem mehetett el az igazgató temetésére sem, hisz még mindig, vagy most még jobban, mint eddig, veszélyes volt elhagynia a főhadiszállást. Így nem találkozhatott Harryvel sem addig, míg véget nem ért minden cécó, és a fiú végül visszatérhetett hozzájuk a főhadiszállásra.

Ami a főhadiszállást illeti, óvatosnak kellett lenniük vele, hisz Dumbledore halálával a házat védő Fidelius bűbáj is feloldódott, bár az összes többi védelem rajta maradt. Aggódtak, hogy így Piton fel tudja fedni a főhadiszállás helyét Voldemortnak, de végül rájöttek, hogy amíg Draco ott van, addig biztonságban van a titkuk. Hisz ha a halálfalók megtámadják a házat, és ott találják az ifjú Malfoyt, biztosan megölnék, és azt mindenki tudta, hogy Piton azt szeretné a legkevésbé.

De közben azért történt még egy s más, ami megviselte Harry idegeit. A távozása a rokonai házából, a csata útközben a halálfalókkal, Voldemort felbukkanása, Rémszem halála már úgy tűnt túl sok még neki is. Ha nincsenek mellette a többiek, mikor megérkeznek az Odúba, holtbiztos, hogy összeroppant volna. Amikor az eseményekhez képest normalizálódott a helyzet Weasleyéknél, Harry megkérte Remust, hogy menjenek el a Főhadiszállásra.

Késő este érkezett meg, már majdnem mindenki aludt, így Harry csak gyorsan ivott egy teát, váltott pár szót Siriusszal, aki még a konyhában volt, majd felment a szobájába.

Dracot az ablaknál állva találta, de ez nem érte meglepetésként. Ez egyfajta megszokássá vált már köztük, hogy ha valamelyikük lelkét nyomja valami, az ablaknál állva végig tudja gondolni, majd a másik odalép hozzá, és megöleli.

Most is így történt. Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, hisz tisztában volt vele, hogy ilyenkor a szavak semmit nem jelentenek, és semmit sem segítenek. Csak odalépett a fiúhoz, átkarolta, és hozzábújt. Mindketten sírni szerettek volna, de tudták, hogy a másiknak támogatásra, és nem nyavalygásra van szüksége. Sokáig álltak így, egymást ölelve, csendes vigaszt biztosítva egymásnak.

Végül Harry mozdult meg. – Gyere – sóhajtott -, feküdjünk le.

- Menj csak fürödni… addig összeszedem magam én is – válaszolt a szőke.

- Rendben – mondta Harry, és elfutott letusolni, de sietett vissza Dracóhoz. Mire visszaért a fiú már ágyba bújt, így leült mellé.

A szőke ránézett. – Rendben vagy, Harry? – kérdezte halkan.

- Nem. De talán melletted könnyebb lesz. És te?

- Hát… nem tudok mit mondani.

- Tudom. Piton…

- Ne, Harry! – szakította félbe Draco. – Tudom, hogy most nagyon gyűlölöd őt, de… előttem ne bántsd, kérlek! Nekem ő akkor is a keresztapám, bármit tett!

- Draco…

- Ne! Nem kérem, hogy megértsd, még csak azt sem, hogy ne gyűlöld… de ne előttem, kérlek!

- Rendben – adta meg magát Harry. Látta, hogy a szerelme mennyire szenved, és nem akarta még ő is bántani. – Nem fogom mondani. De tudnod kell, hogy tényleg gyűlölöm.

Draco behunyta a szemét. – Tudom – mondta, majd egy sóhajjal újra Harry szemébe nézett. – El tudod fogadni, hogy én nem?

- Megértem, hogy így érzel.

- Köszönöm, Harry.

- Ugyan. Szeretlek! És ha ezzel tudok segíteni… - mondta, és a fiú mellé bújt, és átölelte.

- És most hogyan tovább, Harry? – kérdezte egy kis idő múlva Draco.

- Nem tudom. Át kell gondolnom sok mindent. Dumbledore sok mindent elmondott, sok mindent megmutatott, mielőtt meghalt. Sok információt megosztott, amin el lehet indulni. De ehhez nyugodt fejjel kéne gondolkodnom, ami most nem megy. Kell néhány nap, amíg képes leszek rá. És amúgy is tehetetlen vagyok, míg be nem töltöm a tizenhetet. Addig ülnöm kell a fenekemen. De addig a többiek is megérkeznek. És azt is tudnom kell, hogy a Rendből ki az, akire még mindig számíthatok.

- Vannak jó páran. Néhányan elmentek ugyan, mert megijedtek, hogy mi lesz most, de sokan maradtak, és rájuk a végsőkig számíthatsz.

- Tudom. De lehet, hogy még mindig hosszú idő, míg szükség lesz rájuk. Meglátjuk. Most próbáljunk meg aludni, rendben?

- Rendben – mondta a szőke, majd Harry szemét kereste. – Annyira jó, hogy itt vagy!

- Én is örülök, hogy veled lehetek – mondta Harry, és megcsókolta a szőkét. Mikor szétváltak, szorosan átölelték egymást, és úgy is maradtak szinte egész éjjel, mintha csak ők ketten jelentenének biztos menedéket egymásnak.

A következő napok csendes beszélgetéssel teltek, úgy a két fiú között, mint az egész házban. Senki nem ejtett még egy hangos szót sem, mintha még a csenddel is Dumbledore emléke előtt adóznának.

Aztán megérkezett Ron és Hermione is, mire a két fiú is összeszedte magát egy kicsit. Erőt adott nekik az, hogy végre együtt lehetnek, és így még a reménytelenségük sem tűnt annyira letaglózónak. Harry megosztott a többiekkel mindent, amit az igazgató a halála előtt feltárt neki Voldemortról és a horcruxokról, és alapos tervezésbe kezdtek. Draco általában ott volt velük, de mivel időnként érezte, hogy a másik kettő még mindig nem békélt meg a jelenlétével, sokszor inkább hagyta őket. Harry próbálta győzködni, hogy ez butaság, de a szőkében nem akart engedni ez az érzés. Ennek ellenére mindig tisztában volt vele, hogy éppen min dolgoznak, hisz Harry mindig elmondta neki esténként, és esetenként a véleményére is kíváncsi volt. Hiszen a szőke hideg, mardekáros logikája sok minden másként látott, mint egy forrófejű griffendéles, és ez segített mindig egy kicsit más szemszögből is megvilágítani a dolgokat, ami előnyt jelentett a számukra.

Viszont, ahogy egyre közelebb jutottak az elhatározáshoz, hogy a horcruxok után induljanak, Draco egyre nyugtalanabb lett. Szeretett volna velük tartani, de kérdés nélkül is szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Harry nem fogja megengedni neki. És ő semmit sem gyűlölt jobban annál, mint ha megmondják neki, hogy mit csináljon. Tudta, hogy sokat segíthetne nekik, de még nem akarta felvetni a kérdést, mert valahogy félt a visszautasítástól. Közben gyűlölte a gondolatot, hogy elengedje Harryt ezer veszélybe, ő maga meg itt üljön a fenekén.

Harry persze észrevette, hogy valami bántja a kedvesét, de a szőke mindig kitérő választ adott a kérdéseire, így csak sejtései lehettek arról, hogy mi lehet a baj.

Végül a tervezett indulás előtti este, Harry megint az ablak előtt találta Dracót, és már messziről látta a testtartásából, hogy nem lesz könnyű a beszélgetés, ami rájuk vár. Ezúttal nem lépett oda hozzá, mert nem igazán tudta, hogy mire számíthat.

- Draco, mi a…

- Szeretnék veletek menni – mondta a szőke, de nem nézett hátra. Nem akarta látni Harry arcát, ahogy elutasítja.

- Nem. Tudod, hogy ezt nem fogom megengedni – mondta Harry eltökélten.

- Miért? – kérdezte Draco, és most megfordult.

Harry látta a szemében, hogy bármit is válaszolna, kész hárítása van rá. Mindent alaposan végiggondolt. Logikusan, ahogy csak ő tudja. Így Harry a legkézenfekvőbb választ adta.

- Mert szeretlek. És mert féltelek.

- Harry, nem vagyok gyerek! Tudok úgy vigyázni magamra, mint bármelyikőtök.

- Draco…

- Nekik megengeded… pedig ők a barátaid, és őket is félted! Ők miért? Csak, mert ők mindig veled voltak, én meg csak egy ideje? Még nem szolgáltam rá eléggé? Még mindig nem bízol bennem?

- Draco, ez nem erről szól!

- Hát miről? Szeretnék segíteni! Négy ember mégiscsak több, mint három. Erősebbek lennénk.

- De ez csak az én dolgom lenne, és senkit nem lenne szabad belerángatnom. Őket sem, téged pedig legkevésbé.

- Had segítsek!

- Draco, figyelj… tudom, hogy szeretnél segíteni… és hálás vagyok, de akkor sem engedhetem, hogy gyere.

- Ne dobj el, Harry!

Harry odalépett hozzá, és átölelte. – Jaj, te bolond! Hát így érzed? Dehogy doblak! Szeretlek, értsd meg! Azzal segítesz a legtöbbet, ha tudom, hogy biztonságban vagy, és nem kell miattad aggódnom.

- Csak ennyire tartasz képesnek? Hogy csak aggódni kell miattam? – húzódott el a szőke, és látszott rajta, hogy mélyen a büszkeségében sértve érzi magát.

- Nem, Draco! Tudom, hogy… én tudom, hogy mire vagy képes. De… ez nem a te harcod.

- Hát persze. Ez csak Szent Potter harca, igaz? – kérdezte Draco, már majdnem egészen azon a régi gúnyos hangon, majd hátat fordított Harrynek.

- Draco, miért bántasz?

- Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy mi a bajod? Hogy miért nem akarod, hogy én is ott legyek? – fordult vissza olyan hirtelen a szőke, hogy Harry szinte megijedt tőle.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Arról, hogy el akarod kapni Perselust. Ő lenne a hab a tortán… hogy megnyugtassd a háborgó lelkedet azzal, hogy a dementorok elé veted… És tudod, hogy nem engedném.

- Draco, erről nem beszéltünk.

- Lehet, hogy nem beszéltetek, de akkor is ez a terved.

Harry fel volt készülve erre a beszélgetésre, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz. És bár valóban nem beszéltek róla, Dracónak igaza volt abban, hogy Piton is szerepelt a tervei között. De, hogy ezt hogy fogja megmagyarázni a szőkének, halvány fogalma sem volt.

- Draco… nézd, én megértem, hogy szereted… hogy a keresztapád… de akkor is… megölte Dumbledore-t. Még csak le sem tagadhatja, mert ott voltam! Láttam!

A szőke ettől végképp kiborult. Úgy döntött, most már minden mindegy.

- Hát nem érted, Potter? Tényleg nem érted? Ennyire vak vagy? Helyettem tette! Azért, hogy nekem ne kelljen! Miért ilyen nehéz ezt megérteni? Engem mentett meg attól, hogy meg kelljen tennem! Hogy gyilkolnom kelljen…

- Miről beszélsz, Draco? – kérdezte Harry elsápadva.

- Arról, te nagyon hülye, hogy Voldemort velem akarta megöletni Dumbledore-t! Azt hittem, rájössz, de te nem látsz tovább a saját kicsinyes hülyeségeidnél, amit a fejedbe veszel! Utálod Perselus? Tudod mit? Utáld, ha nincs jobb dolgod! De, majd amikor ott állsz vele szemben, és pálcát fogsz rá, jusson eszedbe, hogy értem tette! – Draco vészjóslóan halkan beszélt, és amikor befejezte, kiment a szobából, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry lerogyott az ágyára, és csak nézett maga elé egy jó ideig. Próbálta rendezni a gondolatait, de ez ebben a helyzetben lehetetlennek tűnt. Végképp összezavarodottnak érezte magát attól, amit Draco elmondott neki. Végül felállt, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a szőkét.

A szalonban talált rá, a kandalló előtt ült a földön, üveges szemekkel bámult a tűzbe, és Sirius ott guggolt mellette, láthatóan próbált rájönni, hogy mi a baja.

- Sirius, kérlek, menj ki! – szólt Harry határozottan a keresztapjához.

- Harry…

- Menj! Kérlek!

Sirius végül sóhajtott, és kiment, Harry pedig becsukta az ajtót, és leült Draco mellé.

- Valamit meg kell kérdeznem.

Draco ránézett, és szürke szeme ezúttal jegesen csillogott. – Kérdezz, Potter! Aztán majd döntsd el, hogy mit hiszel. Bár lehet, hogy egy adag Verita szérummal segíthetnénk a dolgon?

- Draco, kérlek! Ha… te tudtad… azt is tudtad, hogy meg fogja tenni? Akkor miért nem szóltál valakinek? Dumbledore-nak? Vagy legalább nekem?

- Dumbledore tudta.

- Mi? Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten, mint aki nem pontosan érti a szavak értelmét.

- Előbb tudta, mint hogy én megkaptam a parancsot. Elküldte hozzám Perselust, hogy beszéljen le róla. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy Perselusról is tudott, az első perctől kezdve. Mit gondolsz, az miért volt, hogy olyan dolgokat mondott el neked, amiket eddig nem? Mert tudta, hogy már nem lesz lehetősége!

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy Dumbledore tudta, hogy meg akarjátok ölni…

- Akarta a hóhér, Potter! Miért olyan nehéz ezt megérteni? Én nem akartam, ezért vagyok itt, és Perselus sem!

- De mégis megtette!

- Nem jószántából tette, ebben biztos vagyok. De tudod mit, Potter? Fuss utána, és kérdezd meg tőle.

- Meg fogom, ebben biztos lehetsz.

- És hiszel majd neki?

- Ezt még… nem tudom. Draco – megérintette a fiú vállát, de az megdermedt, ahogy Harry hozzáért. – én most sok mindent nem értek… segíts! – a szőkének két könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, mire Harry magához ölelte. – Szétszakadsz kettőnk között, Draco… Annyira fáj, hogy ezt látom. Nem akarod elmondani inkább, hogy mi történt?

- Ennél többet nem tudok. Egy éve nem beszéltem Perselusszal, te is tudod. Mióta visszajöttem Dumbledore eszement küldetéséből. Nem tudtam, mire készül és mikor, ha erre vagy kíváncsi. Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem…

- Hiszek neked, Draco. Esküszöm. De azt nem hiszem, hogy nem tudta volna valahogy kikerülni, ha nem akarja megtenni.

- Meg kellett tennie – mondta a szőke meggyőződéssel a hangjában. – Nem tudom miért, Harry, de tudom, hogy oka volt rá. És most szeretnék egyedül lenni egy kicsit.

- Rendben – mondta Harry, elengedte a másikat, és kiment a szalonból.

Keresztapja a konyhából szólt utána. – Harry! Nagyon összevesztetek?

- Nem… ez nem… nem vesztünk össze. De nem akarok erről beszélni. És kérlek, ne faggasd Dracót se! Bármi… ő nem tehet semmiről.

- Nem tudok segíteni?

- Nem Sirius. Ez… nem rólunk szól. Velünk minden rendben… talán… remélem.

- Rendben. De ha mégis…

- Megkereslek. És köszönöm – mondta Harry és felment a szobájába.

Draco még egy hosszú órán át ült a tűzbe bámulva, mozdulatlanul. Sirius egyszer benézett hozzá, de a fiúból olyan elutasítás áradt, hogy inkább békén hagyta. Tudta, hogy bármi is történt közöttük, jobb, ha először lehiggadnak.

Mikor Draco végül is felment, Harry már lefeküdt. Így a szőke fogta a törölközőjét, és elment fürödni. Amikor visszajött, egy percig nézte a fiút, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon odamenjen-e hozzá, de hiába tudta, hogy Harry nagy valószínűséggel ébren van, nem igazán volt ötlete, hogy mit mondhatna neki. Így inkább szó nélkül befeküdt az ágyába, de azonnal hiányzott mellőle Harry. Fájt neki, hogy nincs mellette, de mégis képtelen volt odalépni hozzá. Félt. Félt attól, hogy most mit gondol róla a fiú. Nem volt ereje szembesülni azzal, hogy esetleg őt is elítéli amiatt, ami történt. Végül kioltott minden fényt a szobában, és a fal fele fordult.

Végül Harry volt, aki rászánta magát a cselekvésre. Felkelt, és odaült a szőke ágyára, a fiú vállára téve a kezét. – Draco…

- Hagyjál, Potter! Aludj…

Harry egy pillanatra majdnem engedelmeskedett, a szőke érezte, ahogy felemelkedik az ágyáról, de aztán visszaült. – Így nem hagylak. Beszéljük meg!

- Én elmondtam, amit mondhatok, Harry – ült fel végül a szőke.

- Tudom. De látom, hogy bánt.

- Ezzel ne törődj.

- Draco! - Harry megcsóválta a fejét. Tudta, hogy a fiú elfojtja az érzéseit, a gondolatait, és ezt nem akarta. Pontosan tudta, milyen, amikor belülről marja az embert a bizonytalanság, a kétség, a félelem.

- Mikor indultok? – kérdezte végül, a szőke miközben üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé.

- Hajnalban szerettem volna, de nem hagylak így itt. Egy nap igazán nem számít.

- Nincs értelme. Attól, hogy csúsztok egy napot, a tények még tények maradnak. Menjetek!

- Már nem akarsz velünk jönni? – Draco csak nemet intett a fejével. – Figyelj, én sajnálom, hogy így alakult. Nem akartam, hogy neked…

- Fejezd be, Potter! Nem vagyok gyerek, akit nyugtatgatni kell. Menj, és tedd a dolgod, ne velem foglalkozz. Egy valamit szeretnék kérni tőled. Ha… ha elkapod Perselust… hallgasd meg, mielőtt… mielőtt…

- Nem akartam bántani, Draco. Ítéletet hozni, és ítéletet végrehajtani nem az én dolgom.

- Köszönöm, Harry.

- Én is szeretnék kérni tőled valamit. Kérlek, ne mondd el senkinek, hova megyünk. Ha… Sirius nagyon ki fog borulni, és nagyon mérges lesz. Faggatni fog, és vádaskodni, de…

- Volt már rám mérges. Akkor is szembenéztem vele. Emiatt ne aggódj. És nem mondom el senkinek, ígérem.

- Köszönöm, Draco – mondta, majd egy ideig gondolkodott. – Valamit még… tudnom kell, mielőtt elmegyek.

Draco kimondatlanul is értette, mire gondol a másik. Bátortalanul ránézett. – Én… szeretlek, Harry. Ugyanúgy, ahogy néhány órával ezelőtt szerettelek.

Harry arcán látható volt a megkönnyebbülés. – És is szeretlek téged. És bármi is történjen, szeretni foglak – lassan, bizonytalanul fogta meg a szőke kezét. – Melletted alhatok ma éjjel?

- Persze – mondta Draco, és elfeküdt az ágyban.

Harry mellébújt, és átölelte. – Nem akartam úgy elmenni, hogy haragszol rám.

- Nem haragszom, Harry. Féltelek. De nem állok az utadba. Ha menned kell, menj. Nincs jogom rá, hogy visszatartsalak. Remélem, még találkozunk, és nem utoljára tartalak a karjaimban. Nem bírnám ki, ha elveszítenélek.

- Jaj, te bolond – nézett fel rá Harry – visszajövök hozzád, megígérem. Nem lesz semmi baj. Vigyázok magamra.

- Remélem is. De most aludj! Kipihenten kellene indulnod.

- Tudom – Harry visszahajtotta a fejét a szőke vállára, és szorosan ölelték egymást.

Másnap reggel, még csak alig pirkadt, Harry felült az ágyban, majd felkelt. A szőke, aki egy percet sem aludt az éjszaka, egy szó nélkül figyelte a szöszmötölését. Amikor látta, hogy az megint nem más, mint időhúzás, felkelt, odalépett hozzá, és megölelte.

- Vigyázz magadra, Harry! Komolyan mondtam, hogy nem akarlak elveszíteni.

- Tudom. Vigyázni fogok, ígérem!

Ebben a pillanatban hallották meg Ron halk kopogását az ajtón. Harry feloldotta a záróbűbájt, és kinyitotta.

- Kész vagy, Harry?

- Persze. Egy perc és mehetünk.

Ron kissé ellenségesen méregette Dracót.

- Mi a kínod, Weasley? – kérdezte a szőke fejcsóválva.

- Ha eljár a szád, Malfoy…

- Ron! – szólt rá fojtott hangon Harry, de úgy tűnt nem segít.

- Ha elmondod valakinek, hol vagyunk…

Harry a vállánál fogva a falhoz lökte a fiút. – Elég legyen! Draco senkinek nem fogja elmondani, hol vagyunk. Menj le, és várjatok meg a szalonban. Egy pisszenést sem akarok hallani!

Ron még egyszer dühösen a szőkére nézett, majd elvonult. Harry odalépett Dracóhoz, de látta rajta, hogy az most is magába fojtja az érzéseit.

- Draco…

- Ne… hagyd! Azt gondolom felesleges megkérdeznem, mikor jöttök vissza.

- Nem tudom. Tényleg. Azt sem tudom, jó nyomon indulunk-e…

- Meg fogod oldani.

- Kösz, hogy bízol bennem – sóhajtott gondterhelten Harry.

- Nincs más, akiben bízhatnék. De most menj! – ölelte magához Draco Harryt egy pillanatra. – Mielőtt bárki felébred.

- Draco…

- Menj! Ne várasd a többieket.

- Szeretlek! – mondta Harry, miközben megsimogatta Draco arcát.

A szőke megfogta a kezét, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe. – Tudom. Én is téged. – majd elengedte a kezét, és elfordult. Lassan az ablakhoz ment, és sóhajtott, amikor hallotta Harry mögött becsukódni a szoba ajtaját.

Harry lement a lépcsőn, majd a többiekkel együtt kiosontak a házból, és a térről hopponáltak első céljukra. Draco még néhány percig nézte a hűlt helyüket az ablakból, majd elfordult, az ágyához ment, lefeküdt, és csak bámulta a plafont. Üresnek érezte magát, feleslegesnek, és magányosnak. És tudta, hogy ha hamarosan nem tesz ez ellen valamit beleőrül. Csak előtte még lesz néhány kemény napja Siriusszal. Nehéz szívvel állt a dolog elé, mert Siriusszal jó barátságba kerültek az év során, de azt is tudta, hogy milyen a férfi, mikor ideges, és aggódik. Most pedig nagy fog aggódni. És Draco tisztában volt vele, hogy az egész rajta fog csattanni. De el fogja viselni. Megígérte Harrynek. És bármit megtesz azért, hogy ezt az ígéretet betartsa.


	18. Chapter 18

Amikor az ifjúságból senki nem került elő tizenegyig, Remus és Sirius kezdtek gyanakodni, hogy valami nincs rendben. Először Hermionéhoz, majd Ronhoz kopogtak be, és amikor egyiküket sem találták a helyén, már sejtették, hogy valami történt. Sirius bekopogott Dracóhoz is. A szőke az ágyán ült, és maga elé meredt.

- Draco, mi történt? – a fiú egy pillanatra ránézett, de nem mondott semmit. – Hol vannak a többiek?

- Elmentek – mondta végül halkan.

- Hova?

- Nem tudom – válaszolt a fiú, de még mindig nem nézett fel.

- Draco!

- Nem tudom! – mondta újra, de most már felemelte a hangját.

- Azt akarod bemesélni nekem, hogy itt vagytok egy szobában, egy ágyban alszotok, és nem tudod, hogy mikor tűnt el, és hova ment? Ne szórakozz velem!

- Nem mondhatom el.

- Na idefigyelj, kölyök! – akadt ki Sirius, és felrántotta a szőkét az ágyról. – Most vagy azonnal elmondod, hogy hol a keresztfiam, vagy…

- Vagy? Mit csinálsz, Black? Megölsz? Kidobsz a házadból? És bármelyiktől előbbre leszel?

- Ne szemtelenkedj velem! Hol van Harry?

- Nem fogod fel – mondta nyugalmat erőltetve magára Draco –, hogy nem mondhatom meg?

- Ebben a házban egyelőre én mondom meg, hogy ki mi tehet!

- Azt hiszem, erről már elkéstél.

- Még egy ilyen beszólás, Malfoy, és tényleg az utcán találod magad! És akkor aztán nézhetsz, hogy hol húzod meg magad!

- Sirius, elég! – emelte fel a hangját szokatlanul Remus. – Nem látod, hogy épp eléggé szenved anélkül is, hogy bántanád? Ülj le!

Sirius szemei dühösen villogtak, de azért engedelmeskedett. Remus még néhány pillanatig nézte, majd leült Draco mellé az ágyra.

- Tudod, hol van Harry? – a szőke bólintott. – Elmondod?

- Megesküdtem neki, hogy senkinek nem beszélek róla.

Remus sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy ha így van, semmit nem tudnak kiszedni a fiúból. – Önszántából ment el?

- Igen. Feladata van.

- Értem. És… veszélyben van?

- Ki nincs veszélyben? – kérdezett vissza a szőke.

- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy Harry keresi magának a bajt! – fakadt ki megint Sirius, de a párja csendre intette.

- A feladatáról… tudsz valamit?

- Dumbledore-tól kapta.

- Dumbledore halott – mondta halkan Remus.

- És Dumbledore tudta, hogy Harry még gyerek! – mondta dühösen Sirius. – Nem adott volna neki veszélyes feladatot.

- Tévedsz, Black! – vágott vissza a szőke. – Dumbledore veled ellentétben, tisztában volt azzal, hogy mire képes Harry.

- Mire képes? Megmondom neked mire képes! Fejjel menni a falnak! Belemenni felesleges veszélyekbe, kockáztatni az életét!

- Igen, Black! Pontosan ezt teszi! Kockáztatja az életét! Érted. Értem. És mindannyiunkért. Engedd, hogy tegye a dolgát!

- Engedjem? Úgy tűnik, nem hagysz nekem más lehetőséget. De ha baja esik…

- Tudom, megölsz. Ezt már máskor is mondtad, és nem felejtettem el – nézett rá Draco, és szürke szemei jéghidegen csillogtak. – De én a szavamat adtam, és fenyegethetsz bármivel, megtartom.

- Helyileg tudod, hova ment? – kérdezte továbbra is csitító hangnemben Remus.

- Igen. De ha van esze, legalább kétnaponta helyet változtat, úgyhogy holnap már nem tudom.

- Akkor jobb, ha most megmondod, és utána megyek.

- Nem mész sehova, Sirius! – nézett rá Remus, és borostyán szemében már harag villant, olyan, amilyet még Sirius is ritkán látott benne. – Az hiányzik még nekem, hogy te is lelépj a térképről.

- Remus…

- Aggódsz Harryért, tudom – mondta viszonylag megnyugodva a férfi. – Én nem különben. De talán Harrynek is igaza van. És úgyis tudtuk, hogy nem fog ülni a fenekén, és várni valami megfoghatatlant. Teszi a dolgát, és ha Dumbledore mondta neki, akkor gondolom nem hiába.

- Úgy… add csak alájuk a lovat, még te is. Nem elég felelőtlenek enékül is? És ha belehal valami baromságba? Most függetlenül attól, hogy én nem élem túl… meg ez a taknyos kölyök se… legalább a világra gondolj!

- Azt teszem, Sirius. Ahogy Harry is. A világra gondol, és cselekszik.

- Áááhhh – Sirius elvesztette a türelmét, felpattant, és kirohant a szobából.

- Ne törődj vele, majd lecsillapodik – fordult Remus Dracóhoz.

- Vagy megfojt.

- Dehogy is. Csak jár a szája, hisz ismered. Előbb beszél, utána gondolkodik. Megnyugszik, és megérti, hogy Harry azt teszi, amit tennie kell.

- Barom – csóválta meg a fejét a szőke. – Azt hiszi, én nem aggódom? Azt hiszi, hogy nekem ez így tök jó? Hogy nyugodtan fogok aludni, míg Harry nem jön vissza?

- Most nem lát senkit és semmit. Ő ilyen. Hagyd. De... had tegyek fel még két kérdést.

- Kérdezz!

- Arra tippelnék… hogy Pitont akarják elkapni. Igazam van?

Draco megcsóválta a fejét. – Ő csak… mellékes. Ha az útjukba kerül, nem hagyják futni, de nem ő a fő cél. Nem, nem miatta mentek el. A másik kérdés?

- Miért nem mentél velük?

- A rövid válaszra vagy kíváncsi, vagy a hosszúra?

- Az őszintére.

- Mindkettő az. Röviden, mert Harry nem engedte. Hosszabban, számos ok volt rá. Egyrészt tudták, hogy ha velük vagyok, Perselust fújhatják, mert megakadályoznám, hogy bántsák. Másrészt, Weasley még mindig nem bízik bennem, és Harrynek most kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint a mi vitáinkat elsimítani állandóan. Harmadrészt tudta, hogy a mardekáros logikámmal sokszor ellentmondanék a griffendéles bátorságának, és nem akart ezen veszekedni. És még sok minden, amit mindketten végiggondoltunk.

- Jól van, értem. Most ha nem bánod, megnézem Siriust, mielőtt még ő is hülyeséget csinál. Ugyanúgy hajlamos rá, mint Harry. Később még beszélünk.

- Rendben. Menj csak.

- Rendben leszel?

- Persze.

Remus bólintott, és kiment a szobából, hogy megkeresse Siriust. Tudta, hogy még vele is vár rá egy komoly beszélgetés.

~~ o ~~

A következő időszakban Draco és Sirius a két véglet között ingadoztak. Vagy napokig járkáltak egymás mellett úgy, hogy tudomást sem vettek a másikról, vagy veszekedtek. Remusnak, bár elég rosszul viselte az egész helyzetet, az előbbi verzió tűnt nyugalmasabbnak. Mert amikor vitára került sor, mindig megpróbálta felvállalni a villámhárító szerepét kettejük között, de úgy két hét alatt belefáradt. Ha megpróbált közéjük állni, általában ő húzta a rövidebbet. Ilyenkor, bár őt nagyon nehéz volt kihozni a béketűréséből, rájuk vágta az ajtót, had öljék egymást tovább, ha az a szívük vágya.

Így amikor Kingsley egy nap azzal állított be, hogy a vérfarkasok erősen mozgolódnak Londontól északra, Remus egy szó nélkül elindult, hogy utána nézzen, mi történik. Tudta, hogy a másik kettő így szabadon cincálhatja egymást, de azért bízott abban, hogy felnőtt emberek lévén, tudják, hogy hol a határ.

Pár nappal később, amikor Remus még mindig semmi életjelet nem adott magáról, Sirius lassan belátta, hogy Draco mennyire nehéz helyzetben van, hisz ugyanúgy aggódik Harryért, ahogy ő most Remusért, és bekopogott a fiúhoz.

- Bejöhetek?

- Legalább itt hagyj békén, Black! – nézett fel rá fáradtan a szőke, aki épp egy kábítóátkokkal foglalkozó könyvbe volt merülve. – Hasznosabban töltöm az időmet, ha tanulok, mint ha veled kiabálok.

- Nem akartam kiabálni.

- És vajon meddig tart ki az elhatározásod? A harmadik 'hol van Harry' kérdésedre adott 'nem tudom' válaszomig? Akkor inkább kezd el most és legyünk túl rajta. Aztán had folytassam a könyvet, mert elég bonyolult pálcamozdulatok vannak benne, és még ma rá akarok jönni.

- Segíthetek?

A szőke megforgatta a szemét, de azért valahol mélyen megérezte a férfiban a békülő szándékot. Halványan elmosolyodott. – És rajtam szeretnél prezentálni?

Sirius vette a lapot, és viszonozta a szőke mosolyát. – Mivel más nincs a közelben…

- Akkor nagyon szedd össze magad, mert a könyvtárad összes pajzsokkal foglalkozó könyvét elolvastam már. És tudod… a legtöbbje már pálca nélkül nonverbálisan is…

- Tudom. Akkor mit szólnál egy párbajhoz?

- Amint megmutattad ezt a nyomorult mozdulatot, vállalom. De addig nem teszem le a könyvet, míg ez nem megy.

Ez a dolog még vagy úgy öt percbe került a fiúnak, miután Sirius megmutatta, hogy valójában hogy néz ki a dolog. Ezután az egyik üres szobát egy tértágító bűbájjal sokszorosára növelték, és az egész délutánjukat párbajjal és gyakorlással töltötték. A küzdelem eléggé kiegyenlített volt, így mire eljött a vacsoraidő, kimerülten és csapzottan álltak meg.

- Sokat fejlődtél az utóbbi időben, Draco.

- Csak így lehetek hasznos, ha eljön az ideje. Harrynek, és a Rendnek is. Annyi halálfalót akarok elkapni, amennyit csak lehet.

Sirius bólintott. – Örülök, hogy velünk vagy.

- Én is – mondta a szőke, és a zsebébe rejtette a pálcáját. – Vacsora?

- Szerinted? Van még némi száraz kenyerünk, meg néhány tojás…

- Mióta Remus elment, nem ettünk semmi normálisat.

- Örülök, hogy legalább a főzőtudományomat méltányoljátok – szólalt meg az említett az ajtóban. – Az éhség békített meg benneteket?

- Nem – lépett oda hozzá Sirius megkönnyebbülten, hogy végre hazajött. – Az, hogy aggódtam érted.

- Akkor már megérte elmennem.

- Hírek?

- Már továbbítottam Kingsleynek. De majd mesélek. Most fürödjetek meg, aztán vacsora.

Sirius a szőkére nézett. – Menj csak, Draco.

A fiú egy mindent értő mosollyal bólintott, és elindult.

- Jól vagy? – fogta meg Remus kezét Sirius.

- Jól, de azért ez most meleg helyzet volt.

- Készülnek valamire?

- Igen. Egy-két fontos dolgot megtudtam, de… úgy tűnik, többször nem lenne tanácsos visszamennem.

- Gyanút fogtak?

- Eddig is gyanakodtak rám, de most már ez elég nyilvánvaló.

- Akkor többet nem engedlek oda.

- Jaj, Sirius, te is tudod, ha oda kell mennem, odamegyek.

- Átkozott háború! – fakadt ki a férfi, és elfordult. – Mindig mindent tönkretesz.

- Vége lesz, Sirius. Hamarosan. Érzem.

- És vajon mi lesz a vége?

- Nem tudom – lépett oda mögé Remus, és gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét. – De ha nem tudunk hinni, nincs értelme harcolni – mondta neki halkan, és otthagyta a férfit, lement a konyhába, és csendben megterített a vacsorához.

~~ o ~~

Persze mindeközben Harrynek sem volt könnyű dolga.

Ahogy a napok hetekké váltak, majd lassan hónapokká, a fiúnak keményen meg kellett küzdenie nem csak a horcruxokért, hanem minden egyes apró kis információmorzsáért, amit a szüleiről, Dumbledore-ról vagy Voldemortról sikerült szereznie.

Mindeközben sok helyen megfordult eredmény nélkül, számos csapdába belesétált, de valahogy mindig sikerült megúsznia a dolgot, és bár csigalassúsággal, de azért haladt a célja fele.

A legnehezebb időszak az volt a számára, mikor összevesztek Ronnal, és a fiú otthagyta őket egy időre. Ebben az időben Dracón kívül még a vörös miatt is aggódhatott, nem beszélve Hermionéról, aki átsírta az éjszakákat. Szíve szerinte ő is sokszor sírt volna Draco után, de ő nem engedhette meg magának a dolgot.

Egyik este pont ő volt őrségben. Kint ült a sátor előtt, lecsatolta a Dracótól kapott láncot a nyakából, a kezébe szorította a kis medált, és az összeszorított öklére hajtotta a homlokát.

- Harry… - hallotta egyszer csak a lány hangját a háta mögött, és érezte, hogy a vállára teszi a kezét, majd leült mellé. – Hiányzik Draco?

A fiú felkapta a fejét. – Te honnan…

- Rengeteg áruló jel volt, és én összeraktam… a dolgokat. Tőle kaptad ezt a láncot, igaz?

- Igen – ismerte be Harry, és újra lehajtotta a fejét. – Szeretem őt.

- Tudom.

- Tudod? – nézett rá meglepődve Harry. – És nem… nem vagy rám mérges? Egyáltalán, mióta tudod?

- Jó ideje. De nem akartam szóba hozni, mert láttam, hogy nem szeretnél beszélni róla, és nem akartalak kínos helyzetbe hozni. És nem vagyok rád mérges. Draco sokat változott az elmúlt egy évben. És segít nekünk. És – vállat vont – jóképű srác… szóval… megértem.

Harry arcán hitetlen mosoly tűnt fel. – Hermione, te nem vagy semmi…

- Kösz. De most komolyan, miért irigyelném tőletek, hogy boldogok vagytok?

- Azt hittem, senki nem fog megérteni bennünket. Kivéve… - elharapta a mondatot, de a lány befejezte.

- Kivéve Siriusékat.

- Ezt is tudod?

- Azóta, hogy Remust megtámadták. Mikor Remus felébredt, ott ült az ajtaja előtt és sírt. Csak annyit mondott, hogy fogni akarta a kezét, mikor felébred. Elég egyértelmű volt. És ti?

- Mi… azóta, hogy Draco visszajött… a küldetéséből. De már előtte is szerettem, azt hiszem. Nem is tudom… észre sem vettem.

- Ez általában így szokott lenni – mondta titokzatosan mosolyogva Hermione. – De miért nem hagytad, hogy velünk jöjjön?

- Szerinted meddig bírtunk volta titkolózni? Nem megérinteni, megölelni egymást, mikor a másik szomorú? És el tudod képzelni Ron reakcióját, ha megtudja?

- Merlin, ebbe jobb bele sem gondolni. Igazad volt, jól döntöttél. Így is szétszakadtunk, de úgy még rosszabb lett volna. De most menj, pihenj le. Átveszem az őrséget.

- Dehogy, ma én vagyok a soros.

- Ugyan, úgysem tudok aludni.

- Ron?

- Mindig rá gondolok.

- Biztosan jól van, nem lesz semmi baja. És nem tudják, hogy velünk volt, tudod, ragyaszóródása volt.

- Tudom, de akkor is kiderülhet. Elárulhatja magát, amilyen lökött.

- Sokat komolyodott mostanában.

- Tudom. De akkor is féltem.

- Ez az érzés ismerős. De menj szépen vissza az ágyadba, és próbálj aludni.

- Biztos?

- Persze. Aludj!

- Oké – mondta a lány, és egy sóhajjal eltűnt a sátorban, Harry pedig tovább gondolkodott.

Kissé meglepte Hermione reakciója, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy Hermione nagyon kedves és empatikus lány, miért pont ezt ne értené meg? És hogy is gondolta, hogy bármit el tudnak rejteni előle? Hiszen semmi nem kerülheti el a figyelmét. Aztán végül a gondolatai visszatértek Dracóra.

A karácsony mindkettejüknek szörnyű volt, hiszen anélkül az ember nélkül töltötték, akit szerettek. Magányosnak érezték magukat mindketten, és ezen még az sem segített, hogy pont karácson este értek Godric's Hollow-ba. A temetőben tett látogatás pedig csak még jobban rontotta a kedélyüket.

Amikor Ron nem sokkal később rájuk talált, Harry kitörő örömmel fogadta, és nem csak azért, mert a fiú megmentette az életét. Hermione azonban már nem volt ilyen lelkes, és napokig haragszom rádot, játszott a fiúval. Persze mindketten tudták, hogy miért, de ez nem könnyítette meg a helyzetet, hogy Harrynek a vitatkozásukat kellett hallgatni. A hírek pedig, amiket a fiú hozott, kifejezetten aggasztóak voltak. Nem gondolták volna, hogy a mugli származásúak üldözése már ilyen mértéket öltött.

Végül pedig nekik maguknak is sikerült belefutniuk egy ilyen csoportba, aminek a vezetője szerencsétlenségükre nem volt más, mint Szürkehátú Fenrír. Bármilyen leleményesen próbálták titkolni a kilétüket, a vadászok felismerték Hermionét, majd ebből gyorsan kikövetkeztették Harryt is, innentől kezdve pedig nem volt menekvés, és nagyon hamar a Malfoy kúrián találták magukat.

Harry csak egy pillanatra lepődött meg, hogy az idősebb Malfoy kiszabadult Azkabanból, de mikor belegondolt, hogy már a minisztérium, és minden állami szerv Voldemort befolyása alatt van, ez már nem is volt olyan furcsa.

Harry, miután összekötözött kezeiket Luna kiszabadította, lerogyott a földre, és a hátát a pince hideg kőfalának döntötte. Legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét, hogy ne kelljen Bellatrix ordítását, vagy Hermione sikolyait hallania. Egyszer csak Ron aki eddig a pince falának minden kövét megmozgatta, hogy valahogy kijussanak, felkapta a fejét, és ránézett.

- Harry, az jutott eszembe, hogy… hogy, ha… ha esetleg elmondanánk…

A fiú olyan gyorsan pattant fel a földről, hogy a tömlöc többi lakója szinte megijedt tőle, és olyan erővel lökte a vörös hajú fiút a falhoz, hogy annak nagyot koppant a feje, majd megszorította a vállát.

- Ha csak egy szót mersz szólni róla, Ron… én esküszöm, olyat teszek, hogy magam is megbánom.

Ebben a pillanatban Hermione újabb sikolya hasított a levegőbe.

- Hát nem érted, Harry? – nyűszített a vörös. – Megmenthetnénk Hermionét! Tennünk kell valamit! Ha elmondjuk, hogy nálunk van…

- Ki ne mondd a nevét! Ha valaki meghallja…

- De Hermione…

- Megmentjük – mondta Harry. – Kitalálunk valamit. Valami mást.

- Harry, mi a fene ütött beléd? Hát nem látod… nem hallod? Az az őrült megöli!

Harry fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Menekülési ötletek tucatjai futottak át rajta, de végül mindegyiket el kellett vetnie. Azt pedig nem hagyta, hogy Ron Dracót áldozza fel azért, hogy megmeneküljenek.

Ebben a pillanatban bukkant fel mellettük Dobby egy apró pukkanás kíséretében. Miután megbeszélték a menekülésük részleteit, Harry a manó segítségével elküldte a többieket Billékhez, majd Hermionéért indultak. Szegény Dobby azonban ekkor már halálos sebet kapott, és csak az utolsó erejével tudta elmenekíteni őket Bellatrix elől.

A menekülésük, és a Dobby halála okozta sokk egy rövid időre elfeledtette a két fiúval, hogy miért estek egymásnak a pincében, de amikor Ron kissé már megnyugodott, és látta, hogy Hermionénak nem esett különösebb baja, számon kérte Harryn a dolgokat.

- Harry, mi a fene ütött beléd a pincében? Miért nem értetted meg, hogy mit akarok?

- Feláldozni Dracót, hogy mi megmenekülhessünk? Szép, mondhatom. És még te nevezted őt gyávának annak idején! A biztos halálba küldted volna, hogy mentsd a bőrünket!

- Nekem Hermione fontosabb, mint egy Malfoy! – üvöltötte Ron, és már a füle tövéig olyan vörös volt, mint a haja.

- Én ezt megértem, Ron – mondta Harry csendesen. – De kiszabadultunk, és Hermionénak nem esett semmi baja. Rendbe fog jönni.

- Kiszabadultunk. Ja. De nem rajtad múlt, öregem.

- Most mivel vádolsz tulajdonképpen?

- Azzal, hogy elment az eszed!

Erre lépett be a lány a szobába, és egyből érezte, hogy elég paprikás a hangulat. – Mi történt?

- Mi történt? – kérdezett vissza dühöngve Ron. – Megmondom neked, mi történt! Harrynek elvette az eszét a küldetése.

- Ron, fejezd be! – próbálta csitítani Harry.

A lány ránézett. – Te el tudod mondani normálisa, hogy mi a fene van?

- Amikor ott voltunk a kúria pincéjében… Ron fel akarta áldozni Dracót, hogy megmentsen téged.

- Ron, neked teljesen elment az eszed? – kérdezte Hermione először döbbenten, majd egyre dühösebben.

- Mi? – lepődött meg a vörös. – Én csak… segíteni akartam… neked.

- Tudom – vett egy nagy levegőt a lány. – De komolyan azt hitted, hogy ha feldobod Dracót, akkor minket elengednek? Ne légy naiv, Ron! Dracót kivégezték volna a saját árulásáért, engem meg azért, mert mugli származású vagyok. Téged azért, mert véráruló vagy, Harryt meg azért mert ő Harry. Senkinek nem segítettél volna! Sőt… csak rosszabb lett volna minden. És Dracóval egy értékes embert vesztett volna a Rend. Sőt, még a főhadiszállást is fel kellett volna adnod. Szerinted Siriust csak úgy otthagyták volna? Meg a többieket, aki esetleg még ott van? Lehet, hogy a szüleid is? Végiggondoltad, hogy mit akarsz, vagy csak megint mentél volna a saját hirtelen fejed után?

A két fiú lehajtott fejjel hallgatta a lány józan érvelését. Egyikük sem gondolta még ezt így végig, hisz mindkettejüket a féltés vezérelte. Ron nem tudott mit reagálni ezekre a szavakra, így inkább megfutamodott, és kiment a szobából.

- Ne haragudj, Hermione! – mondta Harry, és igazából maga sem tudta, hogy miért kér bocsánatot.

- Ugyan miért haragudnék? Mert szerelmes vagy? Ugyan, Harry. Ha Ron lett volna a helyedben, ugyanígy reagált volna. De ő ezt most nem látja… nem érti.

- Csak… ha nem jön Dobby az utolsó pillanatban, ha… akkor te…

- Harry, mindannyian tudtuk az első perctől kezdve, hogy benne van, hogy meghalhatunk. Ne gyötörd magad emiatt. Bármikor meghalnék a Voldemort elleni harcban, ha azzal előrébb jutunk. Közelebb a békéhez… És Ron is, és Te is. Innentől kezdve nincs miről vitázni.

- Kösz, Csajszi! Ha te nem vagy… időnként megfojtanánk egymást Ronnal.

- Kell egy ész is a csapatba, igaz? – kérdezte a lány mosolyogva.

- Igen. Nagyon kellesz a csapatba. – mondta Harry, és megölelte a lányt. – De most menj, és pihenj le. Még nem vagy teljesen rendben.

- Tudom. Csak úgy üvöltöttetek, hogy még a világ végén is hallani lehetett, és meg akartam nézni, hogy mi a fene van. De most tényleg lepihenek egy kicsit. Ugye addig nem ölitek meg egymást?

- Hát, majd igyekszem.

- Rendben – mondta a lány, és ezzel ő is kiment a fiúk szobájából.

A következő napokban Harry számára egyre tisztább lett minden, és lassan az is kirajzolódott előtte, hogy mit kell tennie. A többiek eleinte elhűlve hallgatták, de ahogy elgondolkodtak azon, amit Harry mondott, lassan megértettek dolgokat, és belátták, hogy igaza van.

Nem kevés félelemmel tekintettek az elkövetkező napok elé, hisz nem volt egyszerű dolog behatolni a Gringotsba, még akkor sem, ha egy kobold is velük van.

De végül Harry szerencséje a továbbiakban is kitartott, így elindulhattak legveszedelmesebbnek hitt céljuk, a Roxfort fele.


	19. Chapter 19

Próbáltak felkészülni arra, ami a kastélyban vár rájuk, de arra nem számítottak, hogy Roxmorts is tele van halálfalókkal, és mindenféle érzékelő bűbájokkal, és már az érkezésük pillanatában tudni fognak róluk. Így csak Aberforthnak köszönhették, hogy túlélték az elhamarkodott érkezésüket. Az a helyzet pedig, ami a kastélyban várta őket, még jobban elkeserítette mindhármójukat. Harry eleinte csodálkozott, hogy Neville felvállalta az ellenállás vezetését a kastély falain belül, ám ahogy hallgatta, amint a fiú az ott folyó kegyetlenkedésekről beszélt, egyre jobban megértette. Hisz mindannyian egy célért küzdenek, és Harry hálás volt a fiúnak, és mindenkinek, aki melléjük állt.

Piton szökése nem lepte meg őket, sokkal inkább az, hogy az egész iskola egy emberként állt ki Harryért a mardekárosokkal szemben, mikor Voldemort azt ígérte nekik, hogy nem esik bántódásuk, ha kiadják Pottert.

Ekkor már ott volt a Főnix Rendje is, Harry egy pillanatra látta még Dracót, de aztán a tömeg elsodorta őket egymás közeléből, és az események gyors sodrása csak egy pillanatra hagyta, hogy egymás iránt aggódjanak.

Végül sikerrel elpusztítottak még két horcruxot, és már csak a kígyó volt hátra. Eddigre a harc már embertelen mértéket öltött, és keményen meg kellett küzdeniük, hogy eljussanak a Szellemszállásig, de végül az alagúton át eljutottak a házig.

Végighallgatták Voldemort és Piton beszélgetését, de újat nem tudtak meg. Mindent tudtak már az Ősi pálcáról, és arról is, hogy Voldemort azt hiszi, Harry fogja megkeresni őt. A Nagyúr következtetései azonban a pálcáról, és az, hogy a kígyót ráuszította Pitonra, meglepte őket. Ahogy Voldemort elhagyta a házat, kimerészkedtek az alagútból, és a férfihoz siettek. Miután az átadta nekik az emlékeit….

- Potter… - suttogta elhaló hangon a férfi. – Mondd meg Dracónak… hogy… büszke vagyok rá… és… én is szeretném… ha az én fiam lenne… és… vigyázz rá… helyettem. - majd vett még néhány reszketeg lélegzetet, és ezzel az éjfekete szemekben kihunyt az élet utolsó szikrája.

- Megmondom neki, tanár úr! Megígérem! És vigyázni fogok rá – mondta Harry, miközben a férfi lehanyatló kezét, ami eddig utolsó erejével a karját szorította, leengedte a férfi mellkasára. Tudta, hogy életében talán először meg fogja tenni, amit a férfi kért tőle. Hisz Dracónak így is embertelenül nehéz lesz, és kimondhatatlanul szüksége lesz ezekre a szavakra.

- Harry… mennünk kell… - guggolt le mellé Hermione. – Gyere! Draco tudni fogja, hogy mellette voltál, mikor… elment. Menjünk!

A fiú sóhajtott, majd felállt. Hermiónénak igaza van. A veszteségekkel és a fájdalmakkal ráérnek akkor foglalkozni, ha véget ér ez az egész. Mert ma éjjel véget ér. Így, vagy úgy, de vége lesz. Akkor meg ideje szembenézni a veszedelemmel. És már benne vannak az események sodrásában, még ha akartak volna sem tudtak volna már kiszállni. És ahogy haladtak a végkifejlet fele, Harry úgy értett meg egyre több dolgot ebből az egész őrületből.

Amikor pedig megnézte Piton emlékeit, sok mindent megértett. És végül azt is megértette, hogy neki így is úgy is meg kell halnia, ezért úgy érezte, hogy többé már nem fél semmitől, még attól sem, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal.

Ekkor határozottan úgy érezte, hogy készen áll a halálra. Volt ugyan néhány dolog, néhány ember, akit fájt itt hagyni… A roxfort, a barátai… és Draco. Ahogy megint eszébe jutott a fiú, mély fájdalom hasított a szívébe. Vajon a szőke hogy fogja túlélni? Elveszíti azt a két embert, akit szeret. A keresztapját, és őt is. De ebben a pillanatban abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy a fiú még él. Lehet, hogy már ő is meghalt a csatában. És akkor majd újra találkoznak a végén. A halál után.

És ekkor rájött a cikesz és a kő titkára is. A halál… milyen egyszerű a megoldás.

Amikor szembenézett Voldemorttal, nem érzett félelmet. Hisz nem volt egyedül, és odaát vártak rá. A szülei, a keresztapja, Remus… És végül Voldemort kimondta az átkot, ami eltalálta őt.

A beszélgetése Dumbledore-ral végül az utolsó nyitott kérdéseire is választ adott.

Végül pedig Hagrid bevitte a halottnak hitt testét a kastélyba. Harrynek szörnyű volt hallania a barátai sikolyait, mikor meglátták őt az óriás kezei között. Csak a szerelme hangját nem hallotta. Tudta, hogy ha Draco ott is van köztük, és most látja, magába fojtja a fájdalmát.

Harry azonban már csak az alkalmat várta, hogy a Neville által keltett zűrzavarban cselekedhessen, és végül újra szembekerült Voldemorttal.

Voldemorttal, aki még mindig nem értette. És Harry nem értette, hogy miért nem érti, hisz olyan végtelenül egyszerű… de Voldemort nem akarta érteni… még az utolsó pillanatban sem, mikor végül holtan esett össze.

Egy pillanattal később pedig újra kitört a káosz, de ez már a megkönnyebbülés zavarodottsága volt.

A nagy kavarodásban Harry végül meglátta Remust. Utána kiáltott, mire a férfi észrevette, és odalépett hozzá, hogy megölelje.

- Remus, erre még nincs időm. Te jól vagy?

- Igen, és az előbb Siriust is láttam valahol.

Harry bólintott, ez a hír némi megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. – Dracót nem láttad?

- Úgy tíz perce láttam Hermionéval beszélni, majd elrohant.

- A francba… - a fiút leírhatatlan pánik öntötte el. Ki tudja, mire képes a szőke, ha egyedül találja meg a keresztapját. – Meg kell találnom.

- Mi történt, Harry?

- Piton meghalt. Voldemort kígyója végzett vele.

- Merlin… - hunyta le a szemét a férfi, majd újra Harryre nézett. – Amit róla mondtál Voldemortnak… igaz?

- Az utolsó szóig. De most a Szellemszállásra kell mennem.

- Veled jöjjek?

- Nem tudom… lehet, hogy szükségem lesz rád. Gyere, de akkor induljunk!

Sietős léptekkel indultak el a Szellemszállás felé. Útközben többen próbálták megállítani Harryt, hogy gratuláljanak, de a fiú csak egy intéssel elküldött mindenkit. Kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt egyelőre, mint a hálálkodók hülyeségeit hallgatni. Végül elérték a házat, és az ajtó előtt megálltak.

- Itt leszek, Harry, ha bármi van – mondta Harrynek a férfi.

- Köszönöm, Remus.

Harry belépett a házba, és azonnal meglátta Dracót. A fiú azonban olyan mértékben bezárkózott magába, hogy az méterekről is érezhető volt. Még akkor sem vette észre Harry jelenlétét, mikor az odalépett mellé. Harry leguggolt, és megfogta a szőke karját.

- Itt voltam vele… - Draco meg sem rezdült, de Harry érezte, hogy várja a folytatás. – Azt kérte, mondjam meg neked… hogy nagyon büszke rád, és hogy… szeretné, ha az ő fia lettél volna.

- Akkor talán minden másképp történhetett volna – mondta alig hallhatóan Draco. – Nem tudtatok volna… valahogy…

Harry szomorúan megrázta a fejét. – Nem, Draco. A kígyó tette. A mérge percek alatt…

- Szeretnék egyedül lenni vele.

- Nem lenne jobb, ha visszajönnél a kastélyba? Elvisszük őt is…

- Nem – mondta határozottan a szőke. – Hagyj magamra!

- Rendben – adta meg magát Harry. – De visszajövök érted – ezzel felállt, és kiment a házból.

Remus odakint várta. – Hogy van?

- Nem tudom. Mintha… mintha még fel sem fogta volna. Mintha itt sem lenne.

- Ez a legrosszabb. Bezárkózik. Sokkal jobb lenne, ha kiborulna… ha kiadná magából.

- Talán csak idő kell neki.

- Talán.

Kis ideig a gondolataikba merültek mindketten, majd végül Remus szólalt meg.

- Te hogy vagy?

- Azt hiszem, még én sem fogtam fel az elmúlt néhány órát. De erre ráérek később. Egyszerűbb… egyszerűbb Dracónak segíteni, mint… felmérni a saját veszteségeimet. Tudod, hogy kik…

Remus nagyot sóhajtott. – Akiről tudok… Fred Weasley…

- Merlin… - suttogta a fiú, és lehunyt szemmel dőlt a ház falának.

- És az a kis szőke fiú, aki mindig a nyomodban járt.

- Colin? Ő is?

- Igen. És még jó páran. A legtöbbjüket nem ismerem, de te biztosan igen.

- Nagy árat fizettünk – mondta elkeseredetten Harry. Tudta, sosem lesz képes megbirkózni ezekkel a dolgokkal.

- Igen, Harry. És a mi életünket végigkíséri ez a veszteség. De a következő generáció már boldogabb lesz. Hála neked.

Harry egy órát adott a szőkének, addig csendben beszélgettek Remussal, de végül úgy döntött, hogy bemegy, és kerül, amibe kerül, kihozza Dracót.

- Segítsek valahogy, Harry? – kérdezte Remus.

- Nem, azt hiszem, jobb, ha csak én megyek be hozzá. Menj csak vissza a kastélyba.

- Rendben. Ha valami van, küldj egy patrónust.

- Úgy lesz, de nem lesz semmi baj.

Remus még bólintott, majd elindult a kastély felé, Harry pedig egy nagy sóhajjal felállt, és belépett a házba.

Ahogy ránézett a szőkére, látta, hogy a lelkében áttört a gát. Az előbbi kemény tartása megtört, arcán néma csendben folytak a könnyek. Harry letérdelt mellé, és magához húzta. Draco egy pillanatig nem akarta engedni, de végül a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és némán sírt tovább még hosszú ideig. Harry nem zavarta, nem sürgette. Tudta, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van erre az időre. Olyan embert veszített el, aki nagyon közel állt hozzá. Az egyetlen embert, aki életében közel állt hozzá. Csak amikor a fiú zokogása alábbhagyott, szólalt meg.

- Gyere, menjünk! Engedd el őt… - kérte gyengéden a szőkét.

Draco megrázta a fejét. – Várj még… - kérte az Harryt. – Amit… amit mondtál róla…

- Mindaz igaz volt. Hűséges volt Dumbledore-hoz. Az utolsó percig.

- Tudtam – suttogta Draco, és újra Harry vállára döntötte a homlokát.

- Te végig bíztál benne. És ő méltó volt a bizalmadra.

- De… honnan tudod, hogy…

- Átadta nekem az emlékeit. Talán neked is látnod kéne. Talán segít.

- Nem tudom, hogy képes lennék-e végignézni.

- Ott leszek veled… ha szeretnéd – Draco bólintott. – Rendben. Akkor menjünk.

- És vele… - tért vissza a szőke pillantása a keresztapjára.

- Küldök érte valakit – mondta megnyugtatóan Harry. – Valakit, aki vigyáz rá. Remus és Sirius?

- Rendben – mondta Draco. Még egyszer megsimogatta halott keresztapja hideg kezét, és még egyszer némán elbúcsúzott tőle, majd Harryre nézett. – Mehetünk.

Nagy nehezen talpra álltak, és visszamentek a kastélyba. Amikor beléptek a bejárati csarnokba, McGalagony sietett eléjük.

- Potter, hol a csodában volt, mindenki magát keresi!

- Ne most, tanárnő! Most nem érek rá ilyesmire. Hol van Remus és Sirius?

A két férfi már sietett is feléjük. – Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte Sirius, aki bár maga is kapott néhány komoly sebet, láthatóan inkább a keresztfiáért aggódott. .

- Nem tudom, Sirius. De most nem is ez a fontos – majd a másik férfihoz fordult. – Remus, kimennétek a Szellemszállásra, és…

- Természetesen, Harry. Ne aggódj, behozzuk Perselust.

- Bánjatok vele ugyanolyan tisztelettel, mint a többiekkel.

- Úgy lesz, Harry! – mondta Remus csendesen, és elindultak ki a nagykapun.

Harry visszafordult McGalagonyhoz. – Igazgatónő, bemehetnénk az irodájába? Szükségünk lenne Dumbledore merengőjére.

- Menjenek, Potter, de az emberek látni akarják magát…

- Az emberek nem engem akarnak, hanem egy hőst, akit imádhatnak. Nekem ennél most nagyobb gondjaim is vannak tanárnő. Ha kérdezik, nyugodtan mondja ezt nekik.

A professzor elkerekedett szemekkel nézett utánuk, de ők már nem törődtek vele, úton voltak az igazgatói irodába. A kőszörny ezúttal sem állt útjukba, így akadálytalanul felmehettek a csigalépcsőn.

Mikor beléptek az irodába, Harry a kőtálhoz lépett, majd elővette a talárja zsebéből Perselus emlékeit tartalmazó üvegcsét, és a tálba öntötte a tartalmát. Sóhajtott, és Dracóra nézett.

- Készen állsz?

A szőke ránézett. – Ha elárulod, hogy lehet erre felkészülni… csináljuk!

- Figyelj, bármikor, ha úgy érzed túl sok, kiléphetünk, csak szólj.

- Rendben, mehet – vett egy nagy levegőt Draco, majd mindketten a merengő fölé hajoltak, és belemerítették az arcukat. Rövid, pörgő zuhanás után a Harry által már ismert játszótéren találták magukat, és elkezdtek pörögni a képek.

Draco erősen tartotta magát egészen addig, míg ahhoz a részhez nem értek, ahol Piton próbálja megmenteni Dumbledore elszenesedett kezét, és ahol már az igazgató megöléséről is szó esik, és Draco neve is felmerül.

- Hát ezért kérte, hogy ne vádoljam magam – mondta halkan Draco, mikor megértette, hogy Dumbledore így is, úgy is meghalt volna, de egyelőre még képes volt lenyelni a könnyeit. Harry azonban nagyon jól látta, hogy már nincs messze az összeomlástól. Ennek ellenére, emberfeletti erővel végignézte az eseményeket.

Amikor azonban kiemelkedtek a merengőből, összecsuklott volna, ha Harry nem kapja el.

- Gyere, ülj le! – mondta neki Harry, de Draco elkapta a karját.

- Nem! – Harry csodálkozva nézett rá, hogy mi a baja. – Te is meg tudod ezt csinálni?

- Mit? – nézett rá egy pillanatig értetlenül Harry, de végül leesett neki, hogy mit akar a másik.

- Ne, Draco! Ez nem jó ötlet…

- Látnom kell… nem… hallanom kell!

- Ne kínozd magad, kérlek! Így is épp elég nehéz… miért akarsz még jobban szenvedni?

- Harry, kérlek! – a szőke arcán folytak a könnyek, de olyan könyörgéssel a szemében nézett Harryre, hogy az szinte összeomlott a kérés súlya alatt.

- Én nem tudom, hogy kell, de… - felnézett a falra, ahonnan az egyik képkeretből Dumbledore nézett rá. A szemében büszkeség, boldogság, de ugyanakkor szomorúság és fájdalom is csillogott. – Igazgató úr!

- Mondd, Harry!

- Hogy kell… kivenni az emléket a fejemből?

- Segítek, Harry. Csak érintsd a halántékodhoz a pálcád, és koncentrálj az emlékre. A többit megoldom.

- Rendben – mondta a fiú, és engedelmeskedett. Végül a kis ködpamacsot a pálcájával a merengőbe irányította. Dracóra nézett, és még egyszer meg akarta próbálni lebeszélni arról, amire készül. – Draco…

- Ha nem akarsz velem jönni, Harry… neked nem kell.

- Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy magadra hagylak! – megfogta a fiú kezét, és egy másodperc múlva már együtt zuhantak újra az emlékek mélyére. Harry szorosan fogta Draco kezét, mert tudta, hogy a következő képek jobban meg fogják viselni, mint bármi, ami a nap folyamán történt vele.

Ahogy a kígyó a férfi nyakába mart, Draco hirtelen elfordult és összeszorította a szemét. Ez volt neki az utolsó csepp. Harry szorosan átölelte. – Gyere, menjünk innen, eleget láttál!

- Nem! – bontakozott ki a fiú az öleléséből, majd ők is kimásztak az alagútból, és ő odatérdelt Perselus mellé, és patakzó könnyekkel hallgatta, amit Perselus Harrynek mondott.

Mikor a férfi végül meghalt, Harry ellentmondást nem tűrően lépett oda hozzá, és talpra állította. A következő pillanatban már az igazgatói irodában találták magukat. Ezúttal is Harry tartotta meg Dracót, mert a fiúnak remegett a lába.

- Látnom kellett! – mondta elhaló hangon.

- Tudom – ölelte magához Harry. – De most már menjünk innen.

- Nem akarok emberek közé menni.

- Hova szeretnél?

Draco elgondolkodott. – Menjünk Perselus szobájába.

- De hát az védelem alatt van, nem tudunk bemenni. Ha jól emlékszem, mialatt szökésben volt, senki nem tudta kinyitni az ajtaját, még McGalagony sem.

- Én ki tudom – mondta halkan a szőke, és Harry igazából már meg sem lepődött a tényen.

- Rendben, akkor menjünk.

Elindultak, de útközben át kellett haladniuk a bejárati csarnokon. Ahogy McGalagony meglátta őket a nagyterem nyitott ajtaján át, elindult feléjük.

- Potter!

- Most ne, tanárnő! – szólt oda neki Harry olyan hangon, hogy a professzor megtorpant, és némán nézte a két fiút, ahogy a pince fele indulnak.

Dracónak valóban csupán két percébe telt, míg feloldotta a szobán lévő védelmet, és beléphettek. Harrynek csupán egy pillanatnyi ideje volt szemrevételezni a szobát, de az kellemes meglepetést okozott neki. Mindig egy szerzetesi cellát tudott csak elképzelni Piton mellé, de ez a szoba szépen és ízlésesen volt berendezve. Egy pillanat alatt fellobbantotta a lángokat a kandallóban, és mellé intett egy kényelmes fotelt, amibe leültette Dracót. Tisztában volt ugyan azzal, hogy az nem a hidegtől reszket, de bízott abban, hogy a barátságos lángok talán így is segítenek neki.

- Draco… - kezdte, miközben letérdelt elé.

- Ne haragudj, hogy így kiborultam, Harry…

- Ne, hagyd. És csak azért tudok még talpon maradni, mert még nem tudom, hogy mit veszítettem… hogy kit veszítettem el. Azt tudom, hogy Fred Weasley meghalt, és Colin Creevy…

- Merlin! – hajtotta le a fejét megint a szőke.

- Sok embert vesztettünk, és én félek szembenézni azzal, hogy kiket.

- Fel kellene menned. Amúgy is mindenki téged akar látni. Szükségük van arra, hogy lássanak. Erőt adnál nekik, ahogy mindig is tetted.

- Ma nem vagyok alkalmas bazári majmot játszani. Ők nem értik… úgysem értik… vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy én.

- Úgy senki nem fogja érteni, Harry. Talán csak… Perselus értené – mondta, és újra elszabadult egy könnycsepp a szeméből.

- Le kéne pihenned – fogta meg a kezét Harry. – Próbálj aludni egy kicsit.

Draco az ágyra nézett, megborzongott, és megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor itt a kanapén – mondta Harry, és egy bűbájjal a kétszeresére bővítette az említett bútordarabot. – Feküdj le, addig én körülnézek, mi van fenn, és utána visszajövök.

- Rendben.

Harry még betakarta a fiút egy pléddel, majd kiment a szobából. Elindult felfele a lépcsőn, de a háta közepébe sem kívánta, hogy belépjen a zsúfolt klubhelyiségbe, ahol mindenki a győzelem ünneplésével volt elfogadva. McGalagony épp a bejárati csarnokban állt, és néhány szülővel és rendtaggal beszélgetett.

- Most itt vagyok, tanárnő – lépett oda hozzá Harry.

- Menjen csak be – bólintott neki a professzor.

Hermione és Ron voltak az elsők, akik odarohantak hozzá.

- Hol voltál, Harry? – kérdezte Ron. – Aggódtunk érted, már mindenhol kerestünk.

- Dracóval voltam.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte Hermione őszintén aggódva.

- Összetört. De rendbe fog jönni. Erősebb, mint gondolnád.

Hermione még mondott volna valamit, de ekkor Neville és Luna lépett oda hozzájuk. Mindketten megölelték Harryt, és gratuláltak neki a győzelméhez. Aztán Harry észrevette Remust és Siriust, akik a közelben álltak, és őt nézték. Elnézést kért a többiektől, és odament hozzájuk.

- Nagy voltál, kölyök – mondta Sirius, mikor ő is magához ölelte egy pillanatra.

- Kösz. De csak sodortak az események. Jól vagytok?

- Megmondhatnád ennek a makacs öszvérnek, hogy menjen a gyengélkedőre…

- Jól vagyok, Remus. Vannak éppen elegen, akiket el kell látni – hárította el Sirius immár századszor Remus aggodalmait.

Harry tekintete végül a halottakra tévedt, akiket a nagyterem egy elkülönített részében helyeztek el, és egy pillanatra megingott. A két férfi összenézett, és melléléptek.

- Harry nem kellene… - szólalt meg Remus, de Harry közbevágott.

- Tudnom kell, kik vannak köztük – mondta határozottan, majd odavánszorgott, és a fájdalom elviselhetetlen teherként nyomta a vállát. Látásból szinte mindenkit ismert, de a legtöbbjüket személyesen is. Voltak köztük diákok, szülők, aurorok, rendtagok… mind feláldozták az életüket Voldemort ellen. Végül Sirius megfogta a karját, és elvezette onnan.

- Harry, ők…

- Tudom, Sirius. De ettől nem fáj kevésbé.

- Tudom.

- Harry… ez tudom, csúnyán hangzik – mondta Remus – de az élőkkel kell foglalkoznunk.

Harry bólintott, de tudta, hogy ezeknek az embereknek a képét már sosem fogja tudni kitörölni az emlékezetéből. És nem is akarja. Ez a minimum, amit megérdemelnek, hogy emlékezzenek rájuk. Hiszen mire mennek azzal, ha a haláluk után a Merlin rend ilyen olyan fokozatát aggatják a nevükre? Ez semmit nem jelent. De az talán igen, ha méltóképpen megőrzik az emléküket.

Remus látta, hogy a fiú kezd elveszni a gondolataiba, ezért inkább megpróbálta szóval tartani.

- Hogy van Draco?

- Nem jól. Ágyba tettem, de nem hiszem, hogy alszik.

- Hol? – kérdezte Sirius, aki nem tudta elképzelni, hogy hol lehet a kastélynak ma éjjel egy olyan zuga, ahol nyugalomra lelhetne bárki is.

- Ott, ahol nem keresné senki, csak aki igazán ismeri – mondta Harry, és a két férfinak csak sejtése lehetett a megoldásról.

Ekkor McGalagony lépett oda hozzá.

- Potter… Harry… én nem is tudom, hogy mit kellene mondanom... ezt nem lehet… megköszönni.

- Semmit tanárnő. Tettem a dolgom. Ön jól van? És a többi tanár?

- Én jól vagyok. És a többiek is, többé-kevésbé. Rendbe jönnek.

Harry bólintott. – Én most… eltűnnék, ha nem baj. Nem volt… könnyű napom.

- Harry! – szólt utána Remus. – Nála… vagytok?

- Igen. Ha szükség van rám, gyertek értem.

- Menj csak.

Harry visszament a pincébe, és belépett Perselus szobájába. A várakozásával ellentétben Draco aludt, de az ajtónyitásra felébredt. Harry odaült mellé, megsimogatta az arcát.

- Aludj csak. Egy kicsit én is pihenek.

Draco beljebb húzódott, így Harry mellé tudott bújni. – Elmondod, hogy mi van?

Harry pár pillanatig nézte a plafont, mielőtt válaszolt. – Majdnem ötven embert veszítettünk el… de az emberek arcán látni lehet a… nem is tudom… talán megkönnyebbülést? Nem tudom, hogy ez-e a jó szó. Ünnepelnének, ha nem látnák maguk előtt a veszteséget. Akik nem voltak itt, bizonyára ünnepelnek is. De mi, akik harcoltunk… próbálunk egyensúlyt találni a fájdalom és a boldogság között. És ez pokoli nehéz lesz. De most aludj! Már vége van. Már csak… önmagunkat kell újra megtalálni.

Magához ölelte Dracót, de képtelenek voltak aludni. Mindkettejüknek az élet pokoli igazságtalansága járt a fejében. Hisz olyan emberek haltak meg, akik a jóért harcoltak. Az életüket adták egy szebb jövőért. A gyermekeik, a következő generáció boldogabb, félelemtől mentes életéért.

Egy idő után aztán mégis csak elaludtak.

Pár órával később Harry arra ébredt, hogy Draco nincs mellette. Felnézett, és látta, hogy a kandalló előtt ül a földön. Lassan felkelt, hogy ne riassza meg a gondolataiba merült fiút, és odament hozzá, leguggolt mellé.

- Draco, jól vagy? – kérdezte.

- Hagyjál! – mondta a szőke, fel sem nézve, a hangja dühösnek tűnt.

- Draco…

Ahogy a fiú felnézett, minden volt a szemében. Harag, fájdalom… - El tudod képzelni, mit éreztem, mikor azt hittem, hogy meghaltál?

Harry lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. – Bocsáss meg, Draco! Akkor… nem én irányítottam az eseményeket. Csak… tettem, amit tennem kellett.

- Besétáltál Voldemort karjaiba, és hagytad, hogy megöljön! – a szőke hangja durva volt, de Harry nem szólt közbe. Tudta, hogy ki kell mondania azokat a dolgokat, amik most bántják, mert többé nem lesz rá képes. Így nem. – Idióta! Mikor megláttalak Hagrid karjaiban, minden összeomlott bennem. Te voltál az egyetlen, akiért érdemes volt harcolnom, végigküzdeni ezt a nyomorult két évet, és halott vagy! És ilyen értelmetlenül… haragudtam rád, megpofoztalak volna, mint egy gyereket, aki hülyeséget csinál annak ellenére, hogy megtiltották neki. De akkor már mindegy volt. Hisz nem segített volna semmin. Akkora barom vagy, Harry! Miért tetted ezt velem? Tudod, hogy mit éreztem akkor? – Draco az elején még szinte kiabált, de most már csak suttogni tudott. – Utáltalak, és majdnem beleőrültem a fájdalomba. A francba, Harry… ha elveszítettelek volna, azt én sem élem túl, hát nem érted?

- Ne haragudj rám, Draco! Kérlek…

- Hogy a fenébe haragudnék, hiszen élsz! Ez a legfontosabb. Csak…

- Tudom. Ez a nap kemény volt mindannyiunknak. Sosem fogjuk elfelejteni, amíg élünk. Mindannyian sokat veszítettünk. De… Remus azt mondta, bármilyen szörnyen hangzik, azokkal kell foglalkoznunk, akik túlélték. Nekik kell segítenünk, hogy talpra álljanak… hogy magukra találjanak újra. És magunknak is talpra kell állnunk.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Draco. – De nem lesz könnyű. Segíthetünk másoknak, de a mi fájdalmunk nem fog enyhülni.

- Idővel talán egy kicsit. Hinnünk kell ebben – mondta Harry, és egy kis időre elhallgatott. – De most gyere vissza az ágyba. Még éjszaka van, próbáljunk egy kicsit aludni.

Draco engedelmesen felkelt a földről, és mindketten újra lefeküdtek. Ezúttal mindkettejük számára meglepő módon hamar elaludtak, és tudták, hogy reggel már egy egészen más nap virrad rájuk.


	20. Chapter 20

A következő napok az eszmélés, és a kárfelmérés jegyében teltek, majd lassan nekiálltak a helyreállításnak, a pusztulás nyomainak eltüntetésének.

A kastélyban McGalagony, a többi tanár, és Harry vezetésével zajlottak a munkálatok. Gyorsan haladtak, hisz, akik harcoltak a csatában, mind itt maradtak, hogy segítsenek. Néhányan a faluban segítettek, hisz Roxmorts is komoly károkat szenvedett.

Aztán ahogy fogyott a tennivaló, az emberek lassan szétszéledtek, és végül már csak a tanárok, a Rend tagjai, valamit Harry és Draco voltak a kastélyban.

McGalagony ekkor már a temetés előkészületeivel volt elfoglalva, bár látszott rajta, hogy nagyon nehéz teher ez neki, szinte mindent egyedül csinált. A halottak nagy részét a kastély temetőjében helyezik örök nyugalomra, csak néhányuk esetében nem történik így, ahol a hozzátartozók szerették volna inkább a közelükben tudni elvesztett szerettüket.

A temetés hosszú volt, és mindenkit még jobban kikészített. Leginkább azokat, akik tanúi voltak az eseményeknek. Néhány hosszú beszédet hallgattak végig, ami alaposan megtépázta az idegeiket. Leginkább olyanoktól, akik a kényelmes karosszékükben, biztonságban várták ki a csata végét. Utolsó előttiként McGalagony mondott néhány szót, majd végül Harry. A fiúnak semmi kedve nem volt ehhez az egészhez, csak mindenki ragaszkodott hozzá. Amikor felállt a helyéről, biztos volt benne, hogy képtelen lesz megszólalni. Tudta, hogy mindenki hosszú és cikornyás beszédet vár tőle, de azt is, hogy csalódást fog nekik okozni. Néhány csendes, baráti, szeretettel teli szóval elköszönt az áldozatoktól, és visszament a helyére, leült, és lehunyta a szemét. Érezte, ahogy a talárjuk takarásában a mellette ülő Draco megfogja a kezét, és finoman megszorítja. Viszonozta a gesztust, egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, majd újra lesütötték a szemüket.

A szertartás után, mielőtt még mindenki mozgolódni kezdett, eliszkoltak, és a tömeg elől a pincébe menekültek. Mindketten tudták, hogy visszajönnek majd, ha már nem lesz ott senki, és nyugalomban, békében végső búcsút vesznek az elhunytaktól, úgy, ahogy ők szeretnék.

Ahogy csendben beszélgettek, egyszer csak halk kopogást hallottak. McGalagonyon kívül csak Remus és Sirius tudta, hogy Perselus szobájában ütöttek tanyát, így csak hármójuk közül lehetett valaki. Draco felállt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Remus és Sirius volt a látogató.

- Bejöhetünk? – kérdezte Remus.

- Persze, gyertek csak – ezzel a szőke szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót, és beengedte őket.

- Hogy vagytok? – kérdezte Sirius a fiatalokat, pedig az ő arca is eléggé megviselt volt, akárcsak a párjáé.

- Pillanatnyilag nem jól – mondta Harry. – De majd összeszedjük magunkat. De üljetek le!

A két férfi leült a fotelokba, míg Draco visszatelepedett Harry mellé kanapéra.

- Tulajdonképpen elköszönni jöttünk – mondta Sirius.

- Visszamentek Londonba? – nézett rá Harry, mire azok ketten bólintottak.

- És ti? Hogyan tovább?

- Ezen még nem igazán volt időnk gondolkodni – mondta Draco maga elé meredve.

- Még csak most kezdődnek az elkapott halálfalók tárgyalásai – nézett a keresztapjára Harry. – Ha jól sejtem, bár még senki nem beszélt erről, ott kell lennem. És azt hiszem, ez elég sokáig fog tartani.

- Ez így van, Harry – nézett rá Remus. – Nem lesz könnyű.

- Tudom. Darabokra fognak szedni.

- Ahogy Perselus emlékeit is darabokra szedték – szólalt meg bosszúsan Draco.

- Ez várható volt – mondta megnyugtatónak szánt hangon Sirius, de nem igazán jött neki össze, mert a mai napig nem igazán békült meg Piton szerepével a háborúban.

- Akkor is szánalmas – vágott vissza a szőke.

- Draco, biztosra kellett menniük – szólt bele Remus is a beszélgetésbe.

- Biztosra, mi? Még akkor sem hitték el, hogy velünk volt, mikor előttük volt a bizonyíték. Mindenféle kifogást kerestek. Mindegy. Nem számít. Én tudom az igazat, és mindenki más azt gondol, amit akar.

- Mi is tudjuk az igazat, Draco – fogta meg a kezét Harry.

- Tudom – nézett a szemébe egy pillanatra a fiú.

Remus tudta, hogy ez a téma messzire vezethet, így inkább gyakorlatiasabb vizekre evezett.

- Siriusszal arra gondoltunk, hogy ha már úgyis majdnem minden nap fel kell jönnötök a tárgyalásokra, nem lenne kényelmesebb, ha addig odaköltöznétek hozzánk?

- Komolyan? – kérdezte Harry a keresztapját.

- Persze.

Harry Dracóra nézett, akin látott némi bizonytalanságot, majd vissza Siriusra. – Azt hiszem, ezt meg kéne beszélnünk – mondta egy sóhajjal, de a szőke félbeszakította.

- Nem, Harry. Menjünk! Egyszer el kell szakadnom ettől a helytől.

- Biztos? – Draco bólintott. – Akkor megyünk, Sirius. És köszönjük a lehetőséget.

- Ugyan. Olyan régóta ígérgetem már neked, hogy normális családként élünk majd együtt. Most egy ideig lesz rá lehetőségünk. Remélem, Draco, te sem bánod.

- Dehogy – nézett rá a kérdezett. Az elmúlt két évben a Siriusszal való kisebb-nagyobb összezördüléseiket leszámítva nagyon közeli barátságba került a két férfival.

- Akkor ezt el is döntöttük – mondta egy halvány mosollyal Sirius. – Amikor gondoljátok, jöhettek – ezzel a két férfi felállt, és elköszöntek a fiúktól.

Miután Harry becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, visszaült Draco mellé. Megfogta a kezét, és a szemébe nézett. – Biztos készen állsz továbblépni?

- Erre nem lehet felkészülni. Csak meg kell tenni.

- Rendben, akkor megtesszük. Együtt.

- Köszönöm, Harry – mondta a szőke, mire a szerelme csak egy halvány mosollyal megszorította a kezét.

Pár nappal később már Siriusnál, a régi szobájukban töltötték az éjszakát. Mivel úgy gondolták, hogy elegük van a titkolózásból, a szobájukat némileg átrendezték, kezdve azzal, hogy egy ügyes bűbájjal a két ágyból egyet csináltak. Siriusék elsőre nem mondtak semmit, de néhány nap elteltével a keresztapja újra cukkolni kezdte Harryéket. Ez alapvetően a természetéből adódott, de most még arra is jó volt, hogy a tárgyalások utáni általános rosszkedvet elűzze vele a házból, és hát a fiatalok sem maradtak adósai. Egy-egy pajzán megjegyzése után szinte darabokra szedték, és ő élvezettel szállt be a szócsatába, amit Remus általában csendesen mosolyogva figyelt. Ritkán szólalt meg, de ha időnként neki is címeztek egy-egy beszólást, bebizonyította, hogy őt sem kell félteni.

~~ o ~~

A tárgyalások között utolsóknak maradtak a Voldemort legbelsőbb körébe tartozó halálfalók. Ők igényelték a legnagyobb körültekintést és óvatosságot. Köztük volt Bella, Dolohov, Yaxley és persze Lucius Malfoy, aki utolsóként került a vádlottak padjára.

Draco eddig nem sűrűn kísérte el Harryt, csak ha felmerült a neve, és őt is ki akarták hallgatni tanúként, de ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy az apja tárgyalásán ott legyen. Harrynek nagyon nem tetszett ez az ötlet, így megpróbálta lebeszélni a fiút.

- Hát nem érted? Ha ott vagy szem előtt, biztos, hogy téged is ki akarnak kérdezni. Ha nem jössz el, talán megúszhatod! Ne akard kitenni magad ennek!

- Szembe kell néznem apámmal, Harry! Úgy szöktem el a házból, mint valami tolvaj, de most itt az ideje, hogy szembenézzek vele, mielőtt kivégzik.

Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét. – Legyen, ahogy akarod, Draco – de továbbra sem tartotta jó ötletnek.

Harry jóslata persze bevált. A tárgyaláson mindkettejüket ízekre szedték, ahogy Harryt eddig is szinte minden alkalommal. De Draco bátran szembenézett a kihallgatással, és elmondott mindent, amit az apjáról tudott. Így neki, Harrynek, és hát persze az összes bizonyítéknak köszönhetően Lucius Malfoyt a bíróság dementorcsókra ítélte.

Mikor a férfi felállt a székéből, és az őrei el akarták vezetni, lerázta magáról a kezüket, és a fiára nézett. Az idősebbik Malfoynak még ilyen állapotban is volt annyi tekintélye, hogy bár az őrök mellette maradtak és vigyáztak, hogy ne csinálhasson semmit, engedték, hogy odamenjen Dracóhoz. Arra gondoltak, talán el akar búcsúzni a fiától, de Draco tisztában volt vele, hogy nem erről van szó.

- Elárultad a saját véred – mondta Lucius a legmegvetőbb hangján a fiának. – Büszke lehetsz magadra.

- Nem, apám. Amit elárultam, az a te véred – válaszolt neki Draco teljesen nyugodt hangon. – A te véred, ami mocskos és bűnös.

- Nagy szavak egy ilyen taknyos kölyöktől. Nagy szavak, amikkel a hőn imádott keresztapád tömte tele a fejed – Draco szeme megvillant, de ezt talán csak Harry vette észre. – Mond csak, Perselus mire ment a nagy hűségével Dumbledore-hoz? Előbb meghalt, mint én. Ennyire volt csak jó?

- Az lehet, hogy előbb halt meg – Draco továbbra is halkan beszélt. – De van köztetek egy óriási különbség, amit te sosem fogsz megérteni. Ő becsülettel halt meg, és ezért utolsó leheletemig tisztelettel fogok gondolni rá, míg te ezt nem érdemelted ki.

Lucius lehajtotta a fejét, de Draco sem megbánást, sem semmi más emberi érzést nem tudott felfedezni az arcán. Talán csak tudomásul vette a tényeket. Lassan megfordult, és az őrök elvezették. Draco addig nézett utána, míg Harry meg nem fogta a karját.

- Gyere, menjünk! – a szőke engedelmesen mozdult mellette, de a gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak, és Harry ezt pontosan tudta.

Hazamentek, de abból, ahogy Draco leült az ágyára, Harry értette, hogy most egy kis egyedüllétre van szüksége, így miután egy pillanatra odalépett a fiúhoz, bátorítón megszorította a karját, magára hagyta, és lement a többiekhez.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte Remus, miután Harry letelepedett velük szemben.

- Ahogy szokott. Bezárkózik.

- Nem könnyű neki, Harry.

- Tudom. Bármennyire állította mindig, hogy gyűlöli az apját, akkor is az apja.

- Én nem hiszem – nézett fel a kandalló lángjaiból Sirius – hogy az apja elvesztése az, ami ennyire megviseli. Hisz rég tisztában van azzal, hogy Lucius meg is öletné, ha az érdeke úgy kívánja. Az fáj neki, hogy újra szembe kellett néznie azzal a rengeteg bűnnel, amit az apja elkövetett. Azzal, hogy az apja neve után fogják megítélni. Hogy amíg él azon kell dolgoznia, hogy tisztázza a nevét.

- Túl kemény vagy, Sirius – ölelte át a vállát kedvesen Remus.

- Nem, nem hiszem. Átéltem valami hasonlót. De Draco össze fogja szedni magát. Csak ma… nehéz napja van.

- Szóval mégis csak elismered, hogy megviseli az apja elvesztése.

- El – sóhajtott Sirius. – De ezt sosem vallaná be.

- Ez igaz – mondta szomorúan Harry.

- Ha mellette vagy, Harry, az sokat segít neki – mondta bíztatón Remus. – De most ideje vacsorázni.

- Nagyon megharagszotok, ha én kihagyom? – Harrynek nem sok étvágya szokott lenni egy-egy elhúzódó tárgyalás után, ez a mai nap pedig különösen megviselte az idegeit.

- Pár falatot egyél csak, Harry. És amúgy is jobb, ha Dracót hagyod még egy kicsit.

- Rendben – adta meg magát a fiú, és gyorsan megvacsoráztak.

Amikor Harry visszament a szobájukba, Draco az ablakon bámult kifele. Harry odalépett hozzá, és átölelte. A szőke meg sem rezdült, így Harry nem kezdett el beszélni, csak odabújt hozzá. Egészen addig nem szólt, míg lassan nem érezte Dracóban engedni a feszültséget. Azonban akkor is tudta, hogy nem kérdezheti az apjáról, vagy bármilyen kényes témáról, és jobb, ha valami teljesen más jellegű dolgot hoz fel. Hirtelen beugrott neki egy jónak tűnő ötlet.

- Tudod, mi jutott eszembe? – kérdezte halkan. Draco egy pillanatra hátranézett rá, de nem szólt. – Az, hogy egyszer régen, még majdnem a kezdet kezdetén ugyanígy álltunk itt, és én ígértem neked valamit. Hogy ha majd vége lesz a háborúnak.

- Azt ígérted – szólalt meg még egy rövid hallgatás után a szőke fiú -, hogy ha vége lesz a háborúnak, elmegyünk sétálni a parkba.

- Van kedved?

- Éjszaka van, Harry!

- Ugyan. Még csak kilenc óra. Szóval még fagyizni is tudunk – mosolyodott el halványan.

- Abból nem eszel, Potter! – vágott közbe Draco.

Harryn végigfutott egy kellemes borzongás. – Merlin… Draco, végre! Azt hittem, már sosem leszel olyan, mint régen.

- Ne nyafogj már annyit, ha menni akarsz, akkor menjünk!

- De akkor fagyizunk! – mosolygott rá Harry.

- Majd ha piros hó esik.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Arról könnyen tehetünk.

- Inkább hagyd. Nem kell játszani a nagymenőt. Gyere, menjünk.

Harry kézen fogta a szőkét, és maga után húzta, le a lépcsőn, és ki a házból. Remus és Sirius bár összenéztek, amikor látták őket elrohanni, de inkább nem szóltak semmit.

Amikor a fiúk elértek a parkig, összemosolyogtak. Az ősöreg fák között csak a hold fénye világított, de őket ez nem zavarta. Lazán átkarolták a másik derekát, és szótlanul sétálgattak sokáig. Végül leültek egy padra, Draco átkarolta Harry vállát, az pedig hozzábújt.

- Két évet kellett várnunk erre az estére – mondta végül Harry. – De ma végre látok reményt arra, hogy… boldogok legyünk. Úgy igazán.

- Arra jöttem rá, Harry, hogy az új világ csak akkor születhetett meg… ha a régi már teljesen romba dőlt. Ezért kellett mindennek így történnie, ahogy történt. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Perselus és az apám… mind a régi világ nagy személyiségei. El kellett menniük, hogy az új világ igazán új lehessen. Nem… nem tudtak volna mit kezdeni vele… ők nem tudtak volna… hogy is szoktad mondani? Magukra találni…

- Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van – nézett maga elé Harry elgondolkodva. Neki is motoszkált ez már a fejében, de képtelen volt így szavakba önteni.

Draco megfogta Harry kezét, majd elővette a pálcáját, és egy fagyit varázsolt a kedvesének.

- Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte Harry csodálkozó szemekkel.

- Hogy ne kelljen egész hazáig a nyavalygásodat hallgatnom.

Harry elfojtott egy mosolyt. Tudta, hogy Draco a világ minden kincséért sem vallaná be, hogy szimplán örömet szeretne szerezni neki. – Köszönöm, Draco. És te nem…

- Hagyjál már, Potter! Edd meg, addig csendben vagy.

- Undok!

Draco megcsóválta a fejét. – Ez a hála… na szép. Lesd, hogy legközelebb mikor kapsz valamit.

- Jól van, na, nem azért mondtam – vigyorgott Harry, és egy fagyitól ragadós puszit nyomott Draco arcára, majd a hasát fogta a nevetéstől, miközben a szőke igyekezett megszabadulni a ragacsos nyomoktól.

- Még egy ilyen, és nem jössz velem sétálni többet.

- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen durcás. Inkább gyere és kóstold meg.

- Én már kinőttem az ilyesmiből.

- Ebből nem lehet. De tudod mit? Akkor megeszem egyedül az egészet. Nem is hagyok neked – mondta Harry, és hátat fordított a szőkének.

Az egy kis ideig mosolyogva nézte, majd odahajolt hozzá, és belecsókolt a nyakába. – Kíváncsi leszek, meddig bírod megállni, hogy nem fordulsz vissza – mondta, és Harry hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. Ennek ellenére komótosan megette az utolsó falatokat a fagyiból, és csak azután fordult meg. Draco ezüst szemei csak úgy ragyogtak a holdfényben, ahogy őt nézte. Nem tudott tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy megcsókolja. Draco egy pillanatig még fintorgott a ragadós csokifagyitól, de aztán megadta magát Harrrynek.

Már éjfél jócskán elmúlt, mire hazaindultak. Egészen addig nem tudtak elszakadni az ezüstös holdfény által romantikusan megvilágított parktól, és persze egymástól.

Halkan osontak fel a lépcsőn, mivel nem akarták Siriusékat felébreszteni, bár sejtették, hogy ők sem békés alvással töltik az estét. Nekik sem ez szerepelt a terveik között.

Gyorsan egymás után elmentek tusolni, majd visszatértek a szobájukba. Harry az ablaknál várt Dracóra, de mielőtt az át tudta volna ölelni, megfordult, megsimogatta az arcát, majd egy gyengéd csókban forrtak össze, ahonnan már nem volt megállás. Azon az éjszakán olyan felszabadult szenvedéllyel szerették egymást, ahogy már régen nem. Mintha minden mázsás teher leszakadt volna a vállukról, és már csak ők lennének egymásnak a világon, a szerelmük, és a vágy, ami most forró hullámokban öntötte el őket, hogy egymás karjaiban újra megtalálják a régi boldogságot.

~~ o ~~

Már közeledett az augusztus vége, mikor egyszer csak váratlanul McGalagony látogatta meg őket. A két fiú már a megjelenésétől meglepődött, hát még, amikor előadta jövetele okát is.

Mind az öten a szalonban ültek, egy-egy csésze teával a kezükben, mikor Sirius végül egy mosollyal próbálta szóra bírni a nőt.

- Szóval Minerva, most már igazán elmondhatná nekünk, hogy minek köszönhetjük a megtisztelő látogatását.

- Egészen pontosan azért jöttem, hogy két ifjú barátunknak munkát ajánljak.

Harry egy pillanatig összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte a nőt, majd ahogy a tekintete a keresztapjára tévedt, és annak mosolyából sejtette, hogy a férfi tud az igazgatónő terveiről.

- Miféle… munkára gondol, tanárnő?

- Mivel két állás üresedett meg az iskolában, csak ezekre gondolhatok. Azt hiszem, meg tudnak egyezni, hogy melyikük melyiket szeretné.

- De… ahhoz… mi még… én még nem…

- Sokat akar még dadogni, Potter? – kérdezte némi tettetett bosszúsággal McGalagony. – Ha nem tartanám képesnek rá, nem ajánlottam volna fel.

- Tanárnő – szólalt meg most először Draco is. – Én úgy tudtam, hogy a bájitaltanhoz mesteri fokozat kell.

- Két évet kap Mr. Malfoy, hogy megszerezze.

Draco elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. – Az kemény lenne.

- Senki nem állította, hogy a Roxfortban tanítani sétagalopp. Képesnek érzi magát, hogy két éven belül megszerezze a bájitalmesteri képesítést?

- A legjobbtól tanultam, tanárnő. És nem fogok szégyent hozni a nevére. Igen.

- Nagyon helyes, Mr. Malfoy. És maga, Potter?

- Hát… - Harry még mindig a döbbenettől ledermedve nézett maga elé, majd Dracóra emelte a pillantását. – Nem akarok lemaradni egy mardekáros mögött.

- Ez a beszéd, Harry – nevette el magát Sirius.

- Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk – bólintott McGalagony.

- Tanárnő… még egy kérdés – szólt közbe Draco, mielőtt a nő felállt volna. – Az odáig rendben van, hogy Harryt elfogadják, mert ő az, aki. De hogy engem nem fognak, főleg a mardekárosok, abban biztos lehet.

A nő komolyan nézett rá. – Mr. Malfoy… ésszerű keretek között szabad kezet kap. Ha a legjobbtól tanult – itt a nő szomorúan elmosolyodott -, már pedig így van, akkor meg fogja tudni oldani.

- Nem hinném, hogy a nyomába léphetek, tanárnő. Ahhoz én nem vagyok elég jó.

- Pedig én elvárom magától, hogy legalább olyan jó legyen

- Ne aggódj Draco – szólalt meg Harry egy mosollyal. – Nekem is vannak olyan elődeim, akikkel nem vehetem fel a versenyt – nézett egy kihívó pillantással Remusra, de az csak egy szelíd mosollyal válaszolt.

- Nos, akkor ezt vehetem igennek mindkettejük részéről?

- Igen, tanárnő – mondta a két fiú egyszerre.

- Helyes – bólintott szigorúan McGalagony. – Akkor én mennék is. További szép napot uraim, a teendőket később megbeszéljük.

Ezzel az igazgatónő fogta magát és távozott.

Harry még mindig a fejét csóválva nézett utána.

- Most vagy nekem ment el az eszem, vagy a világnak.

Remus és Sirius mosolyogva néztek össze. – Harry – szólalt meg végül is Sirius. – Az SVK tudásod messze az auroroké felett van. A tanítással pedig nem volt gondod a DS-ben, ha jók az értesüléseim.

- Az más volt.

- Nem, nem volt más.

- Áááhh, hagyjuk.

- És te, Draco? – fordult a szőkéhez Remus.

- Most túl sok minden kavarog a fejemben.

- Szerintem te vagy az egyetlen – mondta Remus, megérezve a fiú gondolatmenetét -, akire Perselus szívesen bízta volna a helyét. Ezt hidd el nekem. Mindent megtanított neked, amit tudott, és az nagy szó.

- De visszamenni oda… az ő dolgai közé… újra hallanám a szavait… az intelmeit. Még bájitalfőzés közben is.

- Így továbbra is tanulhatsz tőle. Ez így van rendjén.

- Igen. Talán igen. Harry?

- Most mit akarsz hallani? Hogy görcsben van a gyomrom?

- Milyen griffendéles vagy te, Potter?

A fiú ránézett, és kitört belőle a nevetés. – Szakadj meg, Malfoy!

- Ez az. Ez már jobban tetszik – nevetett vele Draco is.

A következő napokban a két fiú csak McGalagony ajánlatáról tudott beszélgetni. Aggodalmuk mindkettejüknek volt bőven, de tudták, hogy akkor is bele fognak vágni. De ez a dolog egy sor gyakorlati problémát is felvetett. Hisz Siriuson, Remuson és Hermionén kívül még mindig nem tudta senki, hogy ők együtt vannak. El kellett dönteniük, hogy a továbbiakban is titkolóznak, és beköltöznek a kastélyba, vagy pedig felvállalják a kapcsolatukat, és Roxmortsban vesznek egy kis házat maguknak. Sokat beszélgettek erről, de nem igazán akartak dűlőre jutni. Hol az egyik, hol a másik variáció mellett tették le a voksukat.

- Ha nem laknánk a kastélyban, legalább az éjszakai ügyeletet megúsznánk – mondta egyik alkalommal mosolyogva Harry.

- Pont a legjobbról akarsz lemondani? – vetett rá egy kifejezetten mardekáros pillantást Draco.

- Merlin… le sem tagadhatnád, hogy…

- Hogy Perselus nevelése vagyok? – fejezte be csendesen Draco. – Nem is akarom. Harry, ő jó tanár volt, hidd el. Bármikor bármivel fordulhattunk hozzá, és mindig segített. Az meg, hogy a béna griffendélesek mindig lebuktak előtte… hát az a ti bajotok. Nem figyeltetek eléggé.

- Merlin irgalmazzon a gyerekeknek – mosolygott Harry. – Úgy látom, bármilyen kétségeid is vannak, méltó utódja leszel Perselusnak.

- Szeretnék az lenni, Harry.

- Tudom – lépett oda hozza a fiú, és átölelte. – Az leszel. Én biztos vagyok benne.

~~ o ~~

Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy első évben inkább a kastélyban laknak, így minden idejüket és energiájukat a munkájukra fordíthatják, ami így első éven, minden tapasztalat és felkészülés nélkül amúgy is elég nehéz lesz.

Harrynek, ahogy előre sejtették, nem esett nehezére megszerettetni magát a gyerekekkel, Dracónak azonban tényleg meg kellett küzdenie azért, hogy elfogadják. Végül azonban, igaz, hogy itt-ott drasztikus eszközökkel, de sikerült elérnie. Ezeket azonban senki nem vetette a szemére, hisz McGalagony maga mondta neki, hogy szabad kezet kap. Átvette Perselus szigorúságát, és keménységét, de próbált igazságos, és nem részrehajló lenni. És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha végez az az egy-két évfolyam, akik alatta jártak, és még diák korából ismerték, már sokkal könnyebb dolga lesz, hisz nem lesznek itt olyanok, akik a múltra alapozva szítják a feszültséget.

Néhány hónap után mindketten azon kapták magukat, hogy igazán élvezik, amit csinálnak. Draco közben maga is elég sokat tanult, hisz ha tényleg két éven belül meg akarta szerezni a bájitalmesteri címet, azért keményen meg kellett küzdenie. Harry sokszor csak hajnalban tudta elrángatni a könyv, vagy az üst mellől, akkor is csak azzal, hogy reggel órája lesz, és nem nézhet ki úgy, mint egy zombi.

És bár csak a szobájuk zárt ajtaja mögött lehettek együtt, a kapcsolatuk is egyre mélyebb és bensőségesebb lett. A következő nyáron ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy mégis bevallják az igazgatónőnek, és kiköltöznek a faluba. McGalagony csak egy pillanatra tűnt meglepettnek, de végül azt mondta, ha így látják jónak, hát legyen így.

~~ o ~~

Rövid időn belül találtak maguknak egy házat, ami mindkettejüknek tetszett. Harry egy ideig tartott attól, hogy a párja valami puccos helyet szeretne kialakítani magának, visszavágyva a gyerekkori környezetébe, de végül rájött, hogy Draco ugyanúgy a szép, de egyszerű dolgokat szereti, mint ő. Néhány nap alatt teljesen átalakították és berendezték a házukat, és úgy gondolták, másnap be is költöznek.

Az egész napjuk ráment a költözésre, és a berendezkedésre, de vacsorára mindennel elkészültek. Ma még a kastélyból hoztak vacsorát, hisz ilyesmire nem volt idejük, és még fel sem szerelték a konyhájukat semmi ehetővel.

Vacsora után felbontottak egy palack finom vörösbort, és leültek a nappaliban a kandalló elé.

- Tudod, mi jutott eszembe, Draco?

- Ki vele, Potter, úgysem kímélsz meg az elmés gondolataidtól.

- Csak… olyan furcsa érzés…

- Micsoda?

- Hogy végre a saját életünket éljük. Úgy értem, hogy most először érzem igazán azt, hogy szabadok vagyunk. Egész életünkben volt valaki, aki hol jó, hol kevésbé jó szándékkal, de megmondta, hogy mit kell tennünk. Most csak mi vagyunk, és… azt tehetjük, amit mi érzünk helyesnek. Amit igazán szeretnénk. Érted?

- Igen, Harry. Pontosan értem. De ehhez el kellett jönnie ennek az időnek. A világnak, és nekünk is meg kellett érnünk a szabadságra. Hisz gyerekként mit kezdtünk volna vele? Elfutottunk volna a ránk váró terhek elől. De mindig volt valaki, aki fogta a kezünket, és nem engedte, hogy megszökjünk. Ez így volt jó. De most már felnőttünk. És ha jönnek is nehézségek, már nem futunk el előle. És olyan nehéz már soha többé nem lesz, mint volt. Ugye?

- Nem, Draco. Annak már örökre vége. A legnagyobb nehézség, ami rám vár, hogy a mardekárosok fejébe verjem a patrónusbűbájt.

- Azért az nem lehet olyan nehéz, mint a griffendéleseknek megtanítani a vidító főzetet.

- Tudod – mondta mosolyogva Harry -, remélem soha többé nem lesz nagyobb ellentét a világban, mint a Roxforti házak közötti verseny. Igen, tudom, ez naiv ábránd, de olyan jó lenne hinni benne.

- Hát higgyünk. Ez az este alkalmas arra, hogy higgyünk a naiv álmokban.

- Igen. Köszönöm, Draco.

- Ugyan mit, Potter?

- Azt, hogy egy naiv álmom ma valóra válhatott. Itt vagy velem, szeretlek, és nagyon boldog vagyok.

- Jaj, ne érzelgősködj már! Olyan vagy, mint egy tízéves kislány. Még az hiányzik nekem, hogy sírva is fakadj.

- Hát nem állok messze tőle.

- Potter, menj már… nem egy anyámasszony katonájába szerettem bele.

- Te sosem mondanád ki, hogy boldog vagy, ugye?

Draco ivott egy kortyot a borából, majd letette a poharat. Egy percig nézett a párja szemébe, mielőtt megszólalt. – Idefigyelj, Potter! Elmondom neked, először és utoljára, úgyhogy jól nyisd ki a füled. Szeretlek! Veled akarom leélni az életem. Hogy itt, ebben a házban, a kastélyban, vagy a világ végén, nem érdekel, csak legyél mellettem. Te vagy az egyetlen értelme az életemnek… nem csak segítettél nekem túlélni azt a poklot, de te mutattad meg nekem, hogy még a számomra is van remény… akkor… sok éve, a Foltozott üstben, mikor nem hagytál magamra hulla részegen a padlón, hanem támaszt nyújtottál nekem. A szó szoros és átvitt értelmében egyaránt. Akkor megváltozott az életem, és ebben te segítettél. Azóta embernek érzem magam, amit soha előtte nem érezhettem. Voltak nehéz időszakaink, de erősek voltunk, és túléltük. Most már békés és nyugodt lesz az életünk. De ne várd tőlem, hogy minden este arról áradozzak, hogy milyen boldog vagyok, mert nem fogok. Majd áradozol te helyettem is, már ameddig bírom idegekkel. Majd ha megunom, akkor elhallgattatlak.

- Valóban? – szólt közbe mosolyogva Harry. – És mivel szeretnél elhallgattatni?

- Hát van választási lehetőséged a silentio és egy szenvedélyes csók között.

- Azt hiszem, az utóbbit választanám.

- Valahogy sejtettem – mosolyodott el Draco is, majd magához húzta a kedvesét, és egy hosszú, gyengéd csókban forrtak össze. Mikor végül szétváltak, Draco átölelte Harryt, és hosszú ideig csak bámultak a kandalló lángjába.

Mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak. Végre révbe ért az életük. Oly sok küzdelem után végre megtalálták a boldogságot, amire mindig is vágytak. Olyan helyen, olyan ember mellett, akire régen nem is gondoltak volna. De már ők sem azok az emberek voltak, akik régen, gyerekkorukban szinte minden nap egymásnak estek. Felnőttek, megértek sok mindent. Hosszú, rögös út vezetett ehhez a boldogsághoz, de most úgy érezték, megérte végigmenni rajta, és innentől az út egyenes lesz. Ez a jutalmuk azért, amiért megszabadították a világot Voldemorttól. De ők már nem gondoltak rá, csupán előre néztek, a jövőbe. A patrónusbűbáj, és a vidítófőzet töltötték ki a napjaikat, és ők tökéletesen elégedettek voltak ezzel. Nyugalomra vágytak, amit a kastély időtlen falai között meg is találtak.

Végül Harry felnézett Dracóra, és a szőke elmosolyodott.

- Nekem is eszembe jutott valami.

- És elmondod, vagy úgy kell kihúzni belőled?

Draco a szerelme füléhez hajolt. – Arra gondoltam – súgta neki -, hogy ideje felavatni az új ágyunkat.

Harry nem szólt semmit, csak elmosolyodott. Megfogta a kedvese felé nyújtott kezét, és boldogan követte a szőkét a közös házuk hálószobája felé.

Vége


End file.
